DP: La Detective de los Cuentos
by PauliPstn
Summary: Dándole una identidad a nuestro querido detective de los juegos Dark Parables! Junto con hacer sus aventuras un poco más divertidas acompañándola en su viaje resolviendo los casos pero con sus pensamientos! Si no conocen el juego no es tan relevante, porque la historia está completa en sí misma :D Muchas gracias por leer y cualquier comentario es bien recibido ;)
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva historia se abre! Bienvenidos a Dark Parables! Es un juego de paisajes muy llamativos y hermosos objetos que descubrir! (no le hago propaganda XD) Es un juego para pc de Objetos ocultos... Y bueno... la verdad es que me di cuenta de que no tenía mucha descripción de esas características mencionadas (paisajes y eso), pero lo descubrí ahora XD y esto lleva tiempo en el tintero, así que para el próximo capítulo lo incorporaré sin falta... Lo último es que este capítulo empieza en el segundo juego de la saga que se llama: El Príncipe Exiliado...

 **Ninguno de los juegos de la saga Dark Parables me pertenece, ni tampoco sus historias originales ni los nombres de los personajes :)**

* * *

I

Es bien conocido por todos, o al menos por todos los involucrados en cierto mundo, que la diosa llamada Flora mantiene el equilibrio en el mundo mágico, donde hay vida hay muerte, donde hay sonido hay silencio, y donde hay luz hay oscuridad. La diosa además es conocida por sus dones y su elección de guardianes. Estos guardianes protegen una parte de su poder y sin saberlo contribuyen al equilibrio. Los guardianes eran: Las princesas Briar Rose e Ivy, Snow White y Ross Red, Rapunzel y Belladona y Ágata de Gardenia.

Muchas veces los mismos guardianes necesitan ayuda y en eso es en lo que se centra esta historia. Existe entonces, creado bajo la protección de la diosa Flora entre otros, un hermoso palacio, palacio que no es más que el hogar y base para los detectives, famosas figuras que viajan solucionando los problemas del mundo mágico...

Cuando el reino fue atacado, ambos, rey y reina murieron dejando atrás a su hija de 16 años, la princesa Ágata de Gardenia. La chica fue preparada desde ese momento, de manera más exhaustiva que antes, para asumir como reina.

La princesa asumiría un reino en ruinas, que debería presionar para la reconstrucción y toda la crisis que un desastre de la categoría de un ataque masivo representaba. Por todo lo anterior, más toda la información que tuvo que asimilar de golpe debido al aumento de exigencia puesta sobre ella, en algún momento se quebró. A meses de asumir, tomó la decisión de huir de sus responsabilidades. Decidida y sin que sus consejeros pudieran disuadirla, eligió a tres consejeros y a tres de sus amigos más cercanos y nobles para formar el consejo que tomaría las decisiones por ella con respecto al reino. La coronación fue suspendida y se ocultó a todos la partida de la princesa diciendo que su cuerpo estaba debilitado y había caído enferma, le era imposible recibir gente o levantarse de la cama. La princesa antes de partir, tomó todo tipo de precauciones, incluidos detalles como escribir a sus familiares, como sus primos, para que no se preocuparán y no la visitarán.

Cuando salió finalmente del reino, prometió escribir dando su ubicación y le pidió a su consejo que los temas de suma importancia le fueran comunicados por escrito. Con todo dispuesto se propuso valerse por sí misma y ayudar a los demás. Estas metas la llevaron al palacio de Zinnia para introducirse en el mundo de los detectives.

II

¡Por fin! Después de tres meses de entrenamiento había aprobado para ser un detective oficial...

\- ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- Sí, señora Zinnia la estoy escuchando -concentrarte Ágata

\- Sólo Zinnia está bien, después de todo ya eres una detective de forma oficial... Y ahora con los temas específicos -si había algo que había aprendido de ella, era que siempre iba al grano- Se realizará una reunión este viernes donde te presentare a los demás detectives de tu división, debes tener un tutor que decidiré antes de la reunión, tu información personal será pública para estas personas, pero bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia puedes revelar tu nombre o información a un detective de las otras cinco divisiones o los que se vean involucrados en tus casos... ¿Está claro? -que va directo al grano y que puede ser aterradora

\- Sí

\- Bien puedes descansar hasta el viernes, te asignare un caso justo después de la reunión así que te recomiendo llevar algún bolso a la reunión, tus cosas como ya sabes estarán disponibles en tu habitación

\- Gracias Zinnia

\- No tienes porque dármelas, tú te has ganado esto Ágata

\- Sí

\- Adiós

\- Adiós Zinnia

Ahora sólo resta esperar hasta el día de la reunión...

Desperté muy temprano ese día, sólo de los nervios... ¿A quién no le ha pasado? Prepare un bolso como me habían dicho -sólo con lo básico- y me dirigí al ala del palacio donde se encontraban las salas de la primera división. Todavía no lo podía creer del todo, es decir, sabía exactamente porque me habían escogido a mí, pero aún así cuando escuchas que sólo cada tres años es elegido un nuevo integrante para la primera división no deja de sorprender. Deje mi alegría desbordante fuera de la puerta que ponía: Reunión de la Primera División.

La sensación entre fuera de la sala y dentro de ella eran como dos mundos completamente diferentes sin una conexión aparente. La sala era enorme con un techo muy alto y era un espacio muy iluminado con una hermosa mesa color caoba oscurecido, todo en la habitación era imponente. Y las personas que estaban de pie frente a dos sillas en particular no lo eran menos. En total éramos tres, una mujer alta de largos y ondulados cabellos negros, como los míos, salvo que los míos tienen violeta en algunos sectores, y unos impresionantes ojos verdes y un hombre también alto de cabellos rubios y ojos color ámbar. Ambos me miraron al mismo tiempo y habían empezado a sonreír cuando entro Zinnia en la habitación.

\- Detectives -dijo a modo de saludo e inclino la cabeza a cada uno de nosotros, eso me hizo sentir realmente un detective oficial

\- Zinnia -saludaron los otros

\- Déjenme presentarles a nuestra nueva detective, Ágata... -hizo una pausa suficiente para que los otros me lanzarán cálidas sonrisas de bienvenida- Ágata, estos son Philip y Esmeralda -dijo señalando a uno y luego al otro

\- Encantado -saludó Philip

\- Encantada -continuó luego Esmeralda

\- El placer es mío -dije a mi vez

\- Una vez hechas más presentaciones... Ágata -Zinnia ahora tenía toda mi atención- el detective que asigne como tu tutor lamentablemente no pudo llegar a tiempo debido al caso que tiene entre manos, por lo tanto empezaras el caso sola y por el momento Philip te orientara en lo que necesites... Ahora esta reunión es para exponer como siempre los casos solucionados y discutir los cabos sueltos...

III

\- ¿Estás segura que está bien así? -preguntó Philip antes de que tomáramos asiento

\- Sí, no tengo dudas de las capacidades de Ágata

\- Muchas gracias -agradecí la confianza, aunque estaba preocupada por como saldrían las cosas así

\- La pregunta también te la estaba haciendo a ti, Ágata... ¿No hay posibilidad de esperar a Marcus?

\- ¿Marcus?

\- He asignado a tu tutor, su nombre es Marcus

\- ¿El Detective Oscuro?

\- Ese mismo, pero no debes preocuparte por el sobrenombre -me aseguró Esmeralda, seguramente en mi cara se notaba algo de miedo por este tutor con tan buena reputación- Es solo porque tiene la fama de llevarse a los "problemáticos" hasta el cuartel, de alguna manera se comportan con él, tiene un don

\- Sí, el controlador... -dijo Philip perdiéndose un poco en el vacío  
\- Bueno, lo siento pero no hay otra manera, tenemos este reporte y debe ser cubierto de manera inmediata... Y ustedes no están contemplados en él -Zinnia cerró el tema

El resto de la reunión pasó en cómo habían ido los recientes casos de Esmeralda y Philip. Llamándome la atención esta tal Briar Rose. Aprendí mucho de que debía hacer a través de los recuentos de los casos. Y con todo eso tome la mochila que había llevado con lo necesario y me dirigí al Bosque Negro de Alemania.

Cuando llegué al bosque negro escuché el audio que venía incorporado a la carpeta, yo ya había leído el archivo, la razón por la que no se podía esperar para actuar era porque había desaparecido la hija del canciller y su guardaespaldas y debían ser encontrados a la brevedad. Los archivos contenían fotos, mapas y varias notas recolectadas, el audio explicaba que más de una vez el príncipe rana había aparecido en los radares del bosque negro, pero nunca se había podido precisar su ubicación. El mapa que venía en los documentos incluía toda la zona donde había sido visto por última vez, por último te deseaban buena suerte...

\- Veamos... Según el mapa hay que adentrarse más en el bosque si quiero llegar a la supuesta ubicación del príncipe... -solo veía arboles a mi alrededor y un cuervo, que nunca eran buena señal y encima me grazna si me acerco- Una lápida... Que tranquilizante -dije mientras pasaba por sobre un tronco para seguir avanzando- ¡Oh genial! ¿Ahora qué?  
El camino frente a mí se dividía en dos rutas posibles.

\- ¡Hm! No podría ser más perfecto... -estaba lleno de ranas, ¿Podrían ser un indicador de que íbamos en buen camino?

Se me ocurrió acercarme al viejo árbol que estaba en medio de los dos caminos posibles, solo para llevarme la mano a la nariz. El árbol estaba podrido, olía muy mal. Alejando rápido mi cabeza del lugar, mire hacia mi izquierda para ver una enorme estatua con una rana, pero me era imposible leer la inscripción porque estaba llena de barro y moho y raspar no era una opción, podía dañar las letras.

\- Debo limpiar esto... -levanté la vista de la estatua para ver uno de los caminos cerrados por enredaderas- Parece que por ahí no podré ir... Lo que solo deja el camino de la derecha

Cuando avancé por la derecha encontré el libro que pertenecía a la hija del canciller -tenía su nombre y firma en la primera página. Y llegué a un camino sin salida.

\- ¿Es en serio? -solo había un precipicio desde donde se podía ver el pueblo entero que descansaba a los pies del bosque, una vista maravillosa a la luz de la luna

Había mucho viento -por la altura supuse- y una linterna colgada de un árbol. Para mi suerte cerca del farol había una guadaña.

\- Sin duda alguna algún señor que haya venido al bosque ha dejado esto -dije mientras levantaba la herramienta- y de todo corazón espero que ya no lo necesite

Así que con la guadaña me devolví para cortar las enredaderas y avanzar por el camino de la izquierda, porque el de la derecha no me había llevado a ninguna parte.

\- ¡Uf! ¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! -ya me había enterrado un par de espinas, pero luego de unos 20 minutos entre machetazos había logrado dejar a la vista la puerta

Pero...  
\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿La puerta tiene un mecanismo?! -le faltaba un objeto redondo en el centro que la bloqueaba de abrirse no importaba cuanto forcejearas

Por suerte, yo tenía también un don particular. Me concentré y puse mi mano en la parte hueca de la puerta tratando de hacer la imagen de la cosa que faltaba. Era algo así como un emblema o algo... ¡Y estaba unos metros más atrás! El entrenamiento había valido la pena, de otra manera habría pasado horas buscando por el bosque algo redondo que cupiera en la puerta.

Una vez que lo encontré, volví a la puerta y lo acomodé. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

\- ¡Sí! -exclamé y avancé


	2. Chapter 2

Todavía seguimos en el segundo juego ;)

 **Ninguno de los juegos de la saga Dark Parables me pertenece, ni tampoco sus historias originales ni los nombres de los personajes :)**

* * *

IV

\- Por lo visto seguimos en el buen camino -dije mientras avanzaba y a mi paso saltaban ranas hacia los lados

Los árboles, a medida que avanzaba se iban viendo cada vez más aterradores. Me detuve cuando llegue a una cabaña en un pequeño claro... Y había alguien en la ventana...

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Ha desaparecido? -pero ¿Quién era ese?

Me acerqué a la puerta solo para ser recibida por enormes arañas. Me agaché por un momento para recoger un palo y ahuyentarlas cuando noté un zapato que coincidía con la estatura y peso de Marie.

\- ¿Podría ser que estuviera adentro de la cabaña? -si era así debía encontrar la manera de entrar, pero por supuesto la enorme puerta de madera maciza estaba cerrada y las ventanas tapiadas

Al menos podía llevarme un trozo de paño que estaba tirado -con el que pensaba limpiar la estatua de rana. Me estaba volteando a tomar el paño cuando vi a través de las tablas de la ventana derecha que colgaba algo pequeño y brillante... Una llave. Y con mi útil palo anti arañas pude alcanzar la llave. Me alejé dándole una última mirada a la puerta y comprobé la entrada al sótano primero con esperanza, que rápidamente fue deshecha porque no se podía abrir tampoco...

Así que me dirigí a la puerta de la izquierda una reja un poco oxidada que estaba cerrada con llave... Aunque yo poseía una llave...

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Démosle una oportunidad! -exclamé mientras sacaba la llave que hace momentos había metido en mi bolsillo y abrí la reja- ¡Coincide perfectamente! -empujé para abrir la reja siendo recibida por los graznidos de un cuervo o el mismo de la entrada del bosque, no sabría decir

Avancé hasta que mi camino vino a parar a un pantano. Parecía extenderse más allá de lo que alcanzaba la vista, pero sin un modo de pasar, no veía el punto en intentarlo.

\- ¿Huh? -dije bajando la vista al pantano- ¿Qué es eso? -había una especie de joya en la superficie del pantano, pero estaba fuera de mi alcance... Y caerse en esa agua verde y mal oliente no era mi opción- ¿Qué debería hacer?  
Recordé el palo que estaba en mi mano y amarré un pequeño gancho -útil siempre según los consejos del mismísimo Philip- y me estiré. Después de un par de intentos, logré recuperar la joya.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Te tengo! -¿Quién dijo que los juegos de pesca en las ferias no servían?  
La joya tenía la forma de una mariquita, era un diseño muy delicado.  
\- Ok... ¿Y ahora qué? -exclamé mientras me sacaba la mochila y me tomaba un tiempo para anotar por donde había estado y los distintos avances, que aunque pequeños, eran algo- Veamos... Si todavía no puedo encontrar una manera de entrar... Debería volver por mis pasos -tomé el trozo de paño que había recogido para limpiar la estatua y me encaminé hacia ella...

\- ¡Muy bien! -¿Quién diría que iba a tener que usar habilidades como jardinería, pesca y limpieza para este trabajo?

Una vez que la estatua quedó decente se entendían las palabras: la libélula y la mariquita se reúnen con la rana. Yo solo tenía la mariquita, así que significaba que tendría que usar mis poderes otra vez, así que me concentre de nuevo y localicé la gema de la libélula...

V

\- Ahora... -coloqué la mariquita luego de haber colocado la libélula, que me había costado una caída por una rama en el camino

Esperé un momento con temor de que no pasara nada y de repente la boca de la rana gigante se abrió revelando una llave con un signo de casa.  
\- Bueno, yo supondré que eso es la cabaña así que... ¡Yupi! -sí, no era muy profesional, pero ya llevaba un par de horas atrapada en el bosque  
Tomé la llave con una alegría adelantada. Apenas tomé la llave el bosque se llenó de niebla.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! -las ranas se habían quedado quietas y sus ojos brillaban de un amarillo perturbador- Okay... Yo solo... Seguiré mi camino hacia la cabaña -dije mientras retrocedía y me dirigía hacia la puerta de la izquierda

Caminé derecho hasta la cabaña sin detenerme, porque cada vez había más ranas. Cuando llegué a la cabaña no había otra que Marie golpeando en una de las ventanas, pero al intentar acercarme apareció frente a mí el mismo sujeto que había visto en la ventana.

\- ¿Quién eres? -le dije, pero ya era tarde, había desaparecido dejando solo niebla tras de sí

La luz de la ventana en donde estaba Marie se apagó y cuando di un paso hacia delante para llegar a la cabaña la tierra debajo de mi cedió.  
\- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Cuando por fin abrí los ojos mi cara estaba apoyada en un montón de musgo y hierbas. Me revise rápidamente, no tenía lesiones mayores, solo una gran cantidad de rasguños en distintos lugares y mi chaqueta se había llevado la peor parte.

\- ¡Ese secuestrador me tiene enferma! ¡La próxima vez que lo vea le voy a dar una lección! –Exclamé mientras me sacaba las plantas del pelo- Haber... ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

Miré a mi alrededor, podía ver el agujero por el que había caído, pero no había forma de volver a subir. Cerca de donde había caído estaba mi mochila y por supuesto... Un cadáver. Estaba sujetando firmemente una bolsa. Miré hacia delante y había un periódico que decía que era de 1920. El titulo ponía que se rumoreaba que debajo del bosque negro se encontraba un misterioso palacio lleno de riquezas.

\- Bueno, supongo que estoy a punto de averiguar si esto es cierto... -dije metiendo el periódico a mi mochila... A Zinnia realmente le gustaba tener mucha documentación

Giré la palanca ubicada al lado de la enorme puerta de piedra, solo para encontrar otra puerta a la que le faltaba otro emblema.

\- Esto es una broma de mal gusto... -ya molesta volví a usar mi magia para descubrir que si hubiera mirado a la izquierda, habría encontrado un camino hacia otro lugar... Así que me dirigí hacia allí

\- Todo aquí parece decrépito -exclamé mientras trataba de no tropezar con las rocas que estaban por todas partes

Y no solo rocas, libros, barriles muebles. Me acerqué a una repisa en particular que tenía una foto a la vista. Un tal Rach Neumann ponía que encontraría el castillo oculto y se denominaba el mejor ladrón que el mundo hubiera conocido... Ok... De todas maneras guarde el diario, para Zinnia y para ver si tenía algo más útil que muestras de narcisismo, el reto del lugar estaba tapado en rocas, incluida la otra puerta que había en la habitación. Aunque en una mesa de trabajo -o para comer, ni modo de determinar- encontré lo que estaba buscando, el emblema con una rosa que supuse me serviría para abrir la puerta.

Y por supuesto que funcionó...

VI

Entré ingenuamente cuando me topé con él otra vez.

\- ¡Tu! -dije mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera hacerle daño, lamentablemente mi magia no era para atacar

\- No eres bienvenida aquí forastera –el tipo reclamó mi atención, su voz era grave, sus ojos eran rojos e iba cubierto en la capucha que había tenido cada vez que le había visto- No sé cuáles son tus intensiones  
\- ¿No debería preguntarte yo eso? ¿Qué planeas con la hija del canciller?  
\- ¡No responderé a intrusos como tú! -levantó su mano y el suelo y las plantas parecían responder a sus movimientos llenando todo el camino a la vista de raíces impenetrables

\- ¿Pero qué? -retrocedí unos pasos

\- Nadie entra en mi reino sin mi autorización... Pero no te preocupes forastera, porque esta situación no es nada comparada con la Maldición que yo debo cargar todos los días

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pero ya era tarde, había desaparecido otra vez dejando solo las raíces

Incapaz de avanzar por cualquiera de las dos puertas cubiertas y tampoco por una tercera con una rana a la que le faltaba una corona, me devolví. Decidí usar mi navaja para abrir el saco del Sr. Neumann que no había tenido tiempo de abrir hasta ahora.

\- Permiso, señor mejor ladrón del mundo -dije mientras tomaba la bolsa de un lado y rasgaba el material

Dentro había un mapa que indicaba la habitación desordenada. Hacia allá fui. El derrumbe provocado por las raíces dejo la habitación en un estado más deplorable, pero también destruyó las repisas y había una pala ahora. La verdad es que una pala al momento de empacar no me pareció tan buena idea, pero ahora llevaré una de jardín, una pequeña en mi mochila. Tomé la pala y me preparé para hacer más trabajo pesado. Cavé donde indicaba el mapa del ladrón. Cavé por lo menos una hora hasta que el terreno cedió permitiéndome pasar. Ahora estaba cubierta de rasguños y de tierra. Definitivamente no aparecería tan digna como Esmeralda o Philip en la próxima reunión.

De todas maneras salir había valido la pena, el lugar al que había llegado era hermoso. Un verdadero jardín subterráneo. El lugar principal -o por lo menos donde yo había ido a parar- tenía un enorme árbol y una puerta a la derecha y una reja al frente. Me dirigí a la derecha primero.

\- Woa... -cuando pensé que el lugar no podía ser más hermoso, ahí había una fuente y unas magníficas estatuas

Me quedé parada admirando la belleza un momento y luego tomé nota de lo que hacía falta en la maravillosa escena. La estatua del caballero no tenía una espada, pero había visto una en la piedra del patio del gran árbol... La reina por su parte parecía haber perdido su cetro -¿Cómo es que una enorme estatua de piedra pierde algo de todas maneras?- y la puerta al edificio que había estaba cerrada con llave. Llave que tendría que encontrar y que parecía estar relacionada con la princesa del lago de los cisnes según el estupendo retrato de la hermosa chica en lo alto de la puerta. Así que una vez más... Me devolví.


	3. Chapter 3

El próximo capítulo contendrá el final del segundo juego de la saga :D

 **Ninguno de los juegos de la saga Dark Parables me pertenece, ni tampoco sus historias originales ni los nombres de los personajes que aparecen en los juegos :)**

* * *

VII

Ahora decidí ir derecho por la reja doble. Pero no alcancé a dar muchos pasos antes de que un fantasma -porque al parecer un secuestrador en capucha no es suficiente- apareciera frente a mí.

\- ¿Quién eres? -digamos que por el oficio que tengo, asustarme de los fantasmas no era lo mío

De todas maneras no tuve muchas oportunidades con la chica de verde porque apenas me acerqué un poco se esfumó.

\- ¿Quién diría que me encontraría con un fantasma tímido? -dije resignándome

Miré a mí alrededor. Una puerta con un candado y cadenas -sierra para metales también debía ser agregado a mi lista para la próxima vez- una puerta sellada por unos mecanismos barcos y por último la puerta del frente cerrada y solo completando tres emblemas -porque ¿Para qué uno o dos si se puede sellar con tres? Definitivamente el arquitecto de este lugar debe ser contratado para jefe de seguridad del castillo de detectives. Otra vez retrocedí.

Me acerqué a la reina primero, ya que no tenía idea de dónde encontrar su cetro, y le tomé una de las manos de piedra, me concentré y resultó estar de donde venía, un poco alejado a un costado entre algunos escombros. Debía admitir que esto ya me estaba agitando, no tenía un gran dominio de mis poderes todavía y no sabía cuánto camino me quedaba por recorrer, pero lo importante era avanzar.

Fui a por el cetro y se lo devolví a la reina. Se movió para revelar el umbral detrás de ella. Encontré una cabaña un poco más elaborada y rústica que el resto de lugares que llevaba visitando.

\- ¡Pero qué cantidad de manzanas! ¡Y todas se ven tan lindas! -pero algo que te enseñan es que nunca comas cosas que encuentres en tus misiones, te pueden causar problemas... o la muerte- ¿Hm? -me acerqué al manzano para ver clavado un plano de 1580- Vaya que es antiguo... Pero se conserva muy bien -dije mientras lo rasgaba y lo metía a mi mochila  
El graznido de un cuervo me hizo saltar.  
\- ¿Otro? Ya abúrranse –miré hacia arriba- Yo... Conozco a esta princesa  
Me acerqué más a la puerta solo para encontrar que pertenecía a Blancanieves- Las manzanas, por supuesto que debí saberlo... -retrocedí para mirar con detenimiento los pedestales  
Había una manzana de plata en el pedestal de plata. Y un pedestal dorado sin manzana... Además de un hueco en la puerta. Así que lo obvio... Tuve que usar mi magia un par de veces más.

VIII

Había logrado encontrar la llave de la princesa cisne, un disco de cisne, y un símbolo de hoja... Nada de manzanas por el momento ni alguna manera para sacar la espada de la piedra.

\- Creo que me sentaré un momento -tomé un taburete dentro de la casa de la princesa cisne y me senté para reponer mis fuerzas

Luego de lo que me pareció tiempo suficiente, me paré y coloqué el emblema de cisne donde había visto que correspondía y entré a la habitación que me llevó a un santuario acuático en una cueva, hermoso y delicado con rayos de luna bañando todo... Otro hermoso lugar. Descubrí un barco en una botella y decidí contemplarlo por última vez antes de irme. Había visto algunos dibujos de Esmeralda -que parecía tener un don asombroso para la pintura- y ahora entendía perfectamente de dónde sacaba tanta inspiración.

Había encontrado además una maza enorme que me sirvió para romper la piedra de la estatua -una vez que logre arrastrarla al lugar por supuesto y que hice malabares para poder levantarla. Pero logré obtener la espada y se la di al caballero que me concedió la entrada a su propia puerta. Entré a lo que parecía ser un santuario, pero no tuve la oportunidad de admirar por mucho tiempo porque el fantasma verde volvió a aparecer.

\- Detective -me dijo en una melodiosa voz- No tengo mucho tiempo, así que escuche por favor... -asentí en su dirección ya que solo sentí buenas intenciones desde ella- Recientemente los detectives han ayudado a mi hermana Briar Rose, se los agradezco -dijo haciendo una reverencia, tendría que comunicarle a Esmeralda las noticias- Yo soy la princesa Ivy, el primer amor del príncipe rana -¿Primer amor? Pero ya está muerta- Después de que mi beso lo transformó pensé que viviríamos felices para siempre... Pero pasaron los años y luego las décadas, mi cabello poco a poco se volvió grisáceo y él se quedaba joven como siempre... Todavía recuerdo el día en que me sostuvo en sus brazos hasta mi último aliento... -dijo mientras imágenes comenzaban a reproducirse en mi mente- y en ese momento, en ese estado de tristeza y angustia, el príncipe se transformó de nuevo en una rana... Él está condenado a vivir el ciclo una y otra vez, un beso, la transformación, la muerte de su amor... Tengo entendido que está aquí para rescatar a la hija del canciller, pero para eso la Maldición del príncipe debe ser deshecha... -tenía lógica- Tome -dijo cuando asentí- esta es la llave del invernadero, allí estará un paso más cerca de encontrar lo que necesita... Buena suerte, detective -¿Por qué todos seguían deseándome buena suerte?

Y así como apareció se esfumó también. Tampoco después tuve tiempo de admirar la belleza del santuario de las princesas porque me dirigí en busca del invernadero.

IX

Resultó que para llegar al invernadero primero debía romper las cadenas del candado con unas cizallas que tuve que sacar de una jaula en el patio principal... Podemos decir que mi navaja ya no sirve para nada...

Y el invernadero era todo lo que una princesa amante de las plantas podía desear.  
\- ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Y huele muy bien! -dije pasando mis manos por las crecidas plantas

El solo aroma parecía levantar mi espíritu. En resumen lo que encontré en el invernadero fueron muchos frascos que puse delicadamente en mi mochila -que ya pesaba una tonelada- y un símbolo de rayo. Aprovechando mi espíritu recargado use mi magia para que el símbolo me guiará a su lugar correspondiente. Resultó ser que debajo de unas cortinas había una puerta en la casa de la princesa cisne y use el símbolo para abrirla, entrando a su dormitorio.

Lo que encontré entre otras cosas fue un teatro sellado y un florero... ¿Ahora donde debería ir un florero? ¡Correcto! En el invernadero... Después de llegar desbloqueé una puerta secreta que me llevó a una especie de estudio donde logré abrir la caja fuerte -me temo que si me dedicara a robar me saldría con la mía- que contenía un plano sucio del teatro de marionetas. Y en la habitación había libros de magia... Y calderos... Y una nota que decía que había una varita aparentemente muy poderosa, mágicamente, en la armería. Así que ese era mi próximo objetivo...

Después de dar vueltas por lo que pareció una eternidad, decidí usar mi magia para encontrar la manivela del teatro de marionetas... ¿Dónde había ido a parar? Debajo de unos arbustos en el jardín... O la cosa tenía mente propia o alguien estaba yendo demasiado lejos entorpeciendo mis planes...

Al final solo encontré botellas con barcos que tuve que dejar ahí apiladas porque mi mochila ya estaba llena... Finalmente encontré el símbolo de planta que me dejo desbloquear la ultima puerta del invernadero -antes de lograrlo estuve caminando por 20 minutos use mi magia dos veces y me senté a descansar por cinco, si Zinnia me viera me haría repetir todo el entrenamiento de nuevo, sin duda... Solo espero llegar a la hija del canciller a tiempo.

Avancé hasta la parte de plantas exóticas. Había una nota en el suelo que decía que para romper cualquier Maldición existía una poción efectiva, pero que para realizarla se necesitaban seis plantas distintas...

\- Bueno, al menos estoy en un invernadero, ¿No? -exclamé de manera optimista- Además creo que ya es hora de poner esos barcos en su lugar -dije mientras me dirigía a la casa de la princesa cisne a por todos los frascos de barcos


	4. Chapter 4

Y el final ha llegado! Del primer caso por supuesto... En el siguiente tendremos a 2 detectives en acción :D

 **Ninguno de los juegos de la saga Dark Parables me pertenece, ni tampoco sus historias originales ni los nombres de los personajes que aparecen en los juegos :)**

* * *

X

Y todo para llegar hasta un bote de remos. Me dirigí hacia la isla de la sirenita. Donde encontré diversas estatuas de ella y tesoros de hace muchos siglos, pero lo más importante para el caso es que había encontrado la última de las piezas del emblema de tres partes de una de las puertas cerca del invernadero, así que debía ir a ver que escondía esa puerta... Remando por supuesto.

Había logrado entrar al castillo. Tomé un pasillo de la izquierda rápidamente ante movimientos en la habitación del frente. Terminé en la cocina donde a parte de una rana y una pócima para ranas -¿Irónico?- no había nada más, así que decidí seguir adelante... ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Era el pie de unas imponentes escaleras adornadas fríamente con estatuas. Estatuas que activaban el mecanismo de la puerta... Y otra vez ¡A buscar cosas que huyeron de las estatuas!

En mi búsqueda logré transformar a una rana en un cerdo -para ser más precisos mediante una posición, y la rana de la cocina en específico- encontré la manzana dorada y con ella me dirigí a la casa de Blancanieves. Cuando logré abrirla y entrar, la princesa Ivy apareció de nuevo.

\- No mucho después de que el príncipe rana se casara con Blancanieves una terrible Maldición cayó sobre él una vez más -¿Cuántas maldiciones pueden caber sobre un pobre príncipe?- se quedaría para siempre con forma humana, pero cualquier mortal que tocara se convertiría en rana... Poco después de eso, el príncipe se exilió del reino e hizo de los bosques su hogar y construyó un reino subterráneo lleno de templos y recordatorios para sus seres queridos... La hija del canciller como muchos otros, ha sido maldecida por él... Solo tú puedes salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Y se desvaneció... ¿Ahora Marie es una rana? ¿Qué tan mal podían pintar las cosas? ¿Había sido realmente una buena idea venir sola? ¡No! ¡Ahora no era el momento de sentirse mal o tener dudas! ¡La hija del canciller y también el príncipe dependían de mí!

Descubrí el pasadizo secreto a la sala de los espejos y descubrí allí un documento que mencionaba el libro de piedra que le faltaba a una de las estatuas del palacio. Una vez que tuve el libro en mano -extraído de la cocina- logré abrirme paso hasta la biblioteca. Una vez dentro, avancé ignorando todo ya que había una puerta abierta al fondo. Seguí hasta encontrarme con las riquezas acumuladas del príncipe. Había un montón de oro y joyas y espadas... ¿Quizá alguna me serviría para la estatua de caballero? También encontré una nota que hablaba de la varita mágica y la posición y efectos mortales... O algo así.

En fin, encontré también entre los cálices uno que brillaba en particular y me llevó directo al altar de las princesas que ahora podía examinar de más de cerca. Había una espada atrapada en hielo y cuando coloqué el cáliz al lado del otro que ya estaba ahí, el hielo saltó en mil pedazos liberando la espada. Puse la espada en mi cinturón, porque sí, mi cinturón tenía un espacio para espadas -recomendación de Philip- y me dediqué a observar a las princesas.

En el centro estaba la princesa Ivy, a su derecha Blancanieves, y a la derecha de esta cenicienta -y a los pies de cenicienta por cierto había un escudo. A la izquierda de Ivy se encontraba la princesa del lago de los cisnes, y a la izquierda de esta la sirenita.

\- Vaya eso sí que es tener esposas -dije mientras tomaba el escudo y me disponía a arrastrarlo hasta el palacio- Espero que ese príncipe rana sea sordo porque esto meterá bastante bulla...

Cuando logré llegar -con un dolor de brazos increíble- le di el escudo al caballero y la espada al príncipe -luego de ver que cabía entre las manos del caballero. Y la puerta de detrás de la estatua del príncipe se abrió. Aun necesitaba la espada del caballero... Subí las escaleras.

\- ¡Vaya! -dije cuando miré por las ventanas que daban al santuario acuático de la cueva

El reflejo se veía hermoso. Y en uno de los pilares encontré otra nota sobre círculos de transmutación, santuarios y reliquias mágicas. Otro documento para Zinnia.

Lo que sí encontré de utilidad fue un grueso libro que fui a devolver a la biblioteca donde ya había visto que en una de las repisas había otro similar. Y luego de eso descubrí el diario del príncipe.

\- Hm... Leerlo o no leerlo -finalmente decidí no entrometerme más en su vida, después de todo lo que me había contado la princesa Ivy, y lo coloqué en su posición en la habitación detrás de su estatua, solo para encontrarme que la puerta perfectamente cerrada a mi izquierda se abría fácilmente

Lo que me llevó a una habitación hermosa también, pero sin salidas. Las tres puertas que se podían distinguir estaban todas bloqueadas por plantas... ¿Alguna vez terminarían estos callejones?

XI

Después de varias vueltas mágicas más encontré el zapato de cristal que faltaba en la puerta de la cenicienta en la biblioteca.

Adentro de la habitación había un carruaje de calabaza muy lindo.  
\- Es una linda referencia, al menos -dije mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación frente al carruaje- Por supuesto -dije una vez que entre  
¿Qué se podía encontrar en la habitación de cenicienta? Zapatos... Muchos, muchos zapatos... Bueno, zapatos y una alabarda de piedra.  
\- ¡La próxima vez aprenderé como traerme una carretilla! -dije mientras hacia todo lo humanamente posible en mis condiciones de agotamiento para llevar la pesada arma hasta el caballero, porque una espada no estaba cerca de ser encontrada aparentemente

Entré a una habitación llena de armaduras y armas y un llamativo pedestal incompleto.  
\- ¡Agh! -ya estaba bastante cansada, pero debía seguir buscando cosas para avanzar

Resultó ser luego de varios cabezazos que había olvidado activar la palanca que estaba al lado de la puerta del diario del príncipe... Y una simple palanca se llevo todas las plantas... No es eso... ¿Mágico?

Así que pasé por las escaleras que estaban por el frente solo para terminar subiendo por muros de roca y llegar finalmente a donde me había encontrado con el príncipe e invocó esas plantas. Por suerte para mí la verja para salir había cedido por las enredaderas, así que con unos cuantos golpes, cedió por completo. Y pude contemplar... ¡La puerta de la cabaña! La puerta de la cabaña cubierta por espesas raíces...

\- ¡Dios! ¿No hay nada que pueda salir bien? -dije mientras me sentaba a descansar un momento

Después de eso decidí ir a estirar las piernas y me encontré con una cimitarra -no es que haya aparecido de la nada, sino que la busque con un poco de ayuda mágica. Ya era tiempo de terminar con esto... Luego de unos minutos de descargar frustración, me encontré ante la puerta, que no perdí tiempo derribando porque tenía la llave. Una vez adentro, la vista fue bastante pobre. Estaba todo deteriorado y con claras pistas de abandono.

\- Mm... Creo que unas horas en este lugar y la hija del canciller aprenderá que no hay que meterse de noche a los bosques... -dije tratando de que el suelo no cediera debajo de mi

Logré llegar a las escaleras sin que la cabaña se me viniera encima y descubrí a la hija del canciller -supongo- y a su guardaespaldas en unos tanques convertidos en ranas.

\- Espero que no escuche esto, pero con eso sí que debió haber aprendido la lección -dije apoyando mi mano en los tanques- ¿Ahora como los saco de aquí? -de repente recordé que había probado solo una de las puertas de la habitación del príncipe así que volví rápidamente a ese lugar

A la derecha encontré un gran árbol y una puerta con la inscripción: Supera el desafío, solo los dignos podrán aventurarse más allá de esta puerta. En resumen nada que me sirviera y a mi derecha encontré la habitación de la princesa Ivy en donde combatí contra todos mis deseos internos de dormir en la gran y acogedora cama.

\- ¡Concéntrate Ágata! ¡Esa chica y su guardaespaldas dependen de ti! -me dirigí al invernadero para recoger las pociones de flores y usar el frasco de la poción para curar maldiciones

No lo había hecho antes porque quería asegurar el paradero de la hija del canciller. Una vez lista -y después de haber quedado mareada con tantos aromas- me dirigí al santuario

XII

Una vez listo todo en el santuario accioné la llave de transmutación, que había encontrado junto con la nota correspondiente. El dispositivo reveló el círculo en el que coloqué la varita y luego vertí la poción, entonces apareció el príncipe.

\- Detective, esto ha durado demasiado tiempo -¡Por dios ya lo creo!- así que acabaré con esto ahora... -levantó la mano y yo traté de pensar cómo defenderme de él

\- ¡James!... Estoy aquí... Por favor, no le hagas daño... -dijo apareciendo la princesa Ivy

\- Ivy, ¿Mi amor? Cada día desearía poder estar a tu lado de nuevo... Pero ¿Cómo estás aquí?

\- No lo se... Pero estoy aquí a tu lado ahora... En la vida y en la muerte

Yo simplemente miraba la escena, ¿Qué sacaba con intervenir?

\- Mi Maldición es la inmortalidad... Ver a todos mis seres queridos morir... -dijo James volteándose hacia mi- Ahora que tienes la varita inmortal detective, por favor, te lo ruego pon fin a este sufrimiento

¿James quería que yo...? Bueno viéndolo desde su punto de vista dudo que tuviera más opciones. Respiré profundo y asentí con determinación. James asintió y yo agité la varita usando su poder contra James.

Una luz cegadora cubrió el lugar y James se desintegró apareciendo nuevamente junto a su amada Ivy, libre de maldiciones.

\- Mi princesa amada, yo estaré contigo para siempre y por siempre... Felices  
\- La Maldición esta deshecha las ranas han vuelto a su forma original, toma el medallón del príncipe -dijo Ivy mientras James me lanzaba el objeto, por suerte mis reflejos estaban intactos- Y libera a la hija del canciller  
\- Gracias y adiós detective -dijeron ambos antes de desaparecer

\- Un placer... -dije al vacío mientras me encaminaba hacia el tanque donde se encontraba Marie

Fue un largo camino hasta el lugar y cuando llegué efectivamente la chica y el guardaespaldas ya eran humanos de nuevo. Coloqué el medallón y los ayudé a salir de los tanques.

\- Estoy caliente ahora gracias por la manta detective -dijo la chica aferrándose a la manta como si su vida dependiera de ello

\- No hay de que Marie -me intenté levantar, pero la chica me tomó de la muñeca  
\- Detective... Antes de que nos rescatara una figura de blanco apareció... La miré directamente a los ojos, su mirada era fría como el hielo -dijo la chica con un escalofrío- susurraba locamente sobre un reino cubierto en nieve en el fin del mundo

La quedé mirando un momento tratando de reaccionar lo que me acababa de decir con algo que yo supiera.

\- Yo no sé ni me importa lo que significa -dijo soltándome finalmente- Por favor, solo lléveme a casa

\- Por supuesto, me encargaré de eso...

Y una vez con Marie en casa del canciller -y de recibir agradecimientos como por 20 minutos- me dirigí devuelta al castillo de los detectives.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! Empezamos este segundo juego, que no es un Dark Parables... Sip, el título original del juego es Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper, que es nada más y nada menos que un Spin-off de la saga pricipal.. se dice XD

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Fabled Legends me pertenece :)**

* * *

El Flautista Oscuro

Cuando llegué lo único que hice fue dormir por dos días. Cuando desperté mi tutor ya había vuelto de su otro caso y estaba lista para conocerlo.

\- Encantada de conocerte yo soy Ágata

\- Y te has ganado unos puntos por no ser formal -Philip me guiñó un ojo, ese era un consejo que me había dado él- Aunque lo de encantada...

\- ¡Vamos Marcus!

\- Claro, claro, yo soy Marcus y parece que estaremos atascados juntos en algunos casos...

\- Si con eso te refieres a que eres mi instructor

\- Para mí es estar atascado contigo...

Sí, ese sería mi instructor.

Pasamos cerca de un mes repasando algunas cosas básicas y haciendo misiones de extracción de objetos valiosos antes de que Zinnia considererara darnos nuestro caso. En el intermedio, durante ese tiempo había llegado otra detective joven, lo que era un cierto alivio, porque ya no era la más inexperta en llegar, es decir, había completado mi primer caso y lo había hecho bastante bien, según la misma Zinnia. El nombre de la chica era Mary y fue puesta a cargo de Philip, nos llevábamos muy bien y el tiempo que no pasaba sufriendo con Marcus o en reuniones con todos o en mi habitación, lo pasaba con ella.

\- Tanto ha cambiado desde la última vez...

\- ¿Con quién estás hablando?

\- Espero que contigo...

\- No, estoy tratando de leer los papeles mientras manejo a Copo...

\- ¿Copo? ¿Le pusiste así a tu caballo?

\- Mi caballo esta en el castillo... Este es de Mary, ¿No recuerdas?

\- El de Mary, claro... ¿Y qué dice el papel?

\- Algo sobre un duque... No me interesa -Marcus arrojó los papeles a la silla mientras yo trataba frenéticamente de atraparlos para que no se los llevara el viento de la noche

\- ¡No deberías tirar los papeles así! ¿Y si se pierden?

\- Primera lección... Los papeles son irrelevantes... Zinnia ya nos dijo lo que necesitábamos saber

\- Y también mencionó que no te hiciera caso cuando te pusieras así...

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- A hablar... ¿Cuál fue la palabra que usó? Tonterías sobre los papeles, ¿Tal vez?  
\- Son una tontería en especial en esta ocasión...

\- ¿A qué te refieres con en esta ocasión?

\- No me gusta trabajar para duques o personas que se creen demasiado importantes... Son una molestia... Nos hacen perder nuestro tiempo...

\- No creo que una plaga de ratones que destruye ciudades y aterroriza a la gente sea una pérdida de tiempo -respondí mientras ojeaba los papeles yo misma  
\- Sí claro... Solo vine porque me interesa de sobre manera esa flauta mágica...  
\- Y porque te lo ordenó Zinnia...

\- Cállate... Ya estamos aquí -Marcus detuvo el carruaje y dejó a Copo atado a un árbol bastante alejado de la cuidad

\- ¿Estás seguro de dejarlo tan lejos?

\- Si has aprendido algo este tiempo como detective, sabes que es el mejor lugar para él...

Y tenía razón, la ciudad podía ser atacada por enredaderas, hielo, hundirse y perderse o por... Ratas, ya que este era el caso.

Caminamos unos diez minutos antes de llegar a la entrada del pueblo.

\- Bienvenida a Hamelin... Hermoso lugar -mencionó Marcus en modo irónico mientras echaba un vistazo por alrededor. Lo imite. El lugar, se notaba que había sido un pintoresco pueblo en pleno festival hace poco menos de tres días, estaba hecho un desastre. Ventanas rotas, cajas y carteles por doquier, incluso árboles caídos al suelo... Como el que tapaba la entrada al pueblo.

\- Y el festival era para hacerle honor al flautista... ¿Irónico no? -Marcus sostenía un cartel que había recogido del suelo

\- ¿Siempre te burlas de lo que pasa?

\- No seas grave pequeña Ágata...

\- Es importante lo que hacemos ¿Sabes?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te has juntado mucho con Philip?

\- ¿Eh?

\- No es tan importante, es... Único, haces algo que los demás no pueden hacer... Eso es todo...

\- ¿Y eso no es importante?

\- Dime Ágata, ¿Sabes hacer pan?

\- No...

\- ¿Lo compras a un panadero?

\- Supongo...

\- Es algo que sólo él hace... Y lo consideras tan importante como tu trabajo, ¿Señorita detective?

\- ...

\- Exacto... Ahora para avanzar...

\- ¿Pasamos por encima del tronco?

\- Iba a sugerir que buscáramos algún modo de cortarlo o de rodearlo... -comenzó en un modo melodramático

Lo miré con seriedad.

\- Tengo un hacha en la mochila si quieres intentarlo...

\- Era broma, por supuesto que lo pasaremos por encima... ¿Tienes un hacha?  
\- Lo agregué a mi lista por el caso anterior...

\- Hm...

Cuando sorteamos el árbol escuchamos una melodía que provenía de delante de nosotros, donde se podía ver una figura rodeada de ratas.  
\- Ese es...

\- El flautista -tan pronto Marcus lo dijo, el sujeto desapareció- Este caso se pone cada vez más interesante...

Seguimos el sonido hasta llegar a lo que se supone que era la plaza del pueblo. La plaza del pueblo llena de humo proveniente de las casas.

\- ¡Ahí! -Marcus apuntó en dirección a la silueta que tomaba el camino de la izquierda

\- Se fue por allí...

\- Bueno, una lógica decisión considerando que el otro camino está en llamas...  
\- ¡Solo sigámoslo! -dije mientras comenzábamos a avanzar

Lo seguimos por el callejón y nos detuvimos. Él estaba parado en un arco de piedra.

\- Ustedes deben ser los famosos detectives de cuentos...

\- Ese apodo no es mi predilecto...

\- Marcus...

\- ¡Yo soy el flautista oscuro! ¡Y tengo en mi poder la flauta mágica del flautista de Hamelin!

\- Gracias, si no nos dices no nos damos cuenta...

\- ¡Marcus! No lo provoques...

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Escucharan mi canción y sentirán mi ira!

La melodía comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Era muy tétrica y paralizante. Del arco comenzaron a caer ratas y más ratas que terminaron por bloquear el camino.  
\- Los estaré observando... Tómenlo como una advertencia, detectives, no se entrometan en mi camino...

\- ¡Espera!

Pero ya se había ido.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¿De verdad, que?

\- ¿Gritaste que esperara? Sabes que nunca hacen caso...

\- Es impulsivo

\- Aja...

\- ¡Como sea! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a detenerlo si ni quiera podemos seguirlo? ¡Estas ratas no nos dejaran pasar!

\- Habrá que encontrar una manera de deshacerse de ellas...

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada con tu poder?

\- No, ellas ya están bajo el control de la flauta y no recibirán ninguna otra orden que no sea la del flautista...

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Entonces... Buscamos algo que atente contra su vida, instinto de supervivencia querida...

Buscamos por alrededor. La casa más cercana a nosotros estaba cerrada con llave y era una puerta de buena calidad como para que Marcus se rompiera el hombro tratando de romperla. Había también un baúl que tenía un alambre -¿Cuántos nudos se puede hacer con un solo alambre?- y tendría que incluir la próxima vez un alicate.

\- ¿En serio que traes en tu mochila, Marcus?

\- Nada que te incumba... Y no un alicate por supuesto...

\- Habrá que encontrar otra forma...

\- ¡Pero claro! -Marcus tomó un balde que estaba cerca y se fue corriendo

\- ¡E-espera! ¡Al menos podrías decirme cual es el plan antes de salir corriendo!  
\- Se supone que debes seguirme...

\- ¡No, se supone que eres mi tutor! ¡No que debo seguirte!

\- Ya deja de gritar... Vinimos a apagar el fuego... ¿Lo ves?

El balde que él había tomado tenía agua que sirvió para apagar el fuego del otro camino. Caminamos por él y llegamos frente a la torre del reloj del pueblo. Majestuoso, pero abandonado edificio. Al lado estaba un establo con una enorme x roja en el portón, cerrado con llave por supuesto y un carruaje destrozado.

\- Muy bien, señorita "usa tus poderes" utiliza los tuyos y dinos dónde está la llave

\- La llave de la torre... -no pude terminar la frase porque los caballos del establo comenzaron a relinchar y estaban a punto de salirse por una ventana  
\- Aparentemente, del establo primero, o los caballos se van a hacer daño tratando de salir todos juntos por ese lugar...

Me puse manos a la obra y resultó ser que la llave estaba en el carruaje destrozado. Alguien la había enterrado en una caja antes de huir del pueblo y con mi pala logramos sacarla rápidamente. Cuando abrí la puerta sentí los brazos de Marcus sacándome del camino. Los caballos salieron en estampida del lugar.

\- Eso estuvo cerca...

\- La próxima vez no te quedes ahí parada...

\- Claro...

Entramos al establo.

No había nada más que humo y una escalera. Lo demás eran cubos y paja por todos lados. Después de confirmar que nada se estaba quemando salimos del lugar.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de la casa que no quisiste abrir?

\- ¿Te refieres a la casa de puerta reforzada? No lo intentare...

\- Si no me equivoco tenía una ventana en el segundo piso...

\- Genia, todas las casas tienen ventanas en el segundo piso...

\- ¡Me refería a que podíamos entrar por ahí!

\- Aja...

\- No, escucha... Si tomamos la escalera podemos romper la ventana y entrar...  
\- Mira que resultaste servir de algo...

\- ¡Ahora llevaras la escalera tu solo!

\- Ese es...

\- Aparentemente el mayordomo del duque... ¿Quién más tendría una pintura tan horrenda en su casa? -dijo mientras contemplaba un retrato del duque colgado junto a una repisa con platos, el lugar parecía ser un estudio, pero era un desastre como el resto del pueblo

\- ¡Marcus!

\- ¿Qué? Ni siquiera puede oírme... ¡Está inconsciente!

\- ¡Pero en vez de burlarte de él deberías encontrar algo con lo que despertarlo!  
\- ¿Yo? No lo creo... ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

\- ¡Bien, yo lo haré! -comencé a buscar entre los frascos que había sobre la mesa cuando descubrí un repelente, leí la etiqueta "todo tipo de plagas"- me pregunto si funcionara con las ratas...

\- ¿Un té? ¿Con las ratas?

\- No, esto... -le mostré el frasco

\- Perfecto, ahora solo nos queda deshacernos de esos roedores...

\- ¡Pero y el mayordomo!

\- No irá a ninguna parte... Pero si quieres te puedes quedar aquí...


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 2! :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Fabled Legends me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -exclamamos ambos cuando llegamos a un cementerio

A un costado de este había un árbol muerto y una reja entreabierta. Al otro costado un conejo de piedra y una reja firmemente cerrada que exhibía como le faltaba un emblema para poder abrirse y finalmente un cartel que decía hacia la farmacia y taller.

\- Bueno, hay dos caminos...

\- Muy bien, yo me iré por allá -apuntó a la reja entreabierta- y tú te irás a buscar el emblema

\- ¿Nos separamos? ¿Es eso una buena idea?

\- Sabes que siempre hay que separarse... Es casi una regla de la vida en estas situaciones... -le lancé una mirada seria- No, en serio, debes hacer tu parte también, recuerda que te estoy evaluando -dijo mientras me cerraba un ojo y se marchaba en dirección a la reja

\- ¿Por qué a mí? -fue todo lo que dije antes de seguir por el cartel en dirección al taller

La zona comercial, como también era de esperarse, era otro desastre. La farmacia apenas y tenía ventanas sin destrozar, aunque el taller parecía haber resistido mejor la invasión. Al menos lo suficiente como para no dejarme entrar. Los vidrios debían ser gruesos o algo, porque las piedras no le hacían mucho daño. Lo único que encontré fue una máquina dispensadora de un tónico que curaba cualquier cosa... Sospechoso, pero tal vez útil visto el estado del mayordomo... Pero necesitaba monedas... ¿Acaso también había que llevar dinero a las misiones? ¿Qué parte me perdí? Ahora debería ir a pedírselo a Marcus... Demonios ¡Iba a parecer una niña pequeña!

\- ¡Marcus!

\- Shhhhh ¡No grites!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- En realidad, ya no importa, acabo de ver al flautista con alguien más...

\- ¿Quién?

\- No pude ver su cara estaba detrás de los arbustos, pero el flautista arrojó algo al lago...

\- Maravilloso, ¿Cómo se supone que lo alcanzamos?

\- Ni idea... ¿Qué encontraste?

\- Una manera de despertar al mayordomo

\- A estas alturas le iba a dar un par de bofetadas y listo

\- No, hay un tónico que podemos utilizar

\- ¿Te metiste a la farmacia?

\- No, todavía no

\- Entonces ¿De dónde?

\- De una máquina dispensadora que hay en la calle

\- ¿Ok...?

\- Necesito dinero...

\- ¡Ja! ¿La princesa no tiene dinero?

\- Sí, sí, ya me has dejado bien claro que leíste mi expediente...

\- Soy tu tutor, por supuesto que lo leí... ¿Qué monedas?

\- ¡Solo ven! -y ahí estaba yo como niña pequeña guiando a Marcus a una máquina dispensadora

\- Muy bien, espero que esto valga mi dinero...

Le dimos el brebaje al mayordomo y logramos despertarlo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunté mientras trataba de enfocar, miró las capas y la insignia en ellas

\- Ustedes deben ser los detectives... -pateé disimuladamente a Marcus antes de que pudiera hacer uno de sus comentarios

\- Sí

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! Soy Gerardo, mayordomo personal del Duque Alfred, yo fui quien envió la solicitud para que vinieran a investigar la cuidad...

\- Por órdenes del duque...

\- Por supuesto

\- Díganos ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Hace una hora una figura que llevaba una capa que le cubría el rostro me dejó inconsciente cuando me disponía a salir y encontrarme con el duque

\- ¿Está bien?

\- No se preocupen por mí, el duque está esperando me dijo que tenía que hablar con usted de inmediato, está en su mansión a las afueras... Pasado el cementerio, los llevaría yo mismo, pero debo adelantarme, pueden dejar de usar la ventana -miré avergonzada hacia el suelo, después de todo habíamos quebrado la ventana- y bajen al primer piso por aquí -abrió la puerta y accedimos a las escaleras

\- Muchas gracias

\- No debe dármelas, tenga, este es el emblema de la puerta sin él no podrán pasar

Y se marchó a toda prisa.

\- Muy bien...

\- ¿Encontraste algo de utilidad?

\- Sí, nos vamos de vuelta al lago...

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Un gancho...

\- A mi me mandas a rebuscar entre los libros y tú te llevas la diversión...

\- Menos quejas... ¿Encontraste algo?

\- Solo que la flauta está hecha con un hueso de un animal mítico, y que se creía perdida...

\- Eso yo ya lo sabía

\- Te odio...

\- Suelen decírmelo

\- Tendremos que buscar otra cosa -estaba tratando de aguantar la risa después de haber observado a Marcus con el gancho por unos cinco minutos tratando de recuperar la caja

\- ¡Hm!

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué tal el silbato para cuervos? -lo había mencionado antes, pero Marcus había desestimado su valor diciendo que no era necesario  
\- ¿Quieres que un cuervo recupere una caja?

\- No perdemos nada con intentar -me encogí de hombros

\- Inténtalo si quieres, pero verte fracasar será divertido

\- ¡Mira quién habla!

Corrí de vuelta a la casa del mayordomo y tomé el silbato delicadamente de la piedra con un cuervo que tenía otros cuatro cada uno con una piedra preciosa por ojos. En cuanto lo toqué todo brillo verde y un cuervo espectral apareció rompiendo una ventana.

\- ¡Ah genial! Otra ventana rota para el mayordomo...

\- ¿Y?

\- Lo voy a intentar... -tomé el silbato y soplé y de los bosques más allá del lago surgió un enorme cuervo negro que atrapó la caja y la arrojó a la cabeza de Marcus, casi como si leyera mi mente

\- ¡Eso fue a propósito!

\- No, para nada... Tu solo, abre la caja

Me lanzó una última mirada amenazadora antes de abrir la caja. Adentro había un cáliz de oro.

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo se las ha ingeniado el pajarraco en cargar algo tan pesado?  
\- Mejor aun, ¿Para qué sirve?

\- ¿No puedes usar tus poderes y decirnos a dónde lleva?

\- ¿Por qué no dejas de mencionar mis poderes?

\- Tú intentaste usar los míos

\- ¡Hm!

\- De todas maneras... Creo que ya es tiempo de encontrarse con el duque... Ten -me tendió el cáliz- averigua para qué sirve, yo trataré con el duque  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir solo?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque parece desagradarte...

\- Es un tema de resentimiento social, nada fuera de lo normal y puedo controlarlo, o no sería detective... No bajo las órdenes de Zinnia de todas maneras  
\- Bien, veré para qué sirve el cáliz... -me puse rumbo al pueblo

Había alcanzado a llegar a la casa del mayordomo cuando vi la silueta del flautista. ¿Debería seguirlo sin Marcus? No pude dudarlo mucho, después de todo atrapar al sujeto también era parte de la misión. Lo seguí hasta la plaza donde se detuvo cerca de la única farola que aún tenía luz.

\- ¡Alto ahí!

\- Descubrirás que esta ciudad tiene muchos secretos...

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Al menos si logras volver...

\- ¿Huh? -el flautista jaló de la palanca y el suelo bajo mis pies se derrumbó caí para terminar en una cueva llena de piedras brillantes y algunos tesoros. Sobre mí, el cielo azul brillante gracias a la luna. En frente de mi, una puerta de piedra enorme entreabierta. El camino por arriba no era una opción, lo que dejaba solo hacia adelante...

\- Ok... -no había mucho que hacer adelante, solo puertas cerradas por mecanismos, distintos, ¡Ni más ni menos! Así que me devolví

\- ¡Ágata!

\- ¿Marcus?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Te preocupas por mi? -sí, en esos momentos es cuando había que devolvérsela por sus comentarios durante todo el caso

\- No, pero si desapareces me causarías muchos problemas con Zinnia... Y un montón de papeleo...

O darle la oportunidad de que se siga burlando de ti.

\- ¡Sácame de aquí!

\- Ten... -me arrojó una cuerda

\- No la soltaras ¿Verdad?

\- No soy tan cruel...

Me subió y estuvimos los dos arriba.

\- Gracias...

\- Sí, como no... Te dije que no te quedaras quieta

\- Es un consejo un poco general ¿No?

\- Entonces, no te quedes quieta si un flautista oscuro esta empuñando una palanca que probablemente te arrojará a quien sabe donde... ¿Mejor?

\- ¿Cómo te fue con el duque?

\- El duque, claro... Una gran persona...

\- Dime que no lo insultaste...

\- Mm... ¿Tal vez un poco? ¡Pero fue muy poco! ¡Después de todo me dio esto! -me mostró la llave de la torre del reloj

\- Mm... ¿Y no dijo nada más?

\- Te lo contaré luego, por el momento hay algo que quiero comprobar en esa torre...

\- No... Se... Abre... -estaba poniendo toda mi fuerza en la puerta- parece que está muy oxidada

\- Y ahora es cuando un poco de fuerza bruta nos va a servir...

\- ¿Qué estás planeando? Si la golpeas con algo y se rompe la cerradura ¡No podremos abrirla!

\- No me refería a fuerza física bruta... ¡Hazte a un lado! -Marcus apuntó su mano a la puerta y una luz roja salió disparada a la cerradura la llave giró y la puerta se abrió

\- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ¡¿Acaso puedes forzar cerraduras?!

\- No, no puedo, pero de vez en cuando puedo forzar ciertos actos... Solo de vez en cuando...

\- Pensé que tus dones no cubrían eso...

\- Es porque sabes lo básico, aprenderás Ágata que con el tiempo puedes usar tu magia incluso para atacar...

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero es una lección para otro momento, ahora entremos...

Apenas y habíamos entrado cuando escuchamos la melodía y un montón de ratas se nos lanzaron desde unas escaleras de enfrente.


	7. Chapter 7

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este segundo juego :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Fabled Legends me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- ¡Ágata mira lo que puedes llegara a hacer! -Marcus extendió su mano nuevamente y lanzó una especie de onda que dejó a las ratas de vuelta en la parte superior de las escaleras- Lamentablemente no será suficiente para sacarlas de aquí así que habrá que buscar un repelente otra vez...

\- Woa, ¿Me enseñaras a hacer eso también?

\- Sí...

\- Pero no ahora, ya lo se... Y de todas maneras ¿Qué pasó con el repelente que ya teníamos?

\- ¡Lo tiraste todo por la calle del callejón! ¿Lo olvidaste?

\- Ups... La próxima vez lo racionaré...

\- ¿Te refieres a la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a un flautista que controle ratas?

\- ¿Por qué no? Puede pasar...

\- No lo creo, luego de este caso, la flauta caerá en manos de Zinnia y no volverá a salir de ese castillo...

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- Buscamos algo fuera de aquí...

\- No puedo creer que no hayas revisado la farmacia...

\- Te dije, me distraje con el tónico de la maquina y no iba a pasar entre los vidrios por nada...

\- Pues, aquí no hay "nada" partiendo por ese cadáver de ahí...

\- Ya lo noté...

\- Aja... Y encima mira... Repelente para plagas...

\- Es un insecticida...

\- Funcionará

\- Lo dudo...

\- ¿Sabes qué? No necesitamos el pesimismo... Iré a ver si sirve y tú te quedas aquí... Ve si puedes abrir ese diario -dijo señalando el diario que el farmacéutico había agarrado antes de morir- Si se lo puedes quitar al muerto por supuesto...

\- ¿Y?

\- Nada

\- Te lo dije...

\- ¿Y tú que averiguaste?

\- Algo sobre un veneno... Está relacionado con la plaga de ratas y su mordida...

\- No es mucho, pero bueno...

\- ¡Oye! También he de cifrado este código que abre la puerta de enfrente...  
\- ¿La morgue?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que es la morgue?

\- ¿Porque tiene un cartel? ¿En serio no lo viste?

\- Mm...

\- Bien, entonces desbloqueemos la puerta... Dijiste algo de un veneno ¿Si?

\- Sí

\- Me di cuenta de que había una puerta que no habíamos revisado, así que después de esquivar unas cuantas ratas... La abrí

\- ¿Y?

\- Según los escritos que allí había el Virrey compró el veneno que menciona el farmacéutico

\- Oh... Así que el Virrey lo compró...

\- ¿Y ahora me dirás que dijo el duque?

\- ¿Por qué ahora?

\- ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Es una morgue! ¿Qué más se puede hacer si no es hablar?  
\- Bueno, primero dijo algo así como que me había tomado bastante tiempo...  
\- Dime que no le dijiste en su cara algo inapropiado...

\- Si inapropiado es y cómo esperaba señoría que llegara con un ejército de ratas rondando la ciudad... Entonces puede que sí...

\- Continúa...

\- Dijo además que si nos llegábamos a encontrar con lo que estaba bajo Hamelin... Que consideraré tu descubrimiento ya que caíste en ese lugar... Nos preocupáramos de abrir una bóveda y que este Virrey que compró el veneno se encargaría del flautista...

\- ¿Huh? ¡¿Está más preocupado de abrir una bóveda que de salvar el pueblo?!  
\- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo supiste lo que le dije?

\- O-olvídalo...

\- Me dijo que trabajábamos para él y bla, bla, bla

\- ¿A qué te refieres con bla?

\- Recibí la llave me di la vuelta y me fui...

\- Ok...

Al final en la morgue no había nada de utilidad, salvo una botella de ácido. Marcus decidió echarle un vistazo a la bóveda, ya que nunca había estado ahí. Mientras yo debía seguir buscando una manera de deshacerme de las ratas.

Llevaba cerca de 10 minutos paseando por el pueblo y tratando de abrir cada puerta y no había encontrado nada que pudiera ayudarme con las ratas. Estaba sentada cuando se me ocurrió la idea de intentar resolver lo de la bóveda, así el duque se quedaría tranquilo y nosotros podríamos detener al flautista y recuperar el instrumento. Así que me concentré en la puerta de la bóveda que yo ya había visto, y pensé en las llaves de la doble puerta... Si podía llegar a hacer las cosas que hacia Marcus, podía encontrar el objeto sin tocar la puerta. Con ese pensamiento, descubrí dónde estaba la primera llave.

Con la primera llave en la mano y teniendo que tirar a un gato a las ratas para poder pasar, sin que el gato resultara herido por supuesto, me dirigí a la mansión del duque para darle la llave... Y fue un error.

\- ¡Ah! ¡La llave de la bóveda! Una al menos... ¡Gran trabajo detective! Ahora... Me gustaría que conociera al Virrey, puede que se parezca a alguien que usted busca...

\- ¿Huh? -el tono del duque no me gustaba para nada  
Me llevé las manos a la boca. El virrey no era otro que el flautista.

\- Pero ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí duque?!

\- Caíste en mi trampa niña tonta... Sabíamos de la existencia de la ciudad debajo de Hamelin pero necesitaba a alguien inteligente como tú para poder abrir la puerta...

\- ¡Eres un...!

\- Ahora -el duque levantó los brazos y su voz se hizo más potente callando mis insultos- ¡Con la llave de la bóveda y la gente alejada por el miedo, tendré todos los tesoros para mí! -risa patética- Jon, cuida de nuestra detective...  
\- ¡Ah!

\- Vaya, si necesitan gente inteligente como ella es porque ustedes están a otro nivel de estupidez...

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Jon!

\- En este momento Jon no está disponible... -dijo Marcus con tono de burla mientras Jon estaba bailando a un costado del duque

\- ¡Suficiente de juegos detectives! ¡O me dan la segunda llave o el virrey se encargará de ustedes!

\- ¿A él no lo puedes controlar? -le susurré a Marcus

\- No, él está siendo protegido por el efecto de la flauta...

\- ¡Ahora quiero esa segunda llave!

El duque nos llevó a ambos a la puerta de la bóveda y el virrey custodiaba la subida.

\- Por cierto fui capaz de encontrar la llave sin tocar la puerta... ¿No es eso genial? -dije entre susurros

\- Créeme que te felicitaría si no nos estuvieran llevando contra nuestra voluntad a encontrar una estúpida llave para que un asqueroso duque se salga con la suya...

\- Mm... Supongo que tienes razón...

\- No saldrán a la superficie si no me dan esa llave...

Marcus me hizo señas para que no usara mi magia y la encontrara de inmediato.  
\- La buscaremos -exclamó finalmente antes de tomarme del brazo y salir a un pasillo entre el duque y el virrey- Esto nos dará tiempo para pensar que hacer luego de darle la llave, así que busca como una persona común y corriente...  
\- Esta bien...

Resulta que bajo presión funcionábamos bastante bien, en 15 minutos habíamos descubierto como obtener la llave. Pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando se la pasáramos al duque?

Cuando le dimos la llave al duque este sin dudarlo abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Los tesoros! ¡Por fin! ¡Son todos míos!

\- Duque Alfred, ¿Qué tal una melodía gitana para celebrarlo?

Marcus y yo intercambiamos una mirada, por supuesto que el Virrey debía tener una intención oculta, hasta el momento no se había interesado por los tesoros.

\- La aprendí de mi madre cuando era solo un niño...

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

\- Mi madre era gitana... ¡Ella y el resto de mi gente murieron en sus manos cuando decidió que no teníamos ningún valor para usted!

\- Tu...

\- ¡He estado esperando pacientemente el día en que pudiera vengar a mi gente y es hora de que todos mueran!

El virrey comenzó a tocar y rápidamente el lugar se vio infectado por ratas.  
\- ¡No! ¡Noooooo! -las ratas mataron al duque y al mayordomo

Fueron a por Marcus y él las expulsó con la misma onda mágica, cuando vinieron a por mí toqué el silbato y un cuervo vino para ahuyentarlas

\- ¿Y el virrey?

\- Desapareció detrás de la bóveda -Marcus le estaba cerrando los ojos al mayordomo y luego repitió el proceso con el duque- Pobre bastardo... Lo hiciste bien, con el silbato y eso...

\- Gracias...

\- Aun no olvido que nos secuestraron por tu culpa...

\- ¿Vas a seguir?

\- No, de hecho no, le quité la llave al duque, así que es hora de perseguir al virrey y recuperar este pueblo

\- ¿Le quitaste una llave? Pero la puerta ya no se abre con llave...

\- No, tiene otro mecanismo... Pero esta es la llave de la mansión, así que ¡Vamos por unas respuestas! ¡Y aprovechemos de robarle al duque unas cuantas cosas!

\- ¡¿Huh?!

\- No es como que las vaya a usar ahora...

\- ¡NO!


	8. Chapter 8

Me demoré un poco con el final u.u ...

En el siguiente juego que comenzaré a subir la próxima semana se nos aclarará un poco el pasado de cierto detective... :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Fabled Legends me pertenece :)**

* * *

En la mansión del duque solo descubrimos pistas de hasta dónde podía llegar su codicia, y de cómo efectivamente había cazado a los gitanos... Además encontramos la llave de la puerta de la torre del reloj custodiada por las ratas.

\- Lo bueno es que ya no hay ratas...

Las ratas habían salido llamadas por su amo para matar al duque seguramente.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? -era una puerta con una cerradura que parecía compleja  
\- Hazte a un lado -Marcus levantó su mano y apuntó en dirección a la puerta  
\- ¿No dijiste que solo podías usar ese truco de vez en cuando?

\- Lo sé, es por eso que tengo ¡Esto! -dramáticamente se saco una llave del bolsillo  
\- ¡¿Tenias la llave?!

\- No te alteres, ahora lo importante es descubrir los planes del Virrey y usarlo en su contra por supuesto...

Dentro de la habitación había recortes de noticias del duque atacando a los gitanos y varios planos del pueblo y de Europa. En los cinco minutos que alcanzamos a investigar, no nos quedo ninguna duda de que el Virrey debía ser detenido, su plan era enviar flautas mágicas, o réplicas por lo menos, que invocarían ratas con mordida venenosa propagando la muerte por doquier. Y además tenía...

\- ¡¿Eso es dinamita?!

\- Eso parece...

\- ¿Y para qué querría el Virrey tanta dinamita?

\- Tal vez le guste el café un poco explosivo... ¡O quiera volar el pueblo!

\- No es necesario ser tan idiota

\- Tienes puntos menos por llamar a tu instructor idiota... De todas maneras -levantó una mano en mi dirección cuando vio que yo iba a protestar- Aquí está la nueva llave, con esto podremos abrir la bóveda... ¡Vamos!

Todo lo demás pasó rápido, llegamos a la bóveda, abrimos la puerta y encontramos al Virrey tratando de huir y cuando se percató de nuestra presencia intento tocar la flauta... No antes de que Marcus le arrojara con una precisión mortal, una piedra en la cabeza y mientras yo trataba de alcanzar el instrumento, el Virrey se puso encima una capa y desapareció.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?!

\- Y yo que pensé que las princesas no maldecían...

\- Jajaja

\- Puedes encontrar una llave de una puerta a kilómetros de la puerta y ¿Te impresiona que el sujeto desapareciera?

\- Supongo que tienes razón...

\- Tenemos que seguir al Virrey, por lo menos ya tenemos asegurada la flauta -Marcus la tomó y la puso en su chaqueta

\- Vamos por el Virrey... Otra vez

\- ¡Haz desaparecer esa capa!... ¿No es eso irónicamente divertido?

Ignoré por completo a Marcus mientras sacaba el silbato para cuervos de mi bolsillo y el cuervo se llevaba eficientemente la capa y me la pasaba.

\- ¡Mi capa! ¡Me las van a pagar por entrometerse en mis planes!

\- Yo creo que no... Veamos si esto funciona -Marcus tocó la melodía con una facilidad asombrosa y las ratas no tardaron en ir a por el Virrey

\- ¡Noooooo! ¡Noooooo!

Desvíe la mirada, no había duda de que se lo merecía, pero aún así era algo grotesco de ver.

\- Ahora lo arrestamos, nos lo llevamos, y quemamos las flautas falsas para que nunca sean usadas...

\- Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso -mencione una reserva de vino que había descubierto cuando buscaba la primera llave de la bóveda para el duque y Marcus me acompaño para traer un balde de vino, el mejor combustible que podíamos conseguir. Cuando volvimos para rociar la caja de las flautas el Virrey ya no estaba en el suelo donde lo habíamos dejado.

\- ¿Pero a dónde pudo haber ido con esas heridas?

\- Regla de oro, como le diría Philip, nunca dejes a un herido solo...

\- No pudo haber ido muy lejos, debemos darle caza...

\- No te preocupes, sé exactamente donde esta...

Y nos dirigimos a la torre del reloj.

\- Quería ver perecer una por una las ciudades que pertenecían al duque... Pero tenían que estropear todos mis planes... Pero eso ya no importa... Nada importa...

\- Vendrás con nosotros...

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Yo creo que no, me llevaré conmigo esta torre y con ella a ustedes! -el Virrey soltó fuego en una habitación llena de dinamita

\- ¡Ágata la capa! -Marcus recibió la tela que le pase y la puso sobre ambos, en unos momentos estábamos frente a los establos y vimos como explotaba la torre del reloj

\- Eso fue...

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí...

\- Bien, lamentablemente no lo pudimos capturar... Pero tenemos la flauta y un silbato para cuervos...

\- Y un reporte que llenar...

\- ¡Philip! -exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo cuando sentimos la voz del otro detective en nuestras espaldas

\- La explosión llamó mucho la atención... Había llegado hace poco junto con la policía del pueblo vecino para ayudar con la reconstrucción, pero vine corriendo en cuanto escuche el ruido... ¿Están bien?

\- Estamos bien

\- ¿Tu te encargarás del resto?

\- Solo estoy aquí porque Zinnia me envió para ayudar con la vuelta de la gente a sus casas... Tú sabes, la luz y eso... De todas maneras hicieron un excelente trabajo y él está listo para llevarlos a casa -Philip llamó a Copo que tenía el carruaje amarrado y listo para partir

\- Muy bien, te dejamos el resto entonces...

\- ¿Tienen la flauta?

\- Sí

\- Entréguensela a Zinnia en cuanto lleguen... Buen viaje

Y así terminamos el caso del flautista.

\- ¡¿Cómo que reprobé?! –gritó Ágata por el pasillo mientras caminaba detrás de Marcus

\- Aún te falta mucho, princesa

\- ¡Ya resolví un caso por mi cuenta!

\- Y puedo ver que fue un acto milagroso

\- Tu…

\- Si quieres leer el informe… Adelante –el detective se dio la vuelta y le tendió el informe que llevaba en las manos a Ágata- asegúrate de dárselo a Zinnia cuando lo hayas leído… -y desapareció por el pasillo

\- Sera imbécil…

Ágata comenzó a leer el informe y quedo muy sorprendida. Su tutor le había jugado otra broma, el informe solo ponía cosas positivas sobre ella y la frase final decía: "No solo está lista y la recomiendo para futuros casos, sino que llegará a ser una noble y poderosa detective… y tal vez, algún día reina". Ágata esbozó una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al despacho de Zinnia a entregar el informe.


	9. Chapter 9

Un nuevo juego se hace parte de esta historia! n.n se llama Cursery- The crooked man and the crooked cat :D.. Primero para efectos de la historia, hombre encorvado y hombre torcido es lo mismo (estaba traducido de las dos maneras y me di cuenta cuando ya era tarde XD) y segundo es mucho más divertido cuando podemos conocer un poco de otros personajes interesantes ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Cursery The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat me pertenece :)**

* * *

 **El hombre torcido**

Esta es una historia más cruel de lo que debería haber sido... Esta es la historia sobre el pasado de cierto detective... Esta es la historia del conde...

\- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan melodramático Philip?

\- No soy melodramático... Ella lo pidió -el detective apuntó a Ágata

\- Quería saber de tus orígenes por la boca de quien los vivió... No por un papel...  
\- Aja... Y ¿Qué hace todo el mundo aquí? -Marcus miró a Esmeralda y Mary  
\- Siempre apuntadas a una buena historia

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Solo comienza!

\- En eso estaba cuando me interrumpiste... Bien, como iba diciendo... Me habían enviado, era mi quinto caso como detective, y tenía que investigar la desaparición de varias jóvenes de un pueblo... Había pedido la asistencia de una amable señorita que se ofreció a llevarme al lugar...

\- Entonces ¿Estás aquí por las doncellas raptadas? -dijo la joven cuando dejo de tararear

\- Sí

\- Aparentemente todas las chicas rondaban mi edad...

\- ¿Hm?

\- Sí, todas ellas desaparecieron por este camino...

\- ¿Y aún así te has ofrecido a traerme?

\- Debemos ayudarnos entre todos... Si tu no lo detienes, nadie lo hará -ambos saltaron en ese momento por un movimiento del carruaje- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Un bache espero... -cuando miraron al frente el detective y la chica se sorprendieron de ver a un gato que se lanzó a Philip

El carruaje se volcó y arrojó al detective a un lado, sobre él estaba el gato negro que se había atravesado antes, tenía un ojo azul y el otro dorado. La chica corrió al lado del detective.

\- ¿Estás bien? -en el momento en que la muchacha se acercó a Philip para ayudarlo a levantarse una figura salió de detrás de ella. Un hombre alto de largos cabellos cafés y unos ojos siniestros, vestido elegantemente y con un bastón que parecía caro

Tomó a la chica por el cuello y la arrastró con él.

\- ¡Aaaaaahh! -neblina comenzó a rodearlos hasta que desaparecieron

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!

Philip trató de avanzar, pero los murciélagos no lo dejaban. Tendría que encontrar una forma de espantarlos.

El paisaje no era prometedor. Todo parecía lúgubre, el bosque estaba lleno de árboles que parecían torcerse sobre sí mismos creando todo tipo de caras horrorosas en la corteza y la neblina no hacia las cosas mejor. Philip respiró hondamente y se concentró para llenarse de fuerzas para poder seguir... Después de todo era el detective dorado y no iba a flaquear ahora.

El detective avanzó por el camino que no estaba lleno de murciélagos y se encontró con un cordero enredado en varias espinas. Tomó la espada de su cinturón y se dispuso a liberar al cordero. En cuestión de minutos el animal estaba a salvo y de su collar comenzó a salir una luz... Y una voz.

\- Gracias por salvar a mi cordero... Soy Marianne -la voz formó una silueta frente a Philip- Como recompensa por tu valentía -siguió la melodiosa voz- Te contare lo que se sobre el hombre encorvado

\- ¿El hombre encorvado? -repitió el hombre

\- Él es el que raptó a la chica...

\- Oh...

\- Había una vez un joven noble que se enamoró de una chica corriente del pueblo  
\- Parece típico...

\- Por desgracia, la chica murió antes de que pudieran llegar a casarse...

\- Eso no puede ser bueno ¿O sí?

\- No, el profundo dolor rebasó al noble y cayó en la locura...

\- A esa Marianne le faltó demasiada información... -Marcus se cruzó de brazos y apoyó sus pies sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones

\- Baja tus pies de la mesa -empezó Philip- y no interrumpas... Ya llegara toda la verdad...

\- ¡Hm!

\- En su demencia, se convenció a sí mismo de que su prometida se reencarnaría algún día... Así que comenzó a raptar doncellas de una edad similar a la de su prometida muerta

\- Maravilloso

\- Y ninguna de ellas jamás volvió a ser vista de nuevo...

\- Eso es muy esperanzador...

\- Si deseas salvar a la chica, tienes que derrotar al hombre encorvado de una vez por todas, de lo contrario continuará viniendo tras ella

\- Descuida no planeaba dejar a un hombre tan encantador suelto por ahí...

\- Tienes un corazón noble, si necesitas mi ayuda tratare de asistirte lo mejor que pueda

\- Gracias -pero la voz y la silueta ya no eran más que el cordero que escapó, dejando a Philip solo otra vez- Bueno, será mejor que investigue un poco

Philip encontró una botella con alcohol y le prendió fuego con el mechero que tenía en su bolsillo creando una pequeña bomba de fuego.

\- Si esto no se lleva a los murciélagos, nada lo hará...

\- Mira que resultaste ser un pequeño delincuente Philip...

\- ¡Ejem!

Philip lanzó la bomba a las ramas de los árboles para espantar a los murciélagos.

\- ¡Claro vamos a crear un incendio forestal! ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Nada pasó y lo sabes! Ahora ¿Me dejarás seguir?

\- Sí, claro lo siento -se disculpó Marcus cuando todas las demás lo miraron con exasperación

El detective siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con la figura del hombre que cargaba a la chica. Para llegar a él debía cruzar un puente, pero antes de que pensara si quiera en hacerlo con un solo movimiento de su bastón el puente colapsó y un árbol enorme le cubrió el paso.

\- Sí, antes de que lo digas, tus poderes eran geniales y al parecer llevabas un tiempo usándolos porque podías hacer muchas cosas...

\- Sí, así de genial soy...

\- Continua Philip -le dijo Esmeralda

Había logrado verificar un par de cosas antes de dirigirse por un camino que daba a una reja cerrada. En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, una de las cabezas de las dos muñecas que custodiaban la puerta comenzó a reírse sola y se desprendió de su lugar rodando por el suelo hasta los pies de Philip.  
\- Si crees que esto es suficiente para asustarme, te equivocas -en cuanto el detective tocó la cabeza de la muñeca esta se convirtió en una esfera de luz antes de desaparecer, todo lo maligno se había ido

La reja abrió al toque de Philip...

\- Espera un segundo... ¿Qué acaso aquí todos pueden abrir las puertas así sin más? ¡¿Soy la única que debe buscar las llaves y las cosas que faltan?!

\- No te alteres Ágata no lo has aprendido todavía... Mary tampoco -le aseguró Esmeralda

\- ¿Y se supone que eso me hace sentir mejor?

\- Todo a su tiempo aprendiz...

\- Uy sí, ¡El señor paciencia!

\- Creo que seguiré con la historia...

La reja se abrió, pero el detective presintió que había algo que estaba olvidando así que se dirigió al otro extremo de la orilla de este río, que ya no tenía puente. De ese lado se encontró un esqueleto y cuando le quitó el reloj de bolsillo apareció un fantasma.

\- Toma mi reloj de bolsillo -Un poco tarde, ya lo había hecho- y dáselo a Amely, mi prometida...

\- ¿Su prometida? -¿Otra víctima del hombre encorvado?

\- ¡Por favor te lo ruego! ¡Salva a Amely del hombre encorvado! -Sí, definitivamente otra víctima, y los fantasmas no sabían de espacio personal...  
\- Supongo que no hará daño llevarme la foto para reconocer a esta tal Amely... Y espero de todo corazón que este bien...

A los pies del esqueleto había un libro abierto en una página en particular que captó la atención del detective: "La vieja mamá ganso, para ir a pasear, iba a lomos de un lindo ganso para los cielos surcar"

\- Aja... Ok... Creo que iré a echar un vistazo a la reja del otro lado...

Cuando Philip cruzó la reja se dio cuenta de que se le habrían tres caminos posibles, todos bloqueados con rejas retorcidas.

\- Hasta los árboles se ríen de mí -dijo cuando vio la cara sonriente de uno de los árboles retorcidos

Philip se devolvió para sentarse un momento y encontrar una forma de avanzar. Si todas las advertencias que venía leyendo desde el principio eran ciertas, tal vez no tenía mucho tiempo para encontrar a la chica.

Al final logró romper el armario delicado que se encontraba frente al árbol que le bloqueaba el paso y encontró una escalera que le sirvió para subir a la casa en el árbol que había donde estaba el fantasma. ¿En resumen? Tenía un hacha e iba a comenzar a talar el árbol gigante y retorcido. El árbol cayó donde lo necesitaba y Philip fue a perseguir al hombre encorvado que sorprendentemente no había avanzado mucho a pesar de que él se demoró en encontrar una manera de pasar por el destrozado puente.

\- ¡Hm! ¿Sabes cuánto pesaba la chica?

\- ¡¿Pesaba la chica?! ¿Quieres decir que tú...? ¡¿Eres el hombre encorvado?!  
\- Mary, querida... -Marcus intentó no ser sarcástico, sin conseguirlo

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que todos lo sabían?!

\- Mary... No... ¿Leíste el expediente? -Intentó Philip

\- ¡No! ¡No quería saber todo antes de escuchar la historia!

\- Ups... Entonces debiste haber empezado por ahí... -Marcus se encogió de hombros  
\- Y cómo llegaste de ser el hombre encorvado a ser... ¿Tu?

\- Si me dejas seguir con la historia, lo averiguaras...

\- Ok...

\- ¡Detente! -gritó Philip, deseando que por una vez hicieran caso

Cuando logró estar frente al sujeto, este se metió en una casa y bloqueó la puerta llamando a un lince ni más ni menos.

\- Creo que a nadie le convendría que sacara mi espada... -Philip estaba pensando mientras trataba de retroceder sin que el felino lo persiguiera

El detective decidió cegarlo momentáneamente con un destello de luz mientras pensaba una forma de pasar al lince sin lastimarlo. Retrocedió. Y se percató de que en su carrera por atrapar al hombre encorvado había obviado completamente un camino que iba paralelo al que él había seguido, pero por supuesto no había manera de llegar al otro lado sin caerse en el pantano de aspecto sospechoso. Philip se concentró, visualizó una escalera y puso ambas manos frente a él empujando. La escalera no tardó en aparecer y él pudo pasar.

\- ¡¿Puedes crear cosas?!

\- Que no los engañe... Es un gran gasto de magia... Y no es tan útil...

\- Gracias Mary -Philip le dedicó una mirada


	10. Chapter 10

Segunda parte de este juego y de la historia de Marcus

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Cursery The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat me pertenece :)**

* * *

A la derecha había una especie de plaza, si se puede llamar así, que estaba convertida en ruinas enterradas en arena movediza, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado del lugar. No antes de leer una inscripción que decía así: "Nuestro tiempo en el pueblo coral plateado permanece cerca de mi corazón, incluso en la muerte permaneceremos juntos y nunca debemos separarnos".

\- Al menos este lugar parece llamarse Pueblo Coral Plateado... O se llamaba...

A la izquierda de las escaleras había un camino mucho menos lúgubre de todo lo que había visto hasta ahora que llevaba a una reja cerrada.

\- Otro paso sin salida... ¡Pero! Al menos se que lleva a la... Mansión... De ¿Morellus? -Philip estaba leyendo un letrero que había en el camino cuando escuchó la canción que tarareaba la chica del pueblo que iba con él en el carruaje

Se volteó y se encontró con una figura femenina ataviada con un hermoso vestido, pero cuando pestañeó, la chica ya no estaba.

\- ¿Alucinaciones Philip? ¿En serio? ¿Seguro que quieres seguir contando la historia? Es decir, todos están aquí... Y parecerás un poco incompetente...

\- Marcus... ¿Quién es el villano de toda la historia? No me vengas con incompetencias... Además ya sabes que no eran alucinaciones

\- Hm... ¿Por qué no dejan de hablar entre ustedes y sigues con la historia? -sugirió Ágata no entendiendo nada de lo que ellos ya sabían

\- Claro...

Entonces con ayuda de ideas ingeniosas que incluían echar sabia en una rama para hacerla pegajosa y así poder recuperar una joya, Philip logró encontrar hidromiel, que curiosamente atraía polillas del sueño. Entonces la lanzó al lince y ¡voila! En un par de segundos estaba dormido por efecto de los insectos. Y con eso el detective pudo seguir al hombre encorvado entrando en la casa en la que el hombre había entrado antes.

Adentro todo era madera, o troncos, mejor dicho... Desde la escalera hasta las puertas y pilares. Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para admirar el interior porque se escuchó la voz de una chica pidiendo ayuda.

\- Hm...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué a ti te toca un caso lleno de damiselas en peligro? -preguntó Marcus  
\- ¿Huh?

\- Es decir... Cuando yo voy a casos, lo único que consigo es perseguir idiotas por todo un pueblo, descubrir por qué están locos y detener sus planes...  
\- Marcus, no... Philip sigue -Ágata le tapó la boca a su tutor para que el otro detective siguiera

La chica estaba subida a una rama, obviamente no por voluntad propia en el exterior de la casa de madera, y la rama se iba a quebrar...

\- ¿No podías crear un colchón y listo? -preguntó Ágata

\- Te dije que era poco útil... -le recordó Mary

Philip le dedicó una mirada de molestia a ambas antes de continuar la historia.

\- ¡Ayúdeme a bajar de aquí por favor!

\- Te ayudare en seguida... Déjame buscar algo... -el detective miró para todos lados tratando de encontrar algo para bajar a la chica

No costó mucho trabajo encontrar un trozo cuerda...

\- Y por no costó mucho te refieres a que tuviste que prácticamente matar a un dragón con las manos ¿No? -le preguntó Marcus levantando una ceja

\- Algo así la verdad, pero fue el simpático gato el que intentó sacarme un ojo...  
\- Eso habría sido desafortunado...

\- Bastante...

\- ¿Ya puedes seguir? -intervino Esmeralda

\- Claro...

Con la cuerda el detective fue capaz de alcanzar a la chica y tirarla adentro de la cabaña para que estuviera a salvo. Y por supuesto que le había parecido conocida.

\- Soy Amely. Estaba intentando escapar del hombre encorvado, pero de alguna manera acabe encima de ese árbol -¡¿Cómo demonios?! Philip no pregunto- Gracias por salvarme

\- Por supuesto

\- Ha visto a Laurent, ¿Mi prometido? Sé que debe estar viniendo a rescatarme...  
\- Eh... -Philip la interrumpió y sacó de su bolso el reloj de bolsillo del fantasma que ahora sabia que se llamaba Laurent

\- ¡Es el reloj de Laurent! ¿Lo envío para ayudarme? Ten, tome esto...

¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!

\- ¡Espera!

\- No, no funciona ni con los buenos

\- ¡Por supuesto que no se detuvo! ¿Qué pasó con ella y Laurent? -inquirió Mary  
\- Por el momento concentrémonos en la historia principal...

Resulto ser que la cabaña era una simple fachada. Una de sus escaleras, la de la derecha, llevaba a un hermoso jardín con una fuente de ángeles. Tenía además un puente que llevaba a una torre y una estatua de un hombre torciéndose... Muy perturbadora. Donde Philip presenció como el gato se transformaba en un hombre y le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Tuvo que devolverse. Por el otro lado la cosa no pintaba mejor, era un hermoso lugar, pero rodeado de acantilados. Ahí Philip volvió a ver la figura de la joven y la vio caer por el acantilado. Entre asomarse a las rocas y arriesgarse de que el hombre gato lo empujara, prefirió intentar abrir la puerta de la torre.

Lo primero que sintió al entrar a la torre fue una tétrica melodía de órgano tocando de una habitación. De todas maneras e intuyendo quién podía ser, se decidió a ir escaleras arriba. No sin antes notar una cama en la que cabía perfectamente, pero estaba llena de pelos y lana y una foto de una chica idéntica a la que estaba tratando de salvar. Escaleras arriba encontró a la chica aprisionada y el gato que parecía seguirlo a todos lados.

\- ¡Hey!

\- No te preocupes... ¡Estoy bien! -fue lo primero que dijo ella, con gran confianza- Solo tráeme un arma para poder defenderme mientras tú buscas una manera de vencer a ese hombre

\- Vaya, pareces muy fuerte...

\- No vale la pena alterarse ¿O sí? Confío en que me sacaras de esta...

\- Aja... Digo, ¡Por supuesto! Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Es cierto que ni siquiera alcance a decirte mi nombre... Me llamo René

\- Muy bien René, prometo que te sacare de esta situación

\- Gracias...

\- Philip

\- Philip... Por cierto, si pudieras ayudarme de alguna manera a levantar esta tabla que esta suelta en el suelo podríamos averiguar que hay debajo...  
\- Bien, lo tendré en cuenta, pero primero el arma

\- Sabia decisión...

\- Volveré...

\- No me iré a ninguna parte...

\- Me cae bien esa chica... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

\- René

\- Debo admitir que tiene mucho coraje -agregó Mary

\- Seguiré con la historia...

Cuando el detective se decidió a abrir la puerta en busca de algo que pudiera ayudar a René, se encontró en una especie de santuario donde estaba el hombre con orejas de gato, que para confirmar todas sus sospechas, se transformó delante de él en un gato apagando todas las velas del santuario y dándole un aspecto muy lúgubre al lugar.

\- Hm... Vaya sirvientes tiene este hombre encorvado... -Philip se dedicó a mirar por los alrededores

Había un retrato de la chica que se parecía a René, pero tenía una cara de pánico. Después los vitrales eran algo extraños. El de la izquierda mostraba al hombre encorvado sufriendo la pérdida de la chica que yacía muerta. Y el de la derecha mostraba como una extraña mujer le daba un anillo al hombre encorvado.

\- ¿Quién demonios es esa mujer? ¿Por qué estoy empezando a sospechar de que aquí hay demasiado bajo la superficie? -el detective tuvo que dejar de examinar los alrededores porque escuchó un llanto muy callado- Pero que…  
Corrió por unas escaleras que estaban a la derecha para encontrarse en una recamara donde lo primero que saltaba a la vista era un elegante vestido de novia. Pero los ruidos venían de detrás de una cortina.

\- ¡Aaaaaahh! ¡No me hagas daño! -gritó la chica que estaba encerrada en una jaula para pájaros gigante

\- Y ahí vamos de nuevo... Otra damisela en peligro para el gran Philip, ¡El Niño de oro!

\- ¡No me gusta que me llames así!

\- ¿Cómo era el vestido? ¿Puedes describirlo? -lo interrumpió Mary

\- Una jaula de pájaros gigante ¿En serio? -preguntaron Ágata y Esmeralda al mismo tiempo

\- A ver si pueden dejar de preguntar cosas sin importancia y me dejan seguir...

\- ¡No estoy aquí para hacerte daño! -el detective levantó ambas manos en señal de paz

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Philip, un detective... Solo llámame Philip -el rubio consideró contarle toda la historia, pero se dio cuenta de que él mismo no la sabia muy bien a esas alturas

\- ¡Por favor, sácame de aquí! ¿Quién sabe lo que ese hombre espeluznante y su sirviente me harán cuando vuelvan?

\- ¿Ellos te encerraron aquí?

\- Por supuesto ¿Quién más si no?

\- ¡No lo digas como si estuvieras orgulloso de eso Marcus!

\- ¡No lo digo como si estuviera orgulloso! ¡Lo digo burlándome de ti! -soltó Marcus antes de que Philip siguiera con la historia

\- Bien, sí, fue una pregunta idiota...

\- ¡Sí! ¡Libérame antes de que vuelvan!

\- Dame un segundo...

El detective miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarlo. La reja se veía bastante firme así que forzarla no era una opción. Su vista se detuvo en un diario en una página abierta que decía...

\- No lo puedo creer el señor perfecto leyendo un diario ajeno...

\- Y no vengas conque estaba abierto, porque no es una excusa -le dijo Ágata- Yo devolví el diario que me encontré sin leerlo -ella recordó la ocasión cuando pudo leer el diario del príncipe exiliado y decidió no hacerlo  
\- Primero tú no tienes cara para reclamarme nada -Philip apuntó a Marcus- Y segundo... Si no hubiese leído ese diario... Marcus probablemente no estaría aquí...

El diario decía lo siguiente: "Pensé que te había perdido para siempre, pero una misteriosa mujer me ha dado esperanzas. Ella predijo que regresarías algún día, siempre y cuando mi amor por ti se mantuviera intacto. Este anillo me guiara de vuelta contigo. No me rendiré, amor mío".

\- ¿Ok? Alguien necesita ayuda...

\- Sí... ¡Yo! ¿Ya encontraste algo para sacarme de aquí?

\- Creo que puedo volver por algo...

\- ¡No! ¡No me dejes aquí sola!

\- Aquí no hay nada que pueda ayudarte... Debo volver...

Cuando el detective se dirigió al santuario, las velas estaban encendidas nuevamente. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido desde la habitación que Philip acababa de abandonar, y cuando se dirigió al lugar se encontró con que la chica ya no estaba en la jaula, en su lugar había un enorme agujero y trozos de metal por doquier, el vestido de novia también había desaparecido.

* * *

ShyMaryButterfly Es cierto que Marcus es muy misterioso y es parte de su encanto ;) y nadie se esperaba que fuera... un villano de villanos como resultó ser... Lo considero un personaje muy importante así que esta no será la última historia donde aparezca :D


	11. Chapter 11

n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Cursery The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- Genial... Tal vez debería ir a comprobar a René...

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue entregarle una daga. La chica comenzó a sacar las maderas del suelo hasta que dio con un cofre.

\- Mira... Quizá haya algo útil adentro...

Philip lo tomó y lo abrió, en su interior había un ratón de madera y unas manecillas para el reloj de la sala del vestido de novia.

\- Confía en mí, puedo manejar al hombre encorvado... Ve a ayudar a la otra chica primero...

\- ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Tu cara lo dice todo... Y de hecho escuche como la encerraban... O sus gritos más bien

\- Entonces también escuchaste que se la llevó

\- ¡Entonces debes encontrarla! ¡Y rápido!

\- ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien aquí sola?

\- Sí, tú solo ve...

\- Esa tal René tiene madera de detective -reflexionó Ágata

\- Sí, la tiene, pero la vida en su pueblo era lo que más le gustaba...

\- Hm... Que acaso... ¿Te interesaba que se convirtiera en detective? -lo molestó Marcus

\- Yo le pedí que preguntara, pero la chica se rehusó a dejar a su hermana y a su pueblo -dijo la mismísima Zinnia entrando en el salón- Ahora déjenlo seguir con la historia...

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, el detective escuchó el grito desesperado de una chica que venía desde el santuario tétrico. Philip aceleró el paso.

\- ¡Deja que se vaya cobarde! -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando se enfrentó a la escena frente a él

El hombre encorvado tenía firmemente en su lugar a la chica de la jaula.

Antes de que el detective pudiera acercarse más, le puso el anillo en el dedo a la joven.

\- ¡Noooooo! -y la chica comenzó a convertirse en una muñeca frente a sus ojos con gritos de desesperación

\- Tú tampoco eres mi prometida...

\- ¡Estás enfermo!

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pararte ahí y juzgarme por mis acciones?! -el hombre hablaba en una voz muy profunda y fría, llena de odio- Tu ni siquiera puedes llegar a comprender la profundidad de mi desesperación

Con un golpe de su bastón en el suelo -y con Philip preparándose para contrarrestar magia con magia si era necesario- apareció el gato del hombre encorvado y se transformó en el hombre. Dio un salto y sin que el detective pudiera hacer algo le dio un manotazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

\- Muchas chicas han probado mi anillo, pero ninguna ha resultado ser la que busco... Aún así siempre hay esperanza...

\- Créeme es algo imposible... Aun cuando yo mismo soy un fiel creyente de esa frase...

\- ¡Cállate! ¡La otra chica será la siguiente! -vociferó como un loco antes de que Philip perdiera la consciencia

\- No es por ser malo... Pero ¿No fue un poco fácil noquearte? Es decir, ¿Para que llevas esa gran espada si no la usas?

\- Marcus, tu deberías saber ¡Que el condenado gato era muy rápido!

\- Bueno, sí, pero aún así...

\- Continua Philip -los cortó Zinnia

El detective logró huir de la prisión donde lo habían puesto forzando la reja con un trozo de madera. Cuando salió se dio cuenta de que había un cinturón en el suelo junto con una imagen.

\- Este es el cinturón de René... Debo llegar a este lugar...

Ya se había quedado sin lugares que registrar llegando al acantilado. Ahí encontró una piedra, que no había visto antes porque no se había asomado. En la piedra decía: "A través de las arenas movedizas y bajo el mar, esta por encontrar el Pueblo Coral Plateado, sumergido en algún lugar".

\- Muy bien, suponiendo que este dibujo que dejó René sea este pueblo... ¿Cómo se supone que llegue ahí?

\- Las instrucciones me parecen bastante claras... -Marcus se cruzó de brazos  
\- ¡Porque tu las escribiste! Para mí las cosas no estaban claras... Pero aún así me dirigí a las arenas movedizas...

Y fue una mala decisión. Ahí no había nada. El detective tuvo que dar un par de vueltas más antes de dar con un cofre, que tuvo que desenterrar con las manos, que decía claramente que la clave para llegar a Coral Plateado era la estatua de León fuera de la torre.

\- Pero fuera de la torre no había ninguna estatua de León... Hm...  
Philip se devolvió.

Después de varias vueltas más logro abrir la puerta bajo las arenas movedizas solo para encontrarse con una puerta reforzada con una M grabada y una estatua que ponía algo sobre una maldición, tiempo congelado y gente que necesitaba ser salvada. Solo luego de reunir los símbolos de agua y arena como decía en la piedra del acantilado, Philip logró abrir la puerta hacia Coral Plateado.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras se encontró de lleno con una caverna y la figura de la mujer que tarareaba de manera insistente y se encaminó por uno de los túneles de la caverna. El detective hizo lo lógico y la siguió.

\- Claro, lo lógico... Vamos a seguir al fantasma -se burló Marcus

\- ¡Hey! Yo también le he hecho caso a los fantasmas... Es una buena idea -alegó Ágata

\- ¡No terminaremos nunca si cuestionan cada decisión que tomé!

\- Niños, dejen que Philip siga contando la historia... -dijo Esmeralda en su tono maternal de siempre

Siguiendo al fantasma se encontró en un claro que daba a un lago en que claramente se apreciaban...

\- ¿Esos son tejados? ¿Tejados en un lago? Ok...

El fantasma se hundió hasta el fondo desapareciendo entre el agua.

\- Pues, no te seguiré hasta ahí... -Philip, que había logrado enfocar bien a la chica por una vez, se dio cuenta del parecido que tenía con René- ¡Esa debe ser la prometida del hombre encorvado!

Todos en la sala de reuniones lo miraron con una expresión "sin comentarios". El detective se sonrojo un poco antes de continuar.

Entre las muchas vuelta que dio después el detective se encontró diversos documentos. Entre ellos un boceto que tenía escrito el nombre Cheryl y la fecha 1778. El boceto era muy preciso y no había duda de que esa era la chica fantasma, por tanto la prometida fallecida del noble. También encontró un diario...

\- Que por supuesto leíste porque eres un intruso... -empezó Marcus

\- ¿Por qué insistes en interrumpirme?

\- No te interrumpo, hago el relato menos... ¿Tu?

\- ¿Y eso se supone que significa?

\- Debiste quedarte con el menos tú -le advirtió Ágata

\- Estoy esperando Marcus...

\- ¡Más entretenido! ¿Sí? Ahora sigue...

Philip parecía que quería decir algo más... Pero siguió con la historia.

El diario decía que la chica se había roto el tobillo en un accidente con su carro mientras repartía algunas cosas cerca de la mansión y había sido asistida por un amable hombre. La siguiente entrada explicaba lo difícil que era trabajar para Madame Girard y como se había encontrado con el hombre que la había salvado otra vez. También notó la cinta de René amarrada a una especie de pozo.

\- Me pregunto cuándo tendrá el tiempo real de sacarse el cinturón y la cinta y dejarla como pista... Sin contar la imagen -Philip se encogió de hombros

Claramente debía seguir bajando. Uso prácticamente toda su fuerza física y parte de magia para poder forzar la puerta del pozo. Y cuando se lanzó adentro se vio rodeado de agua. Tuvo que aguantar la respiración lo mejor que pudo. Lo único que reconoció fue un memorial en honor a Cheryl y además logró ver como se filtraba luz por una columna. Antes de que se quedara sin aire, Philip juntó sus manos se concentró y empujó la columna con ayuda de su magia. La columna cedió fácilmente. Por suerte se le había ocurrido amarrarse en caso de que el pozo tuviera demasiado fondo, así que el agua no se lo llevó porque permaneció fuertemente amarrado a la tapa del pozo. Cuando toda el agua se hubo ido Philip cortó la cuerda y se dejó caer en el lugar en que había estado aguantando la respiración. Cuando logró levantarse se encontró de frente con el gato-hombre.

\- ¡Deja de entrometerte en los planes de mi amo! Si no lo haces... No te mostrare piedad... -y tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció

Philip se tomó el tiempo de sacarse el pelo de la cara, sacarse la chaqueta que lo único que hacía ahora era agregarle peso a toda su ropa empapada y bajó las escaleras por las que se había ido toda el agua.

Cuando llegó se encontró con el hombre encorvado sujetando fuertemente a René y entrando a la tienda de Madame Girard. La puerta fue sellada con magia detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡He llegado demasiado lejos como para que me hagas esto ahora! –el detective exclamó mientras de sus manos salía un destello dorado que empujaba la puerta abierta

Pero cuando entró a la tienda ya no había nadie. Solo agua y desastre por todos lados. Vidrios rotos despensas destrozadas, papel deshaciéndose y un montón de animales incrustados a los cajones. Philip con mucha delicadeza las soltó con magia y cayeron al agua que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Cuando abrió el cajón encontró una nota escrita por Madame supuso ya que se distinguían las palabras Cheryl y compensación... Algo así como que el noble se había llevado a la chica y le había dejado dinero a la señora.

\- Eso sí es preocuparse por el personal... -dijo el detective para sí mismo mientras salía de la tienda

El detective consideró todas sus opciones y luego se lanzó al agua para nadar hacia el establo.

\- Por lo menos me mantendré en forma con este trabajo -exclamó mientras recuperaba el aire

En el establo solo se encontró con un pulpo muy rebelde que no se quería apartar del estante hasta que con un poco de convencimiento -magia- logró sacarlo. En el estante solo había unos guantes y una nota del propio noble donde ponía como le agradecía a Cheryl por dejarlo dibujarla... El noble se llamaba Blaise.

\- ¿Ese era tu nombre? -le preguntó Ágata a Marcus

Su tutor se quedo mirando un poco hacia un punto en la pared antes de devolverle la mirada.

\- Mi nombre es Marcus... Si alguna vez fui otra persona, prefiero dejarlo en mi pasado...

\- Hm... Bueno, pues solo para que sepas era un nombre muy bonito -le aseguró la chica con una sonrisa

Philip sonrió también y después siguió.

Cuando había conseguido los guantes escuchó un grito lo que lo hizo salir del establo de manera inmediata.

\- ¡Déjame ir! -el detective alcanzó a asomarse por la puerta del establo antes de que Blaise lo notara

\- Mira quien está aquí para rescatarte... -dijo con disgusto- Permíteme recompensarte por tu persistencia

El hombre dio un golpe con su bastón y el suelo comenzó a temblar.

René se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- No pongas esa cara tan asustada, querida -el hombre encorvado la agarró firmemente por los hombros- Simplemente estoy llevándote a dar un paseo por el pueblo antes de nuestra boda... Era el lugar favorito de Cheryl  
\- ¡Estás loco!

Y fue lo último que Philip vio o escuchó porque el techo del establo se le había caído encima. Tuvo que moverse rápido se alejó de los escombros mientras ponía sus brazos sobre su cabeza para protegerse de las tablas que le caían. Consideró salir de ahí con magia, pero significaría colapsar toda la estructura. Finalmente optó por patear la puerta lateral del establo hasta que cedió y alcanzó a salir a tiempo antes de que todo el techo del edificio cayera. El establo ya no existía.


	12. Chapter 12

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este juego que ha relatado el pasado de Marcus :)

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Cursery The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat me pertenece :)**

* * *

Philip se apresuró a seguir al hombre encorvado después de encontrar otra nota de René hablando de un molino. El único molino que el rubio había visto estaba en el lago donde se podían ver los tejados del pueblo. Con muchos intentos, sus habilidades para treparse por paredes no eran tan buenas, logró subir al lugar de la cueva y cuando llegó al molino tuvo que buscar cuidadosamente la manera de activar un mecanismo que le abriera un puente ya que utilizar su magia le estaba pasando la cuenta y algo le decía que aún quedaba un largo camino antes de que el caso acabara.

Resultó ser que debía encontrar un modelo en miniatura del molino y con eso se formó un puente hasta el lugar. Por más que corriera, cuando llegó al lugar ya era tarde.

\- Yo... Recuerdo... Todo... -René tenía en su dedo el anillo del conde y estaba en una especie de trance- Me perseguiste hasta el acantilado... Entonces caí... ¡Yo morí por tu culpa! -la voz de René ya no era la misma y estaba llena de rabia hasta que finalmente se desmayó

\- ¡Cheryl! ¡Por fin te he encontrado!

\- ¡Su nombre es René! -intervino Philip tratando de entender cómo es que el hombre encorvado había terminado por ser el responsable de la muerte de Cheryl

\- ¡Cállate! -el noble golpeó su bastón contra el suelo y unos cristales se levantaron causando un desastre de humo y movimiento que aprovechó para escapar con la chica en sus hombros

\- ¿En serio? ¿En el hombro? -preguntó Mary

\- ¿Qué? -le devolvió Marcus

\- ¿No se supone que era el amor de tu vida?

\- Eh...

\- ¿Y la cargas en tu hombro?

\- Eh...

\- ¡Eres un desconsiderado Marcus!

\- Y seguiremos con la historia -Philip tenía su mano derecha en la boca de Mary para que dejara de hablar mientras él seguía con la historia

Cuando el detective retrocedió hasta el claro del lago, se apareció el fantasma de Cheryl que comenzó a hablarle por primera vez.

\- No soy más que la representación de los recuerdos de la vida pasada de esa chica...

\- ¿Vida pasada? -preguntó Esmeralda interrumpiendo el relato por primera vez mientras le pasaba un pañuelo a Philip para limpiarse

\- ¡No tenias que morderme Mary!

\- ¡Hm! ¡Tú fuiste el que no me quiso soltar!

\- ¡No dejabas seguir con la historia!

\- Philip... Concéntrate, ¿Vida pasada?

\- Claro, tal vez tú quieras explicar esto Marcus

\- ¿Por qué es tan llamativo, Esmeralda? -le preguntó Mary

\- Porque para que un alma reencarne necesita mucho tiempo... Me cuesta creer que Cheryl haya reencarnado tan rápido en René

\- ¿Marcus? -Ágata le dio la palabra

\- A ver... ¿Recuerdan la estatua que mencionaba algo sobre la maldición del pueblo y eso...?

\- ¿Sí? -respondieron Mary, Ágata y Esmeralda

\- Bien, pues el tiempo se congeló para mí... Y para Pa... Digo mi gato... Y para el pueblo...

\- Pero no había gente en el pueblo...

\- No, Ágata no había, para cuando el agua llegó, la mayoría del pueblo había huido...

\- Oh...

\- En fin... Yo llevaba cerca de... 100 años viviendo... Más o menos...

Todas se llevaron la mano a la boca con sorpresa.

\- Q-quiere decir que ¡¿Tienes más de 100 años?! -exclamaron Ágata y Mary al mismo tiempo

\- Algo así... -Marcus se encogió de hombros

\- ...

Ante el silencio de la sala. Philip continuó con su relato.

\- Cuando ella termine de recordar... Desapareceré... Por favor derrota al hombre encorvado antes de que René sufra mi destino. Y salva también a Blaise de su maldición... Por favor...

Con la última energía que le quedaba envió a Philip a la reja que daba a la mansión.

Lo primero que hizo el detective al llegar fue encontrase con el gato que hábilmente salto para atravesar la reja. Philip que ya estaba cansado de dar vueltas empujó la reja y la abrió de par en par. Siguió al gato hasta un patio con una fuente que tenía otras dos rejas que le impedían avanzar. Según el letrero ya estaba en la mansión del conde Morellus. Pasaron unos buenos 10 minutos antes de que el detective pudiera abrir las rejas por un mecanismo en el suelo donde encontró la silueta de un ganso con sombrero. Antes de lanzarse a la batalla directa, tomó la reja de la derecha.

Se encontró con un lugar desolado, todo estaba desordenado y para rematar había una silla mecedora moviéndose sola.

\- Perturbador... -lo único que pudo encontrar era una hoja suelta del diario de Cheryl que decía que había encontrado un gatito abandonado, al parecer el gatito tenía la cola quebrada y le daba un aspecto de torcido, la chica no había podido quedarse con él en la tienda y el conde se lo había llevado para cuidarlo- Adivinaré donde esta ese gato ahora...

Junto a esa página había otra que decía: ¿Crees en las rimas malditas? Mama ganso es real.

\- Me deja la sensación de que es una advertencia... -junto a la nota había un libro que ponía maleficios

\- Espera un momento... ¿Dijiste mama ganso? -preguntó Mary

\- Sí, eso dije

\- ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

\- Mama ganso no es nada de lo que te interese saber por el momento Mary... No más de lo que se sabrá luego -intervino Zinnia recordándoles a todos que también estaba escuchando a Philip

El detective avanzó esta vez por el frente para llegar al patio de la mansión. Como todo patio de mansión era imponente. Fuente de agua, hermosos jardines -o que fueron hermosos, estaban bastante descuidados- y una doble escalera que daba a una hermosa puerta de madera. Lamentablemente la contemplación tuvo que cesar cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar al hombre torcido.

\- No dejaré que nadie impida nuestra boda esta vez. Márchate ahora, o dejare que Parn te de caza

\- ¿Parn?

\- Ahora lo recuerdo todo -antes de que Philip pudiera decirle algo al conde apareció René subiendo la escalera hacia la puerta- Debo acabar lo que fue iniciado en mi vida pasada... No interfieras

\- ¿René? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero la chica ya se había ido con el hombre encorvado.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Por que actuaría así?! -Mary estaba indignada

\- Algo debía tener planeado -le dijo Esmeralda

\- O tenía un corazón realmente noble y quería cumplir su promesa de estar con Blaise -menciono Ágata ganándose una mirada de Marcus

\- ¿Qué? Dijiste que ya no te llamabas así...

\- Aja...

\- Sigamos...

René había dejado caer un libro, que parecía un diario...

\- ¡Sí! ¡Leí el diario de Blaise también! Antes de que empiecen con su basura de la privacidad y bla, bla, bla... Pero debo preguntar... ¿Quieres que diga lo que salía ahí?

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿Me preguntas ahora si me importa que comentes estas cosas?  
\- Eh...

\- Tu solo sigue con la historia para que podamos terminar antes de envejecer, ¿Si?

\- Bien, escuchen con atención porque estos son documentos que no están en la sala de archivos...

\- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Mary

\- Porque su dueño está vivo, por lo tanto le pertenecen... Todos los documentos del caso, o su gran mayoría, están en manos de Marcus -explicó Zinnia

\- Oh

"El devastador dolor de perderte me ha convertido en un hombre vacío. Pero una mujer misteriosa vino a la mansión..."

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡Nunca te dije que lo podías leer literal! ¡O que me robaras eso de mi habitación! -Marcus se había levantado para golpear a Philip en la cabeza

\- Solo quería ver tu reacción... ¡Ahora mismo paso al resumen!

\- ¡Pero justo habías llegado a la parte de la misteriosa mujer! -reclamaron las detectives más jóvenes

\- Lo que les voy a decir como dijo Zinnia, es algo que no deben preguntarse, solo quédense con lo que se dirá...

\- En otras palabras no busquen más información sobre mama ganso -el tono de Philip y el de Marcus sonaban muy serios incluso Esmeralda tenía una cara sombría

Parecía ser que a esta famosa mama ganso no había que buscarla o mencionarla.

Las distintas páginas del diario mostraban como esta misteriosa mujer que se hacía llamar mama ganso le había dado tres objetos mágicos al conde Blaise. Le dio un cascabel mágico que podía hacer que su sirviente se transformara en hombre y así lo ayudara a pasar su pena; un anillo mágico para la novia muerta que la traería de vuelta y un bastón que lo ayudaba a potenciar su magia innata. Pero lo que la mujer no le dijo a nadie era que estos objetos no eran mágicos, sino que estaban malditos y corromperían a su portador. Después de leer y entender mejor la situación del conde Philip se encaminó dentro de la mansión. Pero adentro no estaba solo, lo primero que vio fue al gato-hombre amenazándolo desde un rincón de la habitación.

\- Deberías haber hecho caso a mis advertencias. Ahora es demasiado tarde. ¡Pronto, estarás suplicándome que acabe con tu vida! -pero antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre el rubio, había desaparecido dejando solo la amenaza

\- Deberé cuidarme las espaldas...

El rubio hecho un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, la mansión que no se veía tan bien mantenida por fuera... Estaba mucho peor por dentro. Los muebles estaban destrozados y faltaban trozos de techo por doquier donde se filtraba la luz de la luna. Más adelante estaba el dormitorio principal, lleno de retratos de Cheryl.

\- Alguien estaba un poco obsesionado...

\- Fueron muchos años... No había mucho que hacer a parte de pintar -se defendió Marcus

\- Pintar y secuestrar jóvenes por supuesto... -se burló Philip

\- Muy gracioso doradito...

El detective siguió investigando la mansión mientras se sobresaltaba con las sombras que se formaban en la ventana tratando de estar pendiente del gato. Llegó luego a una sala con un piano que tenía puesta una composición que llevaba por título Cheryl.

\- ¿También componías? ¡Qué romántico Marcus! -le dijo Mary

\- Insisto, demasiado tiempo libre -remarcó Marcus

Philip salió al patio un momento para subirse por una ventana que daba a una habitación a la cual no se podía llegar a través del interior de la mansión. En la habitación estaba René.

\- ¡René! -no despertaba y estaba muy fría

Al lado de la chica había una tarjeta escrita a mano por Cheryl: "La melodía que compusiste para mi es adorable, me encantan los vestidos y las flores, pero lo que quiero es ir a visitar a mis amigos en el pueblo antes de nuestra boda, pero no me lo permites. A veces me pregunto si realmente me amas o simplemente soy un pájaro condenado a estar detrás de estas paredes..."

Philip decidió usar un poco de su magia para ayudar a René a recobrar sus fuerzas. Puso sus manos en sus brazos y una luz dorada comenzó a envolver a René hasta que la chica despertó.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- René...

\- ¡Estas echando a perder los planes de mi amo! -antes de que el detective pudiera hacer algo más el gato ya estaba a sus espaldas y de un empujón lo arrojó fuera de la habitación por la ventana

Philip agradeció sus reflejos cuando logró afirmarse de la escalera que colgaba de la ventana con un brazo. Lo que le permitió escuchar lo que decía el hombre encorvado.

\- Nuestro nuevo hogar está listo... Al igual que mi bosque, está oculto del mundo por espejismos... Podemos permanecer allí el resto de nuestras vidas... Parn se encargara de nuestro molesto intruso...

Y Philip se soltó.

* * *

ShyMaryButterfly Podríamos llamar este capítulo como la venganza de Philip sobre Marcus! Esta vez es hora de que el detective dorado se burle XD... Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta... La verdad es que no había considerado ponerlo, pero ahora tengo la excusa perfecta para revelar de donde sacó ese nombre... y lo segundo... Sí, va a haber romance, pero no entre Marcus y Ágata, cada uno encontrará su propia persona especial... Y espero que quede tan bien como se ve en mi cabeza ;)

Muy buena semana! Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

El capítulo final de este juego! El final no se quedará ahí, ya me he decidido a escribir de dónde salió el nombre de Marcus ;) Y el próximo juego es uno de mis favoritos junto con Cursery y otro Dark Parables que veremos un poquito más adelante! El DP 4 de la hermandad de la caperuza roja! n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Cursery The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat me pertenece :)**

* * *

Cuando despertó tenía dolor en ambos hombros. Uno por afirmarse mal de la escalera y el otro por aterrizar en el suelo con todo su peso sobre su brazo derecho. Por suerte para él el pasto estaba bastante crecido.

\- ¡Argh! -Philip se apretó el brazo derecho mientras se paraba del suelo- ¡Ese maldito gato!

El detective se encaminó escaleras arriba con renovadas fuerzas, listo para acabar con el gato. Cuando entró a la mansión encontró al gato en el mismo rincón de antes dispuesto a saltarle a la cara, pero por algún motivo no lo hacía. En un momento de descuido el gato miró el techo con recelo y Philip lo supo, el gato era vulnerable a la luz que entraba por el techo.

\- ¡Muy bien! -el detective se concentró y con el mango de su espada golpeó la columna más cercana

Como era de esperarse por el estado de la mansión, todo cedió rápidamente, y su espada iba a necesitar reparaciones. La luz de la luna comenzó a filtrarse por varios espacios y el gato se acurrucó en el único lugar en donde la luz no llegaba gimiendo y lamiendo sus patas donde le había llegado luz.

\- Dónde... ¡¿Dónde está el cascabel de mama ganso?!

El detective divisó el cascabel cerca de sus pies y lo tomó. Luego tomó un trozo de cristal cercano y reflejó la luz de la luna directo al animal-hombre... No estaba dispuesto a seguir encontrándose con la criatura.

\- ¡Aaaaaahh! -el gato terminó convirtiéndose en un peluche

Después de observar el peluche por última vez, el detective se fue camino al bosque, a tratar de encontrar a René.

\- ¿Pero qué...? -todo el bosque tenía un extraño resplandor verde, desde los árboles torcidos hasta las piedras que tenían palabras escritas

\- Había un hombre encorvado, que tenía un gato encorvado... Y en su retorcida casita, las víctimas de su retorcido amor, se sentaban con temor... ¿Ok? Ni siquiera me da una pista útil...

Más adelante recogió un papel que decía: "Mama Ganso hace que tus deseos se conviertan en realidad, pero costará más de lo que estás dispuesto a dar. Su poder crece, según tu temor por ella aparece... Así que nunca confíes en mama ganso".

El rubio simplemente siguió adelante ignorando los lúgubres paisajes hasta que llego al camino separado en tres cerrados por rejas, que ya no estaban, en su lugar estaba el conde.

\- Sígueme si te atreves. Pero apuesto a que nunca me encontraras...

Y desapareció.

\- Ojalá tuviera a Esmeralda aquí... -se lamentó Philip

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Nunca has visto a Esmeralda en acción? -le preguntaron Philip y Marcus

\- ¿No?

\- Mi poder especial es "mostrar el camino" puedo ver a través de cualquier ilusión y siempre encontrar el lugar que busco...

\- Oh...

De la nada apareció un cordero que comenzó a caminar por delante del detective. El rubio rápidamente lo identificó como ayuda de Marianne y lo siguió sin demora por los caminos, no se dio ni cuenta cuando llegó frente a la casa torcida. La reja, el buzón y la gárgola que vigilaba la casa... Todo estaba torcido. Cuando entró era una imagen que le daría un dolor de cabeza a cualquiera. La silla estaba apoyada en el suelo, inclinada hacia el lado, pero sin caerse. Sobre un cajón que estaba ubicado en mitad de la pared, había una rima maldita: "Había una vez un hombre torcido, que caminó una milla torcida, encontró una moneda torcida, y compró un gato torcido, que atrapó un ratón torcido, y todos vivían juntos en una casa torcida".

\- Perturbador... Esta señora consigue poder a través de estas rimas... -debajo había otro papel- "Después de la muertes de la chica el conde comenzó a perderse a sí mismo, comenzó a cambiar y todo a su alrededor también cambio incluso esa casa en el bosque en la que se fue a vivir"...

Cuando se dio la vuelta había una marioneta dirigiéndose hacia él con una espada. Philip sacó la suya rápidamente y cortó los hilos con un limpio movimiento. La marioneta cayó al suelo inmóvil. Siguió caminando pasando por un pasillo hecho de marcos de cuadro, no alineados por supuesto.

Philip llegó a un salón lleno de marionetas.

\- Ojalá me equivoque, pero ¿Estas serían todas las chicas anteriores a René?  
Cuando el detective habló se descorrió la cortina revelando a René que llevaba puesto el gran vestido de novia que él había visto antes. Pero antes de que Philip pudiera moverse apareció el conde.

\- Has intervenido por última vez en mis planes... Es hora de acabar contigo

\- Esa es mi frase conde...

\- ¡Basta! Blaise... -René se arrojó a los brazos del conde- Me quedaré aquí contigo... ¡Solo prométeme que no le harás daño a más gente!

\- Cheryl...

\- Me quedare contigo, pero no me casaré, yo te amo Blaise... Pero... -René se separó de Blaise- No me casare porque tu no me amas, solo quieres una dócil marioneta que represente ser tu esposa y que viva contigo en tu jaula de oro... -la chica se quitó el anillo del dedo y lo tiró al suelo

\- Eso no es cierto... -el conde se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ... Yo solo quiero protegerte... Yo te amo -por un momento se vio afligido- ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?! -hasta que su cara y su energía se llenaron de rabia  
Su explosión de energía resultó en la casi destrucción del salón de las muñecas. Philip había alcanzado a protegerse con su magia dorada antes de que todo colapsara. Recogió el anillo que René había botado al suelo y una escopeta que tenía pólvora.

\- Más vale estar preparado... -el detective salió de la casa torcida para seguir al hombre encorvado

Los atrapó en el acantilado. René forcejeaba y Blaise la sostenía firmemente.  
\- ¡Si crees que tu jaula es demasiado pequeña la agrandaré! ¡Destruiré a todos hasta que solo quedemos tú y yo! ¡Entonces, tendrás el mundo entero como jaula!

\- ¡Conde! -Philip estaba acercándose cuando piso un papel, sintió como que debía recogerlo

El papel decía que solo un objeto maldito podía detener a otro. El detective cargó el anillo en la escopeta y con precisión disparó al bastón del hombre encorvado.

\- ¡Mi bastón! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -la magia del conde que estaba canalizada a través del bastón, se descontroló con su ira rompiendo la fuente que comenzó a caer

\- ¡Aaaaaahh! -la fuente se dirigió a René

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarla el conde la había cubierto con su cuerpo.  
\- Cheryl, ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, tu...

\- Si tu estas bien, yo estoy bien -el conde puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica- El peor momento de mi vida fue cuando moriste en tu vida pasada -la piel del conde comenzó a agrietarse- No podría soportar verte morir de nuevo... Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, ahora eres libre...

El conde cayó al suelo sobre su espalda y fue sostenido solo por los brazos de Cheryl-René.

\- ¡Ayúdalo por favor! -la chica le suplicó al detective

\- Déjame ver... -Philip se acercó al hombre

\- También lo siento...

\- Creo que puedo hacer algo por ti... -el rubio puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre encorvado y emitió el resto de magia que le quedaba, empezó a sentirse muy cansado mientras la piel del conde comenzaba a recuperarse  
\- ¡Lo lograste! ¡Salvaste a Blaise!

\- Ahora, me debes una amigo...

\- Haré lo que me pidas...

\- Quiero que devuelvas a esta chica a como era antes del anillo... Tiene una hermana pequeña y una casa a la que volver...

Cheryl lo miró con mucho cariño antes de besar la frente del conde.

\- Bien, no causaré más daño te lo prometo... Cheryl

\- Nada me haría más feliz que verte feliz por fin... Debes seguir adelante Blaise...  
\- Lo sé ahora... Siempre te ame...

\- Lo sé... Yo también -cuando el conde tocó las manos de la chica, una magia roja se esparció por el lugar y el alma de Cheryl dejó el cuerpo de René y la chica se desmayó mientras el fantasma desaparecía

\- Bien... -Philip se relajó por primera vez y se tendió en el suelo

\- ¿Todavía te debo?

\- O no tienes idea... Por cierto... Lamento lo de... ¿Parn?

\- Es mi culpa... -el conde también se tendió junto a Philip- Jamás debí confiar en esa mujer...

\- Estabas desesperado...

\- Yo...

\- Esta bien... Blaise ¿No?

\- Sí, ¿Y tú eres?

\- Mi nombre es Philip... Ahora descansemos un poco... Luego debemos ir a dejar a René a su pueblo...

\- Y prácticamente eso es todo... Dejamos a René en su pueblo, Marcus estuvo dos días pidiendo disculpas y luego de eso le ofrecí volver conmigo al castillo para que controlara su magia y tuviera un objetivo a parte de raptar gente...

\- Además me iba a servir para hacer "cosas buenas" -Marcus hizo las comillas- Ya saben... Redimirme o algo así...

\- Es por eso que detestas a los nobles, ¿Señor conde? -lo molestó Ágata

\- Parte de la razón... Señorita princesa... Son fáciles de corromper a pesar de que lo tienen todo... Como yo... Lo tenía todo y lo destruí -se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Ejem! -Zinnia los hizo saltar a todos- Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos del siguiente caso... Ágata hay uno para ti, al igual que uno para Esmeralda...

Y así acabó el relato de Philip.

\- Entonces…

\- Ya deberías saber que me he acostumbrado a tus preguntas… Dispara

\- ¿Por qué Marcus?

\- Porque fue el paso final para seguir adelante

\- Pero ¿Por qué ese nombre en específico? ¿Significa algo para ti?

\- Eso, Ágata es una historia para cuando tengas tiempo, tiempo que no tienes porque debes marcharte a un caso…

\- ¡Hm! –Ágata se fue por el pasillo de camino a su habitación mientras Marcus recordaba el momento en que había vuelto otra vez al pueblo de René y pensaba en la mujer que le había dado su nuevo nombre


	14. Chapter 14

Y como había adelantado! aquí está el nuevo juego! n.n Es primer juego que me entusiasma lo suficiente para escribir incluso la intro... y después se ponen mejores... Al menos un par más XD

 **Ninguno de los personajes o historia original del juego Dark Parables The Red Riding Hood Sisters me pertenece :)**

* * *

 **La hermandad de la caperuza roja**

\- ¿Empezamos? -dijo Philip cuando me vio llegar junto a Mary

\- ¡Lamentamos la tardanza! -Mary se apresuró a tomar asiento junto a Philip mientras yo me encamine al asiento al lado de Marcus

\- ¿No hay disculpas de tu parte? -Marcus me miro levantando una ceja

\- ¿Es necesario? Mary se disculpó por ambas...

\- Veo que estas alcanzando un nuevo nivel de rebeldía...

\- Tal vez la estas corrompiendo Marcus -sugirió Philip

\- Al menos no me vuelvo torpe y molesto -le devolvió Marcus a un sonrojado Philip

\- ¡Ejem! ¿Te importaría explicarte?

\- Yo creo que no es necesario -a esas alturas Mary me miraba con la cara también roja haciéndome entender que controlara a mi tutor de alguna manera  
\- Mm...

\- Esmeralda no alcanzará a llegar a la reunión, así que empezaremos de inmediato... No hay tiempo que perder -cuando iba a socorrer a mi amiga apareció Zinnia y silencio a toda la sala- Hay dos casos apremiantes, Ágata este es tu caso partirás hacia Francia de inmediato

\- Sí

\- Philip este es el tuyo, debes dirigirte a Italia cuanto antes...

\- Por supuesto

\- Marcus y Mary se quedaran aquí... Esta vez tienen descanso

\- Maravilloso -Marcus se estiró como si fuera un gato

\- Así que ¿Lobos?

\- No deberías espiar...

\- Soy tu tutor debo aconsejarte aunque no vaya contigo... Y me encanta espiar  
\- Aja -Levanté una ceja en su dirección

Íbamos caminando por uno de los pasillos abiertos del castillo cuando llegamos a una salida para uno de los jardines. En una de las bancas se podía ver como Mary y Philip conversaban alegremente.

\- Hm...

\- ¿Por qué te molesta que estén "juntos"? -hice las comillas con los dedos porque a pesar de que no era oficial... Era obvio

\- No me molesta, de hecho es...

\- ¿Lindo?

\- No, no es la palabra que estaba buscando... ¿En serio, lindo? ¿Crees que yo usaría esa palabra?

\- ¿Entonces cual? -ignoré el desvío de tema por parte de Marcus

\- No lo se... Solo te da una buena sensación...

\- ¿Entonces porque haces esa cara?

\- ¿Qué cara?

\- Como si estuvieras molesto...

\- No es molestia... Llámalo preocupación

\- ¿Preocupación?

\- Tenemos un trabajo difícil, por si no lo sabías -había comenzado a caminar retomando el rumbo antes de detenernos a mirar a Philip y Mary, así que lo seguí- Pueden pasar cosas malas...

Me detuve un momento en sus palabras. La verdad era que hasta ese momento mi tipo de vida actual no me había hecho pensar en algo como el amor... Y para alguien como Marcus con semejante pasado... Bueno, no era un tema de todos los días como lo era para Mary.

\- Al menos debes reconocer que verlos da una suerte de esperanza...

\- ¿Esperanza? -Marcus se detuvo a mirarme por un momento con una ceja levantada  
\- Sí, de que no morirás solo señor gruñón

\- Jajaja... Mira quien lo dice... Sabes que los lobos no son famosos por sus abrazos cariñosos ¿Verdad?

\- ¡¿Estás diciendo que puedo morir?! -hice un gesto dramático y nos reímos un rato antes de que me fuera a empacar mis cosas, después de todo Zinnia había dicho de inmediato

El bosque estaba completamente a oscuras, solo la luna, enorme y brillante, proveía luz. Era una noche tranquila. Pero no tranquila para la pequeña niña que corría desesperadamente huyendo de unos lobos enormes de ojos rojos. Corría sin dirección hasta que se encontró rodeada por paredes de piedra. Se dio la vuelta para ver cómo era rodeada por los lobos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran atacarla apareció una mujer que usaba una capucha roja. La mujer saltó desde lo alto de la pared de piedra y atravesó a un lobo con una daga, sin dificultad se volteó y acabó con el otro.

\- Pequeña, ¿Estás bien?

La niña apenas y entendía lo que había pasado y colapsó en el suelo. La mujer se acercó despacio y se presentó.

\- Soy Teresa, la hermana mayor de la hermandad de la caperuza roja... Ya estas a salvo -Teresa le tendió una mano a la niña que levantando la suya propia la acercó a la mano tendida de la mujer

Pero antes de que pudiera ayudarla a levantarse apareció una sombra detrás de Teresa y la lastimó atacando por la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mis lobos?

\- ¡Nngh!

\- Ni siquiera la hermandad de la caperuza roja es capaz de detener a la Reina Loba, cuando la luna llena reluzca en la noche desierta y fría ¡Mis legiones de lobos se alzaran para sumir vuestro mundo en una negrura eterna!  
La niña perdió el conocimiento antes de ver como la figura desaparecía entre neblina.

Tres días después cordillera de los Vosgos, este de Francia.

\- Bienvenida a los Vosgos, detective

\- ¿En serio es necesaria tanta formalidad?

\- Recuerda las reglas básicas...

\- Claro

\- Hace tres días las autoridades locales rescataron a una niña perdida en esta zona, la niña afirmó que el bosque era un hervidero de lobos de niebla y, lo que es su más sorprendente, que una mujer de ojos rojos parecía controlar a las bestias... Tu misión es encontrar a esa misteriosa mujer y detener a los lobos

\- Ok...

\- Puedes buscar a la legendaria hermandad de la Caperuza roja, te ayudarán... Llevan siglos velando por esta región

\- ¡Aliados!

\- ¡Ejem!

\- ¿Y qué es esta esferita que me mandaste en esta bolsa?

\- Esa "esferita" es una poderosa piedra lunar, que creo te será muy útil en tu investigación... Buena suerte, detective

\- Aja...

No alcanzaba a detener la comunicación cuando se escuchó el aullido de un lobo y posteriormente desde mi derecha me saltó encima un enorme lobo negro de ojos rojos y por supuesto que me caí desde el camino por el acantilado, como siempre empezando con mucha suerte.

Cuando desperté después del golpe, ya era tarde. Delante de mí, lo primero que saltaba a la vista eran los rastros del carruaje destrozado, no había señal de Tulip.

\- ¿No hay huesos rotos? No... ¡Entonces es hora de moverse! -cuanto optimismo, quizá Marcus tenga razón y me esté juntando mucho con Philip

Me dirigí hacia mi izquierda y me encontré directamente con un lobo negro custodiando el paso hacia el acantilado. El lobo por suerte me ignoró y se fue. Había una capa colgando de una rama de un árbol, no parecía alentadora. Y el cobertizo, creo, en general se veía abandonado. Si las hermanas caperuza roja protegían la zona... Los lobos estaban ganando terreno.

Me devolví para sacar el cuchillo de mi mochila y cortar las ramas que no había visto, obstruían un camino frente al carruaje destrozado. Cuando logré avanzar no había otra cosa que un lobo gigante que saltó rápidamente en mi dirección, pero fue quitado del camino por una certera flecha en el costado. Cuando el animal logró recuperarse miró hacia el lugar de procedencia de la flecha y como yo, vio a una chica en caperuza roja de cortos cabellos rubios con una ballesta. ¡No es momento de admirar a la chica Ágata! ¡Ayúdala! Pero ya era tarde, el lobo se dirigió rápidamente a ella y la mordió antes de que la chica pudiera sacar su cuchillo y defenderse.

\- ¿Estás bien? -el lobo desapareció frente a mis ojos y yo corrí al lado de la chica para afirmarla antes de que cayera al suelo, la apoye contra el árbol más cercano

\- Detective -primero miró mi capa y luego me habló, su voz parecía débil- Necesito esencia de flor de luna... La mordida de los lobos es venenosa

\- Entendido, ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

\- Mm... Siga el camino -dijo apuntando a la arboleda a mi izquierda

\- ¡Resiste! -salí corriendo en la dirección que me indicó

Pasando una cantidad considerable de árboles había una puerta extraña, grande y con diferentes decoraciones, pero ninguna flor, así que supuse que debía seguir adelante. Preparé mi cuchillo y corté rápidamente las lianas necesarias para poder pasar. Al otro lado había una hermosa estancia que parecía dedicada a una delicada flor en el centro. Reconocí la flor de uno de los muchos libros de la biblioteca del castillo, la flor de luna. Esmeralda me había enseñado que era capaz de curar cualquier veneno con tan solo unas gotas de su esencia... Que se obtenía solo si había luz.

\- El espacio es muy bonito y todo, pero... No hay luz natural... Todo es faroles...  
Miré el techo de la habitación, estaba hecha de un hueco de árbol, en la base, así que el techo estaba cubierto de ramas, ramas que en algunos lugares parecían débiles.

\- Muy bien como me enseñó Marcus... -Levanté mis manos hacia el techo y me concentré

Por un par de minutos pensé solo en fuerza, agresividad y enojo. Hice un movimiento como si estuviera empujando algo pesado y de mi mano salieron disparados varios destellos violetas que volaron gran parte de las ramas sueltas.

\- Bueno, ahora entra luz... -miré la flor y esta estaba completamente abierta- Hm... ¿No es un poco irónico que la flor lunar se habrá con cualquier tipo de luz? Aunque supongo que si tuviera que esperar a que anocheciera para que brillara la luna probablemente la chica estaría... ¡Es cierto! -recordé a la chica y deje de hablar sola

Tomé un frasco, porque sí, frascos vacíos era otra cosa que había adicionado a mi mochila, y lo coloqué para que cayeran las gotitas que emanaban de la flor de luna. Cuando tuve unas cinco volví corriendo donde la chica.

\- Ten... -a esas alturas no recordaba si debía darle las gotitas o aplicarlas a la herida así que decidí que era mejor pasárselas a ella

La chica recibió el frasco y vertió su contenido en su boca.

\- ¡Gracias detective! -ella se levantó con demasiado entusiasmo, sabía que la flor era curativa, pero la herida debía seguir ahí, ¿No?

\- Eh... ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, no hay problema, esto es un rasguño -la chica convaleciente de hace un rato estaba ahora poniendo una tela alrededor de su antebrazo- ¡Listo! Me llamo Ruth por cierto

\- Encantada

\- No pensé que serías tan... Joven -¿Disculpa? ¿Dijo quien? La chica no parecía mayor que yo...

\- Bueno, al menos estoy aquí para ayudar -mi voz salió con una pizca de molestia  
\- ¡Sí, y lo has demostrado! Sé que vienes en busca de la ayuda de la Hermandad de la Caperuza Roja

\- Sí, me dijeron que podrían ayudarme

\- Bien, sígueme, te guiaré a la entrada de nuestro refugio

Me encogí de hombros una vez que Ruth me dio la espalda y la seguí.

\- ¿A dónde lleva esa puerta? –señalé la gran puerta que había visto antes cuando corría para ayudar a Ruth

\- ¿Mm? -la chica se volteó para mirar- Pues no lo se...

\- ¿Huh?

\- Soy una integrante joven de la hermandad, ¡Aun no sé todo! -me dijo con una sonrisa

¿Y así se atreve a decir que era muy joven para ser detective? Respira profundo Ágata.

\- ¿Y la estatua?

\- ¿Hm? ¿No sabes la historia de la hermandad? Deberías saber un poco antes de pedir la ayuda de alguien, ¿No? -¡¿Y me seguía criticando?!

Pero esta vez tenía que reconocer que tenía razón. Debí haber investigado un poco sobre este sector de Francia antes de venir. La verdad es que no sabía nada de las hermanas caperuzas rojas. Ruth debió notar mi incomodidad porque sin agregar nada mas comenzó a contarme.

\- Esa es la estatua conmemorativa de la alianza entre las caperuzas rojas y Snow White

\- Hm... Sabía que ese niño me resultaba conocido... Ese es el príncipe Gwyn, ¿No?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es él? ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

\- ¿Huh? ¿Tú no lo sabías? -¿Me acababa de meter en problemas?

\- No, pero bueno, como ya te dije, no lo sé todo aun...

\- Debe ser eso... -parece que me había salvado

\- Bueno, el hijo de Snow White fue salvado por las hermanas caperuza roja de un ataque de lobos justo aquí -Ruth señaló el lugar a nuestro alrededor- Y entonces se formo la alianza... Pero deberíamos apresurarnos, debemos detener a los lobos

\- Tienes razón, suficiente conversación

\- ¡Sigamos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Ninguno de los personajes o historia original del juego Dark Parables The Red Riding Hood Sisters me pertenece :)**

* * *

Caminamos hasta llegar al sector de la flor. Ruth se detuvo un momento jaló una palanca, que yo no había notado por supuesto, y bajó desde el interior del gran árbol una pérgola redonda. Ruth me dio la espalda un momento para insertar una llave y la pérgola comenzó a ascender.

\- Esta es la entrada a nuestro escondite -comenzó la chica mientras subíamos por el tronco- Se encuentra en lo alto de este árbol hueco... La hermandad lleva generaciones adiestrando aquí a sus miembros y protegiendo el bosque de males tales como los lobos de niebla

\- ¿Estabas fuera en una misión?

\- Sí, llevo días explorando el bosque... Intentaba encontrar el origen de los lobos o una pista de la misteriosa mujer que se supone los comanda...

\- Ya veo... ¿Tuviste suerte?

\- No mucha... Debo decir que es estupendo estar de vuelta en casa -Ruth suspiró  
\- Te entiendo -dije recordando cada momento en que después de un largo caso llegaba de vuelta al castillo

La voz de Ruth me sacó de mis recuerdos.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Han atacado el escondite! ¡Iré al observatorio! ¡Busca a alguien que necesite ayuda nos vemos aquí en un par de minutos! -la chica salió corriendo hacia la izquierda, así que asumí que yo debía correr por el otro puente

Llegué a un espacio con una cascada y me detuve en seco. En el agua flotaba una figura que emanaba oscuridad. Cuando pestañee ya se había ido. Decidí seguir subiendo unas escaleras, tomando mi derecha, ya que a la izquierda había una puerta que parecía firmemente cerrada. Arriba había una estatua que representaba al cazador que había salvado a Isabella, la primera Caperucita Roja, un monumento en memoria de la abuela de Isabella que había sido asesinada por un lobo, y finalmente una especie de sala de reuniones, hecha un desastre de desorden y muebles rotos.

\- Detective...

\- ¿Hm? -escuché una voz cálida que me llamaba y miré a mi alrededor por un momento recordando la figura de la cascada- ¿Quién está ahí?

\- Detective, no necesita preocuparse, no quiero hacerle daño, soy el espejo de la verdad... -en ese momento pude enfocar la voz proveniente de la pared y vi a la mujer, o la cara más bien de una mujer, de largos cabellos rubios y tez clara hablándome- Fui el obsequio que recibió Isabella, la primera hermana de la caperuza roja por salvar al hijo de Snow White de un lobo sanguinario

\- Así que Isabella salvó a Gwyn...

\- Sí

\- ¿Sabes qué pasó aquí?

\- Se lo explicaré... Hace una hora los lobos de niebla irrumpieron a través de un portal oculto y derrotaron a las hermanas en un ataque sorpresa

\- Hm...

\- La figura que vio, es la terrible reina loba, ella esta comandando a los lobos -no sabía que el espejo de la verdad podía leer mentes- Ella se ha llevado a las hermanas al legendario reino de la niebla donde aguardan su destino...  
\- Infiltrarse en el reino de la niebla, tratar de salvar a las hermanas y detener a una señora que controla lobos gigantes y peligrosos... ¿Qué podría salir mal?

\- Se que las cosas no pintan muy bien detective, pero hay un modo de acabar con la reina loba... Pero no podrá hacerlo sola... Para llegar al reino de la niebla hable con Ruth...

\- ¿Y qué hay de la manera de derrotar a la reina?

\- Lo siento detective, pero mi energía no me permite ver más allá, un gran mal envuelve a la reina... –típico

\- Y que lo digas... Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda, volveré con Ruth

\- Salve a las hermanas, detective

\- No te preocupes... Las traeré de vuelta

Después de ver como se desvanecía la figura del espejo corrí de vuelta donde Ruth. Cuando terminé de cruzar el puente de la izquierda llegué a una habitación que parecía una especie de biblioteca ahí estaba la chica.

\- ¡Ruth!

\- ¡Detective! ¿Encontraste algo?

\- Sí, de hecho, el espejo de la verdad me dijo que habían sido capturadas por la reina loba y llevadas al reino de la niebla... -por supuesto Ágata dale todas las malas noticias sin miramientos

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Las salvaremos -use toda mi determinación

\- Sí... Tienes razón...

\- ¿El espejo dijo que tu sabrías como llegar al reino de la niebla? -mantenerte enfocada en un objetivo era muy útil cuando todo estaba mal

\- Sí... Bien, el reino de la niebla solo aparece en el lago en las noches de luna llena...

\- No seré astrónoma, pero creo que esa noche no pasara hoy... -dije con decepción mientras bajaba la vista

\- No, pero con la ayuda de la piedra lunar -Ruth apuntó en dirección a la roca que descansaba en el bolsillo del pecho de mi capa- Este artefacto puede ocasionar una noche así

La chica me mostró el artefacto detrás de ella.

\- ¿Solo pongo la roca ahí?

\- No, de hecho... Es la roca más el armamento de metal, más unas esferas mágicas...

\- ¿Por favor dime que sabes dónde está todo eso?

\- Sí, las esferas mágicas están en la sala de entrenamiento, ten la llave -Ruth me dio una águila de metal- eso va en la puerta... La puerta de la izquierda siguiendo por el puente de la derecha -¡Oh! La puerta que no abrí- Yo buscaré y colocaré la otra pieza...

\- ¡Bien! -me dirigí rápidamente a donde me dijo

Puse el águila donde correspondía y la puerta abrió. Adentro era como Ruth había dicho. Era una sala de prácticas. Con un lobo con algunas flechas y otro más grande que señalaba con rojo todos los puntos débiles del animal.

\- Muy útil, la verdad... -mis ojos se detuvieron en una de las paredes

En la pared no había otra cosa que una especie de clasificación.

\- No sabía que las hermanas eran tan competitivas... -miré la primera posición que era disputada por la hermana Teresa y la hermana Eldra- Espero que esas dos se lleven bien...

Después de distraerme un rato más. Abrí un gabinete que tenía una caja de madera. Adentro de la caja de madera estaban las cuatro esferas mágicas. Me lleve la caja de vuelta con Ruth.

\- ¡Aquí están las esferas! -cuando llegué Ruth estaba bajándose de un taburete, el disco metálico ya estaba instalado

\- Bien, ahora dame la piedra lunar

Le tendí la piedra a Ruth. Ella la colocó en la base del artefacto y unos rayos salieron dándole al disco, iluminándolo.

\- Muy bien -la chica tomó la caja de mis manos y colocó las esferas una a una en las posiciones correspondientes

Las esferas brillaron y luego de emitir unos destellos, una luz salió disparada de la base hacia el cielo. Por la puerta de la habitación se podía ver como pasaba la luz de los colores anaranjados a la luz plateada de la luna llena brillando sobre la noche.

\- Bueno, al menos es una noche de luna llena... Pero ¿Cómo sabemos que apareció efectivamente el reino de la niebla?

\- Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo, debemos ir a ver...

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

\- Solo te llevaré al lago, si fuéramos dos llamaríamos la atención, estoy segura de que la reina loba estará atenta a nuestros movimientos...

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que es mucho más seguro quedarse en este lugar que ya fue atacado por los lobos?

\- Estoy segura de que la reina no sospechara que aun queden hermanas en el refugio... Yo estaré bien, sin embargo, debo advertirte, el reino de la niebla es muy peligroso... Dicen que los viajeros que han entrado jamás regresaron...  
\- ¿Estás segura de que debo ir sola?

\- Es miedo, ¿Detective?

\- No... Pero tal vez entre las dos podríamos hacer algo...

\- Estoy segura de que las cosas saldrán bien, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero insisto en que es mejor no ser un grupo el que se infiltre -en parte no discuto con Ruth porque ponerla en peligro tampoco era mi objetivo- Ten, esta es una caperuza roja, sus propiedades mágicas impedirán que los lobos de la niebla te detecten...

Me puse la capa encima y la abroché. Seguí a Ruth hasta el lago.

\- Buena suerte, detective

\- ¡Gracias! Rescataré a tus hermanas

\- ¡Estoy segura de eso! ¡Nos veremos de nuevo!

Me interné en el reino de la niebla.

Al entrar me encontré con un solitario y frío paisaje. A mi derecha pude distinguir una silueta que se limitó a cerrar la reja y se esfumó sin que yo pudiera decirle nada. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar sobre su aparición o su papel, porque al frente mío iban los carros que llevaban a las aprisionadas hermanas caperuza roja al interior del castillo. Me escondí detrás de estatuas y postes siguiendo el recorrido de los carros tirados por enormes lobos, solo para llegar al puente que daba al castillo. Los carros fueron llevados al interior y la puerta subió, dejándome del otro lado.

\- Supongo que tendré que encontrar la manera de bajar esa puerta... -estaba mirando lo imponente que era el castillo cuando vi la figura de la reina loba en lo alto, desapareció tan rápido como alcancé a enfocarla- Tal vez... Si logro abrir la reja del otro lado pueda encontrar una forma de bajar el puente...

Me dirigí a la reja que me había cerrado el misterioso sujeto y apoyé mi mano en la cerradura. No, todavía no era capaz, y sinceramente no sabía si lograría serlo algún día, de abrir la puerta con magia, pero si podía guiarme hasta la llave de la reja. Estaba colgada cerca del puente levadizo, así que me devolví.

\- ¡Muy bien! -exclamé cuando había conseguido, luego del quinto intento, atrapar la llave

Me dirigí a la reja y la abrí sin problemas. Entre entonces a una especie de plaza donde había muchos puestos y muchos cadáveres. Para mi asombro la mercancía de los puestos estaba en excelentes condiciones a pesar de que por el estado de los cuerpos, había pasado bastante tiempo.

\- Woa... ¿De qué clase de calidad son estas cosas que se pueden mantener así de bien?

Resultó ser que en sus tiempos ese pequeño mercadillo de la plaza era muy variado en sus productos, y ahora no era más que un lugar abandonado. Me dirigí escaleras arriba cuando vi una puerta entre abierta.  
\- Ayuntamiento -ponía el letrero

Cuando entré, bajé unas escaleras, recorrí las pequeñas estanterías llenas de libros y todo tipo de documentos administrativos. Luego llegué a una especie de mapa extendido sobre una mesa de piedra, muy hermosa por cierto, en la que había un diario.

\- Hm... Esto me recuerda a Philip... -me dije mientras ojeaba la página que estaba abierta

Resultaba ser que había alguien, ni idea de quien, buscando a una tal Eldra una amiga de la infancia que había desaparecido hace un tiempo.

\- Eldra... ¿Por qué me suena? ¡Claro! ¡Era una de las hermanas caperuza roja que compartía el primer lugar con Teresa! Bueno, al menos quien la busca es perseverante...

Salí del ayuntamiento y me dediqué a comprobar el resto de las puertas. La gran puerta a lo que parecía una especie de iglesia frente al ayuntamiento, estaba cerrada con llave, por supuesto. Y la puerta que estaba debajo del ayuntamiento tenía la cerradura muy oxidada. Me devolví hasta el puente levadizo.

\- Solo por curiosidad -arrojé un trozo de una cadena que estaba envuelta en uno de los postes que afirmaba el puente al líquido, porque no tenía ninguna pinta de ser solo agua, que separaba el castillo del resto del pueblo

La cadena comenzó a derretirse mientras arrojaba un montón de humo.

\- Era solo una corazonada, pero ahora que sé que esto es un tipo de ácido -tan experta no soy, como para decir que ácido es- quizá pueda arrojar un poco en la cerradura de la puerta... De hecho creo que podría usarlo para todas las puertas...

Saqué otro frasco de mi mochila y con ayuda de más trozos de cadena, unos guantes, porque sí, también llevaba guantes, y mucho cuidado fui capaz de recoger un poco del líquido verde. Me dirigí a la puerta oxidada.


	16. Chapter 16

Un Capítulo más largo n.n :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes o historia original del juego Dark Parables The Red Riding Hood Sisters me pertenece :)**

* * *

Arrojé el líquido, no todo, y esperé a que la cerradura cayera al suelo. Luego empujé la puerta abriéndola. Resultó ser un taller.

\- Por supuesto... -me acerqué al cadáver del que supuse era el dueño del lugar y leí la hoja que tenía al lado- "De repente, la niebla negra apareció. Lobos por todas partes. Gritos desgarrados. Aguardamos la muerte" que terrible manera de morir... Así que eras el escultor del pueblo... -mencioné cuando inspeccionaba el lugar

Estaba lleno de herramientas para esculpir y varias otras de construcción, incluyendo dibujos del pueblo y muebles... Y del puente levadizo.

\- Si tú fuiste el encargado de esa construcción, ¡Tal vez pueda encontrar un modo de bajar el puente desde aquí! -mi vista se fijó por instinto en un busto de una figura real, cuando toqué la corona de la cabeza del busto, este se movió revelando una palanca y unas instrucciones- ¡Tenía razón! -tiré de la palanca y me dirigí al lugar del puente

\- No, falsa alarma... -me decepcioné cuando me di cuenta que en lugar de bajar el puente solo había logrado que se elevará una especie de escritura que no me era posible descifrar

En uno de los bordes decía algo sobre los Fallian.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¡No es como si hubiera alguien más aparte de mi en todo este lugar!... Un momento... ¿Qué hay del sujeto que me cerró la reja al principio? Es un poco raro, pero hasta no confirmar que es mi enemigo, puede que sea mi única posibilidad de descifrar esto... Tal vez... Espero...  
Me dirigí a la plaza de nuevo a buscar alguna pista del sujeto misterioso.

\- Vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y nada... -Levanté mis manos, definitivamente si se trataba de encontrar cosas, era solo cuestión de visualizarlas y las encontraba, pero personas...- Mejor entreno a un perro rastreador o algo... -me di la vuelta y noté que había luz saliendo de las ventanas del ayuntamiento- ¿Huh? Estoy segura de que las velas estaban apagadas... ¡¿Podrá ser?!

Me encaminé al ayuntamiento, pero estaba vacío... O eso pensé.

Una figura saltó justo en el espacio frente a mí y se lanzó hacia adelante afirmando un cuchillo en la mano derecha.

\- ¡Ah! -mi instinto me llevó a cubrirme con mi brazo exponiendo la capa roja  
\- Tu... -el sujeto se detuvo justo frente a mí y apartó el cuchillo, pero sin guardarlo- Llevas una caperuza roja, pero no perteneces a la hermandad...  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tu quien eres?

\- Creo que si yo tengo el arma, yo debería hacer las preguntas... -lo miré con molestia, suspiró- Me llamo Raphael, maestro cazador del linaje de Fallian... Conozco la hermandad

\- Así que eres un cazador del linaje de Fallian... ¡¿Dijiste de Fallian?! ¡Entonces puedes descifrar el código!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¡Debes ayudarme! -El tipo me mostró el cuchillo primero

\- Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre o qué estás haciendo aquí y ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- Es cierto, ¡Perdón! Soy una detective -le enseñé la insignia de mi capa- Estoy aquí para detener a la reina loba... ¡Y rescatar a las hermanas capturadas!  
\- Hm... -puso la misma cara que Ruth, tenía la duda escrita en la frente

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme ahora? -y yo no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para ser cuestionada otra vez

\- Si estás aquí para rescatar a las hermanas, te ayudaré, aunque eso no será fácil, he visto a esa pérfida reina loba encerrar a las hermanas en el palacio  
\- Descuida, ya se lo difícil que puede llegar a ser...

\- Espero que lo sepas... Yo he venido a buscar a mi amiga perdida Eldra, ella era parte de la hermandad también, pero se perdió en este mundo horrible y nadie la ha vuelto a ver...

Así que él era el del diario, por supuesto no le iba a decir que andaba leyendo sus cosas sin su permiso.

\- Si vienes en auxilio de la hermandad, te ayudaré en lo que pueda...

\- Ten, esta es la clave para el código... -le tendí la clave que había buscado con mis poderes en un intento de descifrarlo por mi misma

\- Vamos, debemos ir al puente levadizo

Y ambos nos fuimos en dirección al palacio.

Raphael se demoró unos cinco minutos en descifrar el código y retirar la piedra del lugar revelando una rueda. La giró y el puente levadizo comenzó a bajar.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Al menos tenemos parte del camino recorrido!

\- ¿Siempre eres así de optimista?

\- ¡Si uno no es optimista entonces todo el mundo se rendiría demasiado rápido!  
\- Aja... Bien, pasemos

Cruzamos la reja de metal hacia el interior del castillo.

\- Y pensar que mis antepasados defendían este castillo... -dijo Raphael con una risa sarcástica- Ahora no es nada más que una tumba

\- ¿Siempre eres tan pesimista?

\- Si uno no es pesimista, entonces no ve la realidad...

\- Aja...

\- De todas maneras... Creo que he encontrado el rastro de Eldra...

\- ¿Disculpa? -lo miré sorprendida- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con el rastro?  
\- Mm... ¿Su aroma?

\- ¿Qué eres un lobo?

\- ¡Soy un cazador! Es normal

\- Si tú lo dices...

\- ¡Ejem! Deberías tratar de encontrar a las otras hermanas...

\- Y tú te irás a buscar a Eldra... Dime, no sería más fácil si tú me ayudaras a encontrar a las demás y luego vamos por... -pero Raphael ya no estaba- Perfecto...

Seguí caminando hacia el palacio para encontrarme en el patio. Típico patio de palacio, una fuente, y rejas hermosamente decoradas... Todas firmemente cerradas.

\- Ok... Creo que debería seguir las voces... Y el brillo disimuladamente verde de esta puerta -bajé por una de las rejas que estaba abierta en el patio hasta una especie de calabozo

Frente a mí en una reja estaban encerradas las hermanas.

\- ¿Están bien? -les pregunté acercándome para que pudieran verme

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ¡Eres un detective! ¡Ayúdanos a salir de aquí!

\- ¡Con gusto! Si tan solo tuviera las llaves... -mi magia, claro...- Apártense un momento

Espere hasta que las hermanas se apartaran de la reja. Coloqué mis manos en la cerradura y me concentré. Pude visualizar las llaves.

\- Así que así es como funciona la magia de un detective

\- Raphael, quédate aquí, vigila que nada malo les pase mientras yo iré y traeré la llave

Él asintió y yo subí las escaleras. Afuera el aire estaba frío y cargado con maldad. Una sombra se formo frente a mí y por un momento me preocupé. Pero al final no terminó siendo nada y yo pude entrar por una de las rejas y encontrar las llaves con cierta rapidez. Cuando volví le di las llaves al cazador y él abrió la reja liberando a las hermanas.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos salir del palacio de inmediato! -Raphael comenzó a gesticular para que lo siguiéramos

\- No podemos, mis hermanas están muy débiles... Si salimos por la puerta principal llamaremos demasiado la atención, los lobos nos detectaran y en nuestro estado no podremos enfrentarlos...

\- Muy bien, ¿Entonces qué propones? -le pregunté a la hermana que había hablado- Quedarnos aquí no parece la opción...

\- Ciertamente no detective, pero existe otro modo de salir del palacio... A través de un portal mágico -¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué parecía que Zinnia mandaba al detective incorrecto a los casos? Mary ya las hubiera sacado de aquí- De hecho -continuó llamando mi atención otra vez- Podemos pasar a través del mismo por el que nos atacó la reina loba... ¡Si lo usamos para escapar llegaremos de inmediato a casa!

\- Bien, espero poder encontrarlo rápido... -las miré por un momento y me decidí  
\- Yo cuidaré de ellas mientras tanto -me aseguró Raphael

\- Volveré en cuanto pueda -y me fui en busca del portal

\- Ten, esto puede serte útil -Raphael me dio una llave- La encontré hace poco, tal vez puedas encontrar su cerradura

Y claro que podía.

Era la llave de la única reja que quedaba cerrada ahora.

\- Ugh -lo primero que hice al abrir la puerta fue taparme la nariz

El lugar había sido un hermoso salón de baile sin duda, y la gente que estaba en el suelo había disfrutado sus últimos instantes ¿Pero ahora? No era más que comida podrida en bandejas de oro.

\- ¿Huh? -me paré en el centro del lugar y me giré, notando unas botas que sobresalían de unos cortinajes- ¡Hey! -tiré de las cortinas solo para encontrarme con el cadáver de una hermana caperuza roja- ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Teresa?! –la había reconocido por las fotos de la guarida, estaba helada al tacto, seguramente había sucumbido por el veneno de los lobos- Pobre Teresa...

Noté que afirmaba con fuerza una esfera especial y cuando separé su mano de la esfera, cayó una nota.

\- Para activar el portal... ¡Están son las instrucciones que necesitaba! ¡Teresa, te prometo que salvaré a tus hermanas y protegeré este bosque! -dije mientras la cubría con las cortinas

Me dirigí al calabozo y le di las desafortunadas noticias al resto de las hermanas. Además Raphael se ofreció a ayudarme y salimos en busca de lo que necesitábamos para el portal.

\- Por aquí -susurró el cazador mientras entrábamos por la puerta principal del palacio

\- Mm... Yo no iría por ahí...

\- Shhhhh...

Cuando llegamos había un lobo gigante protegiendo una de las puertas. Raphael se puso a cubierto porque el lobo podía detectarlo a él, pero no a mí.  
\- Podrías haberlo mencionado antes, ¿No?

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- Como sea... Consígueme una flecha envenenada, sin ellas no te puedes deshacer de estas cosas...

\- ¡¿Y de dónde quieres que saque eso?!

\- ¡Pregúntale a las hermanas! Tal vez alguna tenga una flecha...

Me dirigí al calabozo otra vez.

\- ¿Una flecha envenenada?

\- Podemos quitarle una flecha a él... -una de las hermanas tiró del carcaj de uno de los guardias esqueletos

\- Pero de donde conseguir veneno...

\- ¿Ninguna de ustedes tiene un poco en un frasco? -claro Ágata, que común andar trayendo frascos con cosas peligrosas como tu frasco de ácido de la mochila

\- Generalmente sí, pero la reina nos quitó todas nuestras armas...

\- Ya veo... -Levanté mi vista y mis ojos se posaron en una fuente con una enorme cobra enjoyada, algo dentro de mi supo que podría funcionar

\- ¿Detective?

Me acerqué a la fuente y presioné la cobra, que se hundió revelando un líquido que comenzó a caer de su boca llenando la fuente.

\- ¿Eso es...?

\- Es veneno...

\- Pensé que podría funcionar... Tiene una serpiente después de todo -extendí mi mano para que me dieran una flecha y sumergí la punta en el liquido morado- Con esto tendrá que bastar... ¡Las veo luego!

Y me dirigí donde Raphael.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- ¡No es como que chasquee los dedos y aparezca veneno sabes!

\- Bueno, solo dame la flecha...

Le tendí la flecha al cazador que sacó un arco que traía en la espalda y disparó con mucha precisión la flecha. El lobo recibió el disparo y desapareció.  
\- Muy bien, gracias por la ayuda, ahora iré a buscar a Eldra... Ve si puedes activar el portal

\- Haré lo que pueda...

Avancé por el pasillo que bloqueaba el lobo.

\- Vaya...

Llegué hasta donde la barrera mágica me lo permitió. La barrera me bloqueaba el acceso a la sala del trono.

\- Tendré que quitarla... Pero primero debo sacar a las hermanas de aquí

Me devolví y contemple un extraño pedestal en agua... Un pedestal para una especie de esfera.

\- ¿Será este el lugar donde se debe abrir el portal? -coloqué la esfera que cargaba Teresa solo para estar segura

Encajaba a la perfección.

Después de buscar por horas entre cajones y muebles de todo tipo para encontrar la famosa sangre de dragón no iba a dejar que la falta de luz de luna arruinara todo.

\- Esto pesa... -me las había arreglado para encontrar, y por encontrar me refiero a romper un pedestal, un espejo y lo estaba colocando en un punto donde pudiera reflejar la luz de la luna para que se abriera el portal- ¡Ta da!  
Había logrado abrir el portal y me aseguré de que condujera al escondite de la hermandad de la caperuza roja antes de ir a buscarlas. Todas me siguieron hasta el portal.

\- ¿Dónde está Raphael? –pregunté

\- No lo sé, aun no llega, pero no podemos esperarlo mucho tiempo

\- ¡Tienen razón comiencen a pasar vamos! -las hermanas comenzaron a pasar por el portal una por una

Cuando fue mi turno, todavía no había señales del cazador. Entré al portal y sentí esa sensación de que todo tu cuerpo era tirado a un lugar diferente del que estabas parado. Todo se volvió de colores brillantes mientras tu lugar de destino se trataba de enfocar. Por una vez, debía admitirlo, estaba agradecida de haber sido la conejilla de indias de Mary para su práctica con portales.

\- ¡Espérennos! -era la voz de Raphael que venía cargando a lo que parecía otra hermana, Eldra supuse- ¡Ahora! ¡Cierra el portal! ¡Rápido!

\- No necesitas decírmelo -apenas puso en pie fuera de este cerré el portal disparando un rayo de magia adentro, el rayo sin duda golpeo alguno de los ingredientes fuera de su lugar

\- ¡Eldra! -las hermanas se reunieron alrededor del cazador para asegurarse de que la chica que traía en sus brazos estaba bien

\- ¿Está bien? -pregunté cuando ya la habían revisado varias hermanas

\- Sí, parece estarlo...

\- ¡Hermanas! -Ruth se acercó alegremente al grupo- ¡Eldra! ¡Gracias detective!  
\- Nuestro trabajo aun no está terminado... Todavía debemos acabar con la reina loba -le dije aceptando el abrazo

\- Es cierto, estuve leyendo mientras esperaba y resulta ser que la puerta que me preguntaste para donde iba... -hizo una pausa mientras yo recordaba la escena, cuando lo logre asentí- ¡Resulta que es una manera de acabar con las piedras lunares y así detener el plan de la reina de crear una noche eterna!

\- ¡Woa! ¡Espera! Más despacio... ¿Noche eterna? ¿Piedras lunares?

\- ¿Oh? ¿No te lo dije?

\- ¡No!

\- Deja que yo te explique... -Eldra ya podía sostenerse en pie aunque Raphael no se separaba de ella- La reina loba planea juntar las piedras lunares, que como cuenta la leyenda, son piedras otorgadas por la diosa Luna para que los trabajadores pudieran dormir más tiempo debido al agotador día que llevaban... Pero si esas piedras llegaban a juntarse... Seria de noche para siempre...

\- Y una noche de luna llena eterna, no haría otra cosa más que fortalecer a la reina y a los lobos de la niebla que podrían reinar sin esfuerzo... -terminó Ruth

\- ¿Y cómo detenemos todo eso? -le pregunté a Ruth que parecía tener la repuesta con esta puerta en el bosque

\- Sí, la puerta lleva al santuario de la diosa de la luna, estoy segura de que ahí es donde podemos encontrar una manera de detener todo esto...

\- Pero Teresa era la única que podía entrar... -las hermanas agacharon la cabeza cuando una de ellas nombró a la hermana mayor

\- Encontraremos la manera de entrar...

Me dirigí a la puerta para usar mi magia.

Busqué las piezas que le faltaban a la decoración y la enorme puerta cedió, revelando unas escaleras. Yo, Ruth y Eldra bajamos.

\- Según estas tablas, en este santuario se encuentra la poderosa esencia lunar -comenzó Eldra- Esa esencia posee la capacidad de destruir las piedras lunares devolviendo así la normalidad a nuestro mundo... Es nuestra prioridad encontrarla

\- Estoy de acuerdo... -por un momento me pareció que las intenciones de Eldra eran demasiado persistentes en esto de la esencia, pero también era cierto que debía tener cierto rencor hacia la reina loba por capturarla todo este tiempo

\- Teresa era la única con acceso al santuario... ¿Cómo sabremos por donde buscar? -me preguntó Ruth

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo...

Mirando detenidamente la estatua de la diosa me di cuenta de que le faltaban algunos adornos. ¿Más casos de objetos desaparecidos de estatuas macizas de piedra? Porque no me extrañaba. Tuve que buscar la corona, el collar, el brazalete, separar una cascada y obtener el báculo... Y solo así logre revelar el compartimento secreto debajo de la estatua que contenía la esencia. Sin duda la hermana Teresa se tomaba muy bien su trabajo de proteger el santuario al tomarse esas molestias escondiendo las cosas... O era muy paranoica.

\- ¡Lo lograste! -Ruth celebró por un breve momento mientras yo tomaba la esencia en mis manos

Y ahí fue cuando todo cambio. O más bien Eldra cambió.

\- ¡La esencia lunar! -con un solo movimiento del brazo los ojos de Eldra se pusieron rojos y se transformó en la reina loba frente a nuestros ojos- ¡Con ella al fin podré unir las piedras lunares y sepultar este mundo en las tinieblas para siempre!

\- ¡Eldra!

\- ¡Cómo pudiste traicionarnos! -Raphael había bajado también, junto al resto de las hermanas

\- ¡Pagaras por tu tradición! -Ruth se lanzó al ataque, pero fue interceptada por un lobo

\- ¡Ruth! -intenté correr para atraparla, pero fui rodeada rápidamente por lobos  
\- Acabad con ellos –ordenó la reina y los lobos saltaron al ataque


	17. Chapter 17

**Ninguno de los personajes o historia original del juego Dark Parables The Red Riding Hood Sisters me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- Me temo que no...

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre te metes en tantos problemas?

Me giré al escuchar la voz de Marcus y miré también a la mujer que había hablado que venía con él.

\- Briar...

\- Es el momento de pagar mi deuda con los detectives... -la mujer de dorados cabellos sonrío cálidamente en mi dirección

\- Briar... Rose ¡¿La bella durmiente?! -miré sorprendida

\- La misma -me aseguró Marcus

\- Oh... ¡Una doncella dormilona! ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué vas a hacer tú para detenerme? ¡Atacad!

Los lobos saltaron al comando de la reina loba. Todos los lobos que se disponían a atacar el flanco de las hermanas fueron vaporizados por enredaderas que salieron del bastón de Briar. Yo usé magia para repeler los que se disponían a atacar a Raphael y Marcus me cubrió mientras me acercaba a Ruth. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como las enredaderas de la bella durmiente llegaban a la reina loba.

\- ¡Ágata! -había dejado de mirar adelante y un lobo me estaba cortando el paso  
Marcus y yo frenamos en seco.

\- Esto no se ha acabado -giramos la cabeza para mirar a la reina y detrás de ella había un lobo que cargaba a Ruth

\- ¡Ruth!

\- Si queréis volver a ver a Ruth con vida, traedme la última piedra lunar

Y desapareció llevándose a la más joven de las hermanas caperuza roja con ella.

\- ¡Debemos salvar a Ruth!

\- Eso no está en discusión -Marcus se cruzó de brazos- Zinnia dijo algo sobre un arco...

\- El arco del centauro... Es una gran ayuda para vencer a la reina loba -agregó Briar

\- Así que tu eres Briar Rose... Encantada de conocerte

\- El placer es mío, Ágata -le sonreí y luego le dediqué una mirada de molestia a Marcus, iba a estar en problemas con Zinnia porque la hermandad se enteró de mi nombre

\- Ups... Lo siento, se me escapó... Pero ahora lo importante es encontrar ese arco...

\- No puedo creer que me traicionara -Raphael tenía la cara llena de rabia

\- ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Debemos buscar el arco! Después lidiaremos con la hermana caída...

Raphael asintió.

\- Creo tener un documento sobre eso -y el cazador partió para volver unos minutos después con un documento que me tendió

\- Para confeccionar un arco de centauro, colocar madera de fresno y crin de unicornio en un yunque mágico rociar con poción y golpear con un mazo... Parece sencillo... -Levanté una ceja

\- Pues lo es de hecho -Marcus buscó en su mochila por una bolsa de cuero- Ya me estaba preguntando porque Zinnia había agregado peso extra a mi mochila, pero resulta que estos son los materiales necesarios...

\- ¿Y traes de casualidad un yunque mágico y un mazo también?

\- Jaja... No, eso debemos buscarlo por nuestra cuenta...

\- Ah genial

\- Pero con tu magia no será un problema...

\- Ustedes se llevan muy bien... -nos dijo Briar luego de observarnos discutir  
\- Si tenemos que soportarnos, entonces es mejor hacerlo bien -me encogí de hombros

\- ¡Oye estas aprendiendo de mis frases también! -Marcus me dio un empujón  
\- ¿Y cuándo comenzamos con el arco? -preguntó Raphael

Nos dirigimos a la iglesia.

\- La puerta parece cerrada...

\- Eh... Retrocede un momento -Marcus tomó su distancia de la puerta

\- No sabía que ya podías volar puertas...

\- No puedo, pero dudo que haya cerradura que se resista a un poco de ácido -dije mientras sacaba de mi mochila el frasco con lo que quedaba de ácido y lo arrojaba a la cerradura

Como la vez anterior, bastaron un par de minutos antes de que la cerradura cayera al suelo y la puerta se abriera.

\- Muy bien...

\- He mejorado

\- Puedo verlo -Marcus pasó primero y encontró el yunque

Comenzó a colocar los ingredientes mientras yo buscaba el mazo.

\- Y... ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no me alegren los refuerzos...

\- Zinnia me envió, ¿No es obvio?

\- Pero pensé que tenías descanso y que este era mi caso

\- ¿Oh? ¿La niña quiere su caso en solitario? -me molestó- Descuida, solo estoy aquí para controlar al enemigo, eso es todo...

\- ¿Te enviaron aquí a por Eldra?

\- ¿Así se llama? -se encogió de hombros- Pues sí, me enviaron para llevarla de manera segura al castillo

\- Hm...

\- No pongas esa cara, no es como que me la lleve a un exterminio... Es solo un cautiverio

Me tendió la mano y yo le di el mazo. Él golpeó un par de veces los ingredientes y los fue uniendo al arco. Pronto estuvo listo.

\- Un arco de centauro recién fabricado... Ten

\- ¿Tu no vienes?

\- Sí, pero el arma deberías llevarla tú

Nos fuimos camino al palacio

Nos tuvimos que deshacer del lobo que vigilaba el puente levadizo y después seguimos las enormes huellas negras dejadas por los lobos.

\- Vaya que son grandes

\- Siento mucha energía oscura de ahí adelante -mencionó Briar adelantándose hasta el lugar de la barrera

\- Le dispararemos a la barrera y tu -Marcus señaló a Briar- Atacaras con las enredaderas, ¿Si? -ella asintió- ¿Lista?

\- Hagámoslo

Marcus y yo pusimos nuestras manos frente a la barrera y una onda de magia salió disparada hacia la barrera. En el momento en que se formó una pequeña abertura, la bella durmiente movió su bastón y las enredaderas agrandaron el espacio hasta que la barrera colapsó. Pasamos hasta el salón del trono.

\- Ese es...

\- Si tuviera que adivinar diría que es el rey... No me agrada

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Lo conocías?

\- Ni le preguntes, él simplemente odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la nobleza...  
\- Aja... Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí hablando mal de mí con Briar o podemos pasar por el portal y cazar por fin a la reina...

Pasamos por el portal para encontrarnos de lleno con un armario, sí, un armario que llevaba a una habitación donde el espacio parecía no importar. Tenía escaleras que subían y subían y un panel dedicado a la diosa luna donde obviamente faltaban unos discos. Y por el otro lado, a la derecha, había una puerta de esqueleto cerrada con llave.

\- Lastima que ya no tienes ácido...

\- No, parece que tendremos que buscar a la antigua -Marcus se hizo a un lado y puse mi mano, luego seguí las imágenes hasta que llegamos frente a una puerta cerrada

\- Y... ¿Donde está este adorno ahora? -estaba a punto de averiguarlo cuando Briar me pidió que me hiciera a un lado

Con sus enredaderas voló la puerta de madera.

\- Bueno, eso es muy útil...

\- Gracias

\- ¡Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo tu eres familiar de la princesa Ivy ¿No? -le pregunté mientras entrábamos a la habitación

\- Era mi hermana pequeña

\- Puedo asegurarte que está muy feliz al lado de su gran amor el príncipe James  
\- Lo sé, y debo agradecerte por eso... Como debes extender también mi gratitud a Esmeralda por ayudarme, si no hubiera sido por ella no habría despertado...  
\- Hablando de grandes amores... -Marcus nos tendió un diario

\- Eldra... Nunca dejo de amar a Raphael... Y podría apostar a que él no dejó de amarla tampoco

\- ¿Por qué lo traicionaría así? ¿Qué motivos podría tener la hermana caída Eldra para traicionar su amor?

\- Me temo que lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano...

\- Aquí dice que el que mate al rey Lobo ocupará su lugar al mando de la legendaria tierra de la oscuridad eterna... Eldra mató al rey lobo... Y tomó su lugar, la pregunta es ¿Para qué?

\- Nos estamos desviando del objetivo... -rebusqué entre los cajones un momento hasta que di con la llave de calavera- Con esto podremos seguir avanzando  
Y nos dirigimos a la puerta más allá del portal.

\- ¡Ruth!

\- ¡Detective!

La chica estaba encerrada en una jaula mágica.

\- Debes agradecer que este tipo ya está muerto... O tus gritos te habrían costado la vida -Marcus estaba examinando el cadáver del rey lobo que todavía estaba sentado en su trono con la flecha que Eldra había usado para matarlo- Fue un disparo certero, se lo debo reconocer...

\- Debemos buscar la llave para la jaula... -apoyé mi mano en la jaula y descubrí que estaba cerca del cadáver del rey, así que me devolví a buscarla

\- ¡La tengo! -me acerqué a la jaula otra vez y coloqué la parte que faltaba

La jaula se abrió con un chirrido y Ruth pudo salir.

\- Gracias por venir a rescatarme, detective

En ese momento una nube negra nos lanzó a mí y a Ruth por el pasillo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? -Marcus nos fue a levantar

\- Sí

\- ¡Al fin! La última piedra lunar

\- ¡¿Huh?! -esa nube que me atacó debió haberme quitado la piedra

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Ahora sólo resta unir las piedras con la esencia lunar y el mundo caerá en la más profunda oscuridad!

Y con eso una onda de niebla nos expulsó de la sala del trono del rey lobo.

\- ¿Y cómo la detenemos ahora? -miré a Marcus

\- El ritual debería tardar un tiempo... -comenzó Ruth

\- No se puede pasar -Briar había tratado de acercar algunas enredaderas, pero la magia de esa barrera era demasiado densa

\- Tal vez... -pensé en el altar a la diosa a la que le faltaban dos discos

\- Tal vez ¿Qué?

\- Si le diéramos más poder al arco... ¿Tú crees que sería capaz de deshacer ese campo?

Marcus lo meditó un momento y luego asintió.

\- Tal vez se pueda con el ritual del reino de la niebla

\- ¿Huh? -miramos a Ruth

\- Leí algo sobre eso... Si pudiéramos encontrar el altar... Entonces podríamos darle ese poder...

\- ¿Por casualidad el altar esta sostenido por dos diosas y posee tres discos?  
\- Sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Mm... Porque nos topamos con el dentro de un armario

\- ¿Un armario?

Guiamos a las hermanas hasta que llegamos al altar y luego tuvimos que buscar los otros dos discos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

Cuando pusimos los discos en su lugar, el altar se elevó revelando una pequeña forja.

\- Detective, coloca el arco ahí -hice caso de lo que me decía Ruth

La chica activó unos mecanismos y todo el altar se iluminó. Cuando la luz fue bajando pudimos ver el arco que poseía un nuevo brillo.

\- Con eso debería bastar... -Ruth me tendió el arco y yo coloqué unas flechas en un carcaj que había recogido

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡A enfrentar a la reina loba!

Nos devolvimos hasta la sala del trono.


	18. Chapter 18

Un nuevo final! Con esto terminamos el DP 4 n.n

Este capítulo quedó más cortito :p y... más información al final ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes o historia original del juego Dark Parables The Red Riding Hood Sisters me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- Estamos listas detective, esperamos tus órdenes

\- ¿Te dejo sola por un caso y ya te las ingeniaste para comandar a las hermanas caperuza roja? -Marcus levantó una ceja en mi dirección

\- Shhhhh... ¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárense! ¡No sabemos qué es lo que saldrá de ese portal! -apunté y disparé una flecha que se dirigió rauda al portal deshaciendo la barrera con facilidad

Y de ella saltaron muchos lobos.

Todas las hermanas estaban preparadas y comenzaron a disparar llevándose a varios lobos, pero aún quedaban muchos.

\- A... Es decir... Eh... ¡Tú! No desperdicies flechas en esos lobos, trata de obtener un tiro limpio derecho a la reina -me dijo Marcus- Yo te cubriré

\- ¿Tu? ¿En serio?

\- No se me ocurrió otra cosa...

Comenzamos a avanzar entre la pelea, esquivando lobos, flechas y enredaderas. Las hermanas eran bastante hábiles y estaban lideradas por Ruth, además de protegidas por las enredaderas de Briar Rose. Cuando logre acercarme lo suficiente como para tener un tiro claro directo hacia Eldra, me posicioné para disparar.

\- ¡Ahora! -Iba a soltar la flecha cuando un lobo le saltó encima a Marcus

\- ¡Marcus!

En mi momento de distracción un lobo se me acercó sin que lo notara y saltó para atacarme.

\- ¡Ah! -pero el grito no alcanzó a alargarse porque frente a mi estaba Raphael que había cortado al lobo con un limpio ataque de su hacha y ahora apuntaba una flecha hacia Eldra- No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo... -estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Raphael hacia Eldra y viceversa, no podía hacerle eso si era evitable

\- Gracias, detective... Pero será mejor que ayudes a tu compañero...

\- Eh... ¡Está bien! -corrí en dirección a Marcus que estaba siendo rodeado por lobos otra vez

\- Lamento que esto haya acabado así, Eldra -lo escuche murmurar mientras lanzaba la flecha

\- ¡Marcus! -mi magia atacó con precisión a los lobos que se juntaban a su alrededor  
\- ¿Pensaste que me habían mordido? -cuando me abrí paso lo encontré rodeado de una línea de magia roja que lo estaba protegiendo

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sip, ¿Qué clase de tutor seria si tuvieras que recatarme?

\- ¡Nooo!

En ese momento nuestras miradas se dirigieron hacia Eldra. Raphael no le había disparado a ella, pero si a la piedra lunar, que se quebró en muchos fragmentos. Las piedras y el hechizo colapsaron haciendo temblar todo. El cielo comenzó a caer en forma de piedras en llamas.

\- ¡Detectives! ¡Este mundo se colapsa! ¡Tenemos que irnos! -Ruth se había acercado a nuestro lado

Raphael se acercó a Eldra y sostuvo su cuerpo en sus brazos. Yo miré a Marcus.  
\- Nunca quise que pasara algo así... -entre el caos la voz de la hermana caída aún era audible- El poder del talismán era demasiado poderoso... Yo solo... ¡Yo solo quería ser la hermana mayor!

\- Tenías más de lo que podías disfrutar...

\- Y lo veo ahora... Ahora que ya no me queda tiempo para hacer las cosas bien...  
\- Me quedaré contigo hasta el final

\- Vámonos... -Marcus y yo fuimos los últimos en salir por el portal hacia la sala del trono

\- ¡Ah! -las enredaderas me cubrieron de que me cayera un trozo de mármol encima

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Corran!

Marcus y yo saltamos y terminamos cayendo escaleras abajo por la sala del trono del palacio del reino de la niebla.

\- ¡Gracias detectives, nos han salvado a todas! -Ruth me tendió una mano que tome de buen grado para poder levantarme- Ya que la esencia lunar ha sido destruida, nuestro mundo ya no está bajo la amenaza de la oscuridad eterna...

\- Un placer, como siempre -Marcus estaba sobándose el brazo donde había aterrizado

\- Ruth -otra de las hermanas se acercó a la chica- Las demás hermanas y yo, hemos decidido nombrarte a ti, que has sido de increíble ayuda, la hermana mayor

Ruth se quedó sorprendida por un momento.

\- No podría haber estado más de cuerdo -le di un empujoncito y le sonreí

\- ¡Hermanas, gracias por este gran honor!

\- Mm... Hemos encontrado estos cachorros de lobo Ruth -dos hermanas se acercaron con unos lobeznos muy lindos

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué ternura! -me acerqué a uno de ellos y movía su cola con entusiasmo  
\- Hm... ¿Por qué no les enseñamos a colaborar con nosotras? -Sugirió la nueva hermana mayor

\- ¡Eso suena bien! -ambas nos miramos y asentimos

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Esta será una nueva era! ¡De colaboración entre lobos y las hermanas caperuza roja!

\- ¡Aww! ¿Podemos...?

\- No

\- Pero...

\- No, ¿Te imaginas la cara de Zinnia si nos ve llegar con una de esas cosas? La respuesta es no

Y entre risas y abrazos nos despedimos finalmente abandonando los bosques del este de Francia de vuelta al castillo de los detectives.

\- ¡Me debes una!

\- ¿Huh?

\- Le dijiste mi nombre a toda la hermandad

\- Ninguna escuchó...

\- Briar escuchó...

\- No te hagas tanto problema, no creo que te hagan nada, después de todo ya ves a Esmeralda que está perfectamente

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ella siempre revela su nombre... Simplemente va y se presenta, ¡Hola soy Esmeralda!  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿No es como si no trabajáramos entre nosotros, sabes? Además al principio tuve que pasar un tiempo con ella... Ella autorizó que me convirtiera en detective

\- ¿Ella presentó tu informe? ¿No Philip?

\- Zinnia se lo pidió a ella en ese momento... Claro que no fue una tutora oficial... Fue solo una misión

\- Oh ya veo... Y... ¿Cómo encontraste a Tulip?

\- Es un chico listo, en cuanto se vio libre del carruaje se quedó a las afueras del bosque, cuando yo y Ceniza llegamos, los amarre juntos a un árbol  
\- ¡Me alegra mucho saber que estas bien Tulip!

El caballo movió sus orejas para hacerme entender que había escuchado. Los caballos que criaba Zinnia eran muy inteligentes.

\- No tardaremos mucho en llegar a este paso...

Cuando llegamos finalmente al castillo, Zinnia me felicitó por asegurar los bosques y establecer un contacto fijo con la hermandad. Envió a Marcus sin demora a ayudar a Philip, que parecía que estaba teniendo problemas en rescatar a la ultima cenicienta, o algo así escuche, así que nos despedimos y él tomó a Copo que estaba descansado y partió a ayudarlo. Yo me dedique a descansar y a entrenar.

* * *

Jajaja, sí ShyMaryB, los casos son definitivamente más entretenidos de a dos! :)

Ahora las informaciones, como se menciona al final, el DP 5 no sería parte de la historia principal porque estaría a cargo de otro detective... Aún no sé si la voy a escribir y! antes del 6 (que sí va) tengo algunos capítulos especiales planeados para expandir un poco la historia personal de los personajes que he ido creando... Por ejemplo el próximo juego que escribiré no está directamente relacionado con DP ni es un spin-off (es una sorpresa), pero es un caso especial de Mary y Philip (y... es una petición interna) :D

Sin más que decir, a parte de que tengan todos una buena semana, me despido! Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Como les había comentado este juego no se relaciona directamente con la saga original del DP y es una petición interna... Sirve mucho para que veamos a los otros detectives en acción ;) así que este es un caso para Philip y Mary... Y separé bien quién relata que parte, porque los dos hablan n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes o la historia original del juego Royal Detective: Lord of Statues me pertenece :)**

* * *

El Señor de las Estatuas

\- Entonces iremos a... ¿Martlet? –pregunté

\- Sí

\- Y... ¿Dónde queda eso?

\- No tengo idea... Pero se supone que el cochero si...

Zinnia por primera vez nos había asignado un carruaje que nos llevaría al lugar del caso. ¿Cómo volveríamos? No tenía idea...

\- ¿Por qué crees que Zinnia nos envió en carruaje? -ok, sí, ¡Quería conversar! ¡Los viajes largos son siempre aburridos!

\- Creo que mencionó algo sobre espías cerca del castillo... ¿No pusiste atención en la reunión?

\- ¿E-espías?

\- Jajaja... No tienes de que preocuparte Mary -me aseguró Philip con una sonrisa- Recuerda que el castillo está protegido con magia... No pueden atacarlo así como así

\- Creo que debería practicar hasta lograr una defensa sólida -bajé la cabeza  
\- Descuida, ¡Ya lo lograras!

\- Pero... ¡Se supone que mi magia debería ser para eso y aún así…!

\- Oye... -me puso una mano en la cabeza- Nada te pasara, yo te protegeré

Me sonrojé, pero le devolví la sonrisa.

\- Detectives...

\- ¡Oh! ¡El comunicador! -saqué mi comunicador de mi mochila y lo puse al medio para que ambos escucháramos- ¡S-sí!

\- Déjenme actualizarlos en los últimos detalles, como ya saben el pueblo de Martlet es conocido por sus bellas estatuas

\- Pero de la nada las estatuas cobraron vida y comenzaron a aterrorizar el pueblo...  
\- No solo eso, también comenzaron a desaparecer personas del pueblo -agregó Zinnia

\- Eso es nuevo –comenté

\- Esa es la nueva información que nos ha llegado... Es correcto suponer que las estatuas están raptando a estas personas, pero no se sabe con qué objeto aun, o quien está involucrado detrás de todo esto...

\- Entendido, debemos averiguar todo eso ¿No?

\- ¡Además de detener a las estatuas por supuesto!

\- Correcto, cuando lleguen, busquen a Rupert, ha sido nuestro contacto para este caso y los ayudara, buena suerte detectives

\- Gracias Zinnia -dijimos ambos antes de concentrarnos en el camino

Cuando llegamos era todo frío y nieve. El carruaje partió apenas bajamos nuestras cosas.

\- ¡Hola! -Philip y yo saltamos cuando escuchamos la profunda voz a nuestra espalda

Nos volteamos y ahí había una especie de duende de madera. Miré a Philip, ambos le devolvimos el saludo.

\- Soy Rupert, su contacto

\- Sí... Gusto en conocerte Rupert... Disculpa la pregunta, pero...

\- Mary...

\- ¡Pregunta lo que quieras jovencita!

\- ¿Cómo es que... Puedes hablar...? ¿Y moverte?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Es que... Mm... Eres de madera

\- ¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Por supuesto que soy de madera! ¡Pero no cualquier madera!

\- ¿Quieres decir que eres una creación de la arboleda?

\- ¿Huh? -no estaba siguiendo a Philip

\- Como Pinocho, ¿Recuerdas que te lo conté?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Claro, ¿Eres una creación de un Puppet Master? -ya había recordado a que se refería, tenía que ver con el caso al que habían ido Ágata y Marcus

\- Pues sí... Soy un regalo de un Puppet Master a este pueblo, él y el alcalde eran muy amigos, he vivido aquí desde que recuerdo y se muchas cosas de este lugar, Zinnia me pidió que les echara una mano...

\- ¿Conoces a Zinnia?

\- Mary -Philip apoyó su mano en mi hombro- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos que nos ayude y seguimos con el caso?

Philip tenía la Tendencia a hacer las cosas rápido, a mi me gustaba hacer preguntas.  
\- Está bien –suspiré

\- Verán, hace una semana...

Pero Rupert no pudo seguir hablando porque una gárgola en forma de quimera aterrizó frente a nosotros.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

Philip se puso delante rápidamente y sacó su espada de su cinturón.

\- ¡Esa es una de las estatuas que han estado atormentando a la gente! Bueno, antes de que evacuaran

\- ¡Philip!

\- ¡Yo me encargo! -las garras de piedra chocaban contra la espada a ese paso la espada de Philip iba a perder el filo más rápido de lo que la gárgola iba a perder una garra

Me concentré y visualicé el agua al tiempo que lanzaba un portal debajo de la gárgola. Se escuchó un gran ¡splash! La gárgola salió rápido del agua y voló lejos de la vista.

\- ¡Mary! -Luego se escucharon las quejas de Philip, el portal había quedado muy grande y él también había caído al río

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad!

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso si es poder jovencita!

\- Gracias Rupert

Ambos ayudamos a Philip a salir del agua y luego de que me mirara feo unos minutos procedió a sacudirse un poco el agua. Sin duda era una mala idea, el lugar era muy frío y ahora estaba empapado.

\- Lo siento

\- Ya no debes disculparte... Se secara, antes de que me dé una enfermedad mortal espero...

\- Creo que alguien quiere ir con ustedes -nos dijo Rupert a la vez que un gallo se posaba en mi hombro

\- Hola amiguito, ¿Cómo estás?

El gallo cacareó a modo de respuesta y movió sus alas.

\- Creo que puede sernos de utilidad... ¿Lo llevamos? –pregunté

\- Sí, nunca sabemos cuándo podemos necesitar un amigo volador

\- Avancemos entonces -dije pisando un libro- ¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto? -lo recogí- ¿Gregorian Amadey? ¿Quién es ese?

\- Un hombre genio -empezó Rupert llamando nuestra atención- Amadey era el mejor escultor se su tiempo, y lo sabía... Sus estatuas eran muy realistas, incluso algunos afirmaban que eran más hermosas que las personas de carne y hueso... Era muy respetado en el pueblo, pero con el incidente...  
\- ¿Te refieres a que las estatuas cobraron vida y comenzaron a atacar el pueblo?  
\- Pero no solo a atacar detective, secuestraron a varias personas... Nadie sabe a dónde las llevaron

\- ¿Y Amadey?

\- Desapareció, nadie supo si él era el culpable de todo o no...

\- Encontrar al escultor parece ser otro de nuestros objetivos entonces -mencionó Philip haciendo una lista mental de seguro

Ya habíamos llegado a la plaza del pueblo y nos recibía una imponente estatua. Me agaché para leer la placa.

\- Estatua del Almirante Holgerd...

\- Es imponente ¿No? -preguntó Rupert

\- Pareces admirar mucho el trabajo de Amadey –mencioné

\- Era un muy buen amigo, aun no entiendo que pasó...

\- Lo averiguaremos no te preocupes -le aseguré

\- Eres muy amable jovencita

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Philip estaba apuntando a una puerta a la derecha de la estatua  
\- Ese es el taller de óptica, pero necesitas el panel de la manzana, será mejor que lo busquemos si quieres entrar... Debe estar cerca

\- ¿Por qué se caería? -pregunté mientras buscábamos por el nevado suelo por un panel y yo me preguntaba por qué no podíamos usar nuestros poderes como Ágata

\- ¡Por los destrozos por supuesto! Las estatuas destruyeron todo sin miramientos  
En ese momento me fijé que a unos metros de la puerta estaba clavado una especie de duende minero, a juzgar por la herramienta que llevaba.

\- ¡Pobrecito! ¿Quién le hizo esto?

\- Probablemente las otras estatuas -el gallo en mi hombro agitó sus alas como estando de acuerdo con Rupert

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Las estatuas están peleando entre ellas también? -preguntó Philip mientras hacía palanca con su espada para liberar al duende

\- No todas las estatuas atacaron a la gente, pero las que no lo hicieron fueron atacadas por las estatuas de ojos rojos

\- ¿Ojos rojos?

\- Fíjate Mary, el gallo tiene ojos verdes, al igual que este pequeño... ¿Mediano? -el duende lo había mirado feo por un momento al llamarlo pequeño  
\- Entonces debemos cuidarnos de las estatuas de ojos rojos... -mi mirada se posó en el Almirante y sus brillantes ojos rojos- Quieres decir que esa enorme estatua esta... ¡¿En nuestra contra?!

En el momento en que lo dije el almirante se salió de su pedestal y se encaminó al taller de óptica, pero se desvió en el último momento y derribó un puente para poder pasar a otro lado del pueblo.

\- ¡Alguien debería enseñarle a usar puertas! ¡Eso no se reconstruirá solo!

\- Dudo que te escuche Mary...

\- Sigamos por aquí, veamos si podemos entrar a la mansión de Amadey, estoy seguro de que es el mejor lugar para buscar pistas

Y así seguimos a Rupert.

* * *

Este caso parecía complicado, demasiadas interrogantes, sin culpables y sin pistas, así que nos dirigimos a la mansión del escultor Amadey. Lo primero que vimos fue un portón firmemente cerrado y una muralla de unos buenos metros de altura.

\- Escalar no es la opción -señalé, miré a Mary- ¿Puedes hacernos pasar?

\- No, hay una fuerte magia protegiendo la mansión -dijo apoyando su mano en la muralla- Creo que lo mejor será que le devolvamos a esta estatua su cabeza y brazo para que podamos pasar

\- Sí, creo que será lo mejor -convine mientras observaba el brazo de la estatua que había terminado incrustado en la pared

Suspiré. No valía la pena preguntar cómo había llegado ahí. Antes de que le diera unos golpes con mi espada, que ya solo servía para eso, cuando mi chaqueta fue jalada, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba el duende minero.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarnos? -asintió y comenzó a golpear de manera experta la pared, sin dañar el brazo

\- ¡Es cierto! Hay algo que deben saber... -Rupert habló mientras observábamos el trabajo del duende

\- ¿Y qué es? -le pregunté

\- Una noche una extraña mujer llego a este pueblo y dejo una canasta en el suelo de este mismo portón... Dentro había una niña envuelta en una manta, no había nota ni identificación, solo la niña abandonada, Amadey ordenó a sus sirvientes que la llevaran dentro, que la calentaran y alimentaran  
\- Al menos Amadey tiene buen corazón

\- O tenía -corregí a Mary

\- Él la llamo su princesa -continuó Rupert- Y ese se convirtió en su nombre, Amadey era muy amable con princesa y la gente comenzó a pensar que era su hija...

\- ¿Y? -se escuchó un ruido desde la plaza seguido de un temblor

\- ¡Eso vino de la plaza! –dije

Mary recogió el brazo de la estatua y lo unió al resto, después corrimos a la plaza a ver qué había pasado.

En lugar del almirante ahora había un arquero.

\- ¿Nos atacara o ayudara? Sus ojos están cubiertos por la capucha... No veo el color -observó Mary

Pero cuando habló el arquero bajó su arco y nos miró.

\- Muéstrame un objetivo -sus ojos eran verdes

\- ¡Genial! Si tenemos un aliado tan graaande, el almirante es casi no tan intimidante... -Mary se agachó para leer la placa que esta vez estaba cubierta por un trozo de madera- Este es mi pedestal ahora... El arquero...

\- Creo que me cae bien -comenté- Me recuerda a alguien... ¿Y si él pudiera romper la puerta del taller de óptica?

\- ¡Es cierto! Pero ¿Cómo podemos marcárselo?

\- ¿Tal vez si le preguntamos podamos conseguirlo? -me encogí de hombros ante la simple sugerencia, como decía la cara de Mary, pero no se perdía nada- ¡Hey! ¡Arquero!

La estatua me miró.

\- ¿Podrías dispararle a esa puerta? -le indiqué con el dedo

El arquero simplemente se limitó a disparar y la puerta voló abierta.

\- ¿Así de fácil?

\- Así de fácil -le respondí a Mary

Nos dirigimos a la ahora abierta puerta del taller de óptica.

* * *

Me sorprendió lo fácil que resultó abrir la puerta. Por suerte el daño al taller no fue mayor, bueno, además de la puerta destrozada. Adentro había un horno, un mapa y desastres diversos, parecía como si hubiera habido una especie de pelea.

\- ¿No parece un poco destrozado todo? Digo, el arquero se encargó de la puerta, pero...

\- Tienes razón -me secundó Philip

\- De aquí se llevaron al oculista del pueblo, el Sr. Montage... La quimera se lo llevó y no se ha sabido nada de él desde entonces... -nos contó el amigo de madera

\- Oh...

\- Deberíamos volver y tratar de devolver la cabeza de la estatua para que suba la puerta -comentó Philip dándose una vuelta por el taller y encontrando un bloque de hielo que claramente contenía la cabeza de la estatua  
\- ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo derretimos eso?

\- El Sr. Montage tienen un horno -nos indicó Rupert hacia el horno que había visto antes

\- Pero... No está encendido... ¿Hay algo con lo que podamos prender fuego? -iba a empezar a buscar algo entre los cajones, pero Philip tomó una lupa que había en el escritorio y la colocó en un puesto especial, las brasas prendieron de inmediato- ¿Cómo supiste lo que había que hacer?

\- Es un oculista... Simplemente supuse que podría haber usado una lupa

\- Brillante

\- No es para tanto -Philip era propenso a sonrojarse, era muy tierno

Puso la cabeza al fuego hasta que se derritió y luego con unos trapos, la sacamos de adentro del horno antes de que se dañara, luego nos dirigimos a la puerta de la mansión donde se habían quedado el minero y el gallo.


	20. Chapter 20

Segunda parte de este caso de Mary y Philip! :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes o la historia original del juego Royal Detective: Lord of Statues me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- Toca la puerta Mary -hice como me indicaba y los guardianes de la puerta la levantaron para que pudiéramos pasar por fin a la mansión de Amadey

Al otro lado había una niña de rubios cabellos.

\- ¿Princesa? –traté

La niña levantó la vista de su cesta y en ese momento apareció una estatua gigante de un caballero alado de ojos rojos que se llevó a la niña dejando solo la cesta detrás.

\- ¡Hey! -fue lo único que alcanzó a hacer Philip y yo me llevé las manos a la boca  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Debemos rescatar a la niña!

\- Lo sé, Rupert ¿Ideas?

\- Ese era el ángel, una creación más de Amadey y la niña era efectivamente princesa...

\- ¿Sabes a dónde se la podría haber llevado? -Philip estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no era eso a lo que se refería cuando le había preguntado a Rupert  
\- A la torre de seguro

\- ¡Vamos a la torre!

Echamos a correr en dirección a la mansión.

* * *

Nos encontramos con la entrada de la mansión, era un desastre de árboles rotos y trozos de estatuas por todas las escaleras, se notaba que ese era el lugar donde las estatuas de ojos verdes habían tratado de detener a las estatuas de ojos rojos... Sin éxito. Tomamos la izquierda como nos indicó Rupert para llegar a la torre. Y ahí vimos a una señora entrando rápidamente en el edificio, huyendo de algo o alguien.

\- ¡Oiga! -intenté llamarla, pero la única respuesta fue cerrar la puerta firmemente detrás de ella y momentos después llegó el almirante a proteger la puerta

\- ¿Qué este tipo no se toma vacaciones? -exclamó Mary consiguiendo que la estatua apoyará su catalejo en sus manos en una posición de ataque

\- ¡Cuidado! -salté en el momento preciso llevándome a Mary conmigo al suelo y lejos del ataque del almirante- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté después de revisar que la estatua no nos iba a seguir, solo estaba vigilando esa posición  
\- Sí, gracias

\- Será mejor que vayamos a la mansión esta vez, hasta que tengamos un plan para acabar con el almirante

\- Sí, será lo mejor... Mm... No es que me moleste, pero no podemos irnos si no sales de encima... Además tenemos público... -miré hacia donde Mary miraba y el minero, Rupert y hasta el gallo nos miraban

\- ¡Lo siento! -me paré de un salto y comencé a caminar en dirección a la mansión, rápidamente

\- Woa... Sí que es una mansión muy grande... Casi tan grande como el cas...  
\- Mary esas son cosas que debes guardarte para ti -le dije mientras le tapaba la boca, uno nunca sabia quien estaba escuchando, llámenme paranoico, pero no había que arriesgarse

\- Claro... ¡Philip! -Mary me tomó del brazo y exclamó en un susurro apuntando a una dirección donde estaba echado un enorme perro guardián  
\- Mm... Será mejor encontrar una manera de hacerlo dormir antes de seguir avanzando... -intentamos retroceder sigilosamente, pero Mary choco con el duende minero y el gallo casi se cae de su hombro provocando un ruido metálico

El perro se lanzó hacia nosotros. Tomé a Rupert y el minero corrió a la primera puerta sosteniéndola abierta mientras yo y Mary entrábamos cuando estuvimos dentro el duende cerró la puerta firmemente y se puso ahí para evitar que el perro la forzará abierta.

\- Eso estuvo demasiado cerca -dejé bajar a Rupert de mis brazos y miré a la habitación a la que habíamos entrado

Era una agradable estancia con una chimenea que estaba encendida lo que hacia el lugar además de agradable muy cálido.

\- Mm... Dan ganas de sentarte por aquí y disfrutar... -comentó Mary dando unos pasos y presionando por accidente una losa con diseño diferente que estaba en el suelo

El mecanismo se activó revelando una puerta detrás de la pared que daba a una pequeña cocina.

\- ¿Una cocina aquí? ¿Para qué?

\- No importa, lo que sí importa es que podemos darle algo al perro que tenga alguna especie de tranquilizante

\- Philip, tranquilizante no es algo que guardes en tu cocina... -Mary negó con la cabeza

\- No, pero Ágata y Esmeralda me dijeron que esta flor... -dije mientras tomaba un ramo que colgaba de un mueble- Es una especie de somnífero

\- Oh...

\- Sí, así que espero encontremos un trozo de carne o algo que podamos rellenar con esto

Poco después estábamos rellenando un trozo de jamón con algunas flores con la esperanza de que el perro se durmiera por un buen rato.

\- Por cierto Rupert, ¿Quién era la mujer que se encerró en la torre? -pregunté recordando los eventos de antes

\- Ella era la esposa de Amadey

\- ¿La esposa de Amadey? -preguntó Mary, su rostro iluminándose cada vez que se hablaba de romance

\- Hace bastante tiempo, pasó por el pueblo una actriz con fama mundial, todo el mundo se revolucionó con la visita... Amadey se enamoró de la actriz mientras la miraba en el escenario, y acto seguido le propuso matrimonio tan pronto como bajó el telón...

\- ¡Oh, maravilloso! -exclamó Mary

\- ¿No fue un poco precipitado? -Levanté una ceja

\- Como fuera, la idea entusiasmaba tanto a Amadey como a princesa que siempre había querido una madre, pero los sueños de princesa seguían siendo solo sueños, la actriz la trató como un animal doméstico domado, nada más

\- ¡Que perversa!

\- Sí, la pobre princesa estaba desesperada, con la nueva señora en la casa, princesa perdió la poca atención de Amadey que ella tenía, temió que se olvidaran completamente de ella o peor, la enviaran lejos

\- ¿Y qué pasó? -Mary estaba realmente interesada en la historia

\- Lamento interrumpir, pero esto está listo y aun debemos averiguar muchas cosas

\- Es cierto, hay que darle la carne al perro

Al final arrojamos la carne por la puerta y esperamos hasta que se escuchó un sonido de golpe.

\- ¿Supongo que eso significa que se durmió? -me preguntó Mary

Salimos para encontrar al perro durmiendo y lo movimos dentro de la habitación. Seguimos hasta lo que resultó ser el estudio de Amadey.

\- ¡Hey! -Mary saltó para atrás antes de que pudiera agarrarla la estatua de ojos rojos

\- Tenemos suerte de que no esté terminada o ya nos abría atrapado, parece ser bastante agresivo este tipo

El minero tiró de mi chaqueta otra vez, indicando que había una muralla que claramente tapaba un pasaje.

\- Claro, gracias, inténtalo -se acercó a la puerta, pero su piqueta se rompió

\- Oh, oh...

\- Tendremos que conseguirte algo más resistente... –sugerí

\- Quédate aquí, creo que tengo una idea para eso -exclamó Mary mientras salía del estudio

* * *

\- ¿Cuál es tu idea Mary?

\- Quiero conseguir algo... De alguien... Un poco grande... -traté de explicar mientras caminaba

\- ¡Pero aún hay habitaciones que no hemos revisado!

Frené y miré a Philip, tenía razón, había habitaciones que no habíamos visto aun, así que partimos a revisarlas antes de llevar a cabo mi plan... Si se podía.

\- Uf... Si esta es la habitación de la criada, deja bastante que desear...

\- ¡Mary mira! -como era de esperarse la magia de Philip decía de inmediato cuando algo malo pasaba y ambos miramos la bola de cristal desde la que nos observaba un ojo y luego la bola se rompió en miles de pedazos  
\- ¿Puedes sentir algo? -le pregunté instándolo a que intentará sentir de dónde venía la magia oscura

\- De la torre, pero nada más que eso...

\- Entonces es otra razón para deshacerse del almirante y entrar en la torre

\- Supongo que tendremos que poner en práctica tu plan

Antes de que saliéramos de la habitación nos dimos cuenta que había un gnomo de jardín que nos estaba siguiendo.

\- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? -el gnomo asintió y tomó el lugar del minero que se había quedado en el estudio de Amadey

Nos fuimos a la plaza a pedirle al arquero que se encargará del almirante de una buena vez.

\- ¡Arquero!

La estatua me miró por un momento.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda para acabar con el almirante

\- Dame flechas -por el tono parecía que estaba más que contento de hacerlo, probablemente no se llevaban nada bien

\- Pero tienes flechas de piedra... -empezó Philip

\- Estas no serán suficientes para derribar al almirante

\- ¿De dónde podemos sacar flechas más resistentes que de piedra? -Pregunté  
\- ¡Oye arquero! Muéstrame tus flechas un minuto -Philip tenía una idea

La estatua hizo lo que le pidieron y Philip se concentró. Las flechas del arquero se tornaron doradas.

\- ¡¿Hiciste flechas de oro?!

\- Creo...

\- Estas bastaran

El arquero tomó las flechas nuevas y se fue por donde le dijimos, con nosotros detrás.

Cuando llegamos a la torre solo vimos al almirante hasta que el arquero salto a la muralla y comenzó a lanzar sus flechas desde la altura.

\- Vaya cuanta agilidad para ser una estatua de sus buenas toneladas... -comenté mientras veíamos como las flechas daban una tras de otra en su blanco  
El almirante pronto se vio obligado a retirarse y antes de hacerlo, soltó el catalejo.  
\- ¡Sí! -exclamé levantando mi mano, Philip que ya estaba acostumbrado chocó su mano con la mía, aun me acuerdo de la primera vez que le dije que tenía que hacerlo... Y de su cara

\- Ahora ¿Cómo lo llevamos a donde está el minero?

\- Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso, solo espero que no se dañe por el camino  
Junte mis manos y pensé en el estudio de Amadey. Debajo del catalejo se abrió un portal y desapareció. Cerré el portal y solté aire.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, aun es un esfuerzo, pero voy mejorando

\- Lo sé -dijo mientras me pasaba el brazo por los hombros y me daba un abrazo rápido- ¡Vamos al estudio!

\- ¡Al estudio!

* * *

Cuando llegamos había un poco de nieve en el suelo.

\- Ups -Mary acusó recibo de la nieve que tele transportó

\- Minero, ¿Eso será suficiente para derribar la muralla?

El duende asintió con entusiasmo y tomó el catalejo sin esfuerzos para luego cargar contra la muralla dejando un agujero detrás.

\- ¿Estás bien amigo? -Mary se asomó para revisar al duende, pero estaba perfectamente  
Entramos a un lugar que daba una especie de elevador.

\- ¡Cuidado! -gritó Rupert

Nos agachamos al mismo tiempo y una bola con pinchos pasó por sobre nuestras cabezas y luego se quedó en el medio y se cortó la cadena que la sostenía al techo. Rompió el suelo.

\- Gracias, eso estuvo cerca -le agradecí al pequeño de madera por la advertencia  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Mary

\- Tratemos de usar el elevador -sugerí, pero la palanca estaba demasiado atascada y no se movió ni un centímetro

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Esta atacada -dije haciendo otro intento- Usaré mi magia

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dejas a nuestro amigo? -Mary sugirió dejando pasar al minero  
La estatua sin esfuerzo tomó mi lugar y giró la palanca provocando que el elevador subiera con nosotros dentro.

\- Buen trabajo amigo -la estatua solo asintió

Cuando subimos encontramos a la actriz y a princesa escondida detrás de una silla.

\- Aléjese de la niña -comencé a avanzar en su dirección, pero apareció la quimera derrumbando una pared y se llevó a la actriz- Esa cosa... ¡Me molesta!  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Mary solo soltó una risa por mi reacción y luego se acercó a princesa  
\- ¡Detectives, por favor ayúdenme! ¡Estoy aterrorizada! -la niña se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Mary- ¡Esa horrible mujer es una malvada bruja! ¡Ella es la que trajo las estatuas a la vida! ¡Quiere matarme para que no le diga a nadie la verdad! ¡Por favor no dejes que me haga daño!

\- Tranquila, no dejaremos que te haga daño

\- ¿Estás segura de que fue ella la que le dio vida a las estatuas? -le pregunté a la niña ganándome una mirada de enojo de Mary

\- Sí, yo la vi... Tengan, este amuleto los protegerá de las estatuas, no pueden hacer nada contra él

\- ¿Pero no es lo que te ha estado protegiendo princesa?

\- Me protege, pero no de la bruja... Es mejor que ustedes lo tengan, yo estaré bien mientras me quede aquí

\- ¿Estás segura de que te quedarás aquí? ¿No es mejor que vengas con nosotros? -Levanté una ceja ante la confianza de la niña

\- Sí, estaré bien

\- Tal vez debería quedarme con ella... ¿Solo por si acaso? -me preguntó Mary, realmente era una opción a considerar, pero no la mejor

\- Si alguien debería quedarse, seria yo... Pero tampoco la idea es que andes deambulando por el pueblo, lo mejor será que dejemos aquí a princesa –terminé

Mary lo consideró un momento mientras yo pedía internamente que estuviera de acuerdo.

\- Esta bien, te dejaremos aquí... Pero -Mary bajó el gallo de su hombro- Prométenos que enviaras este gallo a buscarnos si algo pasa

\- Esta bien, lo prometo

\- Bien... ¿Y a dónde iremos?

\- No lo sé, por el momento consideremos las pistas que hemos encontrado

Tomé a Mary de la mano y me la llevé al estudio de Amadey y luego salimos a la mansión.

\- ¿No confías en princesa? -fue lo primero que me preguntó, siempre leyendo mi humor

\- No mucho -le respondí con honestidad

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hay algo que no cuadra en su historia... ¿Por qué la quimera raptaría de manera tan agresiva a la actriz?

\- ¿Y si no la estaba raptando? ¿Si solo estaba llevándola a otra parte porque la descubrimos? Es decir, un ángel se llevó a princesa antes, ¿No?

\- Sí, pero es solo un presentimiento -y dejamos el tema ahí porque Rupert ya nos había alcanzado

\- Saben he recordado que esta mansión tiene un sótano -mencionó Rupert

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Y hasta ahora lo mencionas?!

\- Cálmate Philip... Dinos Rupert, ¿Cómo se llega al sótano?

\- Pues pones las piezas de ajedrez en esta posición y ¡Ya está! -el pirata de madera posicionó las piezas y una escalera bajó revelando el sótano

\- ¡Tienes muy buena memoria Rupert!

\- Gracias jovencita, he vivido en este lugar demasiado tiempo

\- ¿Vivías en la mansión?

\- ¡No solo en la mansión, viví en distintas partes, tengo muchos años Jajajajaja!  
\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Bajemos!


	21. Chapter 21

Y llegamos al final del caso! n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes o la historia original del juego Royal Detective: Lord of Statues me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- ¡Ah! -grité sin querer cuando bajamos y nos encontramos de frente con la quimera

\- ¡Mary usa el medallón! -me dijo Philip

Saqué el medallón del bolsillo y se lo mostré a la quimera que se durmió de inmediato.

La pasamos por el costado de la escalera y cuando bajamos llegamos a un largo pasillo. Al final del pasillo se podía ver a la actriz ocultándose tras un gran muro de piedra. Cuando llegamos frente a la puerta nos dimos cuenta de que no cedería ni un poquito.

\- ¿Cómo podemos pasar? -Philip miró por un espacio que estaba en la puerta

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?

\- Es Amadey, está del otro lado con la actriz

\- ¿Eso no es prueba suficiente de que son ellos los que están detrás de todo esto?

\- No lo sé -aun no podía entender por qué Philip desconfiaba de una niña como princesa, pero parecía dispuesto a creerle a Amadey- Están diciendo algo, déjame escuchar

\- ¡Hm!

\- Mis intereses fueron infructuosos Amadey, me estaba acercando a princesa, pero luego la perdí, debemos atraparla tan pronto como sea posible, no nos queda mucho tiempo, además creo que ha conseguido aliados, he visto a un par de sujetos, ¡No podemos dejar que ellos se entrometan en nuestros planes!

\- ¿Qué están diciendo? -Philip era el único que podía ver y escuchar

\- Algo sobre encontrar a princesa

\- ¿Y aún así...? -suspiré- De todas maneras ¿Cómo abrimos la puerta? -cambié el tema para no enojarme

\- Encontraremos el modo... O la forzaremos... También es una opción...

En ese momento que estábamos considerando si usar magia o no, apareció el gallo.

\- ¿Cómo nos encontró aquí abajo? -preguntó calmadamente Philip

\- ¡¿Qué pasó con princesa?! ¡Eso es más importante! ¡Vamos! -prácticamente arrastré a Philip hasta la torre del estudio de Amadey

\- ¿Princesa? -exclamé cuando salí del elevador- ¿Crees que la hayan atrapado?  
\- ¿Si la atraparon no deberíamos haberla visto entrar a la cámara en la que acabamos de estar?

\- ¿Pero y si esperaron a que nos fuéramos? ¿O la tienen en otro lugar? -¿Que yo era la única que se preocupaba por la niña?

\- Cálmate, estoy seguro de que la encontraremos sana y salva, ahora la única manera de descubrir la verdad es forzar esa puerta

\- Bien, vamos -yo también estaba cansada de todo este misterio, era hora de confrontar a los responsables

Yo y Philip nos paramos a un metro de la puerta apuntamos nuestras manos a cada lado y disparamos magia al mismo tiempo. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Ambos dejamos nuestras manos alzadas en dirección a Amadey y la actriz.

\- Bienvenidos extraños, se lo que están pensando, pero por favor antes de que hagan cualquier cosa, escúchennos

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos? -le dije ganándome una mirada de desaprobación de Philip así que me callé y dejé que lo manejara él, aunque después igual le iba a dar mi opinión

\- Explícate Amadey y ya basta de juegos -cuando Philip quería, podía ser muy firme en su tono

\- Fue princesa la que le dio vida a las estatuas, aun no estoy seguro de cómo lo hizo, pero ellas le obedecen, ella ordenó a las estatuas que atacaran a todos, ella quería tener el control de todo el pueblo, pero algunas estatuas la desobedecieron y ella dio la orden de destruir a los traidores  
\- ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? -le devolvió Philip

\- Desde el principio ella ha tratado de capturarme, ella quiere mi ayuda para su ejército de estatuas, si quieres una prueba de lo que te digo solo espera a que venga por mi... Ocúltense en un lugar seguro, ella que ahora sabe mi paradero gracias a ustedes, vendrá en cualquier momento...

Ambos se levantaron y salieron se la habitación con nosotros detrás. De repente el techo comenzó a caerse a pedazos y apareció un puño seguido del ángel. Philip me tomó del brazo y nos ocultó detrás de unas estatuas que había. Del ángel se bajó princesa y yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: la inocente niña se llevó a Amadey y a la actriz frente a nuestros ojos.

* * *

\- Tenías razón... Princesa era la villana todo el tiempo...

\- Yo no la llamaría villana... O la culpable de todo, si no se hubiera sentido sola tal vez esto jamás habría pasado -la corregí, una Mary cabizbaja no le sentaba para nada

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Llámalo experiencia... La inocencia ya no me convence...

\- Eso suena triste en un punto...

\- Puede ser -me encogí de hombros- Lo importante ahora es rescatar a Amadey para que el ejército de princesa no siga aumentando

\- Tienes razón, ¿Dónde crees que lo llevó?

\- ¡Si tuviera que adivinar me apostaría mi barba de madera a que se fueron a la mansión! -Exclamó Rupert

\- ¡Entonces vámonos a la mansión!

Cuando llegamos efectivamente adentro estaba princesa llevando a un esposado Amadey a la estatua de oro de princesa que había frente a una pared. Por supuesto que era un cuarto oculto y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta. El ángel de princesa nos tapó la entrada. El gallo que había estado en el hombro de Mary desde que descubrimos la verdad, voló como distracción para el ángel y este lo capturó por el cuello.

\- ¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño! -pero antes de que Mary pudiera lanzar cualquier clase de magia, el gallo lanzó un hechizo en el ángel congelándolo en el puesto

\- Vaya que era poderoso ese gallo

\- ¡Hay que ayudarlo! -insistió Mary

\- Claro, súmalo a la lista... Por el momento creo que lo mejor será juntar a tantas estatuas como podamos para poder contrarrestar el poder de princesa  
\- ¡Entonces vamos por el arquero!

\- Espero que no nos encontremos al almirante por ahí

\- Yo también... -ambos nos fuimos en dirección a la plaza donde habíamos visto por última vez al arquero

\- Esto es extraño -empezó Mary- ¿No se suponía que estaba aquí?

\- Bueno, en realidad se fue a perseguir al almirante la última vez que lo vimos así que... -le recordé

\- Hay movimiento en el taller de óptica, ¿Por qué no vamos hacia allá? -sugirió Rupert

\- ¡Woa! -cuando entramos a penas y cupimos porque el arquero estaba dentro y acaparaba todo el espacio del taller

\- Las flechas que me hiciste son geniales, pero mi arco no está a la altura -nos dijo

\- ¿Y de donde planeas que saquemos un arco mejor? -le preguntó Mary sin duda ella también estaba perdiendo la paciencia

\- Seguramente si buscamos, encontraremos algo -le aseguré para que se relajara un poco

\- Vayan a la torre y encontraran a un caballero dispuesto a ayudar -fue lo último que nos dijo Rupert antes de que saliéramos del taller

\- Iré a la torre, ve si puedes averiguar algo más del sótano de la mansión -le dije a Mary y nos separamos por primera vez

En la torre efectivamente había un caballero de ojos verdes dispuesto a ayudar así que me siguió hasta el sótano de la mansión donde estaba esperando Mary, que sabiamente no había avanzado porque donde antes habían estado encerrados Amadey y la actriz, ahora no había otra cosa que la gárgola quimera. El caballero entró y entabló una batalla mortal con la gárgola.

\- Debo admitir que se siente bien por fin deshacerse de ese chucho, pero perdimos a un caballero en el proceso... -mencionó Mary

\- Lo sé, pero fue muy honorable, ahora solo hay que encontrar un arco...

\- Y una manera de entrar al cuarto secreto y de salvar al gallo y de detener a princesa y de salvar a Amadey y de salvar a la gente y...

\- Creo que ya entendimos el punto Mary...

\- Lo siento

\- Solo enfoquémonos en una cosa a la vez... ¿Sí?

\- Sí

\- Bien, entonces vamos por el arco

\- Mm...

Llevábamos registrando la sala donde Amadey se había encerrado por bastante tiempo, sin encontrar nada útil.

\- ¿No te parece curioso este mapa? -Mary fijó su mi mirada en el tapiz de una pared

\- Bueno, a mi no me parece un mapa... Tiene estas palancas y hay un caballero... Una princesa, un dragón...

\- Sí, sí, ya veo tu punto, ¿Será alguna especie de puzzle? Tal vez debamos mover... -Mary intentó mover las figuritas, pero yo retiré sus manos del tapiz y las coloqué sobre las palancas- Entonces si muevo esto... Se puede mover solo el caballero...

\- Muy bien, trata de lograr... -miré hacia el lado del tapiz- ¿Creo que necesitas al dragón? ¿Y un corazón? -incliné la cabeza- ¿Tienes que matar al dragón y sacarle el corazón? ¿Qué clase de masacre es este tapiz?

\- Yo creo -Mary habló en un tono suave- Que debemos matar al dragón y ganarnos el corazón de la princesa

\- Oh... -así la cosa tenía más sentido

\- Bien intentaré... -Mary guió al caballero directo al río y supongo que murió, porque se hundió hasta que reapareció en el principio

\- Eso no salió muy bien -me mordí el labio para no reírme a carcajadas

\- Cállate... Lo intentaré de nuevo

Esta vez Mary lo hizo bien hasta que logró matar al dragón.

\- ¡Muy bien! Ahora solo falta el corazón de la princesa -Mary dirigió el caballero hasta la princesa- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué no gané? ¡¿No le basta a la princesa con que haya tenido que matar un dragón y así salvar el reino?! ¡¿Qué clase de princesa es esta?! ¡¿Quieres oro?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

\- ¡Mary! -la quité de las palancas antes de que las rompiera y la senté en un sillón cercano- Vas a romper el tapiz

\- Lo siento, creo que ya perdí la paciencia con el juego...

\- Lo note, así que continuaré yo...

\- ¿Y qué harás? -cuando ya se calmó, Mary vino a pararse junto a mi mientras yo movía al caballero para que recogiera el balde de agua- ¿Para qué haces eso?

\- Pensé que necesitaríamos ocupar todos los objetos

\- ¿Y le tiraras el agua a los lobos?

\- No, mira en la montaña -mencioné al tiempo que llevaba el balde con agua al objeto extraño en la montaña que resultó ser una semilla y luego se hizo flor

\- ¿Una semilla? No parecía una semilla

\- No, pero era mejor opción que tirarle el agua a los lobos

\- ¡Hm!

El caballero llevó la flor donde la princesa y completamos el puzzle.

\- ¡Claro, a la punta de la montaña el reino! ¡Yo quiero una flor!

\- Mary -en ese momento el tapiz reveló una cámara oculta

\- ¿Una cámara oculta dentro de una cámara oculta? Alguien tiene un problema de paranoia...

Cuando entramos encontramos un arco que estaba sujeto por una mano de piedra. Con un par de golpes con mi espada, ya estaba libre.

\- Bien, debemos llevarle esto al arquero

\- ¡Y terminará con el almirante de una vez por todas!

\- ¿Qué es esto? -me detuve un momento porque llamó mi atención una escoba que había en el suelo

\- ¿Una escoba?

\- No parece una escoba ordinaria...

\- ¿Puedes sentir algo en la escoba? -Mary inclinó la cabeza

\- Sí

\- ¡Entonces llévala, pero date prisa tenemos una batalla que ganar!

Tomé la escoba y ambos nos dirigimos al taller de óptica.

* * *

\- ¡Y aquí tienes! O tenias -exclamé cuando el arquero comenzó a cargar una flecha en el arco que había tele transportado hace un rato

Le dimos espacio mientras él salía del taller y disparaba certeramente al almirante con el que nos habíamos topado de camino al taller. Una de sus flechas le dio justo en el corazón de piedra, y el almirante cayó para siempre.  
\- ¡Sí! ¿Está mal celebrar la muerte de estatuas? -le pregunté a Philip

\- No, yo haré una fiesta sobre esto cuando lleguemos al castillo

El arquero ocupó su lugar en medio de la plaza.

\- Mm... ¿Arquero? –intenté

\- ¿Qué?

\- Podríamos usar tu ayuda con una estatua más...

Y nos encaminamos hacia la mansión de Amadey.

\- ¡Ahí esta!

El arquero disparó dos flechas ambas a las alas del ángel que quedó incrustado contra la pared soltando al gallo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias arquero!

El arquero se fue y nuestro amigo el gallo voló hasta los pies de las escaleras.  
\- ¿Estarás bien? -le pregunté, el gallo movió sus alas con entusiasmo

\- Te mereces un descanso amigo, gracias por tu ayuda

\- ¡Detectives! -Rupert que se había separado de nosotros hace un rato para encontrar más información sobre los desaparecidos se acercó a nosotros- ¡Los artesanos del pueblo que fueron secuestrados están detrás de esta puerta! -Rupert se apresuró a subir las escaleras mientras sostenía una especie de bisagra en sus manos

Se acercó a la puerta y la colocó. La puerta abrió con un fuerte chirrido.

\- Bueno, no pasaremos desapercibidos con ese ruido -comentó Philip

Cuando pasamos la puerta encontramos una nube de polvo rosa y cuando se despejó no había rastros de nadie más que de una tortuga, una rana, un conejo y una especie de pájaro grande.

\- ¿No me digas que esos son los artesanos? –traté

\- Eso parece...

\- ¿Y cómo los devolvemos a ser humanos? Como desearía a Ágata en este momento...  
\- Mira... Si no estoy equivocado, de verdad espero no estarlo, esta bolsa de polvo tal vez sea la que utilizó princesa para escapar...

\- Y si lo vertemos en los animales... ¡Puede que los liberemos del hechizo! -arrojamos el polvo y cruzamos los dedos

Todos los animales volvieron a ser las personas.

\- ¿Están todos bien? -pregunté cuando Philip los había chequeado a todos

\- Sí, inconscientes, pero vivos

\- Que bien -solté aire

\- Ahora la cosa es pasar ese muro... -dijo indicando otro muro que parecía interponerse en nuestro camino

\- Philip, creo que esto amerita magia... -dije decidida

\- Pero si empujamos la muralla podemos dañar a las personas...

\- Déjamelo a mí -estaba muy convencida de que podría poner una barrera por primera vez en mi vida y ayudar a la gente

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡Debes confiar en mí!

\- Sabes que siempre lo hago... -me sonrió

¡No te desconcentres Mary! Philip se colocó en su posición y yo use toda mi concentración y mis deseos por proteger a la gente y una cortina plateada rodeó el lugar.

\- ¡Lo hiciste!

\- ¡Pero no se cuanto tiempo podré soportarlo! ¡Date prisa!

\- ¡Sí! -Philip cerró sus ojos y una especia de maza dorada muy grande salió disparada hacia la puerta

Trozos de piedra volaron por todos lados, pero nada cayó en las personas. Caí al suelo.

\- ¡Mary! ¿Estás bien? -Philip estaba a mi lado

\- Sí... ¡Lo hice! ¡Por fin lo hice! -estaba muy feliz, pero muy cansada

\- Eres una excelente detective -Philip besó mi frente y yo a parte de sonrojarme, acepté su ayuda para ponerme de pie

Cuando me estabilicé y me aseguré de que no me caería de boca al suelo, pasamos la puerta que habíamos destruido hace nada. Al otro lado estaba princesa, llorando y tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- Princesa... -intenté con un suave acercamiento

\- Por favor no me castiguen tan severamente -suplicó- Al menos déjenme contarles mi historia...

Philip y yo intercambiamos una mirada y asentimos.

\- Aunque mi madre me dejó en la puerta principal de Amadey, debió amarme mucho, me dejó una flauta mágica y un libro de hechizos, ¡Esas cosas me salvaron! Después de que Amadey se casó con la actriz, él se olvidó de mí, estaba triste y sola, pero el libro de mi madre me dio un gran consuelo... Entonces entendí que no había nada más para mí en Martlet, Amadey y yo nunca seríamos una familia, debía hallar a mi verdadera madre, había algunas pistas en el libro que me dejó y la flauta le daba vida a mis amigas las estatuas... Puedo sentirla llamándome... Pero cuando Amadey se casó con esa horrible mujer, abandonó sus estatuas, y yo necesitaba más, para que me ayudaran a encontrar a mi madre, exigí que me hiciera más, pero lo único que hizo fue excusarse... ¡Por favor no me encierren, estoy tan cerca de encontrar a mi madre! Tengo las pistas que me dejó, les prometo que si me dejan ir reconstruiré el pueblo, no importa cuánto me tome y nunca más molestare a su gente... ¡Por favor!

\- Mm... Esto nos meterá en problemas... -Philip suspiró

\- Pero es lo correcto -puse mi mano sobre la suya y ambos tomamos la escoba que Philip había llevado consigo y se la dimos a princesa

\- ¡La escoba mágica! ¡Me preguntaba dónde la había perdido! ¡Muchas gracias!  
\- ¡No tan rápido! Debes reconstruir el pueblo como prometiste -le recordé

\- Y más importante prometemos que no usaras magia para dañar a la gente de nuevo

\- ¡Lo prometo!

Y así comenzó la reconstrucción del pueblo. Nosotros no nos quedamos a ver todo, solo lo suficiente para saber que la gente estaba en paz con princesa y que no le harían más daño o impedirían que fuera a buscar a su madre.

\- ¡Copo y Sol! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -mi caballo y el de Philip estaban a las afueras de Martlet

\- A veces son tan astutos que llegan a ser sospechosos -comentó Philip saludando a su yegua

Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos de vuelta al castillo de detectives.

\- ¿Dejaron ir a la niña?

\- No vimos otra opción Zinnia, no íbamos a encarcelar a una niña ¿O sí?

\- Hm... Lo meditaré más tiempo, de todas maneras no estaría de más mantener sus movimientos vigilados...

\- Te dije que esto nos metería en problemas -me susurró Philip

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Felicidades por llegar al meollo del asunto detectives! Pueden retirarse

\- ¿Y Marcus y Ágata?

\- ¿Cómo está Esmeralda?

\- Esmeralda está completamente recuperada, en este momento estoy preparando un caso para ella y Marcus y Ágata me informan que se retrasaran un par de días en llegar...

\- ¡¿Están bien?! -preguntamos ambos al mismo tiempo

\- Sí, están bien, solo se están tomando un... Descanso...

\- A puesto a que Marcus escribió esa carta... -Philip sacudió la cabeza

\- Ahora descansen, se lo han ganado detectives... Y Mary...

\- ¿Si?

\- Felicitaciones por tu avance con esa barrera

\- ¿Cómo lo supo? -incliné mi cabeza mientras Philip usaba lo que le quedaba de energía para despeinarme

\- ¡Solo vamos a descansar! ¡Creo que dormiré por días!

Y ambos nos fuimos directo a dormir.

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo tengo planeado un especial muuuy largo y será el penúltimo paso antes de volver con la historia original ;)

Muy buena semana a todos!


	22. Chapter 22

Y aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo! De vuelta con Ágata, pero antes un par de cositas:

\- Primero y tiene que ver netamente con el texto, es que elegí los nombres de los personajes y quedaron como Hugh y Hugo xD, no es un error, no es la misma persona, es solo que lo elegí así y después me di cuenta de que era prácticamente el mismo nombre... Pero ya me había gustado n.n

\- Y en segundo lugar este tipo de capítulos no va a ser común, pero este no va a ser el último, ya que me sirven para, por un parte detallar más la vida y algunos aspectos de mis personajes y por otro de añadir más personajes que no me alcanzan en los juegos normales u.u Aún así espero que les guste ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes o historia original del juego Dark Parables me pertenece (en este caso la historia del DP5)**

* * *

 **The Puppet Master**

\- Los casos se han hecho cada vez más difíciles... -Zinnia hizo una pausa, considerando lo que diría a continuación- Es por eso que para esta ocasión irán ustedes dos

Zinnia apuntó a mí y Marcus. Ambos asentimos. Los casos se estaban volviendo peligrosos, Esmeralda era un ejemplo. Había ido sola a un caso y había vuelto herida, estaba en cama ahora.

\- Como ya les dije ninguno de ustedes es reemplazable, no hagan cosas innecesarias... Estoy confiando en ti Marcus -y esa era la forma en que Zinnia se preocupa por nosotros

\- Pasaré a darles la información que tenemos sobre el caso... Como algunos ya saben, el espejo utilizado por Amelia, no era el único por el que se podía llegar al Mundo del espejo... Hemos recibido información de ataques de marionetas que han capturado a algunas personas de un pueblo ubicado en Alemania...

\- Pensé que habíamos acabado con Geppeto -comentó Philip

\- Lo hicieron, pero... Geppeto no es el único maestro de marionetas que existe...  
\- Algo leí sobre eso... -mencionó Marcus

\- Para los demás... Deben saber sobre la historia de la arboleda prohibida

\- Ese lugar es el que le dio a Geppeto la capacidad de crear a Pinocho -dijo Philip  
\- Sí, pero no siempre fue un territorio prohibido... La arboleda antes era un lugar sagrado, pero unos ladrones entraron a la fuerza en el mundo del espejo y fueron ejecutados del otro lado por los que gobiernan los territorios de la arboleda, sus almas corrompieron este terreno sagrado y los convirtieron en la arboleda prohibida

\- ¿Quienes gobiernan la arboleda? Yo no vi a nadie -explicó Philip

\- Es un pueblo de artesanos, la mayoría talla y crea marionetas -explicó Zinnia  
\- ¿Con madera de la arboleda?

\- Ya no, no desde que fue corrompida... Son un pueblo que permanece oculto y protegido por el llamado Puppet Master

\- Así es como se hacía llamar Geppeto

\- Sí, los informes confirman que él vivió en esa arboleda bastante tiempo y entró en contacto con el pueblo aprendiendo todo lo que sabía del mismísimo Puppet Master Hugh

\- ¿El Maestro Hugh? ¿Cómo es que ellos no se corrompen?

\- El maestro titiritero debe ser siempre de corazón puro... Toda su vida, manteniendo fuera la corrupción de la arboleda para poder utilizar su poder... Cuando el maestro Hugh murió, nombró como su sucesor a su mano derecha Hugo... Ahora bajo el reinado de Hugo han comenzado estos ataques lo que nos lleva a pensar que la arboleda no fue destruida del todo y que su corrupción alcanzó al Puppet Master

\- ¿Iremos a detenerlo entonces? –pregunté

\- Sí, su misión será detener a Hugo el nuevo Maestro marionetista y destruir la arboleda si es necesario... Tampoco queremos causar una guerra con el pueblo de marionetistas

\- Bien, entonces eso haremos... Trataremos de hablar nuestra salida de ahí... Después de todo tenemos a una prin... ¡Ow! -le arrojé las carpetas a Marcus para que se callara

\- Partiremos de inmediato

\- Gracias, cuento con ustedes

\- ¡Sí!

Y arrastré a mi tutor fuera de la sala de reuniones.

\- ¿Era necesaria la agresividad?

\- Sí, ¡No dejabas de hablar!

\- ¡Solo trataba de alivianar un poco el aire, señorita aburrimiento! Todos hemos estado muy tensos desde que Esmeralda volvió herida...

Bajé la cabeza.

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- ¡Aún así! Hay que concentrarse en este trabajo...

\- Lo sé... Descuida, concentración es mi segundo nombre

Tardamos un par de días en llegar a nuestro destino.

\- Este debe ser el pueblo de los desaparecidos... Lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrar el espejo que nos llevará al mundo del espejo

\- Quizá si preguntamos... -miré a mí alrededor, pero donde miraras había gente cerrando puertas y ventanas

\- Claro, ¡Cuando te dejen hacer unas preguntas me avisas! -Marcus comenzó a caminar

\- ¡Es comprensible! Después de todo se supone que ellos están en paz con el mundo del espejo, ¿Pero de repente comienzan a atacarlos?

\- Tienes razón, no tienen como entender que el maestro marionetistas se ha vuelto loco... ¿Qué tal si te pones a buscar el espejo?

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿Pensé que ya habías dominado eso de visualizar algo sin tocarlo?

\- Ah... Lo intentaré -cerré mis ojos y visualicé el mundo del espejo y luego me concentré en un modo de llegar ahí

Comencé a caminar en la dirección que sentía era la correcta. Pronto estuvimos entre medio de unos árboles... Oculto entre sus ramas estaba el espejo.  
\- Esta muy bien escondido

\- Eso es porque está diseñado para salir del mundo del espejo... No para entrar... ¿Lista?

\- ¿Para romper las reglas y entrar? ¿Qué estamos esperando? -tomé la mano que me ofreció y comenzamos a trepar para llegar al espejo

Cuando pasamos por el espejo caímos un par de metros.

\- ¡Ow!

Ambos usamos magia para amortiguar la caída.

\- No me vendría mal uno de los colchones de Philip ahora...

\- Agradece que tenemos buenos reflejos -Marcus se paró antes que yo y se sacudió antes de pararme- ¿Alguna lesión?

\- No

\- Bien, entonces prepárate porque no creo que estas marionetas estén aquí para recibirnos

Miré a mí alrededor solo para descubrir que estábamos rodeados de marionetas, todas armadas. Tragué.

\- ¡Identifíquense! ¡Cómo se atreven a pasar al reino del espejo!

\- No somos los primeros que se infiltran...

\- Marcus, ahora no...

\- ¡Responderán ante el Puppet Master!

Las marionetas atacaron al mismo tiempo. Yo me dediqué a derribarlas con magia y Marcus nos cubrió, aún no era capaz de defenderme con magia, necesitaba una coordinación que yo todavía no tenía.

\- ¡Hm! -La marioneta que nos hablaba se retiró y cuando lo hizo, las otras marionetas cayeron al suelo

\- Creo que se ¿Rindió?

\- Yo creo que más bien se retiró por el momento...

\- Siempre tan negativo...

\- Sí, y déjame agregar que debemos buscar un arma o ambos terminaremos agotados a un nivel peligroso si vuelve

\- En eso sí estamos de acuerdo

Afortunadamente el lugar parecía más abandonado que el pueblo. No nos topamos con más marionetas y recogimos unas espadas. Aunque yo me quedé con un arco, las espadas eran demasiado pesadas.

\- Parece que te gustan los arcos...

\- A todos nos gusta lo que se nos da bien

\- Mm...

Comenzamos a buscar pistas sobre lo que había pasado y dónde podríamos encontrar la arboleda. Solo conseguimos meternos con algunas marionetas y descubrir que el Maestro Hugo no salía del palacio.

\- Parece que tendremos que ir al palacio

\- ¿No es más sencillo tratar de quitarle su poder destruyendo la arboleda?

\- No, si destruimos la arboleda le quitaríamos para siempre el poder a este pueblo, quizá qué cosas malas pasarían y sin duda alguna sus habitantes no estarían agradecidos... Ni felices

\- Mm... ¿Entonces al castillo?

\- Al castillo

Para entrar al castillo primero había que pasar un total de tres murallas. Cuando pasamos por la primera, y advertidos por todas las señales, esperábamos una pelea, sin embargo nada se nos apareció. Para pasar a la segunda puerta antes tuvimos que buscar un par de adornos y nos fuimos enterando un poco de la historia del lugar. Resulta que el Maestro marionetista está a cargo de proteger la arboleda a cambio de su poder, después de que fue corrompida el trono del maestro se convirtió en el que elegía al siguiente.

\- ¿Cómo es que un asiento elige al siguiente gobernante?

\- Puede sonar extraño, pero no es la primera vez que escucho que un objeto inanimado toma una decisión importante...

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras Marcus ponía el último adorno y la puerta se abría.

\- ¡Nos encontramos otra vez!

\- Esa voz... -miramos hacia adelante, la voz que antes hablaba a través de una marioneta estaba frente a nosotros

Era un hombre alto y de tez tostada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y con sus cabellos negros daba toda la impresión de ser atemorizante.

\- ¿Tu eres?

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Pero qué insolente! ¡No eres más que un intruso! Y además no serviría de nada que te dijera mi nombre porque no podrás usarlo... ¡No saldrás de aquí con vida!

\- ¿Que dijiste? -Marcus desenvainó rápidamente la espada

\- ¡Eso no detendrá a mis marionetas!

De la nada fueron invocadas muchas marionetas.

\- ¿D-de verdad puede controlar esa cantidad de marionetas él solo?

\- ¿Vas a admirar al enemigo? ¿En serio?

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Cállense insectos! ¡Sean aplastados por mis creaciones!

Las marionetas prepararon sus armas y atacaron. Afortunadamente todas tenían un sistema de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que no hubo necesidad de pelear y encima esquivar ataques. Marcus y yo logramos acabar con la mitad para cuando encontré una apertura y tomé la oportunidad de darle a uno de sus brazos.

\- ¡Nngh!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Bien hecho! -se notaba que mi tutor había hecho un esfuerzo

\- Parece que te falta práctica

\- Sí, parece, recuérdame dejar de ignorar a Philip cuando quiera practicar...  
\- Anotado...

\- Hazme el favor de darle al otro brazo...

Hice lo que me dijo y el tipo que nos había atacado tenía una flecha en cada brazo.

\- No son tiros mortales –empecé

\- No, de hecho tienen mucha precisión -continuó Marcus- Ahora nos dirás dónde está tu amo

\- ¡Jamás traicionaré a mi maestro!

\- Es inútil, está siendo controlado

\- ¿Controlado? ¿Lo dices por sus ojos?

\- Sí, ese rojo solo puede significar que está siendo controlado

\- ¿Y qué haremos con él?

\- Lo noqueamos -Marcus lo golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada y el sujeto cayó inconsciente- Tengo el presentimiento de que este no será el último intento de detenernos antes de llegar al castillo

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo

Para abrir la tercera y última puerta tuvimos que encontrar una llave especial y ahí seguimos leyendo unos documentos, y guardándolos para Zinnia, sobre los dos elegidos del Puppet Master, que se convertían en la mano derecha y mano izquierda, no había marionetistas más hábiles que ese par.

\- Y podría apostar que el tipo que noqueamos es uno de ellos

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que detrás de esta puerta está el otro? -giré la llave y la puerta se abrió con un click

\- Me temo que sí

Marcus empujó la puerta y pasamos a la siguiente muralla. Al principio se veía vacío. No era más que un patio y no se veía nada.

\- ¡Muévete!

Marcus me empujó del lugar en donde estaba parada. Ahora había un hacha.  
\- No está mal...

Frente a nosotros aterrizó una chica de largos cabellos rojos y cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarnos sus ojos eran verdes.

\- ¿Izquierda o derecha? -le preguntó Marcus

\- Izquierda... Veo que derrotaron al idiota de Kay... La verdad es que siempre se creyó más de la cuenta...

\- ¿No estás siendo controlada por el maestro Hugo?

\- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír niña... Ese idiota no podría controlarme aunque quisiera  
\- ¿No sirves al maestro marionetista? -Marcus inclinó la cabeza

\- No

\- ¿Entonces nos dejarás pasar?

\- No, no sirvo a Hugo, pero eso no significa que abandone mi puesto y los deje irrumpir en el castillo del Puppet Master -la chica levantó una mano e hizo un movimiento

Bajó del techo del castillo una marioneta vestida con los mismos colores de ella, verde y negro. Estaba muy bien detallada.

\- ¿Solo una?

\- Créeme no necesito más... -levantó la otra mano y tiró

Atrapó ágilmente una enorme hoz que pudo detrás de su espalda.

\- ¡¿Huh?!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que solo me pararía a hablar como el engreído de Kay? Lo siento, la verdad es que con solo verlos puedo decir que me habrían caído bien... ¿Pero qué clase de guardiana sería si me pasaran?

\- ¿Una guardiana muy comprensiva?

\- ¿Te parece mi cara de alguien comprensivo?

\- No, pero tenía que tratar...

La chica movió la hoz sobre su cabeza y cargó contra Marcus. Su marioneta sacó un par de dagas y se lanzó directo hacia mí.

\- Ok... Arcos fuera... -saque rápidamente la espada, pero la marioneta era muy veloz, solo podía defenderme de su doble ataque constante

Marcus no parecía hacerlo mejor. La chica era muy rápida para mover un arma tan grande y además tenía mucho alcance, ambos estábamos en problemas.  
\- ¿Qué sucede Reep?

Solo ella notó a la marioneta que se posó sobre la muralla.

\- Hugo ha capturado a dos niños más...

\- ¿Qué? -la chica se distrajo un momento lo que hizo que Marcus la derribara y le apuntara con la espada a la garganta

Yo por mi parte no pude hacer nada más que seguir bloqueando a la otra marioneta.  
\- Hm... ¿Te importaría hacerla parar?

\- Pete...

\- A tus órdenes

La otra marioneta se quedó de pie a mi lado con sus dagas apuntadas a mí.  
\- ¿Cómo es que tus marionetas pueden hablar? -le pregunté sin apartar mis ojos de las dagas de 'Pete'

\- ¿No es obvio? Están hachas de la arboleda... ¿Es por eso que sigues a Hugo? -Marcus miró a la chica antes de guardar su espada y tenderle la mano para que se levantara

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? -ella aceptó la ayuda para pararse y miró sus pies

\- Porque parecías molesta cuando te enteraste de los niños... Así que eres comprensiva, aunque tu cara no lo muestra

\- Y él es una buena persona, aunque su cara no lo muestre -dije acercándome  
Pete se paró al lado de la chica y Reep se paró al otro lado. La chica nos miró un momento y suspiró.

\- Mi nombre es Penny, mano izquierda de Hugo... Al menos antes de que se corrompiera... Estos son Pete y Reep, mis obras maestras, creadas con trozos de la arboleda prohibida

\- ¿Entonces tienen alma?

\- Sí, pero su alma está conectada a mí, siempre saben lo que quiero que hagan... No son más que sirvientes...

\- Entiendo, de alguna manera es distinta de una obra maestra de un verdadero Maestro, como Pinocho

\- Sí, son diferentes...

\- P-pero aún así están bien hechas, es decir son excelentes... -Marcus sin querer había ofendido a Penny

\- Dinos, Penny... ¿Si te lo pedimos nos ayudarás a detener a Hugo? -le pregunté cortando el balbuceo de Marcus

\- No puedo ir en contra del Puppet Master... Podría controlarme si me niego como a Kay, pero sí los ayudaré a rescatar a las personas que ha capturado y que aún no ha...

\- ¡Intrusos!

Dos grandes bestias de madera aterrizaron frente a Penny.

\- Oh, oh...

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Son los guardias de Hugo... Esto es lo mejor que pudo hacer luego de corromperse... Son bestias que responden solo a él...

\- Ágata trata de golpearlos con magia -me dijo Marcus mientras preparaba su mano

\- Mm... Yo no haría eso si fuera tu -le advirtió Penny, pero Marcus ya había disparado  
Solo para que su magia lo golpeara de vuelta.

\- ¡Marcus! -el gigante frente a mí me tapó el paso mientras el otro se dirigía a aplastar a mi tutor

\- Poseen un campo de fuerza especial, en otras palabras repelen magia -Penny había bloqueado al gigante con su hoz antes de que pudiera dar un paso adelante

\- ¡Traidora! -gritaron los gigantes rugiendo y cargando contra Penny

\- ¡Ja! ¡Estas monstruosidades no pueden detenerme!

Pete y Reep cortaron justo en las articulaciones de los gigantes y estos se derrumbaron al suelo, solo para volverse a armar minutos después.

\- ¡Apresúrense! ¡Vayan al castillo y detengan a Hugo! ¡Deben salvar a la gente del pueblo!

\- ¿Podrás sola con esos dos?

\- ¿O esos varios? -agregué a la pregunta de Marcus cuando comenzaron a llegar más marionetas que emitían un Aura detestable

\- Haré como que no están dudando de mí... Buena suerte, detectives -dijo con una sonrisa y levantó la hoz- Váyanse

Ambos corrimos dentro del palacio sin mirar atrás.

\- ¿Penny estará bien?

\- No lo sé, eran bastantes marionetas...

\- ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a la gente encerrada?

\- Más importante ¿Para qué la quiere Hugo? -me devolvió Marcus

Investigamos lo más sigilosamente que pudimos hasta que descubrimos que las personas estaban encerradas en el sótano del palacio al cual se ingresaba por la cocina.

\- ¡Todo esto está podrido! -dije tapándome la nariz

\- Es solo prueba de lo mal que van las cosas con el dueño del castillo

Llegamos al sótano y destruimos rápidamente a las marionetas para no llamar la atención aunque parecía que no había guardias. Ayudamos a la gente a salir del palacio y las hicimos buscar un lugar seguro ya que el camino de vuelta no lo era y necesitarían nuestra ayuda. Nosotros nos dirigimos a la sala del trono.

\- ¿Ustedes son los intrusos? -cuando llegamos en el trono estaba sentado Hugo que nos miraba con una cara llena de tranquilidad

\- Que no te engañe su apariencia... -me susurró Marcus

\- Descuida puedo ver claramente su maldad -de él emanaba una luz oscura que rodeaba toda la habitación

\- Puedo ver que derrotaron a mis mejores sirvientes, pero... Ahora no será tan fácil

\- Ágata...

\- Lo sé

Me concentré y disparé una gran cantidad de energía en dirección a Hugo. Por supuesto para Philip hubiese sido más fácil que para mí enviar energía positiva, pero era mejor yo que Marcus. Hugo recibió el impacto y gritó, luego movió su mano y se retiró de la sala del trono dejando a Penny en su lugar.  
\- ¿Penny?

\- Corre...

Penny movió su arma en mi dirección y yo la esquivé por muy poco.

\- ¡Esta siendo controlada! -sus ojos que habían sido verdes ahora estaban rojos  
\- ¡Ya me di cuenta! ¿Puedes reaccionar?

\- No... Lo... Creo... -la chica movió su hoz en dirección a Marcus que ahora estaba más cerca- Ayuda...

\- Ágata, ayúdame a crear una apertura

Asentí y saqué la espada que había usado antes.

\- Izquierda...

Incluso con la ayuda de Penny era difícil esquivar sus movimientos.

\- Agáchate...

\- ¡Ahora! -antes que Penny pudiera mover el arma en otra dirección le di un empujón de magia que la llevó directo al trono donde cayó golpeándose la espalda

\- ¡Lo siento! -fue lo primero que le dije mientras Marcus y yo nos acercábamos a ella

\- No... Se... Acerquen... Aún... No... Termina

\- Terminará -Marcus se acercó a pesar de las advertencias de Penny

\- No...

\- ¡Nngh!

\- ¡Marcus! -había alcanzado a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Penny, pero la hoz bajó a su hombro y la sangre comenzó a brotar

Marcus apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y magia salió de su mano al cuerpo de Penny envolviéndola.

\- ¡Aaaaaahh!

La hoz cayó al suelo mientras la magia de Marcus expulsaba el control de Hugo.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -llegué a su lado cuando el proceso había terminado y el cuerpo de la chica descansaba en el trono

\- Sí, de hecho fue un corte superficial... Creo que lo paró antes de arrancarme el brazo

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Porque para lograrlo tuvo que morderse el labio -se podía ver la sangre que salía del labio de Penny

Entonces pasó algo que nadie se esperaba. Cuando Penny abrió los ojos, el trono comenzó a brillar y a cambiar. El original tenía cuervos apoyados en ramas. Ahora había un gran árbol al centro y de ese árbol salían ramas largas, delgadas y llenas de hojas que terminaban en pájaros, todo estaba lleno de vida.

\- Woa...

\- Mm... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa? -Penny se levantó apoyándose en Marcus  
\- Significa que eres la siguiente Puppet Master -le aseguró mi tutor

\- No puede ser... Hugo aún está vivo

\- Pero tal vez ya no sea digno de ser el maestro

\- Pero yo...

\- ¡Debes tener más confianza! Después de todo te has preocupado por la gente desde que empezó todo esto ¿No?

\- ¡Pero yo no tengo un corazón puro! ¡No planeo mantenerlo!

\- Creo que lo más importante no es mantenerse puro -continuó Marcus- Sino que mantenerse fiel a sí mismo, incluso bajo el control de Hugo eras capaz de decirnos cuando nos ibas a hacer daño... Y preferiste morderte el labio antes de dejar que tu arma me quitara el brazo...

Penny miró a sus pies.

\- Que conmovedor... ¡Ahora la traidora se ha convertido en la maestra! ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír niña! ¡No tienes lo que se necesita!

\- Hugo... ¡Esto se acaba aquí! ¡Ahora yo soy la maestra marionetista y no tienes poder aquí! -cuando la chica levantó la vista solo había determinación en su mirada y con un movimiento de su mano llamó a unas marionetas que aparecieron de los pasillos

Las marionetas eran muy delicadas en los detalles, poseían una armadura completa, escudo incluido y espada, en una armonía perfecta de madera y metal.  
\- Centinelas, tenemos un intruso

\- ¡Ja! -Hugo llamó a todas las marionetas que podía controlar y eran más de 50

Marcus y yo nos preparamos también. Yo tomé el arco y él sacó la espada.

\- Marcus quédate cerca de Penny yo trataré de detener a tantos como pueda  
\- Bien

Penny me asignó cuatro centinelas y me cubrían mientras yo le disparaba a todo lo que se intentara acercar al sector del trono. Penny movía su hoz con facilidad haciendo caer marioneta tras marioneta y Marcus la cubría con magia si era necesario.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad le di a Hugo en un brazo, como había hecho con Kay, Marcus aprovechó ese momento para lanzarle magia y lo desestabilizó. Finalmente Penny cargó contra él y su hoz terminó a centímetros de la garganta de Hugo.

\- ¡Mátame!

\- Jajaja... ¡No! Eso sería demasiado fácil... Confió en que estos detectives tienen una mejor idea... -ella nos miró

\- Eh...

\- Podemos llevarlo a nuestro cuartel, es mágica y está controlada por nuestra jefa, nadie nunca ha escapado -explicó Marcus- Además serias algo así como una inauguración... No hemos atrapado a muchos con vida últimamente...  
\- Está decidido entones... Hugo te destierro, te irás con los detectives y nunca más volverás

\- ¡Da lo mismo todo lo que hagas! ¡La arboleda te corromperá como lo hizo conmigo!

\- Centinelas -dos centinelas lo levantaron

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo?

\- No, el control de la arboleda es demasiado denso

\- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste conmigo?

\- Tu poder estaba luchando contra el control de Hugo, fue mucho más fácil

\- Crees que yo podría... -empecé- ¿Purificar la arboleda?

\- No lo sé Ágata, en teoría tu poder puede restaurarla a la magia original, pero no sé el costo...

\- Vale la pena intentarlo ¿No? Es decir, no queremos que esto -dije señalando a Hugo que trataba de zafarse del agarre de los centinelas- Pase de nuevo ¿O sí? Menos a ti

\- Te estaría muy agradecida detective

\- Solo dime Ágata, ya no hay formalidades Puppet Master

\- Jajajajaja, tienes razón... Yo solo soy Penny -la chica sonrío por primera vez  
\- ¡Vamos a la arboleda! O quieres quedarte mirando algo en particular... ¡Hmph! -Marcus me tapó la boca antes de que terminara la frase y me arrastró de camino a la arboleda

Una vez en la arboleda, el trabajo no fue fácil. Me paré en medio del lugar y pensé en erradicar los sentimientos negativos que llevaban años ahí, en restaurar la antigua gloria del lugar y en limpiar todo. Con eso en mente hubo una explosión de magia que emanó de mí en todas direcciones y finalmente la arboleda recuperó su brillo. Y yo dormí por un día entero.

Cuando desperté la primera que entró a mi habitación era la Puppet Master, vestida como siempre, sus botas negras largas con ligas, su falda corta ajustada y su blusa de color verde esmeralda de terciopelo reparada y su chaqueta negra manga corta abrochada. Había agregado un sombrero de copa con mucho estilo con una cinta verde de terciopelo y guantes.

\- Creo que te hace falta el bastón...

\- Mm... Para eso está mi hoz, me alegra que estés bien... La arboleda se recuperó por completo gracias a ti... Tu tutor también se recuperó de la herida del hombro

\- Maravilloso... ¿Y Hugo?

\- Cuando la arboleda perdió su poder dejo de controlarlo, de todas maneras el pueblo entero ha decidido que se lo lleven

\- Los entiendo...

\- ¡Veo que nuestra Briar ha despertado!

\- Ja, ja, ja... ¿Cómo va tu hombro?

\- Prácticamente recuperado

\- Creo que podemos fingir que no quedamos mal parados frente a Zinnia entonces  
\- Creo que tienes razón, y hablando de eso debemos preparar el regreso

Nos demoramos otro día entero en preparar todo. Penny nos dio un carruaje construido por el mismísimo Kay que fue puesto a cargo, para transportar a Hugo.

\- Ten -habíamos ido a decir adiós a la sala del trono

\- ¿Me das papel? -Penny levantó una ceja

\- No es cualquier papel, este papel es fabricado en mi tierra, en gardenia

\- Algo he oído a través del espejo sobre una tierra que posee todo tipo de plantas y árboles mágicos

\- Sip, este papel no es la excepción

\- ¿Y qué hace?

\- ¿Estás lista? -en ese momento entró Marcus

\- Sí, solo dame un segundo, verás el papel siempre alcanza a su destinatario, no importa en dónde esté... Es más confiable que un pájaro y podrá viajar a través del mundo del espejo a la perfección

\- ¿Para qué crees que lo necesitaré? -Penny inclinó la cabeza

\- Si escribes algo, solo debes pensar en el destinatario con todas tus fuerzas y el mensaje llegará, te puedo asegurar que es así, yo lo uso para mandar mensajes a casa

\- Pero si me lo das te quedarás sin papel

\- Se fabrica en gardenia, puedo pedir más -le sonreí- Descuida... Puedes usarlo si necesitas ayuda... O si quieres ponerte en contacto con alguien -le susurré

\- ¡Deja ya de cuchichear y vámonos!

\- ¡Adiós!

Penny movió una mano en nuestra dirección aún pensando lo que le había dicho.

Cuando volvimos al castillo después de una semana Marcus recibía de vez en cuando un pajarito se papel.

\- Aww

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer otra broma...

\- Marcus y Penny sentados...

Y así seguí cada vez que escribía una nueva carta.


	23. Chapter 23

Y estamos terminando nuestra vuelta antes de caer de lleno en el DP6! :)

Esta vez tenemos un especial relatado desde cierto tutor... n.n

El juego es el capítulo extra de la edición coleccionista de Cursery The crooked man ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Cursery The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat me pertenece :)**

* * *

 **Humpty Dumpty**

\- ¿Otra carta de Penny? -me sobresalté cuando escuché la voz de Ágata detrás de mí, debía admitir que a veces era muy sigilosa, la miré entrecerrando los ojos- No pensaras empezar con tus bromistas, ¿No?

\- No, ya se me acabaron... Ya no se me ocurre como molestarte, pero ya se me ocurrirá... Y ¿Cómo esta?

\- Oh... Pues no es una carta de Penny, la última vez que supe de ella, o sea ayer, estaba bien... Si sigue así se le acabara el papel que le diste...

\- Siempre podemos visitarla y darle mas -dijo mientras daba vueltas tratando de conseguir una reacción de mi parte

\- Aja...

\- ¿Y la carta? -por supuesto que la curiosidad de mi queridísima alumna no se iría a ninguna parte

\- Es de Amely

\- ¿Amely? ¿Tienes otra novia? -no sabía si reírme o golpearla en la cabeza

\- No... Amely no es nada por el estilo

\- Entonces reconoces que tu y Penny...

\- Ágata me estoy conteniendo para no golpearte en este momento -puse mi mejor cara de pocos amigos, patentada y reservada para los nobles imbéciles que me encontraba en mis casos

\- Claro... Entonces ¿Quién es?

\- Una de las chicas que casi asesino cuando era el hombre torcido -solté aire, no era una época que me gustara recordar, pero tampoco que me atormentaba demasiado, no tanto como la gente creía de todas maneras

\- Oh... ¡Ah! ¡La prometida de Laurent!

\- Sí...

\- Lo siento, no me refería a que...

\- ¿Maté a su prometido? No por supuesto que no

\- Y de que... ¿Trataba la carta? -Ágata hizo el intento de cambiar de tema, eso me saco una sonrisa a medias

\- Me contaba cómo van las cosas por el pueblo, con ella, su hijo y su gato -mi sonrisa se amplió

\- Tenía un hijo... ¿Con...?

\- No, su hijo nació antes de conocer a Laurent

\- ¿Y aún así se casaría con ella? Era un buen hombre

\- Gracias -dije a tono de burla

\- ¡Es decir! Es genial que estén todos bien ¿No?

\- Sí, está bien

\- Me alegro... Pero ¿Por qué recibes cartas de Amely? No debería...

\- ¿Odiarme? Probablemente, pero tiene un buen corazón...

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por mi nuevo nombre?

\- Sí

\- Déjame contarte una historia...

Habían pasado dos años desde que Philip me había salvado y yo había cortado mis conexiones con el pueblo, incluso había vendido mi mansión y todas mis pertenencias asegurándome que ya nada me atara a ese lugar. Pero un día Zinnia me pidió que investigara la desaparición de niños en el pueblo.

\- ¿Por qué yo? ¿No puede hacerlo otro?

Esmeralda puso su mano en mi hombro.

\- Yo personalmente te recomendé para este trabajo, estás listo para volver y salvar a ese pueblo, yo lo se...

\- Pero... -claro, discutir con Zinnia y Esmeralda iba a servir de mucho- ¡Esta bien! Iré. Y terminaré con este caso...

\- Buena suerte -me dijeron ambas

Cuando iba en el carruaje me actualicé en los detalles de los documentos que había recogido de la mesa. Habían desaparecido cinco niños en total, el último no había vuelto a su casa desde ayer en la noche, según su madre Amely... ¿Podría ser la misma chica que yo había conocido en ese entonces? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Cuando llegué al pueblo no todos me reconocían y me trataban como a un detective más, hasta que me tocó hablar con Amely.

\- ¿Tu eres la madre del último niño desaparecido? -sí, el tacto no es lo mío

\- Su nombre es Prewitt -me dijo y en su mirada pude ver que me había reconocido- Conde -y por supuesto eso también

\- Mm... Bien, gracias, lo traeré de vuelta...

\- Quiero ir contigo

\- ¿Qué? -me di la vuelta, sabía que ella me había reconocido ¿Y aún así quería seguirme por el pueblo?

\- Quiero ayudar si va a ir a salvar a mi hijo -¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Decirle que no? Philip se había llevado a René del pueblo después de todo, ¿No? Si algo pasaba solo tenía que asegurarme de defenderla...

\- Está bien -al final parecía tan determinada, que estoy seguro de que si le hubiera dicho que no me habría seguido igual

\- Gracias

\- Hm...

\- Por aquí -ella me guío hasta el lugar donde su hijo solía jugar- Él nunca había hecho esto antes... Solo espero que este bien

Llegamos a un arroyo a las afueras del pueblo y una neblina comenzó a rodearnos. Noté un periódico en el suelo y lo recogí mientras Amely miraba el suelo en busca de alguna pista de Prewitt.

\- ¿Una sombra misteriosa acecha en las ruinas de la mansión?

\- Oh, sí, cosas extrañas han estado pasando en esa casa... Es decir, su casa...  
\- Ya no es mi casa... Y no es necesaria la formalidad

\- Claro... -era todo incomodo, suspiré

\- ¿Encontraste algo útil?

\- Mm... ¡Sí! Este dibujo de aquí... Me llama la atención

Me acerqué al lugar que me indicó y pude ver un dibujo de un sujeto muy feo con una especie de vendajes.

\- ¿Crees que Prewitt pudo haber hecho esto?

\- No lo se...

\- La neblina se está despejando... -miramos a nuestro alrededor solo para encontrarnos de frente con un gato negro que trepó por una reja maullando  
\- Ese gato... No será... -Amely apretó sus puños de manera inconsciente

\- No puede ser, mi gato esta... -Parn, aun lo extrañaba, si debía admitir era lo único que me pesaba... Bueno, él y Cheryl por supuesto

\- ¡Ese es! -Amely inclinó su cabeza un momento- ¡Ese es el sonido del reloj de bolsillo de Prewitt!

\- Eso quiere decir que esta probablemente del otro lado de esta reja... Retrocede un momento

Amely hizo como le había indicado y empujé hacia adelante. La reja se abrió de par en par.

\- Vaya

\- Bueno, no es la primera vez que ves magia

\- No, pero al menos ahora estas de mi parte -la mujer suspiró antes de pasar la reja, yo la seguí

Entramos en el patio de la mansión.

\- Esto debe traerte recuerdos -me dijo en un tono que preferí interpretar como amabilidad

\- No más de los que te trae a ti... Malos, muy malos recuerdos

\- Bueno, sí, no voy a mentirte, espero que esta vez salvemos a Prewitt

\- Lo haremos -le aseguré

\- Nunca pensé que pondría un pie en este lugar de manera voluntaria

\- Ya somos dos... -miré a mi alrededor para ver si había algo útil

\- Una misteriosa mujer que convierte tus deseos en realidad, su nombre es mama ganso... -me voltee rápidamente Amely estaba leyendo una placa que había en el suelo

\- No deberías decir ese nombre tan a la ligera... -tomé la placa y la arrojé lo más lejos que pude

\- Esta bien...

\- ¿Qué paso con el Sr. Borde de todas maneras?

\- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al señor que compró la mansión?

\- Sí -recordaba haberlo visto solo una vez, y era una persona un poco ambiciosa, pero parecía el único interesado en comprar la casa así que se la vendí de todas maneras

\- Desapareció de repente, nadie supo nada mas de él... ¿Tendrá algo que ver también con los niños desaparecidos?

\- Creo que es algo más profundo y de verdad prefiero equivocarme...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Por el momento entremos a la mansión, si se puede, me gustaría encontrar más pistas...

Seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos a la fuente del león.

\- A mi padre le encantaban los leones

\- ¿A si?

\- Sí... Por si no se había notado... -seguí mirando la mansión hasta que noté una figura extraña en una de las ventanas... El antiguo cuarto de Cheryl para ser exactos

Amely pronto siguió mi vista y se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- ¡Ven! -la tomé del brazo y nos ocultamos debajo de la fuente

\- ¿Por qué nos ocultamos?

\- Porque si nos ve, tendremos menos opciones de averiguar donde se lleva a los niños

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que él se los llevó?

\- ¡Porque está aquí ocultándose en la mansión y no es el señor Borde! -susurrábamos para no llamar la atención

\- ¡Esta bien!

Me asomé luego de un par de minutos para ver si el sujeto seguía en la ventana, pero ya no estaba ahí.

\- Vamos por el otro lado, algo me dice que no podremos abrir la puerta de momento...  
\- Bien

Nos fuimos por la derecha hasta el lugar que le había dado a Parn para que jugara.

\- ¡Mira! -Amely indicó a una caja- ¡Hay algo moviéndose ahí!

Nos acercamos a la caja solo para ver a un gato... Con un ojo azul y el otro dorado...  
\- No puede ser... –retrocedí

\- ¡Este es tu gato!

\- Pero él... Él estaba...

\- ¡Aun así debemos liberarlo! -Amely me sacudió devolviéndome al momento  
\- Sí... Ayúdame a encontrar la llave

Estuvimos varios minutos buscando la llave entre restos de comida y huesos de animal.

\- Este lugar es asqueroso... ¿Quién podría comer tanto? Yo creo que no le alcanza la vida para comerse semejante cantidad de comidas...

\- Puede que tengas razón...

\- ¡Aquí esta! Espero... -Amely vino corriendo hasta mí y me tendió la llave

Yo liberé al gato y este salió corriendo sin mucho más que una mirada en mi dirección.

\- Supongo que, no era tu gato después de todo...

\- No, creo que no -pero en realidad era Parn, el único gato que yo había visto con sus ojos así y encima tenía la cola torcida- ¿Qué es esto? -me concentré de nuevo en el caso cuando encontré una hoja tirada en el suelo- Todo el día, cada día son banquetes... Bla, bla, a este tipo le encantaba comer...

\- ¿Te refieres al Sr. Borde?

\- Sí... Oh no...

\- ¿Qué? -Amely se acercó tratando de leer por sobre mi hombro

\- Aquí dice que se presentó una extraña mujer y le dio una fruta especial...

\- ¿Una extraña mujer? ¿Y una fruta especial? ¿Qué puede tener eso de malo?  
\- Será mejor que encontremos a tu hijo pronto -y realmente espero que este vivo

Corrí en la otra dirección con Amely apenas siguiéndome. Llegué nuevamente al patio de la mansión.

Cuando llegamos se podía escuchar la misma música del reloj del niño desde dentro de la mansión.

\- ¡Es el reloj de Prewitt! ¡Tiene que estar dentro!

\- Muy bien, fue suficiente -estaba perdiendo mi paciencia con todo esto así que me dirigí a la puerta principal y la abrí de golpe

La música venia de la derecha así que tomamos esa dirección. Llegamos a la habitación que había sido de Cheryl.

\- Esas son... ¿Moscas? Que desagradable

\- Dímelo a mí -¿En qué habían convertido exactamente mi casa?

\- ¡Esa es! ¡La chaqueta de mi hijo! Y... ¡Hay una nota! El hombre siniestro esta esperándome afuera para atraparme... ¡Oh, mi hijo!

\- Lo encontraremos... ¿Vendas? ¿Acaso hay alguien con una herida? -me dediqué a examinar los vendajes

\- Pero ninguno tiene sangre, ni los viejos...

\- Es cierto... Quizá... El dibujo que vimos antes no era de un hombre como con...  
\- ¿Vendas?

En ese momento escuchamos un sonido proveniente del otro lado de la mansión.  
\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Esa seria... La cocina, si mi memoria no me falla... ¡Vamos!

\- Shhhhh... -le tapé la boca a Amely antes de que pudiera gritar ante la vista que nos recibió en la cocina

Estábamos observando desde la puerta, escondidos por el marco, como un hombre grotesco y espeluznante devoraba comida de una mesa... Y la comida no se veía en buen estado y olía mucho peor. En cuanto di un paso adelante, el tipo simplemente se arrojó por la ventana.


	24. Chapter 24

Parte dos de este spin-off! Ya hemos terminado por fin esta vuelta larga antes de volver a la saga principal! :) así que el próximo capítulo será el primero del DP6 :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Cursery The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo creer que simplemente haya saltado por la ventana! ¡No alcanzamos a preguntarle nada!

\- ¿Viste su aspecto? Observa bien lo que estaba comiendo... No creo que hayas querido escuchar lo que tenía que decir...

\- ¿Hay algo que sabes y no me estás diciendo? -Amely levantó una ceja en mi dirección

\- Cuando esté seguro de algo te lo diré, no te preocupes...

\- Aja...

\- Se que no te puedo pedir que confíes en mí, pero...

\- No, está bien... De todas maneras ¿Saltar por la ventana no es algo sumamente desesperado?

\- Solo piénsalo, se cubre la cara, se oculta de nosotros y está aquí completamente solo, no creo que socializar sea su fuerte...

\- Sí, el tuyo tampoco -la miré- ¡Es decir! Lo siento, es solo que eres un poco brusco

Suspiré.  
\- No deberías disculparte... Yo no te hice la vida fácil...

\- Pues, deberías saber que no te guardo rencor por eso, así que deja de sentir como si tuviera que golpearte cada cinco minutos

\- Pero... -no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo, ¿Acaso podía perdonarme que haya asesinado a su prometido? ¿Y que casi la mate a ella?  
\- ¡No! Es cierto que Laurent murió básicamente por ti, pero ese no eras solo tú... No sé cómo explicarlo, pero el hombre que tengo frente a mi... Que arriesga su vida por un niño que ni siquiera conoce, que viene al auxilio de un pueblo sabiendo que lo juzgarían, ese hombre no sería capaz de hacer las cosas que hiciste hace un par de años

\- Gracias

\- No tienes que darlas, es la verdad, dejemos de actuar tan incómodos y resolvamos esto para que yo y Prewitt podamos ir a casa

\- ¡Dalo por hecho!

\- Ugh... El olor ya está empezando a marearme, es realmente repugnante...  
\- No tanto como el menú... Pero, no parece haber mucho de utilidad por aquí...  
\- Aquí hay una nota... "Mi piel está seca y se quiebra con facilidad, se cae como trozos de pintura seca, pero no me duele y me apetito se ha incrementado de manera exorbitante" ¡Oh por dios! ¿Será este el Sr. Borde?  
\- Realmente espero que no...

\- Aquí hay otra nota y un dibujo...

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir leyendo?

\- "Desde que se presentó esa mujer que se hacía llamar mama ganso, y le dio a mi esposo esa fruta extraña, él ha cambiado, su pasión hacia la comida se ha transformado en una obsesión... Mi esposo se ha vuelto un extraño para mi"

\- Así que esta es otra rima maldita...

\- ¿Rima maldita?

\- Veras... Esta mujer, mama ganso, da a la gente un objeto que puede cumplirle un deseo, pero ese objeto esta maldito y en realidad te conviertes en algo que jamás deseaste ser...

\- ¿Eso fue lo que te pasó a ti?

\- Algo así... Yo estropee mi propia felicidad y luego esta mujer me dio un anillo... Ese anillo estaba maldito y gracias a él cometí un montón de atrocidades...  
\- Hm... ¿Y esto? No estaba aquí antes -Amely recogió otro papel- "Una rara y deliciosa fruta con una faz de rubí, el ojo ardiente del demonio es la viva imagen aquí, su sabor suculento superará tu demanda y con él, tu apetito aumentará por arte de magia"... ¡Qué terrible mujer! Transformo a ese señor en un monstruo, se aprovecha de las debilidades de las personas...

\- Tienes mucha razón... ¿Y eso?

\- Oh, es el dibujo... Es... ¡La letra de Prewitt!

\- Humpty Dumpty viene por mi... Y el mismo dibujo del sujeto con vendas...  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? -se escuchó un fuerte sonido desde el patio delantero de la mansión

\- Salgamos a ver

Cuando salimos donde había una cortina de agua ya no había nada más que el gato pasando por el pasadizo.

\- ¿Deberíamos seguir al gato?

\- Yo creo que sí -dije y nos aventuramos por el pasadizo

\- Esta bastante oscuro... Y húmedo...

\- Espero que sea corto -trataba de mirar donde pisaba para no caerme, pero realmente no se veía nada- Prewitt... ¿Cuántos años tiene exactamente?  
\- 7

\- Oh... Y era hijo de... ¿Laurent?

\- No, su padre murió hace ya cinco años, pero Laurent también lo quería...

\- Lo siento mucho -tal vez no debí preguntar

\- Esta bien, son cosas que están en el pasado

\- Eres muy fuerte Amely

\- Gracias

Por fin habíamos llegado al final del pasaje.

\- ¡Espera! -grité, pero obviamente el sujeto solo se limitó a cerrar firmemente la reja para que no pudiéramos pasar y huyó hacia el molino

\- ¡Maldición! Estamos atascados de nuevo... -Amely recogió un libro del suelo- "El sabor de la vida es una rara delicia, para saborear el verdadero sabor uno debe tragárselo entero y vivo... -le quité el libro de las manos antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo- Creo que voy a vomitar...

\- Creo que mejor seguimos adelante -dije mientras forzaba la siguiente reja abierta, si seguía así terminaría cansado hasta no poder caminar, pero la prioridad era encontrar al niño sano y salvo, sobre todo luego de semejante lectura

Avanzamos hasta el molino.

\- ¡Ahí está! -seguimos al sujeto hasta el campo ubicado a la izquierda del molino- ¡Detente!

El hombre ingresó en los campos y salió corriendo rápidamente en cuanto su pie tocó las flores que ahí crecían.

\- ¡Hay que perseguirlo!

\- ¡Espera! -la tomé del brazo

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡No sabes el verdadero poder de este sujeto! ¿Qué pasa si te hace daño? ¿O te come?

Amely miró al suelo.

\- Cuando su pie tocó las flores salió corriendo...

\- ¿Las flores? ¿Crees que le teme a estas flores?

\- No lo sé aun, pero voy a averiguarlo, es una apuesta que estoy dispuesto a hacer... Ayúdame a buscar un frasco o algo...

\- Bien

Buscando un frasco encontramos un bote destrozado y una maleta. Cuando la abrí mis sospechas se hicieron realidad. El tipo de las vendas, este Humpty Dumpty, realmente era el Sr. Borde y pero aun, se había comido a su propia familia. Había unas notas sobre el hijo de Amely también.  
\- Estas muy pálido ¿Qué averiguaste?

\- Nada que quieras saber...

\- ¡Si tiene que ver con Prewitt quiero saberlo!

\- Te aseguro que no... Solo te harías daño...

Ella me miró con sospecha antes de tenderme el frasco que había encontrado. Llené el frasco con flores molidas y nos devolvimos al molino. Como era de esperarse el sujeto se encerró en el molino no sin antes tambalearse y escupir algo al suelo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Amely lo recogió y cayó al suelo, comenzó a temblar

\- ¿Amely?

\- ¡Este es el reloj de bolsillo de mi hijo! -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mostrándome el reloj- ¡Eso significa que él se lo comió! ¡Se comió a mi hijo! -La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente así que la abracé hasta que se calmó  
\- Tranquila, no todo está perdido...

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque entre algunas de las notas desagradables que leí, también había una sobre la digestión... Si se traga algo como un niño la digestión es lenta y lo obliga a descansar, podemos aprovecharnos de eso y rescatara a tu hijo...  
\- ¿Te refieres a sacar a Prewitt de su estómago?

\- Antes de que se derrita... ¡Es decir, sí! Sacarlo de su estómago y salvarlo, lo tendrás sano y salvo lo prometo -le tendí un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta

\- ¿Llevas un pañuelo?

\- Soy un conde ¿Lo olvidas?

\- No...

\- ¡Bien, a salvar a Prewitt!

Cuando entramos al molino el tipo estaba durmiendo sonoramente en el suelo.  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Tenemos que conseguir que abra la boca!

\- Lo sé... Dame un segundo, si despierta, solo vierte el contenido de este frasco en él... -le di el frasco a Amely y salí del molino

\- ¡Sí! Bien y ahora -sabía que había visto una especie de muñeca de trapo cuando Amely recogió el reloj de bolsillo de Prewitt y no estaba equivocado- Si puedo rellenar este muñeco con flores y vestirlo un poco, estoy seguro de que Humpty no es lo más inteligente que hay... No notará la deferencia y se comerá este muñeco... ¡Así abrirá la boca! -mi plan perfecto seria abrirle la panza, pero no podía arriesgarme a que se diera cuenta antes de que lograra darle un golpe mortal y dañara a Amely o huyera con el niño en su estómago

Volví rápidamente con Amely, la actualicé en el plan, y ella colocó la ropa y terminó de coser el muñeco con las flores dentro.

\- ¿De verdad ese fue tu intento de costura?

\- Sí, solo termina el muñeco... -la miré seriamente lo que causó que se riera  
\- Esta bien, ¡Terminado! Ahora lo ponemos aquí y le damos cuerda al reloj

\- Bien, ahora ponte a cubierto

El hombre despertó y se zampó el muñeco sin pestañear.

\- ¡Amely! -le grité y ella a su vez gritó

\- ¡Prewitt si me escuchas agarra la cuerda!

Tiré con todas mis fuerzas de la cuerda y un niño salió disparado a mis brazos. Pero no fue todo, alcancé a tomar al niño y el tipo se nos abalanzó encima hecho una furia. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, como para que yo lo mandara a volar por supuesto, Amely le lanzó el frasco con las flores a los ojos.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡Mis ojos!

Aún así el sujeto intentó avanzar en nuestra dirección y ahí fue cuando Parn saltó a su cara.

\- ¡Bájate! ¡Estúpido gato!

\- ¡Parn!

Fue todo lo que alcancé a gritar antes de que el sujeto y mi gato salieran cayéndose por el molino.

\- ¡No! -salí corriendo para poder salir del molino lo antes posible y ver si mi gato estaba bien

Amely y Prewitt venían detrás de mí.

Comprobé el cadáver del señor Borde ahora Humpty Dumpty y al lado había aterrizado mi gato.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Su única respuesta fue pasearse entre mis piernas y ronronear luego troto hasta Amely.

\- Puedo cuidarlo si quieres...

\- ¿Harías eso por mi?

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Lo cuidaremos muy bien hasta que vuelvas por él!

\- ¿Y quién es él mami?

\- ¡Oh, Prewitt es la persona que ayudó a salvarte! Se llama...

\- Solo dime detective... -miré mis pies

\- ¡Se llama Marcus!

\- ¿Eh? -yo y Parn inclinamos la cabeza ante el nombre que dijo Amely

\- ¿Marcus? ¿Como el abuelo?

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Como el abuelo! Que era una persona muy noble y amable, estoy segura de que este caballero no tiene solo el nombre en común

\- Gracias -dije realmente considerando la opción que me estaba ofreciendo  
Finalmente asentí y Amely sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Parn, te prometo que volveré por ti cuando puedas ser feliz conmigo -le dije a mi fiel gato, a mi amigo

Parn ronroneo de nuevo y se quedó con Amely.

\- Oh... Así que están cuidando de Parn... No sabía que estaba vivo...

\- Bueno, no te lo había dicho

\- ¿Y por qué no lo trajiste contigo?

\- Porque no estábamos bien, hasta ese día yo me llamaba detective... Después tuve un nombre y ahora...

\- Y ahora tienes novia

\- Te juro que si sigues con eso...

\- Sí, sí, me vas a golpear -me sacó la lengua y se levantó de la banca donde nos habíamos sentado- ¿Sabes? Ya eres más o menos feliz tú, así que estoy segura de que puedes hacer feliz a Parn... ¡Debe estar esperándote!

Y se fue por el pasillo dejando esas palabras detrás de ella.

* * *

Que tengan todos una muy buena semana!


	25. Chapter 25

Y ya estamos en el DP 6! n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables: Jack and The sky Kingdom me pertenece :)**

* * *

Jack y El reino del Cielo

\- Este será tu caso

Estábamos en la sala de reuniones, habíamos tenido toda una semana de vacaciones después de que fuéramos a nuestro caso de las marionetas y Philip y Mary al de las estatuas. Principalmente porque Zinnia nos permitió reponer nuestras fuerzas para poder partir mejor que nunca. Como era de suponerse teníamos algunos casos acumulados por una semana de ausencia, al parecer nuestro trabajo era bastante solicitado. Cada uno recibió un caso diferente.

\- ¿Voy al sur de Holanda?

\- Sí, el resto te lo informaré por el comunicador, por ahora lo importante es que todos partan a sus casos... Detectives, espero la máxima de las diligencias  
\- Sí -respondimos todos y nos fuimos a preparar nuestras mochilas

Debía admitir que si seguía agregando cosas a la lista, mi mochila explotaría.  
Podía ver a lo lejos las piedras cayendo mientras me las arreglaba para controlar a Tulip, sostener el comunicador y leer unas notas de último minuto.  
\- Bienvenida a Alblasserwaard detective

\- Mm... ¿Podrías pronunciarlo de nuevo?

\- No sabía que habías cambiado puesto con tu tutor para el caso...

\- Esta bien, lo siento... Continúa

\- Gracias, ayer una misteriosa isla flotante, que creemos es el reino del cielo...  
\- Woa, espera un minuto ¿Dijiste el reino del cielo? Eso es... Muy legendario... No hay gigantes ¿O sí?

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Un detective de fábula se pregunta si algo legendario existe?  
\- Estoy reprobada, ¿Verdad?

\- No, por ahora... Según nos informan pedazos de esta isla comenzaron a desmoronarse precipitándose al suelo... Hay varios ciudadanos heridos de gravedad... Una destrucción mayor debe ser evitada

\- ¿No gigantes entonces?

\- No lo sabemos con certeza, hasta el momento solo una joven del pueblo dijo haber visto una figura de un hombre siniestro merodeando un cráter...  
\- ¡Lo que más adoro! Hombres siniestros... ¿Algo más?

\- Sí, ojalá fueras capaz de encontrar a Jack

\- ¿Jack?

\- Es un caza tesoros, lo vieron por última vez cerca de la cuidad que está siendo destrozada...

\- ¿Por qué debería encontrarlo?

\- Su fama dice que en una ocasión logró poner pie en el reino del cielo y salir...  
\- Probablemente solo sean rumores

\- Probablemente, pero si es capaz de guiarte o darte cualquier información útil del reino será una ayuda que no tenias

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo, veré si puedo encontrar a este caza tesoros

\- Buena suerte detective

\- ¡No lo digas! -pero ya había cortado la comunicación

Tiré el comunicador y las notas para atrás y me dediqué a tomar las riendas cuando miré hacia arriba, una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia mí. Tiré rápidamente, frenando el caballo y la roca impactó justo delante mandándome a volar en una dirección y a mi caballo en otra.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. ¡Cada vez que Zinnia decía esas palabras todo se complicaba!  
\- ¿Será alguna clase de invocación de mala suerte? -mencioné mientras me levantaba del suelo y me sacudía el polvo- ¿Y ahora? ¿Y mi caballo?

\- No sé nada de eso, pero si te diré esto... -mi mirada se fijo de inmediato en el imponente hombre sentado sobre unas ruinas- Vete ahora o sufrirás las consecuencias -mientras pronunciaba las palabras puso una mano en una especie de puerta y esta se cerró, luego el sujeto desapareció

\- Por supuesto... Este no sería un buen caso sin amenazas... -apreté mi cola alta y me dirigí a la puerta para examinar qué era exactamente lo que tenía que buscar para poder abrirla

Use mi magia y me dirigí a un camino que había a la izquierda. Levanté la vista y ahí estaba la isla flotante.

\- Si no fuera porque está destruyendo la cuidad sería una vista hermosa... Me pregunto qué provocó todo este desastre... O mejor, ¿Cómo detenerlo?  
Seguí avanzando y miré al otro lado del río.

\- Vaya solo ha pasado un día -sí, me habían dado el caso más reciente- ¿Y la destrucción ya está tan avanzada?

Antes de que pudiera seguir admirando el paisaje, una roca gigante cayó justo frente a mí.

\- ¡A eso yo le llamo puntería! ¡Mala puntería! Pudieron haberme dado... ¿Me pregunto si la caída de las rocas es al azar? Vaya... Creo que nunca había tenido tantas preguntas iniciales en un caso... Nunca en voz alta al menos... -recogí lo que había ido a buscar y salí de ahí en dirección a la puerta... Y a ignorar la advertencia del hombre siniestro

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento... -puse el objeto en su lugar y retrocedí un par de pasos

La puerta se abrió y yo tragué antes de entrar.

\- ¡Intruso! ¡No te llevarás el tesoro de nuestro rey!

\- ¿Huh? No planeaba...

El sujeto frente a mí era enorme y tenía toda la pinta de ser importante. Estaba armado y tenía una cara severa. Y además podía controlar... ¿Rocas?  
\- ¡Tu viaje termina aquí! -lanzó su roca directo a mi cabeza

Yo me preparé para de alguna manera mandar la roca lejos, pero antes de que pudiera concentrar magia, un hacha salió disparada y cortó la roca en dos. ¡A centímetros de mi cara! Luego dio una serie de giros para nada normales, casi dándole al sujeto frente a mí solo para aterrizar dramáticamente en las manos de su dueño. Un hombre misterioso que estaba apoyado en lo alto de un edificio. Luego saltó y desapareció.

\- ¡Jack! -fue lo único que gritó el hombre frente a mí antes de lanzarse en la persecución de Jack

\- Así que ese era Jack... Bueno, espero que ese sujeto no lo mate, tengo cosas que preguntarle... Si es que es el mismo Jack... Veamos... ¿Perseguir a unos tipos peleándose entre ellos o intentar entrar a la torre? Hm...

Me decidí por entrar a la torre mientras tuviera la oportunidad y Jack pudiera mantener entretenido al hombre siniestro.

Pero adentro de la torre había un león ni más ni menos. Así que salí rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

\- Creo que tomaré la izquierda -dije mientras me encaminaba hasta el otro lugar que aún lo había investigado

Más allá de las ruinas y cruzando el río había un molino.

\- ¿Quien protegería un molino con una reja tan firme? ¡Además ni siquiera veo algún lugar donde meter una llave! ¡U objeto! -en ese momento una estatua cayó en el río- ¿Es en serio? ¿Tengo que gastar todas mis vidas en un solo caso?

Al final me devolví con la esperanza de encontrar una manera de deshacerme del León.

\- ¡Ladrón! ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿Correr? -me estaba devolviendo y estos tipos saltaban de edificio en edificio como si fuera una rutina diaria

\- Prefiero llamarlo... Una retirada estratégica

¿Qué demonios le había robado Jack al hombre siniestro?

\- ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Siguen con vida?

\- Espera, ¡¿Qué?! -pero ya se habían ido saltando a otros tejados

Mm... Esto estaba tomando cada vez menos sentido...

Entré nuevamente a la torre y noquee al León con un poco de magia lo justo y necesario para salir corriendo en la otra dirección y entrar rápidamente y cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

\- Bien, eso estuvo bastante arriesgado... ¡Ah!

Un trozo de pared voló de repente, seguramente una consecuencia de la pelea entre esos dos.

\- ¡Si siguen así van a destruir todo el lugar!

Había ido a parar a una habitación con una estatua enorme de una diosa de la guerra, por la posición y la cara, ¡Pero obviamente la diosa había perdido sus cosas! Ahora debía hallarlas y además encontrar una manera de deshacerme del León.

Después de invocar una especie de solución para el tema del felino crecido, encontré un silbato entre todas las cosas tiradas en el suelo.

\- ¿Se supone que esto me servirá contra un León? -me encogí de hombros- Bien, quedarme haciendo nada no era la opción tampoco...

Salí y apenas pude toqué el silbato antes de que el León se abalanzara sobre mí. Cayó al suelo dormido.

\- ¡Sí! -me llevé las manos a la boca esperando que ese ruido no fuera suficiente para despertarlo y luego miré a mi alrededor

Frente a mí se encontraba una enorme cabeza de león de metal.

\- El detalle es impresionante -otra de las explosiones me llevó a poner las manos en la cabeza del León y esta comenzó a subir- ¿Ok?  
Detrás había un espacio, obviamente secreto, en el que saltaban a la vista un montón de tesoros.

\- ¿A esto se refería ese hombre cuando me dijo que no robara el tesoro del rey?

Me acerqué a un delicado cofre en el medio de la estancia.

\- Que her...

\- Hola detective

\- ¡Ah! -me di la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme a Jack

\- Mi nombre es Jack

\- Aja... Es decir, hola ¿Supongo? Y gracias por...

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo para cortesías

\- ¿Huh?

\- El reino del cielo está desmoronándose mientras hablamos

\- Oh... Cierto

\- Debes abrir el cofre del tesoro -Levanté una ceja

\- No me mires así, lo que hay dentro puede poner fin a todo esto

\- En serio... -no me lo estaba creyendo

\- Es un arma secreta mágica del reino del cielo -está bien, sé que Zinnia dijo que él podría ayudarme, ¿Pero abrir un cofre sin permiso y arriesgarme a que el hombre siniestro me sacara la cabeza? No gracias

\- Mm...

\- Una vez que lo tengas encuéntrate conmigo junto al puente -ni siquiera estaba escuchándome- Y no te preocupes por el príncipe, yo me encargaré de él confía en mí

¿Ok? Confiar en alguien que acabas de conocer que sabes que robó algo, pero quiere que abras un cofre con un tesoro dentro... Me parece.

\- ¿Dijo príncipe? ¿El hombre siniestro es un príncipe? Bueno, al menos se veía como uno... Y Jack tiene un punto... ¡Debo apresurarme antes de que se cause más daño a la cuidad! -me acerqué al cofre para examinarlo mejor y puse mi mano para saber dónde estaban las cosas que faltaban

Cuando toqué el cofre, sin embargo, un resplandor azul llenó la habitación y los objetos comenzaron a flotar.

\- No creo que yo haya hecho eso... Al menos lo espero... -mi mirada se desvió a la muralla de la izquierda con un mural que representaba a un rey sosteniendo un cofre y tres príncipes rindiendo pleitesía, había un grabado que decía: "El fragmento de meteoro"- El fragmento de meteoro... -repetí para mí misma- Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer... -me encogí de hombros y salí de la pequeña estancia para encontrarme que afuera también había azul por todos lados y objetos flotantes

Me fui derecho a la puerta detrás del León.

Era una especie de estudio o sala de reuniones...

\- Me encantan los detalles -dije mirando la representación de lo que supuse era el reino del cielo- Quizá hasta me sirva de mapa...

En fin ahí encontré una de las piezas que necesitaba y la otra tenía que buscarla en la habitación de la estatua de la diosa de la guerra.

\- Armas flotantes... No me gusta la idea... -sacudí la cabeza y me llevé la pieza que necesitaba para abrir el cofre y me encaminé a la estancia

Cuando llegue puse todo en su lugar y el cofre abrió con un click, revelando dos judías.

\- ¡¿Debes estar bromeando?! ¿Este es el tesoro secreto del reino del cielo? -estiré mi brazo y las tomé, pero cuando lo hice una fuerza poderosa me sacó volando del edificio la puerta se abrió de par en par cuando choqué contra ella y encima caí unos buenos metros más allá rodando por el suelo. No tuve tiempo ni de gritar.

\- Ow... Como dijo Marcus una vez, gracias reflejos... -me volví a sacudir el polvo y me levanté revisando que no me doliera nada más allá de lo normal- Creo que estoy bien, bueno la pequeña cantidad de magia liberada me ayudó bastante...

Me aseguré de que las judías siguieran en mi bolsillo y me dirigí al puente que daba al molino.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan todos una buena semana! Bye!


	26. Chapter 26

La siguiente parte del capítulo! ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables: Jack and The sky Kingdom me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- Mande al príncipe a hacer una pequeña búsqueda... No nos molestará durante un tiempo... ¿Estás bien? -dijo medio sonriendo

\- ¿Sabías que iba a salir volando?

\- No... -puse mi mejor cara de disgusto- Pensé que habría alguna trampa, pero no que sería algo grave...

\- Bueno, la próxima vez tú abres los cofres...

\- Jajaja, está bien, vamos, es hora de cultivar esas judías mágicas

Miré las semillas en mi mano.

\- No me parecen mágicas -no sabía si ser paranoica o seguirle la corriente

\- ¡Lo serán! Vamos -abrió la reja que daba al molino y entró

\- ¿Así que tú vivías en el molino?

\- Ja, no vivo en el molino, vivo junto a él... Ten -me tendió una llave con delicados diseños

\- Déjame adivinar ¿Es del reino del cielo?

\- Sí, la necesitaremos cuando lleguemos allí

\- Mm... ¿Y la robaste?

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy directa? Eso no te ayudará a tener amigos ¿Sabes?  
\- ¡Estoy perfectamente bien con los que tengo! Gracias -miré hacia un costado  
Había una especie de sótano con muchas trampas.

\- Pues de hecho...

\- ¿Qué es eso? -lo interrumpí para que me dijera que había ahí abajo

\- Mm... Es una habitación a la que no entraremos

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Eso es todo...

\- ¿Qué clase de confianza se puede tener así? –suspiré

\- Créeme querida si tuviera algo que ver con el caso no habría problema

\- Aja... Y no más "querida"

\- Bien -se encogió de hombros- Para llegar al reino del cielo vamos a necesitar judías mágicas -dijo mientras entraba a la casa

\- Sí, eso ya lo dijiste... Pero ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

\- Tengo una receta por aquí -comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas

Yo me dediqué a echar un vistazo por la habitación. Era una deprimente combinación de armas y botellas vacías de vino.

\- Podrías ayudarme a buscar ¿No?

\- ¿Quieres que revuelva entre tus cosas?

\- Solo busca la receta, así será más rápido

\- Está bien... -comencé a buscar en el primer mueble que vi

Había una foto de Jack y varios amigos, supuse.

\- Y... Mm... ¿Cómo te interesaste en el reino del cielo?

\- Lo escuché... Escuché el rumor de que existía esta isla donde había un tesoro muy grande... Las personas de la foto -dijo apuntando a la foto que había visto hace unos instantes- Ellos eran mi equipo, eran mis amigos, hace diez años planeamos un robo en el reino del cielo y todo parecía estar saliendo bien... Pero los tres príncipes aparecieron, nos atacaron y yo... Fui el único que logró escapar...

\- Oh...

\- Mis amigos... Emma... Todos quedaron atrapados en el reino del cielo...

\- Tú crees que ellos aún... -no podía terminar la pregunta

\- Solo hay una pequeña posibilidad de que mis amigos sigan aún con vida, ¡Pero tengo que intentarlo! Por favor, llévame contigo al reino del cielo

\- ¿Eh?

\- Además debes admitir que te sería de bastante utilidad -dijo en un tono de burla

\- ¿A si?

\- Sí

\- Hm... Está bien, puedes venir, pero primero debemos encontrar esta famosa receta...

\- Gracias, detective

\- Sí, sí... Por cierto... ¿Ese es Raphael? -apunté a la foto al cazador que había conocido hace ya un año

\- Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo conoces?

\- Lo conocí hace un año...

\- ¿Y cómo está? Él tuvo una emergencia hace tiempo con una amiga...

\- Una hermana caperuza roja, sí

\- ¿Sabes de las caperuzas rojas?

\- Sí, pero es una larga historia y no tenemos tanto tiempo... Sigamos buscando la receta

\- ¡Aquí está! -Jack sacó con entusiasmo uno de los libros de la repisa y otro cayó abierto a mis pies por el movimiento

Dentro había una foto de Jack y la que supuse era Emma. Recogí el libro y lo cerré antes de devolvérselo.

\- Esa era Emma -la cara del hombre se oscureció- Mi obsesión con el reino del cielo destruyó nuestra vida...

\- Pues, es muy bonita -¿Qué podías decir para subirle el animo a alguien así?  
\- Sí, y la encontraremos -una breve sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Jack- ¡Vamos! Con estas instrucciones podemos crear semillas mágicas

Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta una especie de mesa de trabajo.

\- Ten coloca las instrucciones, yo retiraré los restos de rama muerta y haré el espacio perfecto para las judías -me dio el libro y fue a buscar una pala

Yo hice como me dijeron y abrí el libro en la página indicada y lo puse en la mesa de trabajo. Tomé una hoja en blanco y un trozo de carbón que encontré y resumí lo que había que tener. El papel quedó más o menos así: judías, fertilizante, poción de tallo de judía y campanilla molida.

\- Mm... ¿Jack? ¿Estás seguro de tener todas estas cosas?

\- ¿Qué cosas? Léemelas por favor, no recuerdo que era...

\- ¿Fertilizante? -las judías las tenía en mi bolsillo

\- Ah... Detrás del molino

\- ¿Poción de tallo de judía?

\- Queda un poco en un cajón debajo de la foto del grupo... -Jack estaba sacando con la pala la rama que quedaba del tallo anterior

\- Campanilla molida... Espera, creo que vi campanillas en el puente

\- ¿Sabes de flores detective?

\- Sí, bastante

\- ¿Y eso es todo?

\- Sí, todo lo que dice la receta

\- Bien, instalaré todo por aquí y traeré un poco de fertilizante, tú puedes ir...  
\- Estoy en eso –no iba a permitir que me mandara de allá para acá

Entré a la casa y saqué la poción del cajón que me dijo. Luego fui al puente y con mi cuchillo, que ya se había ganado un estuche propio en mi cintura, corté algunas flores y me dirigí a la mesa de trabajo de nuevo. Jack ya había traído el fertilizante y estaba en la raíz de nuevo instalando un reloj de sol y dibujando unos diagramas. Yo por mi parte tomé el frasco más grande que encontré en la mesa y vertí los ingredientes. Se formó un líquido morado y en él sumergí las judías.

\- ¿Supongo que así está bien? -le di las judías a Jack

\- Muy bien, ahora las plantamos... Y crece un tallo de judía

El círculo donde Jack dejó las judías comenzó a brillar hasta que una planta creció con fuerza hasta el reino del cielo.

\- Excelente, ahora…

\- ¡No tan rápido!

Ambos miramos como el príncipe, que había vuelto de su búsqueda, estaba frente a nosotros controlando baldes, trozos de madera y rocas. Todas apuntadas en nuestra dirección. Arrojó todo hacia mí.

\- ¡Cuidado! -pero antes de que pudiera moverme Jack ya había desviado todo

Era bueno leyendo los movimientos del príncipe, ¡Pero no me dejaba hacer nada!

Ambos cargaron el uno contra el otro, el príncipe atacó directo al suelo, pero Jack era más rápido y saltó esquivando el ataque y atacando desde arriba. Espada y hacha chocaron. Luego saltaron separándose y cargando nuevamente, sus armas chocando. Estaban en eso cuando una roca cayó desde el reino del cielo.

\- ¡Jack! -pero era muy tarde, la piedra había arrasado con esos dos

Yo me protegí con un pequeño campo de magia que ya había aprendido a manejar y me salvé de daños mayores. Pero cuando el humo se despejó, vi que Jack había quedado atrapado bajo una estatua.

\- ¡Jack! -me levanté rápido, al menos él estaba bien, forcejeando contra una estatua de toneladas de peso

\- Creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda para salir de aquí...

\- No me digas... -fruncí el ceño

\- Al menos el príncipe también desapareció...

\- No creo que sea lo último que veamos de él... -¿Me estaba volviendo tan negativa como Marcus?

\- Siempre optimista detective...

\- Bien, busquemos una manera de sacarte de ahí -lo ignoré por el momento y puse mi mano en la estatua para ver que tan pesada era

Por supuesto que para mí, incluso con magia sería imposible, además de que mi magia no era para eso. Debía encontrar otra manera.

\- ¿Sabes que esta posición no es muy cómoda, cierto? No es para que te quedes mirando la piedra así sin más...

\- Shhhhh... Estoy tratando de pensar en algo -me concentré para ver si podía encontrar una solución

\- ¿Sabes que entre más te demoras, peor se ve tu reputación?

\- Solo cállate... -miré hacia el lado y lo supe- ¿Para qué sirve esta cosa?

\- ¿Qué cosa? No puedo precisamente darme la vuelta y mirar...

\- Este... Mm... ¿Barco extraño?

\- Es una aeronave, ¿Es en serio? ¿Nunca habías visto una? ¿Qué clase de tecnología tienen los detectives? ¿Acaso andan a caballo todavía?

\- Al menos alguien parece lo suficientemente bien para hacer algunas bromas... -me crucé de brazos y examine de más de cerca la aeronave- ¿Por qué no funciona?

\- No lo se... ¡Si lo supiera no estaría ahí guardada!

\- Aja... -apoyé mi mano en el costado y descubrí que adentro de la casa había una de las piezas que faltaban

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa cosa de todas maneras?

\- Creo que se cómo sacarte de ahí... Pero necesito entrar a la casa -me paré y entré por la puerta

\- ¡Ten cuidado! El golpe puede que haya...

\- Gracias por la advertencia, pero no creo que... ¡Aaah! -y el suelo cedió bajo mis pies arrojándome a la habitación que había debajo de la casa

\- ¡...tive! ¡Detective! Demonios... ¡Detective!

Podía escuchar unos gritos. Parpadee rápidamente y me incorporé.

\- ¡Estoy bien! -tosí un poco por el polvo que aún quedaba flotando por ahí después de mi caída

Al menos estaba en una pieza.

\- Mm... ¿Jack?

\- ¿Dónde se supone que caíste?

\- ¡Aquí hay muchas trampas! -un vistazo rápido y mi conclusión era que había caído a la habitación que él había dicho que no vería

\- Oh genial... ¡No des pasos sin pensar!

\- ¡No pensaba tirarme a las trampas!

\- ¡Usa el panel para desactivarlas!

\- ¿Panel? -busqué por algo que se pareciera a un panel y ahí estaba

Me acerqué a él y mi mirada se encontró con muchos dibujos de Jack pegados en la pared, todos con el monto por su cabeza.

\- Parece que alguien tiene el ego muy grande...

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- ¡Vales una fortuna!

\- ¿Planeas entregarme detective?

\- ¡Si salgo viva de esto, me lo voy a pensar! -en ese momento se sintió un temblor, afortunadamente nada más se derrumbó en la casa, pero sin dudas ese debía haber sido el reino del cielo destruyendo otra cosa

No había tiempo para desactivar trampas.

\- ¿Jack? ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

\- Debes encontrar el pasadizo hacia arriba... ¡Si es que no lo destruiste también!  
\- ¡Yo no destruí nada!

Podía ver el pasaje que había mencionado Jack, pero no podía abrir la puerta.  
\- Genial... -no podía forzarla, porque toda la estructura estaba debilitada por el impacto, ¿Y si se me caía todo encima?

\- ¿Detective?

\- Estoy bien... Pero no más cerca de salir de aquí...

Al final me vi obligada a derrumbar un poco del techo encima de las trampas para poder pasarlas, porque vi al final del pasillo la estrella que necesitaba para la nave.

\- Oh, oh...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

\- ¡Te digo que yo no hice nada! Nada... A parte de... Doblar tu súper reja...

\- ¡¿Qué?! -ignoré el resto de quejas que provenían de arriba y pasé la reja que se había doblado dejando un espacio por el que por suerte cabía

Y por suerte porque del otro lado, a parte de todos los tesoros de Jack, de los cuales le preguntaría después... Había también una especie de poción curativa.  
\- Esto servirá... Ahora solo debo salir de aquí... -saqué la cuerda de mi mochila y la lancé para que se atorara en alguna parte de la casa que me pudiera ayudar a subir

Cuando me aseguré de que no me caería, me columpié un par de veces, comencé a subir hasta que llegué a parte de lo que había sido la sala de estar de la casa.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué te interesa el espejo de Snow White?

\- No me interesa, y ¿Cómo supiste que era una réplica?

\- He visto el original... Eh... En el castillo -sí, claro

\- Hm... ¡Gracias por darme la localización de mi siguiente trabajo!

\- No podrías poner un pie en el castillo aunque quisieras...

\- Aja... Entonces ¿Me vas a sacar de aquí?

\- En cuanto me digas como obtuviste una zapatilla de cristal, ¿Tal vez? ¿O por qué tienes una capa de caperuza roja? ¿O por qué no usas todo el oro que tienes guardado para algo mejor que comprar vino y camisas que no parecen tener botones hasta el cuello?

\- Jajaja... Primero, yo no robé nada, simplemente llegó a mis manos...

\- ¿Como la llave que me diste?

\- Eso... –suspiró

\- Está bien, te sacaré de ahí y luego podrás inventarte todo lo que quieras...

Me dirigí a la nave y coloqué la estrella en su lugar, junto a la pieza que pensé que me podía servir donde pensé que le podría servir. Y para mi fortuna, o más para la de Jack, la aeronave se elevó un metro del suelo.

\- Bien, ahora amarro esto aquí... -había logrado recuperar una cadena del cuarto de abajo y rodee la aeronave con ella, luego hice una especie de nudo, no fácil de hacer con una cadena y finalmente la pasé por los palos del techo que cubría la aeronave para hacer palanca- Sepárate lo que más puedas de la roca

\- ¿Era un chiste?

\- No, es en serio, sepárate para poder pasar esto -levanté las manos enseñándole el resto de cadena que me quedaba en las manos

\- Oh

Hizo como le pedí y yo pasé lo mejor que pude la cadena por el extremo más angosto de la piedra que encontré. Luego me encaminé a la nave y bajé una palanca con la que supuse que descendería. Y no estaba equivocada. La nave bajó al suelo y la piedra salió de encima de Jack.

\- ¿Estás bien? -lo ayudé a pararse, pero aún así se tuvo que apoyar contra la pared

\- Sí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi pierna... -estaba bastante rasguñada y se podía ver sangre en algunos lugares

\- Espero que esto te sirva -saqué de mi bolso la poción curativa que había alcanzado a sacar de entre los tesoros

\- Justo lo que necesito... Gracias -se tomó parte de la poción y me tendió el resto- Creo que estará más segura contigo, detective

\- Aja... Por cierto, solo dime Ágata, ya me cansé de tu detective por aquí y por allá -sí, me metería en problemas, pero me había salvado la vida un par de veces ¿No?

\- Ágata, ¿Ese es tu nombre?

\- ¡No, así se llama mi mochila! ¡Por supuesto que es mi nombre!

\- ¡Solo estaba bromeando contigo! -me sacudió el pelo y yo saqué su mano rápidamente

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es peinar un pelo así de largo?

\- ¿Lo siento?

\- Solo... Deberíamos irnos antes de que vuelva el príncipe ese...

\- Tienes razón... ¡Vámonos!

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leer! Que tengan una buena semana! Bye! n.n


	27. Chapter 27

Perdón por la hora, pero aún es lunes :D!

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables: Jack and The sky Kingdom me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- ¿Falta mucho?

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado por que se llama el reino del cielo? No es fácil de alcanzar -me devolvió Jack mientras me dejaba pasar adelante

\- Pero llevamos aquí mucho tiempo... ¡Por fin! -podía escuchar un sonido como de una fuente

\- ¿Ves algo?

\- Escucho, más bien -me voltee para ayudar a Jack a subir cuando me sorprendí- ¡Ah!

\- ¡No volverás a poner un pie en nuestro reino!

El príncipe tomó a Jack por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrojó lejos del tallo. Él reacciono rápido y arrojó su hacha al tallo cortándolo.

\- ¡Vete!

\- ¡Jack! -grité vaciando mis pulmones

Me di la vuelta porque el tallo comenzó a soltarse. Cuando pensé que me iba a caer una mano me ayudó a subir.

\- ¿Eres el detective de los cuentos?

Frente a mi estaba una chica rubia vestida como una especie de noble.

\- Sí... -estaba un poco confundida, esta chica era igual a... Emma

\- Me alegro de que por fin estés aquí detective, pero el reino del cielo no da la bienvenida a intrusos...

\- ¿Te refieres a los príncipes?

\- Ellos vendrán por ti... Creo que puedo distraerlos un poco, pero no te podré dar mucho tiempo, debemos actuar rápido

\- Claro... Mm... ¿Sabes cómo puedo detener la caída del reino del cielo? -es cierto que yo tenía una misión

\- Probablemente deberías mirar en la habitación del príncipe Hugo, en esa dirección -dijo mientras apuntaba a nuestra derecha- Si quieres detener la caída del reino... Debo irme, buena suerte detective...

Desapareció por un pasillo antes de que pudiera preguntarle si era efectivamente Emma, aunque no sé de qué serviría sabiendo el destino que había sufrido Jack. Apreté mis puños y me dirigí a donde la chica me había indicado.

\- Mira eso, un invitado inesperado... Es muy grosero aparecerse así sin invitación... Una princesa debería saberlo... -un hombre que llevaba una túnica verde encima me estaba mirando desde debajo de la escalera, su búho agitó las alas y el sujeto desapareció

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Y cómo sabe todo eso? ¿O solo fue cosa de suerte? -era como que cada paso que daba al interior de ese reino me confundía más- De todas maneras debo llegar a la habitación del príncipe Hugo

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuché un débil maullido. Miré detrás de mí y vi a un gato atrapado en unas enredaderas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Te sacaré de ahí! Dame un segundo -corrí en su dirección y desenvainé el cuchillo para cortar las plantas- Pobrecito -lo tomé en mis brazos y lo calmé, luego cuando lo bajé al suelo desapareció por la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir

Así que me encamine por ahí.

Abrí tímidamente la puerta y entré a una especie de laboratorio.

\- Se lo que estas tratando de hacer Ágata, pero ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto contra lo inevitable?

\- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

\- ¿No es más irrespetuoso todavía entrar a mis dominios y preguntarme quien soy como si yo fuera un intruso? -y volvió a desaparecer

\- ¿Cómo haces eso? -pregunté a la nada

Caminé alrededor, subí escaleras y encontré una biblioteca y maquinaria que parecía importante... Por todos lados.

\- Me pregunto ¿Qué hará esto? Bueno, en realidad es la pregunta que me vengo haciendo hace un rato sobre todo lo que he visto... -suspiré, parecía que no avanzaba nada

Me detuve a mirar una mesa que tenía un montón de frascos encima. Y un libro que hablaba sobre judías mágicas. ¿Por qué Hugo querría judías mágicas?  
Decidí buscar los adornos que faltaban en la única puerta que no había explorado y entrar.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por gente tan inútil, Ágata?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Hugo? -si él podía usar mi nombre, yo también lo haría

\- Los humanos son seres crueles y pecaminosos, llevan a cabo horribles atrocidades todos los días, sin pensar en sus víctimas...

\- ¿Por qué hablas como si no fueras uno de ellos?

\- No soy uno de ellos, y tú tampoco

\- No te estoy siguiendo... Yo soy humana y tu también...

\- No, tenemos algo que los humanos no tienen

\- ¿Te refieres a la magia? -pero ya había desaparecido

Revisé los documentos que había sobre otra mesa.

\- "Algunas veces ella utiliza el telescopio para observar la cuidad y a él... No dice nada, pero sabemos que le echa de menos, quiero ayudar, pero padre se niega"... Ella, debe referirse a Emma y... ¿Jack? Hugo no es tan malo como parece -sonreí brevemente

Salí al pasillo otra vez solo para escuchar un batido de alas desde la biblioteca, me dirigí hacia allá.

\- ¿Por qué defender a esas miserables criaturas? Sin duda veras que están más allá de cualquier ayuda

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que esto -dije mirando mis manos- Es un don que debe ser usado con sabiduría, y sé que tu eres un príncipe muy sabio Hugo…  
\- Deberías unirte a nosotros Ágata, así limpiaremos el mundo de su maldad y lo reconstruiremos en la gloriosa imagen que tenía mi padre...

\- ¿Ese es el plan? ¿Destruir el mundo?

\- No es destruir, ¡Reconstruir! -y desapareció

Era como si mordiera algo antes de desaparecer. Y otra vez estaba sola en la biblioteca. Me devolví.

\- ¡Podemos comenzar de nuevo, el mundo será mejor! Podemos crear el paraíso definitivo

\- Mm... Gracias, pero no gracias

\- Deja de perder el tiempo princesa, abraza la purga y acepta tu destino

\- Si aceptara mi destino no estaría aquí

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡No digas que no te lo advertí! -Hugo se acercó a mí con rapidez y empuñó su mano

\- ¡¿Eh?! -su mano se recubrió con plantas y la iba a usar para golpearme cuando apareció un aparato que se lo llevó al otro extremo de la habitación  
\- ¡Sorpresa! Pensabas que estaba acabado, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? -¿Qué?

\- ¡Tuve suerte! -y lo decía sonriendo como si fuera lo normal casi morirse... Varias veces- Conseguí agarrarme a una rama antes de estrellarme contra el suelo, freno mi caída y aterrice sobre el tallo de judía

\- ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Bueno, tengo que agradecerte por reparar la aeronave, de lo contrario no hubiera podido volver aquí arriba y salvarte

\- ¿Tienes que arruinar los momentos? -me cruce de brazos, pero me alegré de que no estuviera muerto- Oh... Mm... Por cierto...

\- ¿Si?

\- Eh... -¿Debería decirle de la chica? Es decir, ni siquiera sabía si era Emma, pero era demasiado parecida...

\- ¿Detective?... ¡Ágata!

\- ¿Huh? Ah, lo siento, iba a decirte que Emma está por aquí -¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que no fuera ella de todas maneras?

\- ¡¿Has visto a Emma?! ¿Cómo está?

\- ¡Se veía bien! -exclamé antes de que me empezara a sacudir de los hombros- Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para conversar...

\- Por supuesto que no... Voy a ir a buscarla, tú deberías ser capaz de encontrar la sala de navegación ahora que me deshice del segundo príncipe... Cuando la encuentres deberías poder mover el reino del cielo a una zona despoblada y así la ciudad estaría a salvo

\- ¡Muy bien!

Me encaminé hacia una puerta que había descubierto recientemente y que tampoco había podido abrir mientras Jack partía a buscar a Emma.

\- ¡Sí! -me había costado sus 10 minutos, pero había abierto la puerta solo para encontrarme en la sala de navegación- ¡Woa! Nunca pensé que la vista del cielo pudiera marear... -un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando vi las nubes desde las ventanas de la habitación- Oh por... ¡Agh! -por supuesto que en el panel de control faltaban cosas y sin ellas no podía controlar la dirección

Me devolví.

Buscando las cosas que faltaban leí muchos documentos, algunos privados... La mayoría no... En fin, hablaban sobre la buena relación que tenían los príncipes con Emma y viceversa además de diferentes cartas de súplica por parte de ella a Hugo para que parara el terrible plan del rey...

\- ¿La destrucción de todo? Pero aún así los príncipes no escuchaban... Me pregunto ¿Por qué? Pero bueno, debería volver a ver si ahora sí puedo mover este reino

\- Nunca terminan de sorprenderme estos mecanismos -comenté mientras aparecía el timón- Ja... Es bastante divertido que un plan tan elaborado falle porque mueva una rueda -tomé el timón y lo giré

La verdad era bastante pesado, pero luego de unas tres vueltas logré ver el mar bajo mis pies así que asumí que ahí estaba bien. Cuando terminé y me separé del timón se elevó ante mí un panel en donde salía pintado un cofre.  
\- ¿Por qué me suena este cofre? Parece trascendental... A ver si puedo encontrar a Jack para unas respuestas...

Salí de las habitaciones de Hugo y me dirigí hacia las escaleras cuando vi pasar a un hombre que sostenía un cofre. Desapareció muy rápido y no pude seguirlo.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Y esta estatua? No la recuerdo -ahora había una estatua de un rey, por la enorme corona de su cabeza, sosteniendo un cofre- Muy bien, esto es muy frustrante ese cofre claramente es relevante, pero no tengo idea de por qué... -de repente hubo un temblor y frente a mí apareció un puente hacia la derecha, donde antes había un vacío- Mm... ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si pongo un pie ahí y me caigo?... Bueno, si eso pasa al menos el reino caerá en el mar... Y definitivamente tengo que dejar de hablar sola...  
Me encaminé por el puente.

Llegué a una sala rodeada de espejos... Qué no estaban.

\- ¡No pienso buscar esos! ¿Oh? -me acerqué a un cuadro que había en la pared- Se parece mucho al hombre que vi... ¿Se parece? Obviamente es él... Me pregunto si será el último príncipe... -entonces se escuchó un click y la puerta frente a mí se abrió- Mm... ¿Qué nos dice el sentido común cuando se abre una puerta sola? ¡Vamos a entrar! -abrí tímidamente la puerta y entré en la habitación- Tesoros, oro, joyas y más tesoros... Ok...

\- ¿Recuerdas este rostro, detective? Uno de tus casos más conocidos, creo... Lo sé todo sobre ti, Ágata princesa de Gardenia... Cada pensamiento cada movimiento que harás

\- ¡Ese definitivamente no era James, y que estos príncipes sepan exactamente quién soy me pone de los nervios! -el supuesto James ya se había ido

Al final de la habitación había una especie de retrato familiar.

\- El tipo del cofre, el tipo que atacaba sin descanso, Hugo, el rey supongo y finalmente Emma... Me pregunto si tendrá que ver realmente con la familia real... -me giré a mi izquierda y un aroma muy dulce llenó mi nariz y mi cabeza- Este olor... -retrocedí unos pasos y me tapé la nariz saliendo de la habitación- Debo encontrar algo para cubrir esa flor o me dormirá...

Voy a agregar cubiertas de vidrio a mi lista...

Tomé una puerta de la izquierda que parecía daba a un jardín, necesitaba aire fresco.

\- Aire... -respiré profundo

\- ¿Paso algo?

\- Mm... No... Pero conocí al otro príncipe

\- ¿Te hizo algo?

\- No... ¿Qué miras? -me acerqué a Jack para ver mejor lo que estaba mirando como en trance

\- Es un retrato de Emma

\- No me digas... -era un enorme retrato de Emma en esas ropas que la hacían parecer una noble más

\- Tiene que estar por aquí en alguna parte... ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

\- Por supuesto que sí... -miré a mi derecha- ¿Una jirafa? ¿En serio? ¡Estos príncipes no tienen límites! -caminé hacia atrás para admirar al animal

\- Detective -pero Jack me tomó del brazo y me alejó de lo que después vi era una separación decorativa que te llevaba a una caída segura, larga y mortal- Deberías tener más cuidado por donde pisas, no olvides que este es el reino del cielo...

\- Descuida no lo olvidare después de la imagen...

\- Vértigo, ¿Detective?

\- No... Hasta ahora... ¡De todas maneras! Iré a ver si puedo encontrar algo... -como no tenía muchas opciones... ¡Espejos allá voy!

Al final me di muchas vueltas y no parecía capaz de encontrar ningún espejo, pero logré abrir una caja en la sala de tesoros, y la logre abrir aguantando la respiración, porque tampoco quería desmayarme por la flor, para encontrar un anillo con un diseño muy delicado.

\- Parece que pertenece a una mujer... ¿La reina supongo? En fin será mejor que salga de aquí... -estoy segura de que el príncipe no iba a apreciar que yo me metiera en sus cosas

Cuando salí alcancé a dar un par de pasos antes de escuchar que me llamaban.  
\- ¡Detective! -me volteé y ahí estaba Jack- ¡Bien hecho, ahora rápido! Entrégame el anillo de la reina y te ayudaré a abrir la caja

\- ¡No detective! -llegó otro Jack corriendo a la habitación- ¡Es un impostor! ¡Está tratando de engañarte!

Mis ojos iban de un Jack al otro.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leer! Que tengan una buena semana! Bye!


	28. Chapter 28

El próximo capítulo será el final del DP 6! :D

Este capítulo tiene un giro inesperado XD

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables: Jack and The sky Kingdom me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- He oído que el príncipe Julián es un cambiante, ese es un truco muy útil para engañar a la gente ¿Verdad? Estoy seguro de que tú no tienes dudas para saber quién es el auténtico Jack, ¿Verdad Ágata?

Levanté una ceja, había un par de cosas que quería decirle a su pobre imitación de Jack, pero me contuve.

\- Aja... Sí, claro -arrojé el anillo al verdadero Jack el de mi izquierda que había entrado corriendo a la habitación

\- ¡Ja! -en cuanto el anillo llegó a las manos de Jack el otro le arrojó la rosa que llevaba en la mano y lo hizo soltar la joya

\- ¡No! -cuando me acerqué al anillo para recogerlo el príncipe uso una especie de magia para repelerme, terminé retrocediendo unos pasos

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Al fin el anillo de la reina, gracias detective ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?  
\- ¡Ya me cansaste! ¡Devuélvelo! -puse mis manos en posición ofensiva y me preparé para atacarlo

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ahora ya no puedes hacer nada! Cuando tu amiguito delincuente se escabulló con el anillo hace diez años pensamos que había desparecido para siempre, ¡Pero ahora el poder del fragmento puede ser liberado!

Ahí es cuando mi cabeza hizo click. Todo lo que había leído encajó... El fragmento era un fragmento de meteoro que estaba dentro del famoso cofre y supe que era algo malo.

\- ¡No lo harás!

\- ¡No tan rápido detective! -el príncipe disparó en dirección a Jack la misma magia que había usado conmigo y cayó de rodillas- Y puedo seguir...  
\- ¡Ya cállate! -pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando me puse entre él y Jack y mi magia nos protegió con una cortina violeta

\- ¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡Ya es tarde princesa! -colocó el anillo en posición de manera que estaba frente al pedestal donde ahora estaba expuesto el cofre y comenzó a iluminarse y a emitir una poderosa energía- ¡El mundo se convertirá en un lienzo en blanco para nosotros sobre el que pintar!  
El pedestal salió impulsado por la poderosa magia fuera de la habitación.

\- Si lo atrapó...

\- ¿Tienes magia también?

\- ¿No la había usado hasta ahora? -probablemente no- Sí, ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

\- Eh... No, no quería decir eso... Eh... Deberíamos dirigirnos al castillo y ver qué es lo que se ha desatado...

\- Vamos

Ambos salimos de la habitación de los espejos, que no estaban, para subir las escaleras y volver al castillo principal.

\- Debo admitir que es más magnífico que el castillo de los detectives... U otros castillos que he visto... -yo miraba con la boca abierta para todos lados, el paisaje frente a nosotros era magnífico

Delicadas estatuas adornadas con oro y todo tipo de joyas. Preciosas Torres decoradas en cada centímetro. Y una fuente de agua cristalina.

\- Y con tu trabajo apuesto a que has visto bastantes castillos...

\- Sí

\- ¿Pero es más hermoso que el tuyo?

\- ¿Huh? -lo miré sorprendida, ¿Era Julián otra vez?

\- Yo... Escuché lo que dijo el príncipe Julián y algo de lo que mencionaba el príncipe Hugo...

\- ¿Y lo dices ahora? -suspiré, ahora sí que estaba en problemas... Muchos problemas- Que se le va a hacer, sí, soy la princesa de Gardenia... Y no, que yo recuerde el castillo de mi familia, tal vez no tiene tanto oro, pero tiene sin duda más luz y más vida...

\- Suena a un buen lugar...

\- Lo es -me quedé pensando en mi casa, mi verdadera casa a la que no volvía en ya tres años

\- Como sea, debemos recuperar ese anillo a como dé lugar, algo me dice que lo necesitaremos para detener todo esto...

\- ¿Corazonadas?

\- Sí, ¡Vamos!

Rodé mis ojos y lo seguí hacia la puerta del palacio, pero antes de que pudiéramos subir las escaleras fuimos recibidos por cuchillos. Puse mi mano al frente y los cuchillos volaron en otra dirección. Luego la figura que los había lanzado apareció frente a nosotros. Y lanzó más cuchillos.

\- ¡Ah! -había levantado el brazo, pero no había alcanzado a defenderme y uno de los cuchillos me rozó el brazo

Emma entonces caminó con determinación hasta Jack y lo abofeteó.

\- Cobarde

\- Mm... Tú eres Emma, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, detective, mi nombre es Emma, pero déjame presentarte a Jack... ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Nos diste la espalda! ¡Nos dejaste aquí para morir! ¡Nos abandonaste! Nunca te perdonaré por eso... -Emma desapareció dentro del palacio

\- Mm... Creo que me perdí parte de la historia aquí... -Levanté una ceja en dirección a Jack

\- C-creo que es hora de contarte la verdad sobre mi pasado...

\- Por favor...

\- H-hace diez años cuando los tres príncipes y el rey loco nos superaron, mis amigos comenzaron a caer y yo... Yo... Huí... Pensé que Emma estaba detrás de mí, corté el tallo de judía para que los príncipes no pudieran seguirme y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba solo... Ya era demasiado tarde... Emma tiene razón, fui un cobarde... Tal vez ya es muy tarde, pero me he dado cuenta de que Emma... Mis amigos... Eran más valiosos para mí que cualquier tesoro del mundo... -levantó la vista hacia mi- ¿Crees que me perdonará? ¿Si tú fueras Emma me perdonarías?

Lo miré por un momento antes de responder... ¿Lo perdonaría?

\- Yo creo... Que el amor es una fuerza muy poderosa Jack, pero debes hacer algo para activarla -le puse una mano en el hombro, el pobre se veía realmente afligido- Por el momento entremos al palacio, si tu no hablas, las cosas no se van a explicar solas...

\- Gracias Ágata -nos dimos un abrazo y luego nos encaminamos a la puerta

\- ¿Lavanda?

\- ¿Huh?

\- Hueles a una flor... ¿Es lavanda?

\- Ah... Sí -en ese momento abrimos las puertas para ser recibidos por una Emma muy molesta

Le hice señas a Jack para que se acercara.

\- Emma, por favor déjame explicarte...

\- Aléjate de mi... -en ese momento todo tembló

\- ¿Emma? Sé que tienen sus temas pendientes, pero necesito que me digas lo que sabes para poder detener esto

\- Bien, hace mucho tiempo una malvada bruja engañó al rey haciéndole creer que el fragmento de meteoro era un gran tesoro

\- ¿Una bruja? -podrá ser...

\- Sí, y ahora planea usar el fragmento para rehacer el mundo bajo la creencia equivocada de que esta honrando los últimos deseos de su reina... Debemos detener al rey antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

\- ¿Sabes cómo podemos hacer eso?

\- Sí, pero lo primero que debemos hacer es recuperar los trozos que ya hayan caído

\- Muy bien, averiguaré la manera de hacer eso...

\- Mm... ¿Detective?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Su brazo esta... ¡Lo siento mucho! Creo que es mi culpa -miré en la dirección de los ojos de Emma y mi brazo estaba sangrando

\- Oh, es cierto, el cuchillo...

\- ¿Y no me lo dijiste antes? Déjame ver -Jack se había acercado

\- Estoy bien, no es nada, debemos detener la destrucción...

\- Tu brazo necesita atención

\- Haz lo que dice detective, cuando está preocupado es todo un mandón

\- Pero...

\- Ágata -le tendí mi brazo con un suspiro de exasperación

Luego de sacarme la capa y la chaqueta, limpió la herida y la vendó, resultó ser un tanto profunda.

\- ¿Así que tu nombre es Ágata? -me preguntó Emma para llenar el silencio

\- Sí -suspiré, más problemas para mí

Emma también suspiró.

\- Parece que siempre te rodea la suerte Jack

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? -se miraron un momento- No bromees conmigo... Mencioné que es un detective, ¿Verdad? Y una princesa ni más ni menos...

\- ¿Por qué siento que me estas insultando? -Levanté una ceja en su dirección  
\- No te está insultando, se está insultando él mismo -me explicó Emma

\- No los estoy siguiendo -dije mirando primero a Emma y después a Jack

En ese momento otro temblor sacudió todo.

\- Muy bien -comencé a levantarme de donde me había sentado

\- Iré contigo

\- No, aun tienes que solucionar las cosas con Emma

\- Pero...

\- No hay peros, ¡Y mi brazo está perfectamente bien! -me di la vuelta y tomé las escaleras de la derecha para saber a dónde me llevaban

Simplemente había ido para ver si había algo de utilidad y me encontré en una almena en la que los soldados no habían sido afortunados. Luego me devolví para ingresar a unas habitaciones que estaban en el ala izquierda del castillo. Me encontré dentro de una habitación para una bebe. Todo estaba muy lindo, llena de todo tipo de juguetes, desde una casita hasta peluches, caballitos, muchos cojines y un retrato del rey, la reina y su hija. Abrí uno de los cajones, bueno, en realidad, registré casi todos los cajones en busca de pistas o algún objeto de utilidad, pero solo encontré un documento que decía que Emma era descendiente de la hija del rey.

\- Creo que necesito hacer unas cuantas preguntas más con respecto a todo esto...

Al final en la casa de juguetes estaba la clave de todo. Encontré una llave que utilicé en la sala del trono para activar los mecanismos que devolvieron todos los trozos que habían caído a la tierra al reino del cielo, así que volví con Emma.

\- ¡Listo! -debía admitir que había usado bastante magia y estaba agotada

\- ¡Haz arreglado el castillo! ¡Es una noticia maravillosa! -al menos Emma parecía contenta

\- ¿Estás bien? -si se me veía el cansancio en la cara Jack lo había notado

\- Sí, ¿Ya resolvieron sus temas? ¿Ya están juntos de nuevo? -dije desviando el tema

\- ¿Juntos? ¿A qué te refieres? -Emma inclinó la cabeza un momento- ¿No me digas que no le dijiste nada? Por supuesto que no le dijiste nada, eres un idiota

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Decirme qué?

\- Sí, ¿Qué es lo que debí haberle dicho?

\- Soy Emma

\- Mm... ¿Eso ya lo sé? -¿El aire le estaba afectando o qué?

\- Jajaja... Sí, pero soy Emma, la hermana mayor de Jack

\- Ah... Eso -Jack se rascó el cuello

\- Eres... ¿La hermana de Jack? Y... ¡¿La hermana mayor?! -¿Qué?

\- No eres tan mayor, no alardees

\- Yo creo que seis años son para alardear, pero de todas maneras, una vez aclarado ese punto podemos buscar la llave para abrir la bóveda...

\- Un momento... Quiero que me respondan algo primero... Emma, ¿Cómo es que has podido quedarte aquí sin que te hicieran daño?

\- Veo que ha entrado a la habitación de la princesa... Pues, es verdad lo que dice ahí... Soy una descendiente de la hija del rey...

\- ¿Y ustedes son hermanos?

\- Es una forma de decir... No somos hermanos de sangre, más bien... -empezó Jack

\- ¡De la vida! -terminó Emma- Es una historia que nos encantara contarte después cuando todo esto esté más calmado... Ahora vamos por la llave

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante?

\- Dentro de la bóveda podemos encontrar el cofre, me parece que está en la torre de Leonardo

\- Bien, si tú sabes cómo abrir la bóveda entonces traeré la llave... Y no Jack, no puedes ir conmigo -me di la vuelta y me dirigí a comprobar los lugares que habían vuelto a formar parte del reino del cielo

Y por supuesto que el León había despertado con el suave movimiento de ser devuelto al cielo.

\- H-hola amigo... -corrí a todo lo que dieron mis piernas a la sala de la estatua de la diosa salté y rodé por el suelo para esquivar al León y agarré la red, que era el arma más cercana a mí, la arrojé en dirección al león atrapándolo- ¡Que conste que lo siento! ¡No me gusta ver animales así, pero no me dejaste opciones! -diosa, los moretones de la caída iban a durar bastante tiempo

Al final tuve que abrir un cofre, pero para abrir el cofre tuve que encontrar dos cálices y para encontrar esos dos cálices... Bueno, básicamente lo de siempre, dar vueltas, usar magia y gritarle al aire.

\- Ten...

\- Gracias, con esto abriré la bóveda -Emma tomó la llave y la puso en una muralla, yo no dije nada porque asumí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo  
Y sí lo sabía, la bóveda se abrió revelando una especie de portal secreto.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan todos una muy buena semana! Bye! n.n


	29. Chapter 29

Y el final! luego seguiré con el DP7 n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables: Jack and The sky Kingdom me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- Detective...

\- ¿Si?

\- No seas tan dura con el rey... Él cree que la reina deseaba purgar al mundo de su "fealdad", se que no es excusa, pero piensa realmente que está cumpliendo sus deseos... Yo misma he estado tratando de detener al rey durante años... Pero sin éxito me temo -Emma agachó la cabeza

\- ¡Lo conseguiremos! -le dijimos yo y Jack al mismo tiempo

\- No te preocupes Emma...

\- Obtendremos ese cofre y detendremos la destrucción del mundo

Los tres pasamos por el portal. Solo para encontrarnos con una puerta cerrada.  
\- ¡Agh! -debo admitir que la frustración estaba sacando lo mejor de mi

\- ¿D-detective?

\- Lo siento, estoy cansada de tantos obstáculos...

\- ¿Un espejo con forma de triángulo? -Emma miró un segundo el espejo- Creo que lo reconozco de las galerías de Julián

\- Es cierto... Pero concentrémonos en la puerta -al final ni entre los tres nos demoramos menos de 10 minutos en encontrar las cuatro figurillas que habían decidido huir de la puerta

Y cuando la abrimos, había otra especie de portal.

\- Siento algo maligno del otro lado...

\- Entonces déjenme ir primero... -Jack se nos adelantó y después pasamos nosotras  
Del otro lado había una escalera bastante alta y sobre ella estaba el rey que había visto en forma de estatua sosteniendo el cofre del fragmento.

\- Emma ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos de este modo?

El rey nos lanzó una rosa, pero fue interceptada por el hacha de Jack.

\- Nngh... -aunque no quedó ileso, la rosa alcanzó a rosarle la cara

Y eso no impidió que Jack le diera un puñetazo al rey, mandándolo al suelo, inconsciente.

\- Si no fuera porque era nuestro enemigo, jamás consentiría en golpear a alguien mayor...

\- ¡Jack! -exclamó Emma- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien, solo es un rasguño...

\- Ten, bebe el resto de la poción -saqué de mi bolso la poción curativa que ya había usado antes

\- Gracias

\- Era tuya, así que no tienes por qué darlas... ¿Pero qué? ¿Ni siquiera era el rey? -en el suelo ya no yacía el rey, sino que el príncipe Julián

\- El príncipe Julián nos traicionó... Si él está aquí... Entonces ¿Dónde está el rey? -preguntó Emma

El espejo del pie de la escalera como respondiendo a su pregunta comenzó a brillar. Una carcajada se podía escuchar desde él, y cuando la imagen por fin se enfocó, no era otro que el verdadero rey riendo frente a nosotros. Con el fragmento de meteoro y sin dejar de reír, el rey activó la destrucción de todo. Se podía sentir como caían piedras de fuego a la tierra.  
\- Detective, tenemos que detenerlo...

\- Por supuesto que tenemos, Jack... ¿Pero cómo? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde esta...

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- ¿Estas preocupada? Pensé que me odiabas...

\- No seas ridículo, ¡Cómo iba a dejar de preocuparme por mi hermano! Supongo que podría perdonarte si la pasaste mal todos estos años...

\- No tienes idea...

\- Mm... Chicos, buenas noticias, en serio, pero tenemos una destrucción mundial que detener...

\- ¡Nada de esto habría sido posible sin ti! -Emma me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa

\- Eh...

\- Jack tu también, ven

\- Emma... -pero fue jalado por la chica y éramos parte del abrazo grupal

\- Ya veo que es la hermana mayor... Pero en serio, debemos ocuparnos del rey... ¿Alguna idea?

\- Creo que reconozco el lugar donde se encuentra...

\- ¿Y dónde es eso?

\- Es una habitación secreta en la cámara del príncipe Julián... Creo que es hora de llevarnos ese espejo -Emma lo levantó

\- Yo puedo llevarlo -me ofrecí

\- No será necesario detective, además tu brazo aun no está bien...

Deberías buscar los otros dos espejos -le dio una mirada a Jack

\- Yo iré contigo, así puedo cargar los espejos

\- ¡Los veré allá! -Emma desapareció con el espejo en forma de triángulo

\- Creo que falta el espejo circular y el cuadrado -pensé un momento y cerré mis ojos, luego seguí el camino que me llevaría a los espejos

Jack cargaba un espejo en cada brazo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ayuda?

\- No, estoy bien

\- Mi brazo no se va a romper si llevo uno...

\- El tuyo no, el mío quizá lo rompa Emma si cargas un espejo... -me dio una sonrisa a medias

\- Al menos parece que las cosas entre ustedes mejoraron...

\- Eso parece, de verdad te agradezco que me hayas dejado acompañarte hasta acá

\- Bueno, me has salvado tantas veces que me hace pensar que tal vez no habría llegado viva sin ti...

\- ¿Solo tal vez? -levantó un ceja

\- Sí, solo tal vez

\- Por cierto, quería preguntar... ¿Cómo encontraste los espejos tan rápido?  
\- Magia

\- ¿Puedes usar la magia para encontrar cosas?

\- Sí, la magia no solo sirve para protegerse y atacar... No siempre tiene que ver con el poder...

\- ¿Y con qué tiene que ver la tuya?

\- Mm... Puedes llamarlo restauración

\- ¿Restauración?

\- Devolver las cosas a cómo eran en un principio...

\- Entonces, ¿Puedes devolver los objetos a su posición original?

\- Exacto

\- Oh...

Habíamos llegado donde estaba Emma.

\- Tardaron bastante

\- Sí, ya ves que no puedo correr con estos espejos, podrían romperse...

\- Hm... Bien, colócalos en sus posiciones... Dame el redondo -ambos colocaron los dos espejos que faltaban

Luego Emma accionó un mecanismo que abrió un espacio en el techo permitiéndole a la luz de la luna entrar y chocar con un espejo, luego el otro, y así hasta que llegó al suelo activando a su vez una especie de elevador.  
\- Y mi castillo tampoco tiene esta clase de mecanismos complejos y secretos -le susurre a Jack

\- En estos momentos suena ideal

\- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vamos!

Los tres subimos en el elevador.

Llegamos efectivamente donde estaba el rey. Pero estaba protegido por una barrera mágica muy poderosa.

\- ¡Tontos! ¡Ahora nadie podrá detenerme! ¡El mundo será purificado y rehecho de nuevo! ¡Mi reina estará orgullosa de mí!

\- ¡Debemos hacer caer esta barrera como sea! -exclamó Emma

\- No... -detuve a Jack antes de que se lanzará contra la barrera- No serviría de nada, solo te harías daño

\- ¿Y entonces qué?

\- Déjame... -mi mirada se fijo en un pedestal con una esfera que giraba- Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres tú le das con tu hacha a la esfera y yo te apoyo con magia

\- Bien

\- Uno, dos, ¡Tres! -ambos atacamos al mismo tiempo y terminamos rompiendo la esfera, la barrera se quebró y el rey quedó expuesto

\- ¡Ya es tarde! -el rey abrió el cofre y un temblor enorme lo sacudió todo

Jack que fue el primero en recuperar un poco de equilibrio, se lanzó hacia el rey empuñando su nueva hacha.

\- ¡Jack, no!

Pero ya se había lanzado al ataque. Saltó y chocó con la energía que rodeaba al rey. A pesar de todo consiguió derribar el cofre de las manos del rey y ambos salieron volando.

\- ¡Ah! -Jack arrasó conmigo antes de que pudiera defenderme y ambos salimos disparados hacia atrás, mientras que el rey salió impulsado hacia el vacío

\- ¡Mi señor! -Emma alcanzó a atrapar la mano del rey antes de que este cayera  
\- Le he fallado a mi familia cuando más me necesitaban... Y ahora puedo ver claramente que nada de lo que haga podrá enmendar eso... Pero aun puedo hacer lo correcto por ti...

\- ¡No! -Emma no podría resistir el peso del rey mucho más tiempo mientras yo trataba de levantarme luego del fuerte golpe y haber rodado escaleras abajo

\- ¿Crees que mi reina me recibirá ahora?

\- Sí

\- Gracias, Emma

\- ¡Noooooo!

Con el desgarrador grito de la chica Jack y yo nos apresuramos a subir las escaleras, pero ya era tarde. El rey había caído por el precipicio dejándole a Emma el anillo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? -Emma cayó al suelo y Jack fue a su lado

Todo temblaba agresivamente

\- Emma, necesito el anillo para detener el fragmento -tendí mi mano y la chica me paso el anillo- Bien, tú te quedas con Emma, yo detendré todo esto -baje casi volando las escaleras, entre temblor y temblor tuve suerte de no caerme

Llevaba el cofre en mis manos y debía dejarlo en la bóveda, el portal del palacio principal. Cuando llegué ahí coloqué el cofre en su sitio y deposité el anillo del rey y de la reina dentro. Pude escuchar los últimos deseos del rey. Estaba realmente agradecido con Emma por detenerlo y lamentaba mucho todo el mal que le había causado. Después el fragmento fue envuelto en una especie de cubo que se metió dentro del cofre. El golpe de tener que meter toda la fuerza desplegada del meteoro en el cofre, hizo temblar el reino completo de una manera que no había pasado antes.

\- ¡Esto se va a derrumbar! -caí escaleras abajo, en serio si no terminaba con un hueso roto, entonces tenía otra clase de suerte

\- ¡Ágata! -Jack, creo, porque lo escuché más que verlo me ayudó a levantarme y junto a Emma me llevaron a la aeronave

Salimos del reino en la aeronave. Para cuando aterrizamos, si es que a salir volando a metros de distancia del lugar donde explota tu transporte se le puede llamar aterrizar, ya era de día. Abrí mis ojos para ser recibida por el mar y la arena.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Jack me tendió la mano y yo me levanté

\- Sí, gracias... ¿Y Emma? -Jack me indicó con la cabeza hacia el otro lado- ¿Está bien?

\- Lo estará... -Jack se acercó a ella

\- Emma, el rey quería que vivieras, él quería que fueras feliz...

\- Lo sé...

\- ¿Tal vez esto te haga feliz? -Jack sacó de su bolsa una caperuza roja

\- Esta bien... Eso me gustaría

\- ¿Viajaremos a los bosques Vosgos?

\- Jajaja... No es necesario que nos acompañes, tienes cara de que podrías usar un par de días de sueño...

\- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Es mi trabajo asegurarme de que todo esté bien antes de regresar a casa, además los bosques están a... Algunos días, ¡Creo que podría dormir en el camino!

\- Pero la aeronave está destruida ¿Cómo llegaremos?

\- ¡Tulip! -recibí a mi caballo con un abrazo, así que ahí había ido a parar

\- ¿Y de que nos servirá un caballo? Somos tres...

\- Podemos reparar alguna parte de la aeronave y que nos sirva de carro...

Nos demoramos un par de horas en reparar algo de la nave y que quedara más o menos decente, para luego partir el viaje hasta los bosques de Francia.

Nos demoramos 5 días en llegar de los cuales yo dormí dos.

\- ¡Detective! ¡Qué gusto verte! -Ruth y los lobos, que ya no eran ningunos cachorros nos recibieron

\- ¡Ruth! -nos saludamos y luego las hermanas le dieron la bienvenida a Jack y Emma

Pasamos un día con la hermandad, donde los hermanos compartieron su historia, Emma había sido acogida por la hermandad a temprana edad y luego en una patrulla en donde Emma no era más que una novata, habían salvado a Jack y así se habían hecho muy cercanos. Luego de pasar tiempo en la guarida de las hermanas me despedí de todos y le desee mucha surte a Emma y Jack.

\- Mm... ¿Ágata? -Jack se me acercó mientras estaba en la base del árbol terminando de preparar a Tulip

\- ¿Si?

\- Puedo preguntarte ¿Qué paso en tu castillo? ¿Por qué no estás allá?

\- Mm... -bajé mi cabeza un momento- Bueno, supongo que después de pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes... Sí que me ha hecho pensar en mi casa... Verás... -terminé contándole sobre el ataque, la muerte de mis padres, y como había huido de todas mis responsabilidades- Supongo que no tengo cara de llamarte cobarde o algo por el estilo...

\- Prométeme algo...

\- ¿El qué?

\- Si yo vuelvo a mi pueblo y dejo de buscar tesoros, para comenzar a ayudar a la gente como antes, tú volverás a tu casa a retomar tus deberes de princesa...

\- Eso es algo más difícil... No puedo simplemente ir y pedirles a todos que me disculpen por abandonarlos...

\- Dijiste que nadie lo sabía...

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que siga mintiendo?

\- No, pero que digas la verdad cuando estés lista

\- Mm... Aún así…

\- No me des excusas -me miró seriamente

Suspiré.  
\- Bien, lo prometo, ¿Pero que te hace pensar que nos veremos de nuevo?

\- Esto... -Jack tomó mi cara en sus manos y me besó

Yo parpadeé un par de veces.

\- ¡Por fin! Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme...

\- ¡Emma! -Jack se separó de mí rápidamente ante la voz de la chica

\- Vaya, detective, eso fue inesperado...

\- Eh... -Emma no venia sola, Ruth estaba con ella

Miré a Jack, ambos estábamos sonrojados.

\- Mm... Bueno, supongo que entonces nos veremos de nuevo -me aclaré la garganta- Y cuando eso pase, te lo devolveré -le sonreí

Luego me subí al caballo y me dirigí al castillo de los detectives, pensando en mi casa... Y en cierto caza tesoros.

* * *

ShyMaryButterfly sí, pero Ágata es tan despistada que no lo notó hasta el final XD

Muy buena semana a todos! Gracias por leer! Bye! n.n


	30. Chapter 30

¿Recuerdan cómo empezó todo esto? ¿Como Ágata también era parte de los guardianes de Flora que aparecen en el juego? Bueno... pues todo eso se retoma desde aquí en adelante! n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables: Ballad of Rapunzel me pertenece :)**

* * *

 **Dark Parables: Ballad of Rapunzel**

\- Bienvenida al monte Snka, Ágata

\- Pensé que era detective...

\- No empieces...

\- Esta bien, ¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí?

\- ¿Te refieres a algo más nuevo que una localización?

\- Sí, y vaya Zinnia ¿Te estás volviendo mejor en el uso del sarcasmo por lo que veo?

\- Jaja... No, ahora de vuelta a las cosas importantes... Ayer, una especie de polen tóxico fue detectado en la aldea situada en la base de la montaña

\- Aja...

\- ¿Me estas poniendo atención?

\- Sí, es solo que bueno, tu sabes, o tal vez no, ¿Lo difícil que es manejar un caballo y leer notas y sostener un comunicador al mismo tiempo?

\- Ágata...

\- Ya sé, ya sé... Deja de ser Marcus... Ok, polen tóxico, es lo mismo que me dijiste en el castillo, también que lo han estado rastreando en distintos lugares del mundo, incluso los detectives de otras divisiones...

\- Sí, ahora, según los últimos informes, que para que no tengas que hacer malabares peligrosos, resumiré para ti

\- Gracias

\- Sí, las pruebas indican que el origen está localizado entre las ruinas del antiguo Reino de Floralia, justo sobre la montaña en la que estas

\- El reino de Floralia...

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Era uno de los reinos aliados de Gardenia hace mucho tiempo... ¿Algo más?  
\- Sí, de hecho, una extraña e hipnótica canción es el único aviso antes de que descienda el polen...

\- ¿Una canción?

\- Sí, y aquellos que entran en contacto con él, como bien sabes, caen mortalmente enfermos

\- Sí, eso sí lo alcancé a leer

\- Tu misión es descubrir el misterioso origen de este polen tóxico y evitar que se siga extendiendo

\- Por supuesto

\- Una cosa más

\- ¿Hm?

\- Creemos que Rapunzel, la legendaria princesa de Floralia, aun merodea por la torre abandonada

\- ¿Rapunzel? Hace más de diez años que no escuchaba ese nombre...

\- Si la encuentras, algo me dice que puede ser crucial para el caso

\- ¿Algo me dice? ¿Por qué no vas directamente al punto y me dices que la encuentre porque va a ser sin duda alguna lo más importante?

\- Porque no tengo ninguna prueba para indicar que sea lo más importante, y los avistamientos no son más que rumores...

\- Creí que estabas leyéndome el informe...

\- No, esta es información reciente que no está en el informe oficial aún... Buena suerte detective

\- ¡Espera no!

En ese momento iba pasando por un prado que se llenó de destellos amarillos. Tulip reaccionó de manera brusca y me tiró en un intento desesperado de huir del lugar.

\- ¡La próxima vez, voy a cortar la comunicación antes de que pueda decir esa frase!

Cuando la niebla se despejó un poco pude ver lo que parecía la entrada del pueblo... Y un joven enredado entre raíces.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Estás bien?! -me apresuré a ponerme un pañuelo en la cara y me agaché a su lado

\- Por favor, ayuda... El polen... Aparta de mí estas enredaderas...

\- Te ayudaré, descuida -intenté cortarlas, pero no había caso, las enredaderas estaban firmemente conectadas a la puerta de detrás- Mm... Para ayudarte tendré que lograr abrir esa puerta, dame un segundo -esto debía ser rápido si este polen era tan mortal como decía Zinnia

Puse mis manos en la puerta y me dirigí a donde me indicaba mi magia. A mi izquierda había un santuario para la diosa Flora y se podía escuchar una canción solitaria que hizo florecer las flores a mí alrededor. Tomé los medallones para abrir la puerta y me fui tan rápido como pude del exceso de polen.

\- ¡Aaaaaahh! -cuando volví con el joven, las enredaderas lo tenían sujeto de manera más agresiva y habían comenzado a estrangular su cuerpo

\- ¡Resiste! ¡Te sacaré de ahí! -coloqué ambos medallones y la puerta abrió con una agonizante lentitud- ¿Estás bien?

Ayudé al chico a incorporarse y le quité ramas de encima.

\- Sí, gracias por salvarme ¿Eres una detective de cuentos también?

\- ¿Huh? Ah, ¿Te refieres a la capa? -por un momento olvido que la insignia siempre nos delata

\- Sí, eso y la magia por supuesto...

\- Mm... Sí, soy una detective, ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?

\- Sí, mi nombre es Kai, soy un botánico estaba investigando estas enredaderas cuando escuché a una mujer cantando, las enredaderas cobraron vida y... Todavía estoy un poco mareado

\- Ten -le di un poco de agua

\- Gracias, acaso... ¿Tienes pensado adentrarte en ese reino?

\- Mm... Sí, debo detener este, extraño fenómeno...

\- Ya veo, entonces toma esto

\- ¿Qué es? -me tendió unas hojas de aspecto no muy apetitoso

\- Esta hierba te hará inmune al polen, ese pañuelo no hará el truco... Pero, aun así el efecto de esta planta no dura mucho tiempo y yo no seré capaz de acompañarte en estas condiciones

\- Oh, descuida no te lo pediría de todas maneras

\- Bien, gracias, yo... Creo que voy a descansar un rato, ten cuidado detective -bueno, al menos no es un 'buena suerte'

\- Ugh, yo tenía razón, las hierbas son bastante amargas... Espero que Kai logre descansar lejos de aquí

Cuando logré pasar la puerta que había atrapado al chico, ingresé a lo que parecía una plaza de Floralia, aunque no era como cuando yo la había visto y estaba llena de ese polen dorado, la gracia del reino seguía presente. Pero mis observaciones no duraron, una mujer a mi derecha me recibió con una canción que hizo que floreciera todo el lugar con un tono siniestro.

\- ¿Acaso esa era Rapunzel? ¿Pero quién estaba con ella? -si esa era la niña que yo recordaba, había cambiado bastante, y había optado por una cara de muñeca y un interior vacío... No podía sentir nada proveniente de la chica y nada proveniente de la sombra que la acompañaba

Por supuesto que se fueron por un pasaje que luego se cerró firmemente, así que ahora me quedaba solamente usar mi magia y comenzar a buscar llaves para poder salir del alcance del polen tóxico.

\- Ni siquiera esta hermosa fuente puede apaciguar a alguien con todo este misterio, malas vibras y polen, principalmente este condenado polen...

Me había ido por el camino de la izquierda, el que no estaba cerrado, para encontrarme con... ¡Más puertas cerradas! Y una lápida de la que no se podía ver ni el nombre porque unas insistentes mariposas no querían quitarse.  
\- Y pensar que llegaría el día en que las mariposas serían mis enemigas...

Todo lo demás eran más estatuas para la diosa Flora, que tiene lógica, incluso en Gardenia había monumentos a la diosa que ha bendecido por siempre a nuestro reino. Y la tumba de la reina Violante. En vida había sido una hermosa y amable mujer, siempre escuché maravillas de ella. Era muy querida por el pueblo y el rey. Y aparte de todo aquello, las placas que necesitaba para abrir el pasadizo porque el que se habían ido la chica rubia y la sombra pequeña.

Al otro lado de la puerta me esperaba la torre famosa. Pero como siempre las cosas no pueden ser fáciles para un detective, y es por eso que el puente levadizo debe levantarse justo cuando quieres pasar, y por si fuera poco ¡Aparecerá la supuesta Rapunzel y cantará y las flores soltarán más polen! Retrocedí tosiendo en cuanto me di cuenta que para bajar el puente levadizo iba a necesitar tres emblemas.

\- ¡Muy bien mariposas! A mí no me gusta esto más que a ustedes, pero... -lancé una bola de magia en dirección a la tumba, luego otra y con la tercera recién logré espantar a las mariposas- ¡Ah! ¡¿E-eso es una mano?!

Luego de darme un par de vueltas para reunir valor, tiré de los dedos uno por uno hasta que obtuve uno de los tres mini emblemas y un papel.

\- La torre fue construida para ocultar a nuestra temible princesa del mundo. Soportaré la carga de este secreto hasta mi muerte... Bueno, eso ya sucedió... Podrías haber dejado alguna pista, ¿No? -miré la mano y me arrepentí de inmediato- ¿Ocultar a la temible princesa? ¿Acaso están hablando así de Rapunzel? No tiene sentido si un par de monumentos más allá la están alabando como la luz del reino... No estoy entendiendo esto...

Bueno, logré recolectar los tres mini emblemas y me dirigí al mecanismo del puente levadizo.

Coloqué todas las piezas en su lugar y jalé la palanca. En el mismo momento Rapunzel volvió a cantar y un monstruo de enredaderas apareció de detrás de la torre. Y por supuesto que rompió el puente frente a mí dejándome sin posibilidades de ingresar a la torre. Y además me cortó el paso.

\- ¡Rapunzel! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! -pero en ese momento una niña de cabellos oscuros estaba detrás de ella apuntando hacia mi- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Rapunzel? -pero no pude escuchar ninguna respuesta porque el golem atacó y esquivándolo terminé parándome a la orilla de un precipicio

Solo para que la roca en la que me estaba parando se derrumbara y yo cayera precipicio abajo.

\- Ow... -había aterrizado sobre un colchón de setas bastante esponjosas, pero aun así no fue suficiente para que no me quedara adolorido el cuerpo y sobre todo la muñeca derecha que había recibido todo el peso del cuerpo- Genial, además tengo rasguños -me pasé el guante por la cara solo para que saliera una mezcla de tierra y sangre- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿No puedo tener un respiro? -cuando miré al frente estaba rodeada de enredaderas  
Y justo cuando lo dije apareció una figura que se deshizo de ellas.

\- Ese sujeto... ¿Acaba de quemar todo? ¿Quién demonios era?

Por supuesto que elegí la opción más lógica que había y seguí al sujeto con la capacidad de quemarme viva.

Seguí caminando por el bosque hasta que el camino se hizo de piedra y terminé en un enorme santuario. De todas maneras no pude seguir admirando el paisaje, sí, exacto, porque apareció una planta carnívora justo frente a mí y se lanzó en mi dirección.

\- Debo estar maldita, sí, eso es... -puse mi mano izquierda al frente pero antes de que saliera cualquier tipo de magia, la planta había sido cortada en dos y se estaba quemando hasta que no quedó nada

En el momento siguiente mi vista se dirigió al dueño de la espada.

\- ¿Quién eres? -¿De verdad? Por supuesto que de verdad

Ahora estaba siendo amenazada por la espada en todo su esplendor.

\- ¿Nos has estado siguiendo?

\- Woa, vamos a calmarnos, yo no he estado... -técnicamente es mentira, pero no le iba a confesar a alguien que tenía una espada en llamas apuntada a mi cuello que lo había estado siguiendo, ¡Duh!

\- ¡No! ¡Espera, príncipe Ross!

Ambos miramos a la niña de cabellos rubios que se nos acercó corriendo.

\- Príncipe... ¿Ross? -mi memoria trabajaba a toda velocidad

\- ¡Se que esta persona no nos hará daño! Hola detective -ahora la chica me hablaba a mi

\- Mm... Hola -traté de ser educada a pesar de que la confusión se había instalado como un cartel en mi cabeza

Ross bajó su espada.

\- Quédense aquí, voy a investigar la zona

\- E-espera...

\- ¡Me alegro mucho de ver otra vez a un detective! -la chica interrumpió mi intento de hablar con Ross- ¿Conoces a Mary?

\- ¿Mary? No me digas que tú... -conocía solo a una niña que podría recordar a Mary con tanto cariño

\- ¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Gerda!

\- ¡La niña dorada! Oh por la diosa, le diré de todo esto a Mary cuando la vea

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? ¡Han pasado casi tres años desde que me salvó de la reina de las nieves y nunca lo olvidaré!

\- Jajaja, descuida ella tampoco lo olvidará... ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto?

\- Oh, bueno, mi aldea también fue atacada por el polen

\- Lo siento, ¿Hubo muchos daños?

\- No demasiados, el príncipe Ross ayudó bastante, luego me dijo que conocía el origen de todo eso y que necesitaba mi ayuda... Por favor perdónalo por ser tan impulsivo -hice una mueca, no sabré yo- Este lugar está plagado de extrañas criaturas y hemos sido atacados muchísimas veces  
\- Quiero creer que no soy confundible con un golem, gracias -dije en tono de broma

\- ¡No, para nada!

\- Era una broma

\- Entiendo... Lo siento, estamos tan enfocados en defendernos que...

\- No te preocupes, ahora iremos todos a solucionar esto

\- ¡Muchas gracias detective! Ahora que estás aquí, sé que lo lograremos... No sé qué tan útil pueda llegar a ser, al menos como la niña dorada soy inmune al polen

\- Bueno eso es un comienzo, y sinceramente no sé qué tan útil pueda llegara a ser yo tampoco, acabo de caer de un precipicio

\- ¿Es por eso que tienes tantos cortes y ramas en el pelo?

\- Sí, ¿Dónde estamos de todas maneras?

\- No lo sé con exactitud, parece una especie de santuario, pero ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos a este lugar...

\- Esta bien, déjame ver... -me dirigí a las estatuas- Rapunzel, princesa de Floralia, guardiana de la campanilla violeta, suena lógico... Briar Rose, princesa de de las islas del oeste, guardiana de la Rosa Espinoza... Snow White, princesa del reino alpino en los Alpes de Berna, guardiana de la Edelweiss gélida, Ágata, ¿Eh?

\- ¿Pasa algo detective? -casi me olvido de que Gerda estaba conmigo, así que seguí leyendo como si nada

\- Mm, no... Princesa de Gardenia, guardiana del lirio cala... Ivy, princesa de las islas del oeste, guardiana de la hiedra inglesa...

\- Hay un par de estatuas de las que no se puede leer el nombre... ¿Qué significa exactamente este santuario?

\- Es una leyenda...

\- ¿La conoces detective? Es decir, por supuesto que la conoces, investigar este tipo de cosas debe ser tu especialidad...

\- Sí -no sabes que tanto la conozco Gerda

\- Me encantaría escucharla

\- ¿Huh?

\- La leyenda

\- Ah, te la contaré cuando hayamos detenido el polen, ¿Si?

\- ¡Genial!

\- Vamos a ver que hay a la izquierda

Gerda y yo tomamos el camino de la izquierda para entrar de lleno a un hermoso jardín repleto de referencias a Briar Rose.

* * *

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! Que tengan una buena semana! Bye! n.n


	31. Chapter 31

Recuerden, Ágata es uno de los guardianes y conoce a muchas personas ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables: Ballad of Rapunzel me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- ¡¿Eh?! -ambas retrocedimos rápido cuando todo se llenó de zarzas

\- Detective mira -Gerda estaba apuntando a una placa a nuestros pies que parecía el único lugar sin zarzas

\- "Mientras la princesa maldecida dormía, unas zarzas se enredaron a su alrededor para protegerla"... ¿Podrá ser que estas zarzas estén protegiendo el santuario de Briar?

\- ¿Cómo las detenemos? Tal vez deba ir por el príncipe Ross para que las queme  
\- No, dudo que hacerles daño nos facilite las cosas... Mira bien la placa, faltan un par de decoraciones, ¡Las buscaré!

\- ¿Cómo? Oh, lo había olvidado, los detectives poseen una magia muy fuerte  
\- ¡Exacto!

Terminé encontrándolos en un mesón en el santuario principal. Cuando los coloqué, todas las zarzas desaparecieron.

\- Parece que se nos concede la entrada...

Gerda y yo nos separamos para buscar algo que nos fuera útil.

\- "Maldecida por una malvada madrina, Briar Rose cayó en un profundo sueño protegida por sus espinas. Un príncipe se enfrentó al castillo para romper la maldición, pero su beso no fue de amor verdadero y ella ni se movió. Esperando que el tiempo encontrase una respuesta, sus hadas madrinas contuvieron la maldición durante mil años. Pero al hacerlo, también suprimieron sus poderes. Según pasaban los años, Briar Rose dormía sola y olvidada por su pueblo..."

Me acerqué a Gerda que estaba leyendo el libro.

\- Que triste... ¿Alguien la salvó?

\- Sí

\- ¿Acaso lo hizo un detective?

\- Sí, una detective la salvó

\- Woa, ¿La conoces?

\- ¿A la detective o a Briar? -me reí un poco por la sorpresa de su cara

\- ¡A ambas!

\- Jajaja, sí, las conozco a ambas

\- ¡Genial!

\- Jajaja... ¿Qué te parece si seguimos buscando algo de utilidad?

\- Está bien

Toqué el libro para cerrarlo, pero cuando lo hice todo el jardín floreció y se llenó de rosas.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- No lo sé... -pude sentir un poco de la magia de Briar en mi mano izquierda  
\- ¡Oh, mira! ¿Qué es esto? -Gerda me acercó un camafeo con rosas

\- Creo que he visto esta forma en alguna parte... -pensé por un momento y recordé una puerta cerca de la tumba de la que tuve que espantar las mariposas- Oh, no

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Si lo que estoy pensando es correcto, entonces vamos a necesitar otros seis de estos camafeos...

\- ¿Tantos? Entonces será mejor encontrar los otros santuarios

\- Tienes razón, movámonos a la derecha ahora

Ambas nos fuimos de vuelta al santuario principal para luego tomar la derecha.

\- ¿Y este santuario es?

\- De la princesa Ivy

\- ¿La princesa Ivy? ¿Y por qué hay tantas ranas? Quizá el libro diga...

Pero antes de que Gerda pudiera acercarse al libro, una enorme planta salió del agua.

\- ¡Cuidado! -alcancé a repelerla con magia, pero tuvimos que salir del santuario  
\- ¿Cómo vamos a deshacernos de eso?

\- Como Ross

\- ¿Y cómo la vamos a quemar sin la espada del príncipe?

\- Encontraremos la forma

Habíamos retrocedido hasta el lugar al que había caído cuando la piedra cedió bajo mis pies.

\- Mm... ¿Por dónde ahora?

\- Esta todo cerrado...

\- Sí, es una de las razones por las que no me quedo otra que seguir a Ross

\- ¿Lo conoces detective?

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿Al príncipe Ross? Has estado hablando como si lo conocieras... Lo llamas Ross  
\- ¡Ah! -Ups- ¡Es que como detective, a veces se me olvida esto de las formalidades!  
\- Oh... Está bien, y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- ¿Has visto una llave con conejos de casualidad? -miré la puerta un momento y luego puse mis manos para saber dónde estaba la famosa llave- ¡No puedo creer que haya estado tan cerca!

Resultó que estaba escondida entre las setas enfrente de la puerta.

\- "Para revelar un camino hacia la torre, regala una flor a cada princesa"

\- ¿Huh? -levanté la vista y vi la puerta que Gerda estaba leyendo- ¿Regala una flor a cada princesa? De dónde... No creo que poniendo cualquier flor sirva, ¡Apuesto a que hay que buscar ese tipo que falta en específico! ¡Odio esto!

\- Jajaja, ¿Tal vez deberíamos empezar por desbloquear la puerta que sí podemos abrir?

\- Tienes razón Gerda, vamos donde los conejos

Coloqué la llave en la puerta y la giré para después empujar. Un aura perturbadora vino desde el interior.

\- Gerda será mejor que te quedes aquí...

\- ¿Tu también lo sientes detective?

\- A veces olvido que eres la niña dorada... Muy bien, vamos, pero quédate detrás de mí -entré y detrás de mí venía la niña- ¿Qué es ese olor tan fuerte?  
\- Detective, hay alguien ahí -la chica apuntó a un columpio en el que estaban sentadas dos niñas

\- ¿No soy la única que las ve? -y yo aquí pensando que eran una ilusión por el fuerte humo del lugar

\- ¿A la niña rubia y a la otra con cara de demonio? No

\- Bien, ya pensé que me había vuelto loca... -en ese momento la chica con la cara perturbadora como había dicho Gerda nos arrojó un peluche- ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Eso era un conejo de peluche? Pero no sentí el impacto, ¿Dónde está? -miré a mi alrededor en el suelo, pero no había nada  
\- Detective -la chica tomó mi manga, el peluche estaba en el columpio

\- O tal vez si nos volvimos locas...

\- O quizá sea un efecto de este incienso

\- Es lo más probable... ¡Pero mira! ¡Suerte por fin! Este farol será perfecto para lo que necesitábamos

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Porque lo encenderemos y se lo arrojaremos a esa planta

\- Oh, ya entiendo... Pues esto será útil entonces -la niña me tendió unos fósforos  
\- ¡Perfecto! -encendí el farol y luego lo retiré del pedestal en el que estaba para tendérsela a Gerda- Ten, llévalo tú y cuando...

Cuando saqué el farol, el pedestal comenzó a descender hasta revelar un pasaje que había del otro lado.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir por aquí primero

Ambas estuvimos de acuerdo y pasamos el umbral.

\- Woa... -Gerda que iba sosteniendo el farol alumbraba en todas direcciones con la boca abierta- Estos santuarios son realmente magníficos  
\- Si no tuviera tantas flores muertas, concordaría contigo... -miré a mi alrededor, por alguna razón las flores me parecían muy familiares

\- Ágata de Gardenia, guardiana del lirio cala... ¿No es una princesa muy alegre? -me coloqué al lado de la chica y observamos la estatua, debía admitir que tenía una precisión perturbadora y unos detalles muy realistas

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado mirando la estatua bastante rato.

\- Espera un segundo, si esta estatua tuviera cabellos negros sería idéntica a ti detective, de hecho puedo verte en ese vestido perfectamente, ¡El parecido es formidable!

\- Jajaja... Debe ser eso... ¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿El gemelo perdido de todo el mundo?  
\- ¿En serio crees en algo así?

\- ¿Tu no? Si algo he aprendido de todo mi trabajo hasta ahora es creer en cualquier cosa...

\- Tienes razón... Pero aún así... ¿Y a esta princesa también la conoces?

\- Eh... Ah, sí

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hace?

\- Bueno, ayuda a la gente, supongo, como cualquier princesa -me encogí de hombros

\- Mira el libro quizás...

\- Mm... ¡Gerda! -tomé el libro antes de que pudiera leerlo y cuando lo hice todo el lugar se iluminó, las flores revivieron llenando todo el lugar de una exquisita fragancia y hermosos colores

\- ¡Magnífico! ¡Qué hermosas flores! Oh, mira a los pies de la estatua -la chica se encaminó hasta allá y yo dejé el libro en su lugar- Son las únicas flores blancas

\- Sí, son calas

\- Son hermosas... Y aquí está el camafeo -la niña me tendió el camafeo que guardé en mi bolso junto al de Briar Rose

\- Bien, ahora que tenemos el camafeo deberíamos ir a aniquilar a cierta planta no tan amistosa...

\- ¡Bien! -nos encaminamos de vuelta al santuario de Ivy y no volvimos a poner un pie en mi santuario

\- ¡Muy bien! -tomé el farol que me ofrecía Gerda y lo lancé con precisión a la planta que se incendió y se destruyó esfumándose frente a nosotras

\- ¡Buen tiro detective!

\- Gracias, ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar el camafeo y seguir avanzando  
Buscamos por un momento y solo encontramos las flores para ofrecerlas a las princesas.

\- Bien, con esto podremos abrir esa puerta...

\- "Cuando Ivy conoció al príncipe rana, un hombre condenado a vivir una vida solitaria como rana, sacrificó la inmortalidad de un guardián para que el príncipe fuese humano de nuevo. Pero la maldición retornó después de su muerte y el príncipe se volvió rana una vez más. Siendo inmortal, se vio obligado a vivir el ciclo de convertirse en humano por un nuevo amor, solo para verlas morir. El príncipe fue atormentado aún más cuando la maldición cambió para que pudiera permanecer en su forma humana, ya que aquellos que le tocaban se convertían en rana." Eso debe ser terrible...  
\- Lo fue, pero ahora descansa junto a Ivy

\- ¿También los conociste?

\- Sí, de hecho ese fue mi primer caso...

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí

\- Así que ahora están juntos... Espero que podamos hacer algo parecido por el príncipe Ross

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, he visto la mirada del príncipe cada vez que nombramos a Rapunzel...  
\- Es verdad que Ross y Rapunzel iban a casarse, debe ser duro...

\- Eh... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Que iban a casarse? Él no ha dicho nada

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo leí por ahí! -la excusa perfecta

\- Mm... Bueno, detective, ¿Por qué no tocas el libro?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Bueno, has tocado todos los libros y los santuarios se han activado así que...  
Me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano en el libro, cuando lo hice, todo el invernadero floreció dando una imagen hermosa. Entonces noté como entre las plantas destacaba una estatua de rana que había visto antes.

\- A esta estatua le falta una corona...

\- Una corona, ¿Quieres decir algo como esto? -Gerda había levantado de entre las plantas una corona que encajaba perfectamente con la cabeza de la rana

\- Perfecto -cuando la coloqué, la boca de la rana se abrió revelando una llave y el camafeo que habíamos estado buscando

\- Así que ahí estaba el camafeo, ¿Y de que nos podrá servir esta llave?

\- No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que es mejor tenerla -dije con apreciación de que por una vez no tuviera que dar vueltas buscando una llave

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan una muy buena semana! Bye! n.n


	32. Chapter 32

Hoy llegamos con un nuevo capítulo ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables: Ballad of Rapunzel me pertenece :)**

* * *

Fuimos donde las princesas y colocamos las flores que faltaban. La puerta se abrió revelando... Otra puerta, y esta vez inalcanzable.

\- ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí arriba? -suspiré en un intento de no gritar de frustración- Creo que este lugar lleva a la torre, pero además de estar tan alto, debe estar cerrada con llave...

Ambas nos miramos, ¿Podía ser que ya tuviéramos la llave para la puerta? Solo había unos buenos cuatro metros que nos impedían averiguarlo. Miré a mí alrededor. La caverna era hermosa, pero no tenía ninguna facilidad para poder subir a la puerta. Gerda se puso a revisar por las paredes mientras mi mirada se fijaba en la tierra bajo mis pies. Si todo el piso era de piedra, ¿Por qué precisamente ese sector era tierra?

\- Detective, mira, detrás de estas telarañas parece haber un cofre

\- ¿E-en serio? ¿Por qué no te encargas tú?

\- ¿No te gustan las arañas detective?

\- No soy precisamente una fan...

La chica limpió el lugar y cuando llegó al cofre me tendió su contenido.

\- Listo, ahora sí que estamos perdidas... ¿Cómo se supone que avanzaremos?  
\- Una habichuela... -mis pensamientos se fueron automáticamente a mi último caso- No desesperes tengo una idea que podría ayudar -junté mis manos alrededor de la habichuela y me concentré, pronto comenzó a brillar de un familiar morado

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- ¡Que ahora es una habichuela mágica! -sí, no iba a ser un gran tallo porque para eso era necesaria la poción, pero sería suficiente que creciera unos tres metros

La planté en la tierra bajo mis pies y la habichuela creció y creció hasta que se hizo del porte justo para alcanzar la puerta.

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡Ahora si trepamos por el tallo podremos alcanzar la puerta!

\- Y probar esta llave

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas ir primero?

\- ¿Estás segura? -porque yo no

\- Sí, estoy segura de que el príncipe Ross se nos unirá más tarde

\- Está bien -le di la llave a la niña y ella subió primero

\- ¡Sí funciona!

\- Muy bien, ahora espera a que llegue...

\- ¡Aaah!

\- ¡¿Gerda?! ¿Gerda?

Me apresuré a subir por el tallo de judía.

\- ¡Gerda!

Cuando llegue arriba me recibió el cuarto más bajo de la torre con escaleras a ambos lados, pero mi vista se fue de inmediato a la izquierda porque una planta estaba intentando llevarse a Gerda. O más bien lo conseguía. El forcejeo no duró mucho y la chica fue arrastrada dentro de una puerta que se cerró firmemente a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Ross va a matarme!

Me apresuré escaleras arriba y empujé la puerta con fuerza y magia hasta que cedió y pude seguir avanzando. Explorar las habitaciones no era una opción en esa clase de circunstancias.

\- ¡Gerda!

Cuando logré pasar la imagen era bastante similar a la anterior. La chica era arrastrada escaleras arriba y la puerta nuevamente se cerró detrás de ella.  
\- ¿Para qué querrían a una niña? -bueno, considerando que no es una niña cualquiera  
Repetí el proceso para abrir la puerta.

\- ¡¿Q-qué es eso?! -esta vez la imagen fue muy diferente

Había una enorme planta que lo cubría todo con sus raíces. Se podía escuchar su latido.

\- Vi el tallo de habichuela y te he localizado, ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Gerda fuera capturada?

\- ¿Disculpa? ¡¿Quién se tomó la ronda de vigilancia más larga de la historia?!  
\- ¡Hmph!

\- Serás... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Que. Clase. De. Jaula. Es. ¡Esta! -decía cada palabra mientras arremetía con su espada contra la jaula

\- ¡Ross!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Qué no ves que hay que completar la cerradura?

\- ¿La cerradura? ¿De qué estás hablando Ágata?

\- Así que sí me reconociste

\- Sí, ¿Cómo no voy a reconocer a mi propia prima?

\- ¿Y aún así me apuntaste con un arma?

\- Iba a bajarla cuando apareció Gerda

\- Aja... Bueno, como sea, hazte a un lado, buscaré lo que falta y liberaremos a la niña dorada

Puse mis manos en la jaula cuando Ross me dio el espacio y visualicé los cisnes que faltaban, luego fui a buscarlos y dejé al príncipe al lado de la jaula. Encontré los cisnes en cuestión de minutos y volví para ponerlos en su lugar.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento...

\- No empieces Ross, hay que ser positivos...

Abrí la jaula y Ross sacó a Gerda.

\- ¿Gerda, puedes oírme? -Ross tenía a la chica inconsciente en brazos, no daba señales de despertar- ¿Estás bien?

\- Déjame intentar... -Ross levantó la vista hacia mí, pero su mirada pasó de mi  
\- ¡Rapunzel! Realmente eres tú...

Me di la vuelta, efectivamente frente a nosotros estaba Rapunzel.

\- ¡Te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo!

\- Mm... ¿Ross? -la chica no estaba escuchando nada, tenía cara de vacío

Además de eso, nadie notó a la otra niña aproximándose.

\- ¡Ugh!

\- ¡Ross!

\- Escúchate, hablando sin parar... No malgastes tu aliento

\- ¿Estás bien? -me puse a su lado

\- Sí...

\- Rapunzel ahora me pertenece -la chica estaba ahora detrás de Rapunzel- ¿No es cierto, Rapunzel? ¿No quieres cantar para mí?

\- ¡Espera Rapunzel!

\- ¡No otra vez!

A la orden de la morena, Rapunzel comenzó a cantar y el gran golem nos atacó.  
\- Ágata, no somos rivales para este monstruo, ¡Debemos retroceder!

\- ¿Te parece? -ni siquiera nuestras magias combinadas iban a hacerle daño a esa cosa

\- Cuando yo diga que saltes, lo haces

\- Woa, Ross...

\- ¡Confía en mí!

\- ¡Hay una diferencia entre confiar y saltar de un acantilado!

\- Ágata...

En ese momento esquivamos por muy poco uno de los brazos del golem.

\- Esta bien, saltemos

Tomé el brazo de Ross y ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

\- ¡Ahora, salta!

\- ¡Aaaaaahh!

\- Dios, este no es mi día... -al menos esta vez había alcanzado a cubrirnos con magia antes del impacto

Aún así había perdido el conocimiento.

\- ¿Ross? ¿Y ahora a dónde se fue? Y más importante... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Huh? -enfoqué por fin la mirada y frente a mí estaba Rapunzel que luego se fue hacia la entrada de una cueva a la derecha y me hizo una señal con la mano- ¿Rapunzel? No puede ser, acabas de atacarnos en la torre...

Así que la seguí.

Dentro de la cueva no se veía prácticamente nada. Nada excepto por las figuras de Rapunzel y de Ross entrando por una puerta a la izquierda.

\- ¿Ok? ¿Estaré bien? Tal vez me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte... -me acerqué a la puerta- Y por supuesto que no podían abrirla, ¿No?

Me tuve que devolver porque al caballero que vigilaba la puerta le faltaba... ¿A que no adivinan? Sí, un escudo y una espada. Me dirigí a la izquierda de donde había caído, si es que caí ahí, no sabría decirlo, y no es como si le pudiera preguntar a Ross o a su aparición. Entré a lo que era el santuario de Snow.

\- Todo congelado, típico de Snow... -me dirigí directamente al libro y lo toqué, cuando lo hice, todo el hielo se derritió y las flores blancas abrieron dándome el camafeo

En un costado pude apreciar unos emblemas y un escudo, me los llevé.

Con los emblemas encendí la estancia en la que antes no veía nada y arrastré el escudo hasta ponerlo en su posición. Había mucha información sobre el piano. Si podía entender bien, la reina Violante murió al nacer Rapunzel y el rey se casó luego con una reina llamada Melanie con la que tuvo una hija llamada Belladona... De cabellos negros...

\- Así que esa es la chica detrás de los ataques de Rapunzel

Al fondo de la estancia vislumbré la espada y se la devolví al caballero para que me dejara pasar. La puerta con un enorme león dorado se abrió.

\- ¡Ross!

\- Me alegro de que estés bien Ágata, ten coge esto, con él podrás abrir el canal y seguramente encontraras un bote

\- ¿Pero estás bien?

\- Lo creas o no, estas flores me están ayudando a recuperarme, solo necesito descansar un momento...

\- Así que también eres un guardián... Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabía, en algún nivel

\- Sí, este es mi santuario, ten, abre esa puerta con este medallón...

Hice como me dijo. Y encontré el camafeo.

\- Ve, no te preocupes por mí, yo me repondré en unos momentos

Me dirigí a la derecha de la cueva y abrí la puerta con la llave que me había dado Ross. Efectivamente había un bote, pero también estaba bloqueado por escombros. Según el mapa que estaba cerca, con este canal podía llegar nuevamente a la entrada del reino. En busca de una respuesta terminé buscando un par de peces que me ayudaron a mover los escombros, pero no fue lo único que se movió en el agua.

\- ¡Aaah!

\- ¡Ágata! -Ross se lanzó contra el monstruo que había saltado del agua

Pero no era rival contra él.

\- ¡Espera! -lancé mi magia sobre el monstruo solo para terminar contra la pared  
\- ¡Es resistente a la magia!

\- ¡Gracias por el consejo! -¿Si no podía ayudarlo con magia que iba a hacer? El monstruo iba tomando ventaja- ¿Tienes algún arma a la mano o algo? ¿Dónde está tu espada?

\- ¡¿Te parece que tengo tiempo de desenfundar?!

Claro, Ágata piensa en una solución, piensa...

\- ¡Mantenlo ocupado!

\- ¿Te parece así? -dijo mientras el monstruo lo lanzaba, al menos cuando se incorporó alcanzó a sacar su espada de su vaina

\- ¡Exacto!

Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr dentro del santuario de Ross. Usé mi magia para darme prisa y encontré un tridente.

\- Esto servirá... ¡Pero pesa demasiado! -lo arrastré lo más rápido que pude hasta el canal y lo clavé en la espalda del monstruo

Luego Ross concentró su magia en la espada y lo cortó prendiéndolo en fuego y lanzándolo al agua.

\- Gracias, me has salvado

\- ¿Para qué está la familia?

Pero en ese momento con un temblor, el monstruo se volvió a alzar desde el agua y atrapó a Ross por la espalda.

\- ¡El pasaje se derrumba! ¡Date prisa!

\- ¡¿Estas insinuando que te deje así?!

\- No hay tiempo, tú puedes detener todo esto, ¡Lo sé! ¡Salva a Rapunzel! -me arrojó una llave y yo la atrapé por acto reflejo

\- ¡Ross! -antes de que pudiera hacer nada el monstruo lo había arrastrado a las aguas del canal

Luego de unos minutos decidí subirme al bote y remar por el canal hasta llegar de vuelta a la entrada del reino.

Cuando volví a la entrada me bajé del barco y caí de rodillas al suelo.

\- Y-ya no puedo... -¿Acaso se había acabado el efecto de la hierba? No alcancé a comer lo que había guardado para después y me desmayé

* * *

Que tengan una muy buena semana! Y Muchas Gracias por leer! n.n


	33. Chapter 33

Siento no haber publicado el lunes anterior, problemas varios, pero ya está todo mejor! :) y ahora podemos volver con el penúltimo capítulo de este juego! n.n

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables: Ballad of Rapunzel me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- ¡Ágata! ¡Ágata!

\- Déjame intentar algo... Ugh, no puedo

\- ¿Qué se supone que intentaste?

\- Despertarla, pero su magia es muy fuerte...

\- Hm... Así que no eres tan genial ahora ¿No?

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Cuál ha sido tu aporte hasta ahora? ¿Quién crees que se deshizo de todas las planta asesinas?

\- ¿Tu? ¿Sabes cuántas veces tuve que lanzar mi hacha para que no nos atraparan?  
\- ¡Ja, no me hagas reír! ¡Te traje porque dijiste que podías rastrear! ¡Y resulta que hemos estado en el mismo lugar por las últimas tres horas!

\- Veo que se llevan muy bien -no se podía descansar con esos dos, por muy cómodos que fueran los brazos de Jack

\- ¡Ágata!

\- ¡Por fin despiertas! ¿Hasta cuándo te esperamos?

\- No es mi culpa que el polen sea tan fuerte

\- ¿Acaso tu cabeza está vacía? ¡Tenemos magia! No nos afecta el polen...

\- ¿En serio? -miré a Marcus sorprendida

\- Sí

\- Oh, entonces ten -le tendí a Jack el resto de la hierba que me quedaba- ¿Tú no tienes magia no?

\- Mm... Gracias, supongo... Por cierto ¿Qué te pasó? No pudimos encontrarte, y te buscamos por todo el reino

\- Además, no te ofendas, pero... Te ves horrible

\- Gracias, nada importante solo me caí por un precipicio

\- ¿Qué? -ambos me miraron muy sorprendidos

\- No alcancé a cubrirme con magia... -me encogí de hombros y acepté la ayuda de Jack para pararme- Y por cierto... ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Los dos?

\- Eh... Bueno...

\- Veras...

\- Tu noviecito te envió una carta con calidad de urgente

\- Ah, ¿Como las cartas de Penny?

\- Si quieres empezar con esas, yo también puedo jugar... Además deberías dejarme tener mi venganza

\- Está bien, solo sigue con la historia...

\- Bueno, estaba en el patio y vi a Mary paseándose por los pasillos con paso nervioso, cuando me acerqué a ella me dijo que habías recibido una carta que parecía urgente, pero que no estabas y que no sabía qué hacer... Entonces tomé la carta y la guardé en mi bolsillo, le dije que apenas llegaras te la entregaría, pero alguien no quiso esperar...

\- No fue mi culpa, era una información perturbadora

\- No los estoy siguiendo...

\- Jack, se coló al castillo

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho mientras me quedaba mirando a Jack.

\- Tú, ¿Infiltrándote en el castillo de Zinnia?

\- Eh...

\- Debió haber sido con el consentimiento de Zinnia, de eso estamos seguros -Marcus me dio una mirada y le encontré la razón, nada pasaba sin que ella lo supiera, mucho menos en su propia casa

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Zinnia le preguntó amablemente sobre la información urgente y luego dijo que se pondría a investigar de inmediato

\- ¿Y de qué era la información? -miré a Jack

\- Eh, Zinnia dijo que no le diría a ustedes hasta que hubiera confirmado las sospechas  
\- Es lo mismo que nos dijo a nosotros en el castillo, y luego me envió para llevarme al culpable detrás de este polen

\- ¿Te llevarás a una niña para encarcelarla?

\- Sea una niña o sea la mismísima Rapunzel, debo llevarla conmigo, Zinnia dijo que quien fuera, debía aprender a controlar sus poderes

\- Hm...

\- Bien, al menos deberíamos averiguar una manera de detener todo esto ya que estamos todos aquí...

\- Dinos lo que sabes

\- Esta bien...

Los actualicé en todo lo que había pasado antes de que siguiéramos avanzando.

Entramos al reino.

\- Este polen es una cosa seria... Y esta tal Belladona estoy seguro de que nos causará problemas...

\- ¿No te cansas de quejarte?

\- No, niño bonito, no lo hago, ¿Acaso tú te cansas de usar camisas que parecen no cerrar como corresponde?

\- Ja, ja, ja

\- ¡Niños! Tenemos un caso que resolver, ¿Recuerdan?

\- ¡Pero ya revisamos todo esto madre! -se burló Marcus

\- Pero ustedes no tenían esto -me dirigí a la puerta del castillo y la abrí con la llave que me dio Ross

Pasamos al interior. Todo era muy amplio y muy dorado. A mi izquierda había un carruaje y a ambos lados escaleras que llevaban a unas puertas enmohecidas. También había una puerta al centro.

\- Muy bien... ¿Cómo quitamos el moho?

\- ¿Cómo es que pasa esto? ¿No podemos simplemente derribar la puerta?

\- Bienvenido a nuestro mundo, Jack

\- Intentemos avanzar... -justo cuando íbamos a dar un paso adelante, aparecieron del suelo cuatro enredaderas gigantes

\- Demonios

\- ¡Malditas cosas! ¡No pueden dejarse!

\- Ni siquiera intentaré cortarla -Jack guardó el hacha- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- ¿Magia? -me preguntó Marcus

\- La repelen... La única manera de eliminarlas hasta ahora ha sido quemarlas  
\- Quemarlas...

\- Creo que tengo una idea, quédense aquí -me devolví corriendo mientras los dejaba atrás

Me puse frente a la puerta de los camafeos y los coloqué en su lugar. Del otro lado pude encontrar unos orbes.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Justo lo que necesito, gracias -le sonreí a Jack mientras cada uno tomaba dos orbes

Volvimos donde estaba esperando Marcus.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Pues, elige un color anciano

\- ¡A quién le llamas anciano!

\- Marcus, elige un color... El más gran primero

\- ¿Así que ahora son los tórtolos contra mí? ¿Quieren un golpe? A ti no te podré atacar con magia, pero el niño bonito es otra historia...

\- Si me sigues llamando niño bonito me lo voy a tomar en serio -Jack le guiñó un ojo

Marcus solo levantó una ceja y tomó el orbe rojo. Lo lanzó con puntería a la primera enredadera y la planta se quemó. Luego Jack lanzó el orbe de hielo contra la siguiente planta que se congeló y se trisó, cuando fue mi turno lancé el orbe verde y hiedra rodeó a la siguiente planta llevándosela al suelo. Finalmente Marcus arrojó el último orbe rosa y espinas envolvieron a la última planta que se nos interponía para llegar a las puertas.

\- ¡Bien!

\- ¡Sí!

\- Ahora podemos avanzar...

Una figura se apareció ante nosotros y nos robó toda la atención.

\- ¿Estás tratando de llegar a la torre?

\- ¿Que no se da cuenta de que estamos aquí?

\- Marcus... -le dije a modo de advertencia, la figura fantasmal parecía estar hablando solamente conmigo- ¿Reina Melanie?

La figura asintió.

\- Sígueme y te mostraré uno de los sellos del camino secreto

\- Ágata la amiga de los fantasmas

\- ¡Marcus! Basta, mejor sigámosla

Pasamos por la puerta del centro y la figura de la reina siguió avanzando hasta que pasó por otra puerta.

\- Déjame adivinar...

\- Si vas a decir de manera graciosa o sarcástica que tenemos que buscar las coronas que le faltan a las estatuas... Por favor no lo hagas... Vengo diciéndolos desde mi primer caso

Tuvimos que buscar, o más bien, yo tuve que buscar las coronas y después recién pudimos pasar a la cámara a la que nos estaba señalando la reina Melanie.  
\- Es ese... ¿El rey?

Marcus se acercó a la figura sentada en el trono solo para que un esqueleto cayera al suelo.

\- Mi reino está en peligro -todos nos sobresaltamos cuando se nos apareció la figura y comenzó a hablarnos- Porque cometí el error de confiar en Madre Gothel. Por favor, tienen que llegar a la biblioteca... Mi hija, Belladona posee ese terrible poder por culpa de madre Gothel y esa flor -el Aura del fantasma comenzó a cargarse- ¡Todo fue obra de Gothel! ¡Fue por su culpa! He sido tan estúpida... ¡Maldigo el día en que la escuché!  
\- ¡Reina Melanie! -intente ayudarla, pero desapareció con un lamento de angustia  
\- Si la vemos de nuevo, estoy seguro de que podrás hacer algo por ella -Jack me puso la mano en el hombro

\- Gracias

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a la biblioteca!

\- ¿Y la biblioteca dónde está?

\- Mm... Yo creo que tiene algo que ver con ese libro sobre la puerta...

\- En serio ¿No pueden simplemente llevarse bien?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? -empezó Marcus

\- Esta es nuestra manera de llevarnos bien -terminó Jack

\- Aja

Logramos abrir la puerta, y por abrir me refiero a que Marcus y Jack chocaron unas tres veces contra ella hasta que cedió.

\- ¿Era realmente necesario botar la puerta de esa manera? Son puertas hermosas, ¡Con antigüedad!

\- ¿Sabes que el polen es tóxico verdad? Y que tu querido Jack no tiene protección infinita, ¿Verdad?

\- Oh...

\- No te preocupes, si me siento mal, te lo haré saber, así me cargas, ¿No Marcus? -Jack le dio una palmada en el hombro a mi tutor

\- Muy gracioso, rubio

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Démonos prisa! -me tomé la misión más enserio todavía y revisamos rápidamente la biblioteca

A parte de las perturbadoras notas de Madre Gothel exponiendo sus planes para la reina y la pequeña princesa, encontramos una poción para destruir al golem de Belladona y descubrimos que era la corona de flores que Rapunzel tenía en la cabeza la que permitía que fuera controlada.

\- Yo iré al laboratorio, realizaré la poción y la pondré en la flecha, ustedes revisen abajo -seguimos las instrucciones de Marcus y bajamos las escaleras hasta una especie de sótano

\- Ok... Esa es una gran figura tras la cortina... -Jack se preparó y sacó su hacha, teniéndola lista

\- ¿Listo? -esperé que asintiera y descorrí la cortina

\- Vaya, había escuchado de modelos a escala pero esto es ridículo -frente a nosotros estaba una versión más pequeña del golem de Belladona

\- Una fuente... Esto me da mala espina... -mencioné mientras me acercaba al agua

\- Ayúdame... Tengo mucho frío

\- ¡¿Gerda?!

\- ¿Quién?

\- Es una niña especial que fue capturada por las plantas... Quizás donde este ahora

\- Eso quiere decir que además de detener el polen y a Belladona hay que salvarla  
\- Pues, sí, tienes razón -le sonreí y luego subimos a reunirnos con Marcus

\- Aquí está la flecha -Marcus le tendió la flecha a Jack que recién noté, traía un arco

\- ¿Qué es eso? -miré por la ventana sobre el marco de una ventana detrás de Marcus y luego me estiré para alcanzarlo, pero cuando lo hice una planta me agarró la muñeca y mordió fuerte- ¡Aaah!

\- ¡Ágata! -antes de que Jack o Marcus pudieran hacer algo, la planta se estaba quemando

\- Menos mal que llegue a tiempo... ¿Ágata estás bien?

\- ¡Ross! -fui corriendo hasta donde se había sentado

\- Aw... Cuidado

\- ¡Lo siento! Pero pensé que estabas...

\- No lo estoy, aunque siempre podría usar vendajes nuevos...

\- Alguien tiene...

\- Yo -Marcus dio un paso al frente y se acercó a Ross- Príncipe Ross

\- Solo Ross, son amigos de Ágata ¿No?

\- Eh... Se puede decir que sí -mi tutor cambió los vendajes de Ross con habilidad  
\- Gracias, me siento mucho mejor, ten, puse un poco de mi poder en este orbe, les será de utilidad contra esas cosas... ¿Has sabido algo de Gerda o del caso en general?

Nos tomamos unos momentos para poner al corriente a Ross y luego nos volvimos a separar cuando Marcus se ofreció a ir junto a mi primo a la torre a buscar algo que pudiera detener a Belladona. Mientras que yo y Jack fuimos a la última puerta disponible.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! Que tengan una muy buena semana! Bye! n.n


	34. Chapter 34

Perdón, me traspapelé y olvidé por completo que no había publicado el final u.u ... Pero hora sí!

Un par de cosas: la verdad es que estaba esperando el último juego que salió (DP12) para ver que rumbo tomaba todo esto, para ser sincera hasta el DP6 fueron los juegos que realmente disfruté, luego que Blue Tea Games fuera comprado no me gustaron tanto los juegos, de hecho el DP11 me pareció bastante decepcionante y eso hace difícil tener ganas de escribir... Lo que me pasa con el DP8 que es el que sigue... Pero no soy de dejar las cosas inconclusas tampoco, aunque me tome algún tiempo, así que estaba pensando y depende de todo el DP12 para mí estaría marcando el final, a menos que alguna otra entrega sea demasiado maravillosa... esop, tenía que decirlo... De todas maneras falta para que llegue a escribir el 12 n.n... Sin más que agregar: El final del DP7!

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables: Ballad of Rapunzel me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- Woa, yo diría que así se derriba una puerta... Si podías hacer eso desde el principio, ¿Por qué nos dejaste chocar con la puerta anterior?

\- Técnicamente, Marcus también puede hacerlo...

\- Será...

Ambos nos callamos para observar la habitación a la que habíamos entrado.  
\- Que bella estatua... ¿A quién representa?

\- A la diosa Flora

\- Ágata -Jack susurró y ambos miramos la cortina por la que se podía observar una figura

Descorrimos la cortina y avanzamos a la habitación de la izquierda.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? -la habitación era un desastre todo estaba roto y lleno de escombros

No tuvimos tiempo de investigar nada, en instantes una planta rompió parte de las ventanas y nos atacó. Y al segundo siguiente estaba congelada y delante nuestro estaba Snow White en persona.

\- Pero que...

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ágata, los detectives me ayudaron una vez, permíteme hacer lo mismo por ti

\- ¡Snow! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? -desde que la conocía siempre había sido igual, mantenía su expresión seria y su distancia de la gente

\- Hay mucho que me gustaría decirte, pero sé que Gerda está en peligro, permíteme ayudar, aunque Ross no acepte mi ayuda, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras sufre...

\- Por supuesto que no, Snow, ¡Ayúdanos! Mm... Snow este es Jack, Jack Snow White

Ambos asintieron.

\- Ágata, me temo que no puedo acompañarte más lejos, el polen es peligroso para mí... Pero te diré esto, el poder de Rapunzel puede combatir el hechizo en el que está, si lo intensificas, serás capaz de salvarla... Creo que la respuesta está oculta en la torre

\- Bueno, de hecho ya tenemos a un equipo ahí, así que...

\- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, no me gustaría que mi hermano pasara por la pérdida de un ser querido... Además mi hijo le debe la vida a Gerda

\- ¡Lo haremos!

\- Ten, es una gema que posee mi poder, te puede ser útil en caso de emergencia  
\- Gracias

\- Mi hermano merece ser feliz

\- Y yo creo que deberías decírselo tú misma...

Con eso último salimos de la habitación para activar un portal, ya que Marcus había averiguado como volver a la torre.

\- Muy bien, el portal es estable...

\- Pasemos -pero como ya he mencionado nada es fácil para un detective y el golem de planta lo demostró a la perfección interponiéndose entre nosotros y el portal

\- ¡Ya me cansó! Jack, ¿No tienes algo que hacer al respecto? -Marcus le dio la señal a Jack y él disparo una flecha directo a la cabeza del golem que se desintegró gracias a la poción que había hecho mi tutor

\- ¡Ahora todos al portal!

Yo, Marcus, Jack y Ross pasamos por el portal hasta terminar de vuelta en la torre. Con una perla que habían obtenido Ross y mi tutor, logramos pasar a la habitación relacionada con sirenas. Dentro se desplegaban los tres tesoros fabricados para detener a los guardianes. Yo tomé la espada, sí, soy una chica conflictiva, no puedo evitarlo, en realidad leímos las inscripciones y decidimos que acabar con la flor era la prioridad y luego nos encaminamos torre arriba. Pero no podíamos tocar si quiera a Belladona porque estaba protegida por una barrera eléctrica, que no podíamos sacar ¡Porque la única manera era a través de un mecanismo que no tenía palanca! Así que me devolví rápidamente a buscar una palanca por la dirección indicada por mi magia y llegué a una habitación llena de juguetes y con un ataúd que se movía solo. Considere gritar por un momento, pero luego me armé de valor y abrí la tapa. Dentro no había otra más que Gerda.

\- ¡Gerda! ¡Por fin! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Sabia que me encontrarías detective! Estoy bien, pero lo más importante es que esa flor monstruosa está empezando a florecer ¡Tienes que destruirla entes de que sea demasiado tarde! Ten esto, lo encontré antes de quedar atrapada, puede que te sea útil -¡ella tenía la palanca! ¿Cómo pasó eso?- No creo que vaya a ser de mucha ayuda, de hecho puede que sea más un estorbo, así que descansaré aquí, ten cuidado detective, creo en ti

\- Gracias Gerda

Volví rápidamente coloqué la palanca en su lugar y le informe a Ross que ya había rescatado a Gerda. Bajé la palanca y la barrera eléctrica se desactivó.  
\- Es demasiado tarde -la chica pareció notarnos solo en ese momento- Todo lo que puedes hacer es contemplar cómo destruyo el mundo... Pero no se preocupen, los guardaré para el final

Ross se escabulló detrás de Belladona, nadie lo notó.

\- ¡Ágata, ahora! ¡Tenemos que ponerle fin a esto!

\- ¡Tu! ¡El príncipe fuego! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No permitiré que te lleves a Rapunzel lejos de mí!

Tomé firmemente la espada y pasé a Belladona para atacar la planta. Con un limpio corte la eliminé de raíz.

\- ¡No, no mi brote nocturno! ¡Suéltame! ¡Rapunzel ayúdame!

\- ¡Belladona basta! -intenté acercarme a ella, pero Jack me sujetó para que no me moviera apartándome de las garras de Belladona

\- Rapunzel -Ross intentó hacer reaccionar a la princesa, despreocupándose de Belladona- Se que no has hecho todo esto, si solo me hubiera quedado a tu lado... ¡Ugh!

\- ¡Ross! -Belladona aprovechó el momento en que Ross la soltó para ayudar a Rapunzel y lo arañó en la piel expuesta

Aún así con su último esfuerzo Ross quemó la corona de flores de la cabeza de Rapunzel deshaciendo el hechizo de control

\- ¡Es suficiente niñita! -esta vez Marcus sostenía las manos de Belladona

\- Que... ¡Ross...! -Rapunzel volvió en sí y comenzó a llorar mientras miraba al príncipe en el suelo, se arrodilló junto a él- Todos estos años he observado cómo la gente moría a mi alrededor y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, pero no tú también... No tu... ¿Es esto lo que quieres Bella? ¿Todo este dolor y sufrimiento?

\- No, no yo pensé... Yo... Solo... ¡No quería quedarme sola!

\- Entonces esto debe detenerse... Desde que éramos niñas me las ingenié para estar contigo, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te dejaría sola?

\- Yo... Yo...

\- Esta bien -Rapunzel arrebató a la niña de los brazos de Marcus y la abrazó firmemente

Ambas hermanas lloraron un rato mientras yo me arrodillaba junto a Ross.

\- Las lágrimas de Rapunzel están haciendo algo increíble, te están sanando...  
\- ¿Está bien? -se nos acercaron las hermanas

\- Está mejorando, sé que tú magia hará el resto -le aseguré a la princesa de Floralia

Tomó de hecho unos 10 minutos para que Ross se levantara y comenzará a dar órdenes.

\- Esta espada destruirá el resto de planta que quede, ya todo terminó Ágata, el mundo está a salvo del polen, voy a estar bien gracias a la magia de Rapunzel, me curaré del veneno por completo

\- Ágata... -Rapunzel me dio una mirada y luego miró a Marcus y a Jack- Mi hermana está en un estado muy frágil, temo que el brote nocturno aparezca de nuevo si ella no aprende a controlar sus poderes, me gustaría llevarla a un lugar apartado, donde pueda estar en paz...

\- Con todo respeto, Rapunzel, creo que paz no será suficiente para asegurarnos que esto no vuelva a pasar

\- ¿Y qué nos sugieres?

\- Deja que venga con nosotros

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Me encerraran!

\- No lo haremos princesa Belladona, no podríamos... Pero sí podemos enseñarte a controlar a tu magia... Todos poseemos magia y sabemos controlarla  
\- Bueno, todos menos el rubio de aquí -agregó Marcus

\- No ahora Marcus -le susurré- El punto es, que podemos hacer lo mismo por ella

\- No lo sé, Ágata, no podría enviarla lejos sin saber que estará en perfectas condiciones  
\- Lo estará, te lo aseguro por la alianza que existe entre Floralia y Gardenia -incliné mi cabeza, sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho, pero era la opción más segura para todos los presentes y el mundo- No será encerrada

\- Lo que sí te aseguro es que le daremos un par de guantes muy gruesos

\- ¡Marcus! -le advertí

\- Sin ofender, pero prefiero evitar accidentes

\- Pero...

\- Ágata -la voz de Rapunzel era seria- Te dejaré llevar a Belladona contigo, pero tú estarás a cargo hasta que llegue... Y la alianza de nuestros reinos dependerá de eso

\- Sí

\- Pero...

\- No, Bella, tú también debes aprender algo de todo esto... Y cuando logres controlar tus poderes, podrás volver y te estaré esperando cada día hasta que regreses hermana

\- Deberíamos aprender algo de eso, ¿No? -Snow ahora había llegado a la torre  
\- Snow...

\- Mm... ¿Rapunzel por qué no vemos lo del transporte? Con Belladona por supuesto -me llevé a las princesas de Floralia mientras le daba una palmada suave en el hombro a Ross

\- ¿Bella no tienes algo que decirle a Ágata? -fue lo primero de lo que habló Rapunzel  
\- No

\- ¿Bella?

\- ¡Esta bien! Gracias...

\- ¿Por?

\- ¿Es en serio Rapunzel?

\- ¡No, esta vez estaba bromeando contigo! -las tres nos largamos a reír

Mientras preparábamos todo para irnos, me dirigí a una orilla y observé la vista de todo el reino. Este caso había estado lleno de recordatorios de mi propio hogar. Y había tomado una decisión al respecto.

\- ¡Ágata!

\- ¿Si?

\- Te he llamado varias veces, ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó Marcus levantando una ceja

\- Sí, ¿Qué querías?

\- Nada, ya lo hago yo... -le dio un empujón a Jack que venía detrás de él y se fue

\- ¿Significa eso que le caigo bien?

\- Pues yo diría que sí...

\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces perdida...

\- Este caso me ha recordado mucho mi casa

\- Gardenia ¿No?

\- Sí -le sonreí, me gusto que recordara lo que le había dicho

\- ¿Y planeas hacer algo al respecto? ¿Tal vez una visita? ¿Tal vez volver?

\- Jajaja, ojalá fuera tan fácil…

\- ¿Otra vez con las excusas? ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?

\- Sí

\- Pues, adivina quién volvió al pueblo y ha estado ayudando gente…

\- Mm… veo tu punto…

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Muy bien, lo he decidido, voy a volver

\- Pues me parece bien, ya pensaba que no cumplías tus promesas

\- Yo cumplo mis promesas

\- ¿Y cómo es Gardenia? Es decir, ya me dijiste cómo era el castillo, pero ¿Y el reino?

\- Me demoraría bastante en contarte todo eso

\- Perfecto, porque me lo puedes contar de camino allá

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿No te lo dije?

\- ¿Decirme qué?

\- Esta vez te encontré para no dejarte -me sonrió

\- Pero... Jack, ¡Nuestros mundos son completamente diferentes! ¡Yo no podría pedirte que me siguieras a Gardenia! ¡Eres un caza tesoros, te gusta viajar! Y... Ya no podrías... ¿Qué pasará con la gente del pueblo?

\- Creo que puedo elegir dónde y con quién quiero estar... Además después de que destruyeras mi casa...

\- ¡Yo no destruí nada!

\- Está bien, desde que un meteorito destruyó mi casa, he estado pensando en qué quiero hacer, a dónde quiero volver... Y siempre pienso en la misma respuesta... Tú -tomo mis manos- el pueblo ya no… hace mucho tiempo que no es mi hogar

\- Pero...

\- Ágata -se arrodilló- Quiero acompañarte a donde vayas, aunque seas una increíble detective de cuentos de hadas o seas la reina de un hermoso reino... Quiero ser tu caballero, ¿Me dejaras?

\- ¡Solo acepta! ¡Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado!

\- Rapunzel...

\- Es decir, Ross, tus palabras son hermosas también

\- Shhhhh, no arruinen el momento -Marcus nos miró y asintió en mi dirección  
\- Jack, si estoy contigo siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa... Incluso volver a mi casa no parece tan aterrador... ¡Por supuesto que te quiero a mi lado!

Jack se levantó en un solo movimiento y me dio muchas vueltas. Después de eso estuvo todo listo y partimos junto a Belladona al castillo de los detectives que sería su nuevo hogar. Y yo tendría que hablar con Zinnia para que me dejara volver a Gardenia por un tiempo. Aunque por lo menos ya no estaría sola.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! Que tengan todos una muy buena semana! Bye! n.n

PD: Por lo del principio, me demoraré un poco en tener el siguiente juego u.u


	35. Chapter 35

Hooola! ha pasado un tiempo sí, pero lo advertí XD... Aunque debo admitir que este capítulo lo tenía listo hace bastante tiempo y se me había pasado por completo subirlo y luego me vi envuelta en la marea llamada exámenes más trabajos más seminarios u.u Pero ahora que tengo un respiro empezaré a subir este juego...

Espero que todos hayan disfrutado las fiestas que pasaron, les deseo una feliz navidad atrasada!

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables:** **The Little mermaid and The purple tide** **me pertenece :)**

* * *

La sirenita y la marea púrpura

\- Aun no puedo creer que no se hayan casado  
\- ¿Huh? -fue todo lo que exclamó Jack a mi lado  
\- Philip, al menos Jack es mi caballero, ¿Qué eres tú de Mary?  
\- Ja, ja, ja... Así que Zinnia tenía razón cuando se quejaba de que parecías un segundo Marcus -Philip suspiró  
\- De todas maneras, no es que quiera sonar más irrespetuosa, pero... ¿Por qué tenías que venir?  
\- Zinnia insistió en que necesitarías refuerzos después de un año de descanso  
\- Si Por descanso te refieres a intentar recuperar mi reino...  
\- Sabes a lo que me refiero  
\- Pero lo tengo a él  
\- Mm... Creo que se refería a refuerzos mágicos, como Marcus estaba en un caso y Mary tenía unos días de descanso me enviaron a mí... y ahora que lo pienso, no te he preguntado, ¿Cómo va todo en Gardenia?  
\- Bien, hasta ahora nadie ha intentado matarme  
\- Eso es una exageración, Ágata, después de salvarlos, y aunque no lo hayas hecho, te hubiesen aceptado de vuelta igual -agregó Jack  
\- ¿Los salvaste? -me preguntó Philip  
\- Eh, sí, había un problema con un reino vecino en ruinas, pero eso no es relevante para el caso... ¿Por qué vamos en un bote por cierto?  
\- Porque debemos llegar a una isla -cuando Philip contestó, la luz del comunicador comenzó a parpadear  
\- ¡Atrapa! -se lo lancé a Philip para que le contestara a Zinnia  
\- Philip  
\- Adelante Zinnia, te escuchamos  
\- ¿Cómo sabia quien iba a contestar? -me susurró Jack  
Yo solo me encogí de hombros, hace rato que había dejado de sorprenderme lo que ella podía hacer.  
\- Bien, detectives y Jack, ayer un pescador fue testigo de una marea púrpura fluyendo hacia la costa, esta marea mató todo a su paso antes de alcanzar la costa, inundando el pueblo local  
\- Razón por la que vamos en bote -exclamó Philip  
\- Exacto... Los ancianos del pueblo aseguran que este fenómeno sucedió una vez antes, hace siglos, pero no fue tan intenso, hay rumores de que algo oscuro se está gestando bajo el agua  
\- ¿Eh? No gracias -negué con la cabeza, ¿Monstruos marinos? Nop  
\- También ha habido varios avistamientos de sirenas en la zona y los lugareños están susurrando cuentos sobre el legendario reino sumergido de Prasino  
\- Vamos, ¿Es en serio? ¿Sirenas?  
\- Jack... -empecé  
\- Aprenderás a no sorprenderte con nada en este trabajo -terminó Philip  
\- Su misión consiste en localizar la fuente de la marea púrpura y ponerle fin... Antes de que vuelva a atacar  
\- Parece fácil -dije en tono irónico  
\- Mm... ¿Detectives?  
Ambos miramos a Jack que apuntaba al mar. Cuando nos volteamos una enorme serpiente marina apareció. No nos dio tiempo de hacer nada antes de que con su cola golpeara el bote mandándonos a las profundidades del océano.

 **Dos horas después en las costas de Creta, Grecia...  
** \- Hey... ¿Estás bien? -sacudí un poco a Jack para que despertara  
\- Eso creo... ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?  
\- Nadando... O por lo menos yo y Ágata llegamos nadando... A ti te trajo esa sirena -Philip estaba sacándole toda el agua que podía a nuestras chaquetas mientras yo ayudaba a Jack a pararse  
\- Esa... ¿Es una sirena? -preguntó él con la boca abierta  
\- Pues, sí, pero al menos ella no nos atacó como esa cosa... -empezó Philip  
\- Tienes razón, algo me dice que llegar al reino sumergido no va a ser un viaje placentero -bajé mi cabeza, luego me dirigí con Jack hacia la sirena  
\- ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Estoy atrapada! No puedo quitarme este barco de encima  
\- No te preocupes, te ayudaremos, es lo menos que podemos hacer -la tranquilicé- ¿Tal vez tú y Philip puedan mover el barco?  
\- No se los recomiendo, la marea púrpura mata y destruye a toda criatura -la sirena miró con tristeza hacia todos los cadáveres de peces que descansaban en la playa  
\- ¿Entonces cómo vamos a ayudarte? -Philip se nos había unido  
\- Pues...  
\- ¿Tal vez el barco tenga algún mecanismo útil? -dije cuando me había acercado y vi una especie de compartimento protegido por un ancla... Desaparecida- Te sacaré de ahí -puse mis dos manos en el lugar y caminé por la playa hasta que encontré la figura que completaba el compartimento  
Cuando se abrió...  
\- ¿De verdad? ¿Un engranaje también? -me quejé mientras sacaba el cuchillo de mi cinturón  
\- ¿Ágata? -Philip y Jack me quedaron mirando mientras comenzaba a cortar las enredaderas que tapaban la puerta a la derecha  
\- ¿Qué? Hay que pasar ¿No?  
Luego de un rato, y de que Jack con su hacha y Philip con su espada también ayudaran, estábamos en una sala con una fuente.  
\- Muy bien, el engranaje debería estar por aquí... -metí mi mano al agua de la fuente para buscar  
\- Al parecer este pueblo murió esperando que una diosa los salvara -comentó Philip tomando un papel del suelo  
\- Pobre por ellos, mira todos estos estandartes y soldados... -siguió Jack  
\- ¡Lo encontré! Bien, ahora vamos a salvar a esa sirena, luego podemos averiguar qué diosa exactamente se supone que protegía a esta gente...  
\- Y fallo miserablemente -terminó Jack  
Nos devolvimos hasta la sirena.

Coloqué el engranaje y el barco se movió lo suficiente para liberar a la sirena.  
\- Gracias por liberarme... Ahora deben irse, este lugar es demasiado peligroso para los caminantes terrestres  
\- Y se fue...  
\- Al menos podemos pasar por este camino ahora -apunté a la puerta delante nuestro  
\- Muy bien, vamos, pero cuidado con caerse al agua -empezó Philip  
\- Tranquilo, no planeaba darme un baño en aguas púrpuras

\- Esto está lleno de algas... -comentó Jack cuando entramos a un pasillo abierto luego de pasar el umbral  
\- Todo esto indica que este lugar estuvo sumergido mucho tiempo a juzgar por el color de la piedra y las erosiones  
\- No podría estar más de acuerdo -asentí a las palabras de Philip  
\- Tomemos este camino -todos nos dirigimos a la izquierda a la primera "puerta" solo para encontrarnos con la serpiente marina  
\- Buena idea  
\- ¡Ah! ¡No te burles y haz algo para que se vaya! -Jack arrojó su hacha y la serpiente la esquivó desapareciendo en el agua, el hacha volvió a los segundos a la mano de su dueño  
\- Al menos se fue  
\- Siempre tan positivo Philip, ¿Que no ves que esa cosa no persigue?  
\- Pero no nos hizo nada después de todo...  
\- Mm... Creo que esto responde la pregunta anterior -Jack estaba inclinado sobre una placa de piedra a los pies de una estatua de un imponente hombre sentado  
\- "Rey Alexandros el justo, gobernante del reino de Prasino por siempre protegido por la diosa del mar" -leyó Philip  
\- Creo que es una opción entonces creer que estamos caminando por el famoso reino sumergido del que hablaba Zinnia  
\- Creo que tiene razón -asintió Philip a mi lado  
\- ¿Quieren decir que esta supuesta marea purpura, además de matar todo a su paso, trajo de vuelta el reino sumergido?  
\- Eso parece Jack  
\- Eh, ¿Chicos?  
Ambos me miraron mientras yo les indicaba que había alguien en el pasillo que acabábamos de abandonar. Los tres nos dirigimos hacia la persona.  
\- ¡Hey! -empezó Jack  
\- ¡¿Han visto eso?! -solo para ser interrumpido por el sujeto en la capucha- ¡Qué suerte ser testigo del surgimiento del templo de la diosa del mar de las profundidades! Aunque me pregunto, ¿Qué podría haber causado que esta magnífica estructura se eleve?  
\- Mm... ¿Y tú quién eres?  
\- Las puertas parecen cerradas -no había caso en intentar preguntarle, estaba demasiado embobado con el templo- ¡Pero solo piensa en los tesoros que nos esperan en el interior!  
\- Muy bien, suficiente, primero nos dices quién eres y qué haces aquí y luego revisamos tu concepción de que todo este desastre con el agua púrpura vale la pena por unos tesoros -Philip cerró su mano firmemente alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada  
\- Yo solo soy un explorador  
\- ¿Un explorador? ¿Enviado por alguien? -intentó Philip, todo con este sujeto era demasiado sospechoso  
\- No les estorbaré, conozco algo de la historia de este lugar, les podría ser útil  
\- Quítate la capucha -Philip no parecía demasiado convencido  
\- En serio, no deben preocuparse, soy un estudioso de un templo...  
\- Dijiste que eras un explorador -intervino Jack  
\- Lo soy, fui enviado por el templo para buscar la causa de la marea púrpura

Nos miramos un momento y luego asentimos. Me dirigí a la puerta para ver si podía abrirse, pero para mí fortuna debía recolectar varias figuras. Philip se ofreció a quedarse con el tipo encapuchado mientras que yo y Jack nos dividimos para buscar las figurillas. Yo decidí dirigirme a la fuente frente a la estatua del rey mientras que Jack se iría a la fuente fuera del sendero donde había encontrado el engranaje.

* * *

Que tengan todos una muy buena semana! Muchas gracias por leer! Bye! n.n


	36. Chapter 36

Siento la ausencia de ayer, pero empezaron mis exámenes! T.T y de hecho ayer tuve que entregar uno por correo así que estuve todo el día tratando de resolverlo u.u... Ahora pasando a temas más importantes, 2017! Por fin un nuevo año! Espero que sea mil veces mejor que el anterior para todos nosotros! :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables:** **The Little mermaid and The purple tide** **me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- Muy bien, según yo, las figuras deberían estar aquí...

En la orilla del suelo de la fuente encontré dos de las figurillas.  
Cuando me levanté mi vista se clavó al agua de la fuente. Una imagen de una hermosa mujer se podía ver en el agua, por lo poco que podía ver de ella aparte de su cara, era otra sirena. De la nada la mujer se tiñó de negro y con un fuerte grito hizo temblar la tierra a mis pies.  
\- ¿Ágata? -la cabeza de la estatua del rey rodó hasta mi pierna y Jack ya estaba a mi lado ayudándome a levantarme del suelo donde había ido a parar- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí, no puedo decir lo mismo del rey...  
\- Vamos, creo que entre los dos logramos recuperarlas todas  
Y ambos nos fuimos a la puerta principal del templo.

Cuando logramos abrir la puerta, apareció la serpiente gigante que se lanzó contra nosotros. Logramos evadirla justo a tiempo.  
\- ¿Están todos bien? -preguntó Philip cuando se había parado y asegurado de que la serpiente ya no estaba cerca  
\- Sí... ¿Y el encapuchado? -pregunté cuando los tres nos habíamos reunido  
\- Debió haber entrado antes que nosotros al templo... -empezó Jack- Hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto...  
\- Pues únete al club, no creo que nos vaya a hacer daño, pero su objetivo me preocupa -le contestó Philip  
Todos entramos al templo.

\- Wow, es una imponente estatua... La diosa del mar, si tengo que adivinar  
\- Estarías en lo correcto -me dijo Philip  
\- Pst, a la derecha  
Jack nos indicó que lo siguiéramos por un pasillo a la derecha.  
\- ¿Sabían que dicen que este templo conduce a Prasino, el legendario reino sumergido?  
\- Ya lo habíamos deducido genio, ahora dinos por qué desapareciste -lo increpó Jack  
\- No desaparecí, aquí estoy, es solo que preferiría no convertirme en comida de serpiente marina, eso es todo  
\- Aja, sí, claro  
\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan interesado en llegar a Prasino? -le pregunté  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Es un poco obvio, ¿no? El por qué estás aquí es porque quieres llegar a Prasino  
\- No, estoy aquí porque...  
\- ¿Tienes información valiosa de este lugar? No me lo creo -continué  
\- ¡Pero la tengo! Verás, detrás de esta puerta está la tumba real, cerca de la entrada en el costado izquierdo de la estatua, si te paras de frente, hay una especie de estudio...  
\- Eh, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero en ese lugar hay una pared sólida -objetó Jack  
\- Necesitas estos libros para abrirlo -el encapuchado me tendió un par de gruesos libros  
\- ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste esto? -los tres lo miramos  
\- Haremos un trato, me ayudaran a llegar a Prasino y les diré todo lo que se  
\- Si querías negociar no debiste habernos dado los libros, ¿sabes? -le dijo Jack  
\- Son detectives, sé que harán lo correcto  
\- Créeme que lo correcto no es llevar a un extraño del que no sabemos nada a un reino sumergido y legendario... -Philip puso su mano en mi hombro  
\- Dejémoslo por ahora y revisemos ese estudio  
Asentí.  
\- Bien, pero él no se queda sin vigilancia... Me encargaré de la puerta y ustedes revisarán el estudio, tengan -le di un libro a cada uno  
Dudaron un momento, pero luego se dirigieron a donde les había dicho mientras yo registraba la habitación en la que el encapuchado y yo nos habíamos quedado para encontrar lo que le faltaba a la puerta de la tumba.  
\- ¡Lograste abrir la puerta!  
\- Por supuesto que lo hice... Ahora -ambos entramos a la tumba del rey  
\- Descansar... No puedo descansar... Mis malas acciones me atan aquí, ¡vete mientras puedas!  
\- ¡Espera! ¿Quién era ese?  
\- Eso no lo sé...  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Y la información que manejabas?  
\- Al menos sabía que está era una tumba, ¿no?  
\- Y también tenía razón con respecto al estudio... -Jack y Philip habían vuelto  
\- ¿Que encontraron?  
\- Una especie de joya, que creo va aquí -Philip colocó la gema en la estatua de la tumba del rey y esta cedió  
Los dos hombres empujaron la tumba abriéndola. Adentro no había nada más que un báculo. Cuando lo tomé, supe exactamente dónde iba. Me dirigí hasta el lugar donde nos habíamos encontrado al encapuchado y lo coloqué frente a una pintura en la pared. La pintura se dividió abriendo paso para un pasadizo.  
\- ¡Ese es el camino! ¡Lo encontraste!  
Otra vez se lanzó directo adentro del pasadizo dejándonos detrás.  
\- ¡Espera! -lo seguimos, pero frenamos en seco cuando lo vimos de pie observando el cielo  
Que resultó ser agua.  
\- ¿Estamos bajo el agua? -empezó Jack  
\- Es... ¡Es la sirena! -apunté hacia dónde estaba mirando el encapuchado  
\- Y no parece contenta -exclamó Philip cuando la sirena levantó los brazos, como si estuviera dando una señal- ¡Oye! ¡Quítate de ahí! -Philip lo vio antes que nosotros  
La serpiente había acudido al llamado de la sirena y mientras nosotros nos poníamos a cubierto, se tragó al hombre en la capucha en segundos y luego desapareció.

\- ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Ahora no sólo debemos detener a la sirena y la serpiente, sino que tenemos que rescatar al sujeto sospechoso! -exclamé  
\- Bueno, si hay que ser justos con la sirena, creo que estamos invadiendo su reino...  
\- No empieces con la justicia Philip -lo miré  
\- A alguien le importa considerar ¿Cómo es que estamos bajo el agua, pero estamos secos, incluido todo este lugar? -Jack miraba con la boca abierta a su alrededor  
\- Eso parece ser efecto de esa burbuja mágica -Philip y yo podíamos ver la delgada línea que rodeaba al reino, era una magia muy poderosa  
Sin darle más vueltas entramos a la puerta a nuestra izquierda.  
\- Otra esposa del príncipe rana... Ahora que lo recuerdo había un altar dedicado a una sirena en su palacio... -mencioné  
\- Mira eso Jack, el príncipe James tuvo el valor de casarse... Varias veces... -empezó Philip  
\- ¿Te recuerdo que tú tampoco estás casado, Philip?  
\- ¿Y llamas a Marcus molesto? -Levanté una ceja en su dirección mientras recogía un pergamino del suelo- ¿Combinar el poder de los orbes elementales? -Philip y Jack comenzaron a leer por sobre mi hombro  
\- ¿Qué habrá estado buscando el príncipe James? -preguntó Philip  
\- ¿Siempre es así de misterioso todo? -Jack suspiró  
\- Deberías saberlo, fuiste parte de un caso también -le sonreí, sí, era frustrante, pero ya estábamos acostumbrados, por lo menos los detectives  
Al final en la habitación encontramos, a parte de una estatua de rana, la llave de la puerta principal a la que no habíamos podido acceder antes, así que nos dirigimos hacia allá.

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada más que avanzar un par de pasos fuimos recibidos por la sirena de antes.  
\- ¡Deben irse antes de que llegue mi padre! Odia a los caminantes terrestres...  
\- ¿Y qué hay del encapuchado?  
\- Ágata, si dice que hay que irse, tal vez hay que irse -me susurró Jack  
\- ¡No voy a confiar en alguien que hizo que su mascota se comiera a un hombre!  
\- Lamento lo de ese hombre encapuchado, pero tenía que detenerlo... Yo solo... ¡Padre!  
\- ¡Un caminante terrestre! ¡Fuera de mi palacio! -y con eso dirigió su brazo, recubierto, como si fuera la pinza de un cangrejo, contra el primero que entró en su campo visual  
\- ¡Philip! -corrí el par de metros que había alcanzado a volar con Jack detrás cubriéndonos  
\- ¡¿Se atreven a entrar a mis dominios y desafiarme?! ¡Váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión y me deshaga de todos ustedes! ¡Nada nos detendrá de ser libres de nuevo! -se retiraron por la puerta de enfrente mientras yo comprobaba que Philip estuviera bien  
\- Estoy bien, pero si pueden evitarlo, no dejen que los golpee, su brazo es muy duro...  
Solté aire.  
\- ¿Ya dije que todo esto es fantástico? Ahora hay que cuidarse de ese rey...  
\- ¿A qué se habrá referido con ser libres de nuevo? -comentó Jack  
\- Ni idea, pero algo me dice que vamos a averiguarlo  
Cuando Philip se pudo parar, nos fuimos por un pasillo a la izquierda antes de comprobar que la puerta de la derecha estuviera cerrada.

\- Hay una burbuja mágica protegiendo el reino, pero ¿aún así se dan el lujo de dejar pasar agua y crear una cascada?  
\- Están bajo la protección de la diosa del mar, yo creo que se pueden dar los lujos que quieran en lo que al agua respecta... -le devolvió Philip a Jack  
\- O por lo menos estaban, no olviden que este lugar no tiene el esplendor que debería y los soldados muertos aún son un misterio... -dije mientras me acercaba a una especie de altar vacío  
Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente accioné alguna especie de mecanismo, porque en un momento se comenzó a alzar una piedra que completaba el altar, en él aparecía una mujer hermosa y serena, hasta que...  
\- Qué es eso que... -pero la pregunta de Philip no llegó a ninguna parte porque la piedra se cubrió con unas gotas púrpura y la imagen se transformó  
La mujer ahora enseñaba sus uñas de manera agresiva y tenía los ojos rojos, muy parecido a lo que había pasado con la fuente antes, cerca de la estatua del rey Alexandros.  
\- Mm...  
\- ¿Tal vez la adoraban porque les daba miedo? -Jack se encogió de hombros tratando de sacudir un escalofrío, y no lo culpaba la imagen no era tranquilizadora ni inspiraba lo que una diosa debía inspirar  
\- Aquí hay un retrato familiar, y lo que parece el bosquejo de una máquina de algún tipo... -empezó Philip que se había ido a investigar la habitación- Creo que tiene que ver con algo de combinar el poder de los elementos...  
\- ¿Para que alguien iba a querer controlar ese tipo de poder? Si es que lo logró... -reflexioné, pero no había respuesta, aún teníamos mucho que averiguar  
Decidimos volver por donde habíamos venido, ya que la puerta que tenía la imagen de la sirena que nos había ayudado-atacado estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡No me gusta! -me aferré inconscientemente al brazo de Jack cuando vi a la anguila pasar por las ventanas del palacio  
\- No te gusta por...  
\- No lo sé Philip, tal vez porque se puede tragar a una persona en un solo bocado... Sí, debe ser eso  
Philip se rió un rato antes de indicarnos que guardáramos silencio, aunque él era el único haciendo ruido.  
\- Creo que escucho murmullos de una conversación -dijo mientras pegaba su oreja a la puerta por la que se habían ido hace un rato la sirena y el rey  
\- Muy bien, tenemos dos opciones... O nos paseamos sin final tratando de evitar al rey o ¡pateamos abierta esta puerta y lo enfrentamos! -sin esperar a una decisión en grupo, usé mi magia para abrir la puerta con un toque dramático, de hecho, ni siquiera comprobé que estuviera cerrada en primer lugar  
Todo solo fue para ver cómo el rey se encerraba en otra puerta enorme que iba a necesitar más que magia para abrirse, como los espacios para dos caballitos de mar, comprobaban.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! Y por la paciencia ;) Espero que tengan todos un muy buen inicio de año! Bye! n.n


	37. Chapter 37

Ok, desaparecí de nuevo lo sé, lo siento :( pero solo diré una cosa... exámenes T.T

En otras noticias: Por fin estoy de vacaciones! así que teóricamente no tendría ningún problema con seguir los lunes de manera constante... excepto por el próximo lunes 23 y luego el 30 porque me voy de vacaciones esas semanas y como siempre no tengo acceso a mi computador :) así que los estaré actualizando en como sigue la historia en tres semanas más!

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables:** **The Little mermaid and The purple tide** **me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- Parece que el rey tiene prisa  
\- Ágata no deberías ir buscando pelea por todos lados... Tal vez dejar que Marcus fuera tu tutor no fue una buena idea -exclamó Philip levantando una ceja en mi dirección  
\- Pues ya es tarde para eso... Y ni siquiera pudimos enfrentarnos al rey... ¿Dónde está Jack?  
\- ¡Aquí! -vino la respuesta rápida dentro de la habitación en la izquierda del pasillo  
Philip y yo entramos en la habitación de la que parecía otra princesa también.  
\- Eso fue rápido -lo miré  
\- Sí, bueno, discutir por la decisión no iba a ayudar a la causa de seguir al rey ¿o si?  
\- Ok, tienen razón -como siempre Philip se dedicó a registrar los documentos de la habitación- Al parecer el rey convocó a la diosa del mar hace algún tiempo... Bastante tiempo, pero no parece ser ¿algo bueno?  
En el momento en que iba a acercarme a ver el documento que Philip sostenía en su mano, la habitación se volvió muy helada y una figura se nos apareció.  
\- ¿Otro fantasma?  
\- Shhhh -le indiqué a Jack que dejara hablar al hombre que se nos había aparecido  
\- Ahora conocen mi pecado... El rey está reparando ese antiguo artilugio, pero no sabe nada sobre él... Esta cegado por la ira, esa máquina podría destruirlo a él o al mundo  
Y ya había desaparecido.  
\- ¿Y ese quién era? -pregunté y Philip me tendió el diario de la princesa- "Bajo el consejo del canciller mi padre invocó a la diosa del mar, apareció como una furiosa tempestad y convocó una marea gigantesca que hundió el reino, yo y mis hermanas nos convertimos en sirenas y nuestro padre se transformó en un monstruo... Puede que hayamos sobrevivido, pero la maldición persiste, no tenemos piernas para caminar por la tierra y estamos atados hasta la eternidad al mar"... ¿Por qué el canciller recomendaría semejante estupidez?  
\- Ni idea, está claro que su consejo no lo deja descansar... Y ahora sabemos a qué se refería el rey cuando mencionó que serían libres de nuevo -concluyó el mayor de nosotros

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontráramos un diario que perteneció al canciller en su momento.  
\- Ahora entiendo... El canciller apoyaba secretamente al reino de Kokkino y por eso aconsejo tan mal al rey de Prasino... -empecé  
\- Causando no sólo esta tragedia sobre Prasino, sino que quedándose a rondar por aquí... -siguió Jack  
\- Y no creo que haya valido la pena porque a juzgar por las ruinas de la superficie, el reino de Kokkino no resultó victorioso -terminó Philip  
\- Es hora de seguir al famoso rey...  
Nos dirigimos a la puerta donde faltaban los caballitos de mar y luego de un poco de magia, partimos a buscarlos.

Cuando logramos abrir la puerta nos vimos en la sala del trono y logramos escondernos a tiempo para escuchar la conversación de la princesa con su padre.  
\- Padre, ese muchacho tenía el orbe, ¡pero tú anguila se lo tragó entero!  
\- ¡Entonces busca a esa bestia y destrípala si es necesario! ¡No me importa lo que tengas que hacer! ¡Necesito ese orbe! ¡Hazlo!  
Y se esfumaron.  
\- Parece que el interior del rey está tan podrido como su apariencia -comentó Jack  
\- Y que lo digas -lo secundó Philip  
\- No puedo creer que vayan a matar a la anguila tan cruelmente...  
\- ¿Ahora te importa? -ambos me quedaron mirando  
\- No, pero si van a hacerle eso a la anguila, ¿qué le harán al encapuchado?  
\- Tienes un punto, debemos encontrar una forma de salvarlo de la sirena...  
Me puse a registrar la habitación mientras pensábamos, después de todo ni siquiera sabíamos dónde encontrar a la famosa criatura.  
\- ¡Que terrible! -exclamé cuando leí rápidamente el primer documento que me encontré  
\- ¿Qué? -se me acercaron los otros  
\- Ya entiendo porque la diosa del mar los maldijo... Y está tan molesta... El rey la aprisionó para beneficiarse de sus poderes, y nunca la liberó...  
\- Si llegara a ser liberada... -empezó Jack  
\- ¿Podría hacer algo aún peor de lo que ya hizo? -miré a Philip, ¿podía ser que algo así pasara?  
Seguimos investigando hasta que encontramos una especie de estudio, y en él, documentos sobre orbes elementales y una máquina de gran poder. Para llegar a la máquina solo había que abrir la reja detrás del trono.  
\- ¿Alguna idea? -estábamos los tres frente a la reja y no veíamos manera de abrirla  
\- Sí, de hecho, retrocedan -Philip nos hizo una seña antes de volar la reja con su magia  
\- Eso fue muy poco delicado -mencionó Jack  
\- Bueno, era eso o estar parados ahí tratando de ver cómo avanzar, yo personalmente prefiero avanzar -mi superior nos miró una última vez antes de seguir avanzando

\- La máquina parece compleja... ¿Alguien encontró un manual o algo parecido? -pregunté a lo que mis dos acompañantes negaron con la cabeza- Bueno, entonces vamos a tener que encontrar una forma de entenderla, no me apetece ir y apretar cualquier botón...  
Cuando estaba mirando alrededor resultó ser que en plena pared había una placa que mencionaba el poder de los orbes y una advertencia.  
\- En todos los casos que he resuelto siempre es lo mismo, magia muy poderosa, advertencia, sujeto que ignora la advertencia y desastre...  
\- Que luego tenemos que limpiar nosotros -convino Philip  
\- Bueno, como parte de uno de los desastres les digo que generalmente hay un buen motivo para violar las reglas  
\- Ah, ¿te refieres a robar porque es un reto? -Levanté una ceja en dirección a Jack  
\- Y, yo no tenía un buen motivo, gracias por recordármelo  
\- Era broma  
\- Eh, ¿que les parece si seguimos buscando? -nos sugirió Philip antes de que nos dirigiéramos todos por la izquierda

\- Un invernadero -rápidamente nos separamos para explorar los alrededores  
Yo me agaché para ver algunas plantas.  
\- Y yo que pensaba que sabía mucho de plantas... Pero nunca había visto un hongo así... -dije mientras recogía una muestra para analizar en el castillo o en Gardenia  
\- Me parece una planta llamativa -Jack se agachó a mi lado  
\- Es cierto que su sutil -ironía- brillo amarillo llama mucho la atención, pero por experiencia -le quité el que estaba tomando- Las plantas en general lindas o atractivas, son venenosas, así que permíteme poner esto fuera de tu alcance  
\- ¿Pero tú sí puedes tocarlas?  
\- Tengo guantes Jack... Por cierto ¿dónde está Philip?  
\- ¡Acá! -gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo del frente solo para volver rápidamente hasta donde estábamos- No quieres ir para allá... Está la anguila  
\- ¿E-en serio?  
\- Sí, pero parece que no puede pasar... Si entendí bien lo que alcancé a leer antes de que me diera un susto, entonces pasado este pasillo está el lugar en donde le dan de comer  
\- ¿Y que? ¿tiene una campanilla o algo? -Jack se levantó del suelo  
\- Un cuerno, de hecho  
\- Perfecto -ambos me miraron levantando una ceja- No me miren así, si ahí es donde come y asumiendo que podemos encontrar algo útil entre todo esto -apunté al jardín- ¡Entonces podemos crear un veneno o líquido para que nos devuelva al encapuchado!  
\- ¿Te refieres a que vomite al encapuchado? -preguntó Philip  
\- Eh... ¿Sí?  
\- Mm... No me gustaría ser el encapuchado -terminó Jack mientras nos separamos para buscar algo con lo que poner en marcha mi plan

Mientras los chicos trataban de abrir la puerta de la izquierda, yo me decidí a abrir la habitación de una de las princesas, si su habitación estaba cerca de este jardín, supuse que algo debía saber de plantas, y si tenía un poco de suerte, quizá hasta lo hubiese dejado escrito. Y no estaba tan equivocada cuando logré abrir la puerta y entrar -mientras veía forcejear a Jack y Philip contra la otra puerta y suprimía una risa- había una receta para envenenar el coral, alimento favorito de nuestra amiga la anguila, y así podríamos hacer lo que yo ya había dicho. Me devolví para buscar el coral y los ingredientes para hacerlo venenoso. Cuando volví con las cosas y me fijé en que los otros dos ya se habían rendido, y no era para menos, de lo poco que pude observar de la puerta para abrirla debías completar un intrincado mecanismo compuesto de tres piezas faltantes, y demás esta mencionar que no parecía fácil de forzar con magia, me puse a preparar el coral en la habitación de la princesa. En cosa de minutos todo estuvo listo y les hice una señal a mis compañeros. Nos fuimos a llamar a la anguila.

Puse el coral en su lugar.  
\- Casi me siento mal, casi, si no fuera porque esa cosa trato de comernos varias veces -mencioné  
\- Y de hecho termino comiéndose a alguien -remarcó Jack mientras tomaba aire para tocar el cuerno

En el momento en que sonó el instrumento, la anguila simplemente atravesó la pared causando un gran alboroto y si no hubiese sido porque Philip cubrió a Jack con su magia, los trozos de piedra le habrían caído encima. Y ojalá hubiera sido solo eso, la bestia se lanzó contra mí y pude repelerla a tiempo, la noqueé con magia y luego de tambalearse un poco decidió que por fin era hora de comer. En cuanto se tragó el coral comenzó a agitarse violentamente, por lo menos para nuestra tranquilidad devolvió al encapuchado y se hundió en el agua exhalando una humareda verde. Todos nos tapamos la boca antes de acercarnos al sujeto que ahora descansaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Es normal que no se esté moviendo? -le pregunté a Philip con preocupación  
\- Deberíamos acercarnos un poco...  
Pero cuando lo hicimos nos dimos cuenta de que era de madera.  
\- Mm... ¿Es eso una marioneta? -Levanté una ceja  
\- Sí y no...  
\- ¿A qué te refieres Philip? Además recuerdo haber visto parte de su cara a pesar de la capucha, y no era de madera -exclamó Jack  
\- No me digas que este es... ¿Pinocho? -de repente recordé la historia del caso en el que Marcus había ido a ayudar a Philip  
\- Eso parece, pero no debería ser de madera...  
\- ¡Gracias por salvarme! Realmente pensé que era hombre muerto -exclamó Pinocho desde nuestros pies incorporándose con dificultad- Supongo que por sus caras ya se dieron cuenta de quién soy  
\- No es difícil de identificar si tiendes a convertirte en madera amigo  
\- Lo sé Philip, lamento haber ocultado mi identidad todo este tiempo, pero... Ugh...  
Philip lo sujeto por los hombros antes de que se diera de bruces con el suelo.  
\- Lo siento, no me siento muy bien...  
\- Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero creo haber leído en algún lugar que las anguilas eran venenosas -mencionó Jack  
Y con eso Pinocho se desmayó.  
\- Hay que encontrar un antídoto  
\- Y rápido

Después de una infructuosa búsqueda en la habitación de la princesa de las plantas, decidimos abrirnos camino a la farmacia que mencionaba una de sus notas, una puerta a la derecha del recibidor del palacio, y por abrirnos camino me refería a forzar la puerta a golpes... No había tiempo para buscar llavecitas.  
\- Me encanta el olor de las plantas medicinales -exclamé  
\- Que bueno que al menos tenemos a una experta en plantas aquí  
\- Jaja... Bueno, no esperen demasiado, ni siquiera sé qué clase de veneno es el que tienen las anguilas ni sus efectos, con eso no puedo hacer un antídoto  
\- ¿Y entonces? -ambos levantaron una ceja  
\- ¿Buscamos un documento entre todo este lugar que nos ayude?

Los tres nos encogimos de hombros y nos pudimos a buscar. Unos cuarenta minutos después, se notaba que nadie entraba a ese lugar en unos meses, el desorden era impresionante, teníamos la receta y nos pusimos a buscar los ingredientes. Una hora había pasado cuando Philip se arrodilló nuevamente junto a Pinocho para darle el antídoto, afortunadamente no era de efecto rápido o lo habría matado... ¿O tal vez por ser de madera el veneno no había ingresado al torrente sanguíneo? No teníamos como decir.

* * *

Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, y gracias por la paciencia! Que tengan una muy buena semana! Bye! n.n


	38. Chapter 38

Volví de mis vacaciones! Un poco atrasada, pero se entiende :p ... espero ;) ... Este es el final del DP8! :D y próximamente se pueden imaginar que viene un poco de imaginación de mi parte ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni tampoco la historia original del juego Dark Parables:** **The Little mermaid and The purple tide** **me pertenece :)**

* * *

\- Esperemos que funcione -dijo nuestro compañero mientras vertía el contenido del frasco en la boca de Pinocho

\- Muchas gracias, en serio, me siento mejor -un par de minutos de tensión y el chico ya se había recuperado  
Todos soltamos aire.  
\- Puedo preguntar ¿por qué te estás convirtiendo de vuelta en madera? -empezó Philip mientras ambos se levantaban del suelo  
\- Lo único que asumí fue que este orbe está fallando y eso hace que me vuelva otra vez de madera -el chico sostenía un orbe, una pelota en sus manos que era completamente de madera- Mi padre lo utilizó para crearme, pero su poder ahora se está desvaneciendo  
\- Pensé que Gepetto había utilizado un trozo de la arboleda para crearte  
\- Uso más que el trozo de madera, la arboleda le dio vida, pero el orbe le da forma humana -nos explicó el detective mayor  
\- Sí... Cuando noté los primeros síntomas rebusqué entre las notas de mi padre y mencionaban una cueva en el reino submarino, se supone que ese lugar es la clave para restaurar el orbe  
\- Por eso querías venir aquí con tanta insistencia -concluí  
\- Si nos lo hubieras dicho desde un principio te habríamos ayudado -Philip se cruzó de brazos  
\- Lo sé, lo siento, quería solucionaron yo -y mira a donde nos llevó eso  
Suspiré.  
\- Bueno, ya no vale la pena lamentarse, en lugar de eso empecemos a buscar la famosa cueva  
Mis compañeros de viaje me miraron, ha estas alturas había un lugar que no habíamos explorado y necesitaba de tres figuras que desaparecieron... Era hora de usar mi magia.

Una exhaustiva búsqueda después, encontramos una cueva que encajaba con la descripción... Excepto por la parte en que había un enorme barco hundido al que seguramente había que llegar por el mecanismo.  
\- E-esta helada...  
\- Bueno, princesa Ágata la próxima vez le pediremos al capitán del barco que se hunda en aguas cálidas -me molestó Philip  
\- Es reina Ágata y no es gracioso Philip...  
El agua nos llegaba a los tres hasta la cintura, bueno solo a mí hasta la cintura y a los otros dos hasta la cadera. Por suerte el mecanismo no estaba tan adentro en el barco, o lo que quedaba de él y pudimos cargar el orbe con relativa facilidad, una vez que Philip descubrió cómo hacerlo funcionar por supuesto. Luego nos dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a la orilla.  
\- ¡Los elementos y los orbes no son suficientes!  
\- ¡Mierda! -exclamamos yo y Jack cuando el fantasma del canciller apareció frente a nosotros bloqueándonos el paso y dándonos un susto  
\- Alimentan la máquina, pero no pueden controlarla  
\- ¿Y que nos sugieres? -intentó el otro detective  
\- Deben encontrar el cetro del antiguo rey  
\- Y desapareció  
\- Solo salgamos del agua, ¿si? Luego le damos el orbe a Pinocho y luego tratamos de encontrar el cetro -ya me estaba aburriendo de nuestra creciente lista de objetivos

Cuando le dimos el orbe a Pinocho, no alcanzó siquiera a usarlo para recuperarse. En el momento en que lo iba a colocar donde correspondía, un agujero en su pecho, apareció la sirena que se lo arrebató de las manos. El orbe al entrar en contacto con ella la transformó de nuevo en humana y escapó tan rápido como apareció haciendo imposible que la persiguiéramos.  
\- ¡¿Cómo es que una chica de mediana estatura como esa se escapa entre medio de un ladrón y dos detectives?! -exclamé luego de un minuto de realización  
\- Prefiero caza tesoros, gracias y además es ex caza tesoros -Jack se cruzó de brazos  
\- Tu sabes que lo digo con cariño...  
\- A mí no me suena a cariño  
\- No necesito tu ayuda Philip... Pero más importante que todo esto es ¡que se llevó el orbe de Pinocho!  
\- ¡Debemos capturarla! -exclamó el chico de madera  
\- Sí, yo creo que no... Tú te quedas aquí y nosotros buscamos...  
\- Ágata yo creo que lo mejor es llevarlo, si no nos separamos es menos riesgoso para él -empezó Philip  
\- Además es de madera -me susurró Jack  
\- ¿Y que? La madera flota genio -le susurré de vuelta  
Él solo levantó una ceja en mi dirección. Al final nos llevamos a Pinocho con nosotros de vuelta al recibidor del palacio.

\- ¡Y la puerta está cerrada! ¡Que poco común! -exclamé cuando intenté abrir la puerta y está ni se movió  
\- Ágata... -dijo en tono de regaño mi superior  
\- Yo... Creo que me sentaré por aquí a descansar, ustedes pueden seguir adelante...  
\- Déjame adivinar, ¿tírense contra la puerta? -me preguntó Jack cuando vio que levanté mi vista hacia él preocupada por Pinocho- ¿Y no hay tiempo para buscar una llave?  
\- Me conoces tan bien...  
\- A la una, a las dos y a las tres -como siempre el otro detective utilizó un impulso mágico, lo que hacía que las puertas se abrieran con un minino de fuerza  
Seguimos caminando por el largo pasillo hasta que llegamos a la sala del trono. Cuánto tiempo le había tomado a la sirena correr hasta allí, no teníamos idea, pero seguramente fue un buen rato ya que al parecer cuando nosotros entramos el orbe recién llegaba a las manos del rey.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Por fin el orbe es mío!  
\- ¡Padre espera! ¡Hay algo que no está bien! -¿acaso te refieres a robarle un orbe mágico a su legítimo dueño que no puede sobrevivir sin él?  
\- Debe referirse al cetro... Quizá ella sabe algo que no nos está diciendo -soltó Philip cuando el rey había ignorado a su hija creando una barrera detrás de él y la chica por su parte había huido a la izquierda

\- ¿Debo mencionar lo bueno que sería tener a Mary ahora? -solté después de que Philip y yo tratáramos cada uno y juntos de romper la barrera mágica que nos daría acceso a la máquina  
\- ¡Aaaah!  
Luego de nuestros intentos sentimos un grito y nos dirigimos en la dirección de la voz.  
\- Mm... Esas son...  
\- ¿Pirañas? Pues sí -me dijo Jack mientras nos manteníamos a raya y observábamos a la sirena, ahora humana atrapada en una roca rodeada de agua  
\- Vine a buscar la parte del cetro que faltaba, pero el agua comenzó a subir a mi alrededor y ¡ya no puedo salir!  
\- Cuando caes en tus propias trampas, sabes que algo anda mal...  
\- Ágata -empezó Philip otra vez  
\- Pues no lo siento, esto es lo que llaman... ¿Karma?  
\- Sea lo que sea, tampoco vamos a dejar que se la coman las pirañas ¿no? Hay que buscar el cetro y liberarla  
\- ¿Ves Agata? Jack acaba de actuar como un verdadero detective  
\- Sí, sí, sí...  
Nos dividimos las tareas y mientras Philip buscaba la parte del cetro nosotros debíamos encontrar una manera de soltar a la princesa, y resultó ser más fácil de lo esperando.  
\- ¡Gracias! Siento lo que he hecho, pero es por el bien de mi padre... Tengan, esto puede romper esa barrera que puso  
No seguí comentando, porque al final todos cometemos errores, así que con un suspiro nos fuimos a la sala del trono otra vez.

Llegamos a la sala de la máquina solo para ver al rey colocando el orbe de madera en su lugar, en serio, ¿cuánto tiempo se tomaban en el reino submarino para hacer las cosas? Cuando el orbe estuvo en posición, todo el lugar brilló con una intensa luz y el rey dejó de ser el monstruo que veíamos para devolverse a su forma humana.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! -a los gritos de su padre, la princesa hizo el intento de acercarse a él- ¡No! ¡Hija, retrocede!  
La princesa fue empujada, pero Jack alcanzó a atraparla y ayudarla a que se estabilizará de nuevo. Mientras el rey terminaba rodeado de una corrupta energía violeta como la marea.  
\- El poder... Es demasiado... ¡Grande!  
\- ¡Padre! -Jack era lo único que evitaba que la princesa corriera a los brazos de su padre- ¡Necesitamos su cetro! ¡Creo que estaba en la habitación de una de mis hermanas! ¡Por favor detectives deben ayudarlo!  
\- Iremos a buscarlo no te preocupes, pero si él te suelta -dije apuntando a Jack- no puedes acercarte a tu padre, ¿está claro?  
La princesa asintió.  
\- Bien, iremos por Philip  
Jack la soltó y los dos nos fuimos para buscar al otro detective.  
\- ¿Esta bromeando? ¿En una de las habitaciones de las princesas? ¡Son demasiadas!  
\- Bueno, Jack no parece que tengamos una mejor opción...

\- ¡Philip!  
\- ¡Philip! -ambos estábamos buscándolo desde hace un rato  
\- ¡Aquí! -se escuchó de una de las habitaciones  
\- Déjame adivinar, esta es la habitación donde está el cetro  
\- Pues de hecho sí Jack, ¿cómo supieron que estaba aquí?  
\- La princesa nos lo dijo...  
Pero no puede seguir explicando frente a su cara de 'ya lo sabían y no me lo dijeron' porque apareció otra vez el insistente fantasma del canciller.  
\- Solo mezclando la sangre de la diosa del mar y la del rey será eliminada la maldición  
\- Espera un segundo... ¡¿Se puede saber de dónde conseguimos sangre de la diosa del mar?!  
Pero como siempre tan útil, el canciller ya se había esfumado.  
\- ¡Muy bien! Con esto podemos volver... -Philip ya tenía el cetro y se dirigía a la máquina  
Lo seguimos.  
\- ¿Si lo usamos así tal vez? -mi superior apuntó a la máquina misma y con un gran estruendo el rey salió disparado, y la tierra comenzó a temblar destruyendo la máquina y peor aún el sello que mantenía a la diosa del mar prisionera- ¿O tal vez no?  
\- ¡Dudo que apuntarlo a otra dirección hubiese ayudado! -grité porque el estruendo y los temblores no dejaban escuchar nada

De repente la diosa del mar apareció ante nosotros y rompió sus cadenas provocando al agua para que entrara al recinto, pronto estuvimos rodeados de agua púrpura. Yo y Philip rápidamente nos rodeamos con una burbuja de magia, la de Mary probablemente duraría días, la nuestra una hora. Ayudé a Jack a entrar en la mía y nos preparamos para salir a la superficie. Pero arriba la vista no era alentadora, la princesa y el rey se nos habían unido en unos minutos y nosotros nos apresuramos en sacudirnos el agua que ardía de manera agresiva contra nuestra piel. La diosa del mar estaba desencadenando un tornado púrpura sobre la tierra y una tormenta, el agua nunca había transmitido tanta ira.

\- Tal vez si entran en el templo de la diosa del mar puedan hacer algo para apaciguarla -la chica nos miró desde su posición arrodillada al lado de su padre  
Nosotros nos miramos.  
\- ¿Valdrá la pena a estas alturas?  
\- Bueno, Jack, algo que aprendemos en este trabajo...  
\- Es que vale la pena intentarlo todo -complete la frase de Philip  
Y así los tres nos dirigimos al templo.

A medida que recorríamos el pasillo del principio, donde sabíamos que estaba la entrada al templo de la diosa del mar, los temblores se hacían cada vez más fuertes y el viento y las olas chocaban agresivamente contra la estructura. Cuando logramos entrar al templo, no sin un par de caídas y moretones, no nos quedó otra más que buscar las cosas perdidas de la estatua de la diosa para poder acceder a una estancia que se encontraba debajo de la estatua. Luego de buscar una serie de martillos especiales con el poder de los elementos, que por supuesto, como todo instrumento mágico de gran poder que llegamos a encontrar en nuestros casos, se extingue para siempre en un simple acto, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó con estos impresionantes y poderosos martillos... ¿El objetivo de todo eso? Calmar la ira de la diosa del mar. Luego de realizada la tarea nos fuimos para buscar de nuevo al rey y a la princesa.

\- ¡Padre, mira! ¡Los detectives volvieron! -al parecer el rey había recuperado la consciencia  
Un poco más allá se arrodilló Philip junto a Pinocho para comprobar que estuviera bien.  
\- Bien, pongamos fin a esta locura -el rey sacó una daga y se cortó la mano  
Su sangre se mezcló con la reliquia que todavía tenía sangre de la diosa, reliquia utilizada para encarcelarla en el primer lugar, y así la furia se calmó por completo y el tornado se deshizo. La diosa dio una última sonrisa y desapareció.  
\- Valientes detectives, han salvado no sólo nuestras vidas, sino que además han liberado a nuestro reino de una antigua maldición, una maldición que cause con mi propia codicia... No se preocupen, encontraremos una manera de restaurar a este muchacho, nuestro reino está en deuda con ustedes, gracias -ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia  
Miré a Philip por un segundo con una mirada de preocupación, ¿estaba realmente bien dejarles a Pinocho? Pero mi superior puso una mano en mi hombro y asintió. Con eso nos despedimos y nos fuimos de vuelta al castillo en un viaje que incluyó bote, carruaje y caballo.

\- Detectives, y Jack, bienvenidos  
Zinnia tenía una mirada seria y estaba un tanto tensa.  
\- ¿Todo bien Zinnia? -pero por supuesto fue Philip el que lo hizo notar  
\- Malas noticias -se nos acercó Mary  
Yo la miré para que se explicará más, pero ella solo se limitó a mirar a Zinnia.  
\- Se ha avistado un ejército que se aproxima al castillo, está a una semana de distancia... Detectives, estamos bajo ataque -soltó la líder de los detectives

* * *

Muchas Gracias por esperar y por leer! Se viene un último capítulo completamente inventado y después de eso nos estaríamos yendo derechito hasta el DP 9! Como siempre muy buena semana a todos! Bye! n.n


	39. Chapter 39

Primero que nada no se me puede pasar pedir las disculpas correspondientes por la laaaarga ausencia... La verdad es que tuve problemas serios con la tablet donde escribía las historias (murió la pantalla y no hubo como revivirla T.T), pero cuando tuve un descanso de ese problema no tardaron en comenzar mis clases, y no pude subir este capítulo porque iba como en la mitad :( ... espero que se compense un poco con el largo del cap ;)

En segundo lugar y como ya había dicho hace tiempo... este capítulo es completamente original, no está basado en ningún juego más que en una recolección de piezas que han ido quedando sueltas, así que perdón si nos desviamos un poco de la historia de los juegos, pero como ya he explicado estos caps sirven para profundizar en la historia de los personajes originales -detectives- y este sería el último, luego iríamos derecho al DP 9

Por las mismas razones de antes, que empezaron mis clases y encima este es mi último descanso antes de que se me vengan encima las pruebas, el otro capítulo puede que tarde un poco... sin nada más que decir espero que como siempre, disfruten su lectura! :D

 **Ninguno de los personajes o historia original del juego Dark Parables me pertenece**

* * *

 **El Ataque al Castillo**

\- Tres semanas… -empezó Philip- ¿De un ejército de cuántos estamos hablando, exactamente? ( **NA: sé que en el capítulo pasado decía una semana, pero tuve que modificarlo para que calzara mejor el tiempo XD** )

\- De cientos -informó Zinnia de manera calmada, casi inexpresiva, cosa que molestó a Ágata

\- ¡¿Y nos dices así de la nada que se aproxima un ejército y que tenemos tres semanas para prepararnos?!

\- ¡Eso es lo que yo le decía! -exclamó Mary secundándola

\- Parece una situación sin salida si consideramos que cualquier viaje para buscar algún tipo de ayuda tomaría más tiempo del que tenemos -intervino Esmeralda de manera más calmada, pero sin dejar de mostrar preocupación

\- Pero debe haber una razón que explique la tranquilidad de nuestra querida Zinnia -al parecer Marcus estaba de vuelta, completando así a los detectives

\- En efecto, Marcus, hay algo que podemos hacer… Por muy poderosos que sean, no pueden enfrentarse a un ejército ustedes solos, en especial porque según los reportes, no son solo soldados, sino que hay algunas criaturas mágicas y algo así como comandantes dirigiéndolos…

\- En otras palabras son un ejército organizado… ¿Se sabe bajo el mando de quién? -preguntó Philip llegando al punto

\- Según mis reportes sobre nosotros se cierne la amenaza de una antigua bruja que corrompe a todo aquel al que se acerca

\- Mama Ganso -concluyó Marcus apretando los puños

\- En efecto -Zinnia asintió

\- ¿Qué demonios querría esa señora con nosotros? -Marcus parecía a punto de golpear a alguien

\- Lo relevante es que si la amenaza es tan grande, me queda asumir que el plan para mejorar nuestra situación es muy bueno -Philip cambió el tema para que todos se enfocaran en el problema presente

\- Para responderles a ambos, digamos Marcus, que nuestras "interferencias" con sus planes al detener o salvar a sus víctimas no la ha hecho muy feliz… Y por la parte del plan, pues… Primero, he dado la orden de evacuar el castillo para que los otros detectives que no tienen que ver que ver con la magia y que no saben usar un arma lleguen a un lugar seguro… Ahora viene la parte crucial del plan en que necesitaré de todos ustedes y en especial a Mary

\- ¿A mi?

\- Es imposible, el alcance del poder de Mary no es suficiente para lo que estas pensando -alegó Marcus que al parecer había llegado a la misma idea de Zinnia antes de que esta la planteara

\- Lo sé, es por eso que yo la ayudaré a mejorar la amplitud de su poder, como bien saben, dentro de mis habilidades está la de magnificar otras y por ende pueden hacer que Mary los teletransporte a tiempo para ir por refuerzos y volver

\- ¿Eso no supondrá un daño para mi o sí? -preguntó la mas joven de los detectives, sin ninguna intención de rechazar el plan sin importar la respuesta

\- No -contestó a su vez Zinnia

\- Bien, entonces ¡hagámoslo! -declaró la chica con entusiasmo

\- Sí, en cuanto termine de explicar a dónde exactamente enviaré a cada uno, Philip, necesitamos aquí al príncipe Ross y a la princesa Rapunzel de ser posible

\- Entendido

\- Mary y yo te enviaremos a Floralia; Esmeralda, tenemos el paradero aproximado de Briar Rose, deberás traerla

\- Por supuesto

\- Marcus, te enviaremos al pueblo de los marionetistas, necesitamos a todo aquel que pueda ayudarnos

\- Si es lo que necesitamos -el detective se encogió de hombros

\- Ágata, las hermanas caperuza roja serán tu objetivo

\- De acuerdo

\- Y finalmente Mary, Snow White y todo aquel del reino de la montaña que pueda ayudar será de ayuda… Cualquier otro aliado que se les venga a la cabeza sirve… Mary y yo abriremos los portales y estarán por su cuenta una semana, luego de eso volveremos a abrirlos para que puedan volver con toda la ayuda que hubieran obtenido, tienen dos horas para preparar el viaje, luego de eso cada uno se irá por su lado

Ágata suspiró, se volteó y se encaminó hacia su habitación asignada en el castillo con Jack siguiéndola de cerca.

\- ¿Me dejarás ir contigo? -preguntó Jack apenas cerró la puerta tras de si- No me lo tomes a mal, pero no me hace gracia quedarme aquí con tu jefa

\- No te preocupes, sé lo incómodo que se puede sentir uno cerca de Zinnia y tenía planeado llevarte desde un principio -Ágata le guiñó un ojo

\- Bien -él sonrió relajado- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

\- Me ayudas a empacar

* * *

 **Dos horas después…**

Mary y Zinnia extendieron una mano hacia la pared mientras la otra la mantenían unida para establecer un canal de magia. Mary cerró los ojos y se concentró en el reino de Floralia, un gran portal se abrió a continuación.

\- Nos vemos en una semana -se despidió el detective de cabellos dorados desapareciendo por el portal

Y el proceso se repitió durante unas siete horas hasta que todos estuvieron en sus destinos y cuando llegó el turno de Mary, Zinnia le dio un orbe que le permitiría volver al castillo sin tener que abrir ningún portal.

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Edimburgo, Escocia…**

Se tomó el tiempo de sacarse las hojas del cabello, bastante tiempo, considerando que su cabello era voluminoso y largo y además que el portal de Mary había terminado por enviarla a través de un árbol. Bueno, no es como que pudiera culparla, según los reportes de Zinnia Briar Rose estaba en algún lugar de Edimburgo, cerca de su reino natal y solo tenía una pintura de este bosque que le mostró a Mary para que encontrara inspiración para el portal, era simplemente lógico que terminara en el tronco de un árbol.

Cuando terminó se movió un poco para estirar las piernas, viajar por portales nunca dejaba una buena sensación en el cuerpo, pero aguantó porque le habían enviado a ese lugar con un objetivo y ella era la detective adecuada para el trabajo, no por nada la conocían como la detective que "mostraba el camino", si había que encontrar algo o a alguien sin perderse, definitivamente podía hacerlo.

Y aun así le llevó tres días completos encontrar a Briar Rose, pero valió la pena completamente, porque no estaba sola…

* * *

 **Reino de las Montañas, en Los Alpes Berneses, Suiza…**

Lo primero que llenó su vista fue un montón de nieve, un manto blanco cubriéndolo absolutamente todo… y luego estaban los guardias, que por suerte no eran ni la mitad de aterradores o descorteses que el rey del la montaña que la recibió la vez anterior que estuvo en ese lugar.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?

\- ¡Identifícate! -apuntaron rápidamente sus lanzas hacia ella, por un momento llegó a preguntarse si la habían visto salir de la nada, pero lo desestimó cuando no hubo comentarios al respecto

Se irguió lo más alta que pudo y se aseguró de mostrar la insignia de su capa, además de hablar fuerte y con autoridad, como Philip haría.

\- Mi nombre es Mary y soy una detective de cuentos, quiero ver a Snow White -pensó luego que tal vez hubiese sido mejor decir "solicito", pero mientras estaba en eso, los guardias respondieron favorablemente

\- Discúlpenos, detective, pero nuestro trabajo es proteger la entrada al reino, además no fuimos informados de su llegada

\- Lo entiendo, y sé que es una visita inesperada, pero lo único que pido es que me lleven con Snow White a la brevedad

\- Por supuesto, sígame

Mary siguió de buena gana al guardia que se había ofrecido a llevarla…

* * *

 **Plaza de Floralia…**

Por supuesto que darle a Mary una foto de la plaza del reino no había sido una buena idea. Estaba completamente seguro de que la chica no lo hacía a propósito, pero cada vez que intentaba cruzar un portal echo por ella, terminaba empapado. Lo peor en esta situación es que había ido a parar a la fuente de la plaza donde por supuesto lo miraban los habitantes de Floralia con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror. Cuando se levantó alcanzó a escuchar a uno de los guardias apresurándose en traer al príncipe Ross.

\- Al menos me ahorran tener que ir a buscarlo -como siempre el detective dorado no iba a caer en el desánimo por un poco de agua y algunas espadas apuntadas a su garganta, no, él se mantendría positivo

\- ¿Qué significa esto? -pronto le llegó al oído la voz exigente de Ross- ¿Qué hace un detective parado en medio de la fuente?

\- Bueno, en mi defensa tus guardias no me dejan otra opción -Philip había intentado salir de la fuente, pero los guardias le habían dicho que era mejor que se mantuviera en el lugar en que había aparecido de la nada

\- Ayúdenlo a salir de ahí, de inmediato

\- ¡Pero señor! ¡Ha aparecido de la nada!

\- Es un detective, ¿Acaso no has visto la suficiente magia? Para aparecer por un portal claramente ejecutado a la rápida y sin avisos es porque necesita algo con urgencia

\- Eso es correcto, príncipe Ross -Philip por fin había logrado salir de la fuente y ya se había sacado la chaqueta para secarla

\- Solo Ross… ¿detective?

\- Philip

\- Bien, vamos, sígueme, iremos donde está Rapunzel para que nos cuentes que sucedió

* * *

 **A las afueras del Pueblo de los Marionetistas…**

Como siempre, las cosas ni siquiera con el apoyo de Zinnia salen perfectamente bien. La dimensión en la que estaba oculta la arboleda era un lugar al que no se podía llegar sin cruzar el único portal, el que estaba en el espejo. Y por lo tanto, el portal de Mary lo tiró de bruces a un par de metros del espejo.

Aunque para su sorpresa, y ni siquiera una tan larga, considerando que en sus cartas Penny le había explicado que las relaciones con el pueblo de las afueras había mejorado considerablemente, el espejo estaba colocado entre dos árboles, sostenido e incrustado entre ambos con un intrincado marco lleno de animales que parecían a punto de salir volando y corriendo de él.

\- Un trabajo de la Puppet Master

Marcus se volteó al escuchar la voz. Una joven lo miraba de manera curiosa.

\- Sin duda -por supuesto él ya se había dado cuenta de eso

\- ¿Vas a pasar al otro lado? -sí que era una chica muy curiosa, pensó el detective para sí

\- Sí, tengo asuntos con la Puppet Master -Marcus se volteó para mirar de frente a la joven, la vista de ésta se fue directamente a la insignia en la capa

\- ¡Eres un detective! ¡Un detective de cuentos! -los ojos de la chica se ampliaron y Marcus aprovechó de despedirse, aludiendo a que estaba apurado, que en realidad no era mentira, y cruzó por el espejo rápidamente para huir de la entusiasta joven del pueblo

\- ¿Huyes de una niña? -Penny se largó a reír ante la expresión de sorpresa en la cara del detective- Tu jefa envió un mensaje, dijo que vendrías -ofreció finalmente a modo de explicación

Marcus fue recibido por la Puppet Mater y una pequeña guardia de marionetas a su alrededor.

\- No esperaba que me recibieras tu en persona -dijo cuando recuperó la compostura

\- Y yo no esperaba recibirte todo lleno de polvo y huyendo, ¿Qué acaso caíste al suelo y rodaste por él? -Penny levantó una ceja

\- Puede ser…

\- Entonces, ¿Qué necesitas Marcus?

\- ¿Huh? ¿No lo decía Zinnia también en la carta?

\- No, solo mencionó que vendrías, no el por qué… Pero parece grave, cuéntame lo que pasó…

Camino al castillo, Marcus le contó con los mayores detalles que pudo lo que estaba pasando en el castillo de los detectives, o más bien, de camino a él.

\- Ya veo, te ayudaré… ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que teníamos?

\- Una semana Puppet Master

\- Bien, empezaremos las preparaciones de inmediato, y Marcus

\- ¿Si?

\- Si me vuelves a llamar Puppet Master te cortaré con mi hoz -Penny sonrió ampliamente antes de voltearse y comenzar a dar ordenes por todo el castillo

* * *

 **Bosques en la Cordillera de los Vosgos, Francia…**

Ágata y Jack habían quedado bastante retirados de la entrada de la guarida de las hermanas caperuza roja, pero por una parte fue para mejor porque entre más avanzaban, más gruñidos y aullidos de lobos sentían, lo que daba a pensar que si hubieran simplemente aparecido en la entrada se les habrían tirado todos encima.

\- Esos lobos definitivamente crecieron mucho -Jack había sacado su hacha, lo que no había resultado ser una brillante idea

Los lobos se habían acercado más.

\- Mm… esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte… ¡Ruth! -luego de pensar por un momento, Ágata alcanzó la conclusión de que la única manera de salir de esa situación no era tratar de ganarse la confianza de los lobos, sino que pidiendo por alguna de las hermanas, y ¿Cuál mejor que la líder?

\- ¿Qué buscan con la líder de la hermandad?

Genial, Ágata maldijo para sí, de todas las situaciones posibles, les tenía que tocar como guardia una de las hermanas nuevas que no los reconocerían.

\- Mm… somos… bueno, yo soy una detective de cuentos, mi nombre es Ágata y el que me acompaña es Jack, necesitamos hablar con Ruth

\- Pero…

\- ¿Dijiste Ágata? ¿Y Jack? -o su suerte no era tan mala

\- ¡Emma!

\- ¡Jack!

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron y luego Emma estrujó a la detective en un fuerte abrazo antes de dejarlos pasar.

\- Entiendo la situación, pero aun así no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ustedes… Ruth se fue en una misión y se supone que volverá en cinco días -dijo Emma con una cara triste

\- Comprendo que la única que puede tomar este tipo de decisión es Ruth, pero… -empezó la detective

\- ¿Y si vamos a buscar a Ruth y la ayudamos con lo que sea que esté haciendo? -intentó Jack, buscando una solución

\- Mm… bien, los ayudaré, traeré a mi lobo e iremos a rastrear a Ruth

No tardaron en ponerse en marcha siguiendo al lobo de Emma para poder cumplir con el plazo.

* * *

Una semana había pasado cuando Mary activó su orbe, a través de él pasaron la detective y Snow White, y como el padre de la reina no estaba en condiciones de tomar su lugar, tuvieron que dejar al príncipe Gwyn a cargo.

Mary se dio un baño, se sacó las ropas de invierno que traía y se preparó para abrir los demás portales. Partiendo por el de Philip donde llegaron el detective, Ross y Rapunzel más un pequeño número de guardias de Floralia; siguiendo con Esmeralda por cuyo portal pasó ella, Briar Rose y un joven llamado Luca, que como lo introdujo Esmeralda, era un joven que había sobrevivido a un ataque a su pueblo y encontrado y acogido por Briar; con Marcus, el portal permaneció abierto bastante tiempo porque pasó él, Penny y sus tres marionetas, más tres marionetistas con cinco marionetas de combate cada uno además de un grupo de soldados marionetas. Y finalmente del portal de Ágata pasaron ella y Jack, Ruth y siete hermanas caperuza roja con sus respectivos lobos.

Al cabo de las tres semanas, el ejército de mamá ganso ya era visible, en toda su grandeza. Con el pasar del tiempo habían llegado hombres de Gardenia en respuesta a una carta que había enviado Ágata antes de viajar a través del portal y Zinnia se había encargado de armar a todos los detectives que quedaban en el castillo. Aun así el total de las fuerzas de los detectives no alcanzaban ni la mitad del ejército de la bruja, sin embargo eso no significaba que no podían ganar.

\- Es un ejército bastante grande si me preguntan… -la sala de reuniones jamás había estado tan llena

Estaba ocupada por los detectives esperando a Zinnia, pero además estaban sentados a la mesa Ross y Rapunzel, Briar Rose, Snow White, Penny y Ruth.

\- En efecto, lo es -contestó la calmada voz de Zinnia, mientras entraba en la sala creando inmediatamente silencio en la habitación- Disculpen la demora, estaba dándole un refuerzo al escudo del castillo

Ágata, Philip y Esmeralda notaron algo extraño en Zinnia, algo que no podían describir muy bien, pero que asumieron se debía a un despliegue de su poder y por ende, ninguno de los tres hizo comentarios al respecto.

\- Pero nosotros tenemos la ventaja de tenerlos a ustedes, esta será una misión agotadora, sin duda, pero solo pediré lo mejor de ustedes, como siempre -empezó la jefa de los detectives- para vencer a un ejército que nos super como mínimo, lo mejor será separarnos en grupos que podamos controlar con facilidad, además como bien pueden observar, el ejército de mama ganso nos está rodeando mientras hablamos

\- Estoy de acuerdo -la frase de Philip rápidamente se vio secundada por los asentimientos de la sala

\- Muy bien, entonces les daré sus indicaciones, al frente estarán todas las fuerzas principales lideradas por Esmeralda, Rapunzel, Briar Rose y Belladona, donde además pondremos a los arqueros; Philip dirigirá un grupo que defenderá el sector del lago junto a Red Ross -el detective dorado levantó una ceja, pero Zinnia no lo dejó hablar- Snow White y Mary defenderán el extremo opuesto a ese, el claro; la Puppet Master junto a sus tres marionetas y Marcus se encargarán de eliminar a todo aquel que ponga un pie en el castillo, les recomiendo para esto hacer uso de las almenas de las torres, ya que las marionetas tienen un largo alcance, y finalmente el bosque al sur será vigilado por Ágata y las hermanas caperuza roja, todos los que no estén aquí presentes, o no les haya designado una ubicación irá al frente, eso es todo detectives, buena suerte -Zinnia se retiró de la sala sin dar oportunidad a ningún comentario o pregunta

Philip le dio una mirada a Marcus, pero finalmente ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Jack levantándose de donde había estado afilando su hacha

\- Yo voy al sur, al bosque, tu vas al frente -le explicó Ágata

\- ¿Al frente? ¿Mientras tu estás en un bosque? ni hablar…

\- Son órdenes de Zinnia… -la sensación de que algo iba mal, no hacia más que aumentar en la detective

\- No me parece buena idea tampoco -empezó Emma, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio desde su asiento al lado de Jack- En un bosque pueden llegar ataques desde cualquier lugar y no se si podremos actuar como un grupo o cubrirte las espaldas de ser necesario…

\- Pero… -intentó la detective de nuevo

\- Yo creo que Emma tiene razón, Jack, deberías ir con Ágata -Philip se le había adelantado

El detective estaba parado detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

\- Pero escuchaste a Zinnia…

\- Sí, pero creo que también tengo un poco de autoridad aquí, créeme, llévate a Jack contigo -Philip puso sus manos en los hombros de Ágata y le dio un pequeño apretón

\- Está bien -la chica asintió y por un momento quiso decirle a Philip que algo no estaba bien, pero decidió no decirlo- Vámonos chicas, y Jack, tenemos un puesto que ocupar

* * *

 **En el frente…**

\- ¡Yupi!

\- Belladona, es una batalla, no un paseo -la regañó Esmeralda mientras la chica se columpiaba de unas lianas que caían del brazo de su golem

\- No seas aguafiestas, además es difícil que alguien quiera venir y atacar a mi pequeño golem…

\- Bella, compórtate -Rapunzel también había subido a la criatura, pero iba sentada en un hombro de esta

Ambas habían tardado un día entero en construir ese nuevo golem.

Por el suelo, por otro lado, iban Esmeralda, Briar Rose y Luca, el joven que había llegado con ella. Cubriendo al golem, iban dos marionetistas para procurar que no le lanzaran flechas a las que controlaban a la criatura o intentaran derribarlas.

El combate no tardó en comenzar y Esmeralda, que estaba al mando, no tardó en llegar a la parte delantera del combate. Entre los enemigos se encontraban criaturas de distintos tipos, habían unos sujetos que parecían hechos de lodo, otros que parecían sacados de pantanos y algunos que usaban fuego para la desventaja de Briar Rose y el golem. Pero para el horror de la detective, el grueso del ejército lo comprendían un montón de humanos con los ojos rojos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Si esas cosas se acercan lo suficiente destruirán el golem! -se quejaba Belladona desde su posición un poco más atrás de Esmeralda

\- Eso no es lo único que me preocupa… -comentó la detective buscando algo con la mirada

\- ¿A que te refieres? -Briar Rose cubría a Esmeralda por la derecha mientras que Luca lo hacía por la izquierda, el chico aparentemente sabía manejar una espada larga, como la de Philip, aunque no parecía ni necesario, nadie parecía capaz de tocarlo siquiera, él simplemente esquivaba cada golpe como si lo atacara un niño pequeño

\- No soy experta en el control, pero si tuviera que adivinar… -la detective lanzó un par de flechas certeras, una dando en el brazo que afirmaba la espada y la otra en el tobillo de un sujeto a 50 metros para inmovilizarlo, Esmeralda nunca fallaba una flecha- Diría que no están aquí voluntariamente, así que asumiré que no debemos hacerles ningún daño irreparable…

\- ¡Ah! -Belladona gritó cuando uno de los monstruos que lanzaban fuego había intentado darle, pero para su fortuna, una marioneta recibió el golpe

\- Esmeralda, debemos hacer algo -le dijo a su vez Rapunzel manteniendo la concentración en el control del golem

\- ¡Tú! -Esmeralda llamó a uno de los marionetistas- Usa una de tus marionetas para transmitir un mensaje…

* * *

 **En las torres del castillo…**

\- ¡Puppet Master! -una marioneta se acercaba por la izquierda hacia la chica que la dejó pasar mientras ella y sus tres marionetas vigilaban los muros

\- ¿Noticias? -Marcus se había acercado mientras la marioneta transmitía el mensaje

\- Sí, y malas, el frente necesita a Snow White, lo que significa que Mary quedará sola protegiendo ese flanco y…

\- ¿Y? -la mirada del detective se fijó automáticamente donde estaban Mary y la reina de las montañas

\- Esmeralda dice que los soldados enemigos están siendo controlados, los humanos al menos, dicen que todos tienen la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos

\- Están bajo el control de la vieja bruja

\- Debo enviar un mensaje inmediatamente para advertir a los demás, ¿Podrías cubrir a Snow White? si te llevas a Peep podrían…

\- ¿Y dejarte con solo dos marionetas? no se si me parece una buena idea… -empezó Marcus

\- ¡No soy una niña indefensa! -replicó Penny

\- Aun así no sucederá Puppet Master -ambos se sobresaltaron por la presencia de Zinnia detrás de ellos- Es de vital importancia que mantengan las posiciones que les asigné, Snow White no puede dejar su puesto, como tampoco puede Marcus

\- ¡Pero la necesitan a ella en específico! ¡El frente está teniendo problemas con monstruos que lanzan fuego! ¡Y los están combatiendo con plantas!

\- No subestime a mis detectives, Puppet Master -Penny abrió la boca para seguir contestando, pero Marcus se le adelantó

\- ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos Zinnia? -la chica notó la tensión en la voz del detective, algo iba muy mal

\- Tener confianza en que Esmeralda lo va a resolver, además si el frente llegara a tener una brecha, ustedes entrarían a hacer su trabajo -y con eso Zinnia se esfumó bajando por las escaleras

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa? Pensé que era una persona sabia

\- Esa no es Zinnia -fue todo lo que dijo el detective antes de mirar a su alrededor

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que está tan mal para que estés así de tenso?

\- Esa no es Zinnia y me temo que no sobreviviremos a este ataque a menos que la recuperemos…

\- Marcus, no te estoy entendiendo…

\- Necesito que le envíes un mensaje a Philip

* * *

 **En el lago, al oeste del castillo…**

\- ¡Philip! -el detective miró lo que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, una marioneta

\- Reep, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero en este momento es Penny -la voz de la chica llegaba rápida y nerviosa

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están todos bien? -hasta ahora a parte de las columnas de humo del frente, que lo habían preocupado bastante, la batalla no iba tan mal

Él mismo junto a Ross no habían tenido mucho que hacer, ¿O estaba completamente equivocado?

\- Que si están todos bien… pues… ¡Penny! -ahora Philip podía escuchar la impaciencia de Marcus- ¡Ya voy! bueno, la verdad es que los soldados están siendo controlados, así que no hay que matarlos… y bueno, Marcus sigue repitiendo que Zinnia no es Zinnia y que todos vamos a morir

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Philip y Ross exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras veían que se acercaban más criaturas extrañas a su posición

\- ¡Penny! Philip, necesitamos un plan, no podemos depender de Zinnia, ambos sabemos que algo está mal con ella desde la reunión y creo que su estrategia no nos esta beneficiando, mando a las personas incorrectas para defender…

\- ¿Marcus? -Philip y Ross levantaron la mirada de la marioneta para ver unos monstruos alados que lanzaban enemigos al castillo desde arriba- ¡¿Marcus?! demonios, ¿Dónde está el supuesto escudo del castillo? -y ahí fue cuando el detective se dio cuenta de que Marcus tenía razón

De alguna manera Zinnia también había sido controlada por mama ganso, en consecuencia había colapsado el escudo del castillo y para peor, tendido una trampa mortal, no solo a los detectives, sino que a todos los guardianes que aun quedaban con vida. En otras palabras, si caía el castillo y todos los flancos, morirían todas las personas que se podían oponer a su magia controladora.

\- Bien, mensaje recibido, ya puedes irte -en cuanto dijo las palabras Reep se inclinó y luego se encaminó a toda velocidad hacia el castillo para ayudar a su creadora

\- ¡Philip, tenemos un problema! -Ross estaba teniendo problemas al momento de atacar porque entre los soldados enemigos que se acercaban a atacarlos, habían criaturas capaces de meterse al lago y atacar desde allí- Es como si supieran nuestras debilidades… -exclamó el príncipe recordando las palabras de la Puppet Master sobre lo que estaba pasando con el frente

\- Por supuesto que lo saben Ross, si la misma persona que ataca arma la estrategia para defender -exclamó el detective desenfundando su espada por quinta vez desde que habían llegado al lago

Si querían hacer algo parecido a idear un plan para salvarlos a todos, primero debían salvarse ellos mismos.

* * *

 **En el claro, al norte del castillo…**

Ya había llegado un mensaje en advertencia de que no debían atacar a los soldados para matarlos porque estaban allí en contra de su voluntad, lo que obligaba a Snow White a desarmarlos, básicamente, y a Mary a noquearlos con barreras y golpearlos con la espada enfundada. Si estuviera de mejor humor, incluso se atrevería a reírse del hecho de haber tomado horas de práctica en manejo de la espada con Philip, para terminar usando prácticamente ninguna de las lecciones. Pero Mary no estaba de humor, no le gustaba pelear, de hecho, había querido aprender prácticamente para pasar más tiempo con Philip que otra cosa y además estaba el hecho de que los soldados estaban siendo indebidamente usados y resultando heridos.

\- La estrategia de noquearlos y desarmarlos sirve solo si somos capaces de ganar, digamos en las próximas horas -comentó Snow White que había resultado ser una brillante estratega, a lo menos mucho mejor que Mary

La detective rápidamente le cedió el completo control de la situación.

\- Además debemos considerar que nuestra estrategia implica ir alejándonos del castillo cada vez más

La estrategia no era otra que Snow White desarmando soldados, y ojalá eso funcionara con todos, no faltaban los que se lanzaban contra ellas levantando nada más que los puños y eran noqueados por las barreras de Mary. La estrategia funcionaba, pero generaba en consecuencia que ambas avanzaran para evitar que los soldados recuperaran sus armas y detrás de ellas quedaban los soldados inconscientes, lo que no las dejaba en una buena situación.

\- Si llegan a despertar, espero que al menos no sigan bajo el control de la bruja o no creo que podamos salir de aquí sanas y salvas -Snow White asintió

\- Sí, será mejor que los golpes sean lo suficientemente fuertes

\- No sé si solo un golpe baste… -Mary sacudió la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos en el momento en que ambas recibían otra horda de soldados

\- Bueno, solo nos queda seguir -la reina de las montañas levantó sus brazos y lanzó más hielo

* * *

 **En el bosque, al sur del castillo…**

\- ¡Maldición! exclamó Jack cuando no alcanzaba a cubrir a Ágata de uno de las flechas, así que lanzó su hacha

El arma pasó a centímetros de la cara de la detective para rodearla y volver a las manos de su dueño.

\- ¡Jack! ¡Podrías cortarme con eso!

\- ¡Un gracias no me vendría mal! -gritó el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta para noquear a otro soldado que intentaba atacarlo

\- ¡Gracias! -la detective preparó otra flecha y soltó la cuerda, la flecha alcanzó su objetivo, el antebrazo que sujetaba una espada por sobre la cabeza de una de las hermanas caperuza roja

Ágata suspiró. Desde que habían recibido el mensaje de Penny, los enemigos no paraban de llegar, como si los quisieran mantener extremadamente ocupados ¿Para qué exactamente? Ágata no podía decir, pero seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo iba muy mal, y lo que era pero, la sensación iba en aumento.

\- ¡Ágata! -el gritó de Emma la devolvió a su situación actual, es decir, a punto de ser asesinada por una flecha

Logró esquivarla justo a tiempo, cayéndose en el proceso.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Jack ya había llegado a su lado

\- Sí, estuvo cerca

\- No, ¿tu crees? -él la ayudó a pararse mientras levantaba una ceja en su dirección

\- Jack… -Ágata estaba llegando a un límite de preocupación y quería que Jack le dijera que iban a estar bien, pero lo que pasó a continuación la cortó en seco

\- ¡Ruth! -una flecha le había dado a la chica en el hombro y su lobo era lo único que la defendía de los soldados que se acercaban peligrosamente a ella

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente! -Ágata corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus pies para ponerse frente a la chica y usó sus poderes para que los soldados salieran volando lejos del lugar

El agotamiento y la preocupación que estaba acumulando hace un rato la llevaron al suelo.

\- ¡Ruth! -una de las nuevas hermanas tomó a la líder y se la llevó lejos del alcance de la batalla mientras que Jack hacía lo propio con la detective

\- Muchas gracias Ágata -agradeció la líder de las caperuzas rojas cuando ya estuvieron a salvo

\- No hay problema -contestó la detective mientras Jack la ponía de pie

\- ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué te pasa? -él estaba en su derecho de estar molesto, Ágata evidentemente ocultaba algo, algo que la molestaba, pero nunca lo había dicho

\- Algo malo está pasando, yo creo que…

Una explosión en el castillo la hizo callar.

* * *

 **En el castillo…**

\- ¿Estás bien? -gritó Marcus desde la nube de humo que se había formado por la explosión

La explosión en sí había sido en el muro oeste del castillo, el muro, las fuentes, las plantas, todo voló por los aires.

\- Sí -si algún trozo de cualquier cosa quiso aterrizar sobre ella, Ruk hizo su trabajo y mandó a volar la piedra a otro lugar

Mientras que Peep y Reep hicieron todo lo posible por proteger al detective, aun así había terminado con un corte medianamente profundo en el hombro derecho.

\- La que debería preguntar si estás bien debería ser yo Marcus

\- Estoy bien, al menos pudo ser peor, de hecho la prueba es que una de tus marionetas perdió un brazo

\- Oh… Reep, al menos cubriste a Marcus, ¿no? -la marioneta asintió

\- Bien… ahora sí que no hay manera de que no entren al castillo

Ambos habían logrado deshacerse de los ataques aéreos, pero ahora un montón de soldados avanzaba por el patio.

\- Si bajamos podemos perder una gran ventaja -meditó Penny

\- Sí, eso sería una mala idea -Marcus ya había señalado que no podían contar con el escudo del castillo, pero aún así era una visión perturbadora, aunque no era lo que más preocupaba al detective

Si los atacantes venían del muro oeste eso quería decir que una gran cantidad de enemigos se le estaba escapando a Philip. Pero no era momento de mandar a una de las marionetas para ver cómo estaban las cosas, no ahora que los atacaban y los superaban en número.

\- ¡Marcus! -Penny y Reep se lanzaron a ayudarlo cuando una flecha iba a darle, pero un hacha llegó primero

\- ¿Están bien? -gritó Ágata desde el suelo mientras ella y las hermanas caperuza roja se habrían paso entre los soldados que entraban por el muro destruido

\- Sí, aunque Marcus está… -pero Penny no pudo seguir hablando porque toda la torre se estremeció cuando el golem cayó sobre el castillo

\- ¡Ah! -Rapunzel y Belladona terminaron en el suelo de la torre junto a Marcus y Penny

\- ¿Estás bien? -Peep había parado a la más pequeña mientras que Penny ayudaba a Rapunzel

\- Sí, pero estoy a punto de sacarme los guantes y rasguñarlos a todos -amenazó la niña

\- No puedes hacer eso Belladona, estos sujetos están siendo controlados, matarlos con veneno no les hará ningún bien -la reprendió Marcus

\- No, pero si nos matan, eso no nos haría bien a nosotros… -murmuró Belladona

\- Ahora que los demás están combatiendo en el suelo, ¿tal vez deberíamos bajar? -preguntó Penny mientras miraba como en el patio ya se juntaban tres de los detectives y varios soldados

\- Tienes razón, Rapunzel -el detective miró a la princesa- ¿Qué nos puedes decir del frente?

\- Logramos controlar a los monstruos que lanzaban fuego gracias a Luca, y estábamos manteniendo el terreno y ganando ventaja cuando el ejército se dividió en dos… -contestó la muchacha

\- Lo que quedó, quisiste decir, lo que quedó de esos idiotas se separó y se fueron hacia los costados… -completó Belladona

\- Lo que me hace pensar… veo a Mary y Snow White, pero ¿Dónde están Ross y Philip? -Rapunzel miró frenéticamente al patio tratando de identificar la cabellera roja del príncipe Ross

\- Penny, ¿puedes bajarnos? -Marcus ya iba un paso adelante

\- No quedaban muchos enemigos, pero recuperar el castillo por completo era una prioridad junto con ver cómo les estaba yendo a Philip y Ross.

\- Sí, suban a Ruk, los bajaré en un solo salto

Marcus se afirmó al brazo derecho, Rapunzel al izquierdo, Penny se afirmó de la pierna izquierda y Belladona se subió sobre los hombros. La marioneta medía tres metros de alto y era tan ancha como cualquier puerta doble de un castillo, pero por supuesto era más liviana de lo que parecía. De un salto bajó a todos al patio.

\- Ágata, Mary, necesito que me acompañen -Marcus gritó cuando puso los pies en el suelo y las detectives se le acercaron rápidamente- Esmeralda, llévate a Briar, Jack y Snow White, Philip y Ross de seguro necesitan refuerzos -todos asintieron y los que fueron enviados al flanco oeste no escatimaron en magia para abrirse paso hacia el detective dorado y el príncipe de fuego

\- ¿Qué planeas que hagamos Marcus? -le preguntó Ágata

\- Vamos a restablecer el escudo del castillo -contestó el detective mientras su grupo se abría camino para llegar a la puerta principal y entrar así a la sala del escudo

\- Pero ¿ese no es el trabajo de Zinnia?

\- Tienes razón, Mary, por ende vamos a averiguar qué mantuvo a Zinnia de hacer su trabajo…

\- ¿Vamos a enfrentarnos a Zinnia? ¿Solo nosotros? -exclamó Ágata

\- ¿Huh? ¿Enfrentarnos a Zinnia? -Mary abrió sus ojos a su máxima capacidad

\- No quedaba otra opción, Philip y Ross necesitaban refuerzos fuertes -Marcus no contestó a la pregunta de Mary

\- Creo que no los estoy siguiendo…

\- Bienvenidos detectives -las preguntas de Mary tendrían que esperar porque en la puerta de la sala a la que querían entrar no estaba otra que la jefa de los detectives con un aura maliciosa

\- Deja los actos bruja, sabemos que eres tú, detén tu control sobre Zinnia -Marcus jamás había mostrado tanto odio por alguien, ni siquiera por los nobles, pensó Ágata

\- Lástima que yo no sea Zinnia -la mujer frente a ellos se transformó en una anciana de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes, tendientes a blanco

\- ¿Dónde está Zinnia? -Marcus parecía ser el único que captaba todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Ágata y Mary miraban con la boca abierta

\- Sí, ya que lo mencionas, suerte tratando de encontrarla -la mujer movió la mano y un bastón apareció- Ahora quédense quietos mientras los destruyo, empezando por ti Blaise querido

\- Ágata encuentra a Zinnia, Mary, tu defiendes y yo ataco -ambas asintieron y se volvieron a separar

* * *

\- Concéntrate Ágata -la chica iba caminado por los pasillos con los brazos levantados y pensando en Zinnia

Se tardó un poco, pero llegó a uno de los calabozos del castillo.

\- ¡Zinnia!

\- ¡Ágata! ¿no tendrías un arma de casualidad?

\- ¿Una espada te sirve? -si tenía que admitir… sí, había "tomado prestada" una de las espadas de una de las armaduras de de los pasillos de camino al calabozo, solo por si acaso

Pero en su defensa, la chica sabía que las celdas del castillo eran a prueba de magia.

\- De hecho me sorprende que tu no tengas una propia, Zinnia

\- La bruja me metió a la celda sin nada, es más astuta de lo que pensamos

\- Y que lo digas, ¿infiltrarse en el castillo con el escudo activado y encerrarte en una celda? Esa bruja es peligrosa, más razón para darse prisa porque Marcus y Mary se las están arreglando solos contra ella

\- En ese caso será mejor cambiar de táctica porque con la espada no está resultando -Ágata le dio una breve mirada de molestia antes de ir a buscar un hacha enorme de doble filo

* * *

\- ¡Mary! -pero antes de que la chica tuviera opción de crear una barrera para protegerse en reacción a la advertencia de Marcus, un escudo dorado la rodeaba

\- Han hecho un buen trabajo detectives, ahora es tiempo de que me dejen a esta señora a mi -Zinnia se paró al lado de Mary y miró a mama ganso de manera amenazadora

\- ¿Están seguros que no quieren dejar a alguien que ya fue vencida tan fácilmente a cargo mío? -la anciana levantó una ceja a modo de desafío

\- Un descuido que no volverá a pasar, eso lo puedo garantizar… Ágata, Mary, necesitan dirigirse al oeste también -Zinnia esperó hasta que ambas asintieron para dirigirse a Marcus- Detective, creo que puedo usar tu ayuda para lidiar con esta bruja

\- No necesitas decírmelo dos veces

Ambos se quedaron atrás mientras las dos mujeres se apresuraban a salir del castillo para llegar al flanco oeste.

* * *

 **En el lago, flanco oeste del castillo…**

Ni aun con todos los refuerzos que habían llegado a ayudar al detective dorado bastaba para mantener al ejército enemigo a raya. Un sujeto enorme con una gran espada que se hacía llamar Barba Azul dirigía a las fuerzas enemigas y mataba soldados indistintamente. Lo peor de todo era que el sujeto ni siquiera tenía los ojos rojos.

Mary y Ágata hicieron todo lo posible por llegar al lugar rápido, pero la situación era crítica, los soldados atacaban el castillo sin piedad, y hasta que Marcus y Zinnia no se hicieran cargo de mama ganso y reactivaran el escudo del lugar, si es que lo lograban hacer antes de que todo volara en mil pedazos, no había manera de salvarlo. Por otro lado, los enemigos que no estaban pendientes de atacar el castillo, los que atacaban no solo por el flanco oeste, sino que varios que atacaban por el frente o el sur, se concentraron alrededor de Philip y Ross y el grupo de rescate, lo que hizo que tratar de llegar al lugar fuera casi imposible, y por supuesto que no lo lograron a tiempo.

Todo pasó de forma repentina. Cada uno de los que hubiera podido ayudar a Ross estaba enfrentando su propio problema, mientras que el príncipe impulsivo como era, se lanzó a detener a Barba Azul antes de que este siguiera matando soldados de Gardenia y Floralia a diestra y siniestra. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para asestarle un golpe mortal al sujeto se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa. Barba Azul había bajado la guardia de manera repentina solo para atraer a Ross y luego cuando se dio cuanta de que lo tenía donde quería, se giró para cortarlo. Y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Philip.

El detective movió al príncipe antes de que la gran espada del villano lo cortara por la mitad y rodó un poco por el suelo sacándolos a ambos del peligro, pero no por mucho. Barba Azul dio un salto e incrustó su gran espada en el suelo, atravesando al detective dorado en el proceso, justo en la zona del estómago.

\- ¡PHILIP! -todo el combate se detuvo por un momento, el momento exacto en que Mary gritaba desgarradamente lanzándose en una carrera desenfrenada hacia adelante, hacia el detective desangrándose en el suelo

\- ¡NO! -siguió el grito de Ágata, que encontrando un renovado poder en la rabia que la embargaba, volvió a usar esa onda de antes mandando a todos a volar en todas direcciones, sacando a Barba Azul y a cualquier enemigo que quisiera acercarse a sus compañeros en el suelo

Al mismo tiempo todo el suelo se sacudió y una luz dorada envolvió el castillo. Zinnia y Marcus de alguna manera lo habían logrado, el escudo estaba activo de nuevo y todos los soldados que antes trataban de abrirse paso hacia el lugar volaban lejos de este.

Luego dos luces segaron a todos. De una de ellas se materializó mama ganso y de la otra Zinnia. Marcus se podía ver a a distancia, corriendo, jadeando y maldiciendo.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? -el detective aun estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor

La cara del detective rápidamente palideció al ver a Philip en el suelo con un charco de sangre que ya se formaba por la herida abierta de la que Mary había sacado la espada. Ágata descansaba en el suelo no muy lejos apoyada sobre sus rodillas con Jack rodeándola en un abrazo, un poco más allá los guardianes, Esmeralda, Luca y las hermanas caperuza roja estaban manteniendo con bastante efectividad a todos los enemigos. Zinnia estaba parada amenazadoramente frente a mama ganso.

\- Creo que es tiempo de rendirse -dijo la líder de los detectives con calma

\- Así lo parece -mama ganso dio una mirada a su alrededor y luego asintió con la cabeza

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Zinnia?! ¿Planeas dejarla ir así como si nada? ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho? -Marcus no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

\- Marcus, mira a tu alrededor… la prioridad no es detener a esta bruja, sino que ayudar a Philip… o no sobrevivirá -el detective dejo escapar un suspiro mientras removía la mirada de mama ganso para concentrarse en el llanto de Mary

El detective apretó los puños antes de arrodillarse junto a Philip, el detective más antiguo, el detective que lo había salvado hace ya unos años, bastantes años. Marcus se arrodilló y tomó la mano de su amigo entre las suyas, el odio dejándolo.

\- No te vas a morir ¿o sí?

\- No lo sé… espero que no… -el detective hizo una mueca de dolor que provocaron que los sollozos de Mary se hicieran más seguidos

\- Es tu última advertencia -el aura alrededor de Zinnia cambió y se volvió pesado y amenazante

\- Barba Azul, nos vamos… -la bruja comenzó a voltearse

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros, no te confíes demasiado, haber matado a un detective no te hace invencible…

\- ¡Él no está muerto! -le gritó Mary, que de seguro, si no fuera por estar todavía registrando lo que estaba pasando, se habría parado a escupirle o golpearle la cara a la anciana

\- Lo estará pronto querida, no seas lo suficientemente tonta como para creer que se va a recuperar de eso… ¡Ngh!

\- Te lo advertí -con un movimiento de la mano de Zinnia una cuerda dorada envolvió a la bruja restringiéndola de cualquier movimiento o comentario- Ahora llévate a tus secuaces, libera del control al resto de soldados y desaparece de mi vista antes de que sea demasiado tarde… no más advertencias

La bruja rápidamente se soltó del agarre de Zinnia y obedeció sus órdenes antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Los soldados que aun quedaban cayeron al suelo desmayados y fuera del control de mama ganso.

\- Z-Zinnia…

\- No te preocupes Mary, esta es mi responsabilidad por dejarme atrapar por esa bruja, Philip no morirá hoy -todos miraron a la dueña del castillo de los detectives con ojos muy abiertos, o por lo menos los que sabían que la herida del detective rubio era mortal

\- P-pero… -nadie se atrevió a contradecir a la jefa de los detectives mientras esta se dirigía con pasos firmes hacia el detective en el suelo, que aún respiraba débilmente, aunque ya había cerrado los ojos

\- Aunque para lograrlo voy a necesitar ayuda -Ágata levantó la vista, como también lo hicieron Briar Rose, Snow White, Ross, Rapunzel y Belladona, todos los guardianes que quedaban con vida

\- ¿Qué necesitas? -Ágata fue la primera en pararse y acercarse a Zinnia con toda la determinación de salvar a Philip

\- Puede que sea pedir mucho -empezó Zinnia cuando los guardianes se acercaron a ella- pero necesito sus inmoralidades, guardianes…

\- ¿Con eso será suficiente? -preguntó Ross con determinación, también preparado para dar todo con tal de salvar al detective que había terminado en ese estado por su culpa

\- Creo que sí, lo sé, no me miren así, es algo que no se ha hecho en mucho tiempo… sacrificar la inmortalidad de un guardián por la vida de alguien… no siempre sale tan bien…

\- ¿Cuál es el precio? -preguntó Belladona levantando una ceja, sentía que había algo más que podía pasar

\- Se necesita una persona para depositar todo el poder y canalizarlo al herido… puede que ese recipiente no sobreviva

Zinnia esperó a que las palabras se asentaran en los presentes en el circulo privado que habían formado los guardianes.

\- Por supuesto que yo asumiré la responsabilidad por todo esto y haré de recipiente…

\- Te pido que me dejes hacerlo, por favor -todos se giraron para mirar a Briar Rose

\- Imposible

\- Yo no iría tan lejos, de los presentes, soy la que ha vivido por más tiempo… demasiado tiempo, permítame reunirme con Ivy una vez más -la expresión de Briar era de completa calma mientras se ofrecía a morir

\- Pero, ¿y qué pasa con Luca? -le preguntó Ágata entendiendo a Briar, ella había hecho algo parecido por James

\- Estoy segura de que Zinnia verá que tenga asegurado su futuro, después de todo, él posee un don como los detectives, se que sabrás que hacer con él

\- Efectivamente, puedo arreglar eso, ¿estás segura de esto?

\- Sí

Zinnia asintió una vez y todos tomaron sus posiciones rodeando a Philip, entre Marcus y Emma apartaron a Mary del detective para darle espacio a los guardianes para trabajar. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Zinnia, todos levantaron sus manos y una luz salió de cada guardián de la diosa Flora, todas las luces se juntaron en el centro y se dirigieron a Briar Rose que las reunió en su pecho para luego arrodillarse, lo mismo hicieron Zinnia y Ágata. La detective colocó sus manos en la herida del detective dorado y Zinnia apoyó sus manos sobre las de Ágata para maximizar su habilidad de devolver las cosas a como eran. Finalmente Briar usó sus manos para conducir la luz de su pecho al cuerpo de Philip, vaciándose de toda luz.

\- ¡Está funcionando! -exclamó Mary mientras todos miraban con la boca abierta

La herida en el estómago de Philip se cerraba progresivamente y el color volvía a sus facciones que estaban a otro punto de palidez.

\- ¡Briar! -y al mismo tiempo en que los detectives celebraban la recuperación de Philip, Esmeralda y Luca se lanzaron para atrapar el cuerpo de Briar Rose que caía al suelo sin vida

\- ¿Qué significa esto Zinnia? -Esmeralda le dedicó una mirada enfado a su si superior

\- Es lo que ella misma solicitó, se ofreció en mi lugar y pidió que acogieras a Luca bajo tu protección como su tutora

\- Que… -la detective miró otra vez al cuerpo de Briar y dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras asentía

\- Bien…

\- ¡Philip!

Rápidamente el lugar se llenó de exclamaciones de felicidad y alivio al ver a Philip parándose como si nada hubiera pasado. Ross fue el primero en disculparse, Marcus fue el primero en darle un golpe para ver si estaba completamente curado y Mary a su vez fue la primera el golpear de vuelta al detective controlador.

Zinnia decidió erigir una estatua de la guardiana caída en el lugar de la batalla. La pérdida de la inmortalidad no parecía afectar en nada a los demás guardianes y poco a poco las cosas se fueron calmando. Una semana después de la batalla, había un montón de movimiento en todo el castillo, no solo por la reconstrucción, sino que por las diversas desiciones que estaban tomando las personas involucradas en dicho ataque.

Esmeralda decidió seguir siendo una detective y entrenar a Luca, que aceptó ser un aprendiz para luego convertirse en un detective oficial, Philip y Mary por su parte decidieron, ambos renunciar a sus cargos y comenzar a vivir una vida más pacífica, asegurándole a Zinnia que volverían si eran estrictamente necesarios, por supuesto antes de irse celebraron una ceremonia en el castillo con todos los presentes, se casaron oficialmente y Philip no pudo evitar enrostrárselo a Ágata, que se había burlado de él durante todo un caso. Marcus por su parte, decidió hacer del pueblo de los marionetistas su nuevo hogar, no renunciando a su puesto, por supuesto, pero no quedándose en el castillo. Por su parte Ágata dejó claro que tampoco renunciaría, pero que su hogar debía ser Gardenia. A las tres semanas todos los refuerzos habían vuelto a sus respectivos lugares y solo quedaba la partida de los detectives que abandonarían el castillo.

\- ¡Adiós Esmeralda, te echaremos mucho de menos! -exclamó Mary dándole un abrazo casi mortal

\- Adiós Mary, Philip, yo también los echaré de menos, las cosas van a estar muy calladas sin todos ustedes aquí -ella sonrió ampliamente

\- Pero tienes a tu nuevo alumno, estoy seguro de que Luca será un gran detective con semejante tutora -Philip sonrió dándole un abrazo también a quien fuera una de sus compañeras originales hace mucho tiempo en este trabajo

\- Y yo estoy segura que ustedes serán muy felices juntos -Esmeralda devolvió el abrazo y se giro a Marcus- Y Marcus, me parece que tu pasado ya no te perseguirá nunca más, es por eso que con Penny, Ágata y la ayuda de Mary, y por supuesto de una mujer muy amable que lo mantuvo seguro y bien cuidado todo este tiempo, es que podemos devolverte esto…

Esmeralda se giró en el momento en que Luca le daba una canasta, una canasta que el detective reconoció al instante.

\- No es cierto… -Marcus recibió la canasta soltando la mano de Penny que estaba al su lado sin poder contener la sonrisa de su cara- ¡Parn!

El gato negro de ojos bicolores saltó a los brazos de su amo.

\- Amely dijo que ya era hora de que volviera con su dueño, así que ahora que has encontrado un hogar propio, es correcto que lo lleves contigo -Esmeralda abrazó a Penny y luego a Marcus para despedirlos

\- Y finalmente para Ágata y Jack, no hay nada más que un deseo enorme de felicidad, sobre todo ahora que se van a casar… yo supongo que tendremos una invitación a la boda ¿no? -Esmeralda abrazó a la detective y luego al rubio

Porque sí, los acontecimientos recientes le habían mostrado tanto a Jack como a la detective que sus vidas no durarían para siempre y eso llevó al primero a arrodillarse un día durante la primera semana después del ataque y pedir la mano de Ágata en frente de todos los presentes.

\- Por supuesto, incluso invitaremos a Zinnia y deberá asistir -Ágata le dirigió una mirada a la jefa de los detectives

\- Dalo por hecho -asintió la aludida

\- ¿Lo escucharon todos verdad? Es una promesa Zinnia, te queremos ver fuera del castillo para ese entonces -bromeó Marcus y luego de unas cuantas risas y más abrazos de despedida, todos emprendieron sus caminos separados

* * *

Y Fin... es un largo capítulo, sí... pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Como siempre, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! Que tengan una muy buena semana y espero no demorarme mucho con el siguiente capítulo... espero ;) Bye! n.n


End file.
